Assumer and never surrender
by FrancoiseK
Summary: *Risque de spoiler* L'histoire prend place après leur fuite de WICKED. Minho a peur de s'engager, ce qui commence à embêter Newt sérieusement, d'autant plus qu'un Crank n'est pas éternel.. et Newt se dégrade très vite. Minho se souvient de leur relation, du début à la fin. Pour information : je vais la finir, promis :) Minewt (aussi sur Wattpad, francesk27, sous le même titre)
1. Chapter 1

\- « Tu fais ta grande gueule mais en fait tu vaux rien !

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est différent. » Répondit Minho en serrant les dents.

\- « Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si différent hein ? A quoi ça sert de l'ouvrir quand c'est sans importance pour la fermer quand ça compte ? » Il ferma ses mains en poing pour qu'elles ne tremblent pas. « Ou bien c'est ça le problème, ça ne compte pas pour toi c'est ça ? »

Minho ouvrit grand les yeux, se retenant d'hurler sur son pote.

\- « T'es parti où là ? Tu sais ce que je ressens », dit-il après une hésitation en baissant la voix et les yeux.

\- « J'en suis plus si sûr tu vois. » Newt tourna les talons, furieux. _Il a honte_.

\- « Newt attend ! » La porte claqua. Minho ne le suivit pas.

Newt bouscula Thomas sur son chemin. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser. La grande question qui explosa alors dans sa tête était d'une grande simplicité : _Où je vais ?_ Et ce n'est même pas une introspection, sur son avenir, tout ça. Non. Il est parti comme un prince mais il n'y a nulle part où aller ici. C'est pas comme s'il voulait se retrouver avec les autres. Et Minho le sait. _Bien joué, tu t'es encore ridiculisé mon pauvre ami !_

Thomas était pour le moins surpris. Newt n'était pas du genre boeuf d'habitude… C'était plutôt le style d'attitude de Minho. _Il est où celui-là d'ailleurs ?_ Peut être que la solution est toute trouvée. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour aller lui parler, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ouvrit la porte que Newt venait juste de claquer, autre fait surprenant. Minho avait dû y aller fort. _Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé entre eux ?_ En ce moment ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, mais la palme revenait clairement aux vétérans du Glade.

Les yeux noirs de Minho étaient fixés sur son visage, un instant pleins d'espoir, la seconde suivante éteints par la déception. Etrange.

\- « Thomas, c'est toi.

\- Très perspicace l'ami », rétorqua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « Pas le moment de te foutre de moi. » _Raté_.

\- « D'ac-cord… J'avais quelque chose à te demander…

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » le coupa Minho

\- « Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas mes histoires mais arrêtez de m'y fourrer avec vos sautes d'humeur ! »

Minho leva les yeux à nouveau. Il haussa les sourcils, indifférent à son petit discours.

\- « Ok, allez vous faire voir. » Thomas claqua la porte à son tour, et se retrouva dans le couloir. Tout comme Newt, il se demanda où il pourrait bien aller. Et le meilleur c'est qu'il n'avait même pas pu poser sa question à Minho. Tête de con.

Minho avait de la chance au final, il se retrouvait seul dans le dortoir que les deux autres avaient fuit, assis sur le bord du lit tandis qu'eux n'avait nulle part où aller. _Ils finiront par revenir._ Newt avait raison, il a honte. Que penserait Thomas ? Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils sont ensemble, il va s'imaginer des trucs, et peut être les rejeter. Le pire, c'est qu'à bien y réfléchir, Minho réalisait l'absurdité de son comportement. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, même pas à Newt. _Ok, ça c'était méchant_. Mais merde, est-ce que vraiment c'est de sa faute s'il n'arrive pas à s'accepter ? Ce n'est pas de Newt dont il a honte mais de lui-même. Newt est parfait, il ne faut pas se mentir, et il l'admire d'autant plus qu'il a le courage de s'assumer tel qu'il est sans se soucier de l'avis de qui que ce soit. Ou peut-être a-t-il tout simplement confiance en leurs amis ? Et voilà, un autre problème sur la longue liste. _Est-ce que j'ai confiance en mes amis ? Pff je vais trop loin là_. Ce n'est pas pour la jouer Caliméro mais les gens ne comprennent pas que souvent les plus grandes gueules sont celles qui ont le plus de mal à s'assumer, le tout étant d'attirer l'attention sur autre chose, quelque chose que l'on choisit et qui le plus souvent ne nous ressemble pas. C'est celui qui en dit le plus qui en fait le moins, ce n'est pas ça le petit dicton ? N'empêche qu'il regrettait. Il sait à quel point il peut être borné des fois, mais cette fois c'est différent. Rien ne peut changer son orientation sexuelle, qu'il le veuille ou non. _Heureusement que je n'ai pas pensé ça tout haut, devant Newt…_ Minho serra les dents à nouveau. Ou bien n'avait-il pas cessé ? _Est-ce que, si j'avais le choix, je déciderais de ne plus l'aimer ?_ Voilà la question que Newt lui aurait posée, blessé. Admettre, in petto, qu'il l'aimait était déjà une chose. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensées et sentiments. Sortir du Labyrinthe, se faire kidnapper à nouveau par WICKED et s'enfuir étaient déjà bien assez préoccupants. Et tout ce temps ce qui lui permettait de continuer à courir et se battre, c'était bien sûr la volonté de s'en sortir vivant, mais sa vie ne comptait pas s'il ne pouvait pas sauver Newt. Et maintenant Ratman leur avait annoncé que Newt n'était pas immunisé. Nom d'un chien, ce slinthead est contaminé et va y passer s'ils ne trouvent pas d'antidote. La vie est une sacrée pute. Soudain Minho réalisa qu'il gâchait le peu de temps qu'il avait avec son ami.

Plein de résolution, il sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit grand la porte. Surpris par la facilité, il trébucha en avant pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Newt. Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui. La stupeur sur le visage de Newt changea vite en détermination, et Minho sentit son sang se glacer. _Ouhla…_ Il prit la parole le premier de peur d'entendre ce que son pote avait à lui dire.

\- « Newt, je voulais justement te parler… » Il s'interrompit devant le regard dur du glader. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, la referma.

\- « Oui ? »

Newt ne l'aidait en rien, au contraire il semblait prendre son pied à le voir patauger.

\- « On perd notre temps. » _Oh mince, il va me comprendre de travers !_ Déja Newt fronçait les sourcils en redressant les épaules en arrière. Minho repris, fébrile : « Non non, attends, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avec mes conneries je gâche les seuls moments qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble, tu vois ? »

Newt garda le silence, histoire de le faire mariner. Puis un tout petit sourire étira un côté de sa bouche. Minho n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, il avait peur, et cette peur là était totalement différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué. Le sourire de Newt se figea, puis disparut. « Ce qui veut dire? »

Minho était perdu. Il était clair non ?

Newt leva les yeux au ciel : « Ça donne quoi en pratique ? ». Minho avait une petite idée derrière la tête, mais il n'osait pas. Et si Newt était encore fâché ? S'il le repoussait ? Son orgueil en prendrait un sacré coup, et son petit coeur aussi (surtout !). Il hésita encore une seconde puis il tendit la main vers Newt. Celui-ci suivit son mouvement des yeux, il resta parfaitement figé, dans l'attente. Cette fois-ci, il faudra que ça vienne de Minho. Newt ne se mettrait plus à ses pieds désormais. Il reporta son regard sur les yeux de Minho qui le fixait avec une intensité à la limite de l'effrayant, ses pupilles dilatées. L'espace d'un instant, Newt eu envie de rire. Mais les doigts de Minho se posèrent sur sa joue et toute envie de rire disparut. Il ne fit pas un geste, peu lui importait qu'ils aient des témoins. Minho déglutit, faisant remonter sa pomme d'Adam, puis redescendre. L'idée lui vint de poser ses lèvres là, et son ventre se contracta. _Du calme, Newt…_ Minho fit un pas en avant, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait à peau de chagrin. Sa deuxième main trouva sa place sur son épaule. Newt ne bougea toujours pas. _J'attends_. Il finit par le dire à haute voix, avec un sourire en coin. Minho lui rendit son sourire, gêné. Il se pencha en avant, écarquillant les yeux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du visage de Newt. Celui-ci ne put retenir un petit rire, amusement mêlé de crainte et de désir. Minho rougit, et posa tout doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Newt ferma les yeux. Premier baiser. Minho se recula, penaud. Et rouge pivoine. « C'est tout ? » sourit Newt. Il passa légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres, en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Minho. Il se mit enfin en action, repoussant Minho dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière eux, s'assurant que le verrou (de fortune certes) était fermé.

\- « Je croyais que le regard des autres ne t'importait pas ? plaisanta Minho pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Il y a des limites à tout cher ami », répondit Newt en s'approchant du brun qui recula au même rythme, sentant rapidement le matelas derrière ses genoux.

Newt prit les devants, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de Minho, l'attirant lentement mais sûrement vers lui, pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau. Minho ferma les yeux, retint Newt par son t-shirt, le pressant plus près, plus serré. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Voir Newt se lécher les lèvres l'avait mis en appétit. _A mon tour maintenant_. Il caressa les lèvres de Newt de sa langue, sans rien demander de plus. Il voulait faire les choses bien, tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il sentit Newt frémir et grogner doucement. Le son, pratiquement inaudible, sembla comme une explosion dans sa tête, il se rapprocha encore plus de Newt, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, pressant le bas de son dos plus près. Les doigts de Newt, d'abord caressant son cou, se firent explorateur et le blond guida ses mains dans dos, répondant au baiser en ouvrant les lèvres, laissant Minho introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors que Newt se prenait au jeu, Minho s'écarta et le regarda. Newt se raidit, la peur remplaçant vite le désir. Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Ou bien s'il s'était moqué de lui ?

« Est-ce plus clair comme réponse ? » lui demanda Minho, un grand sourire fendant son visage en deux. Le soulagement fit rire Newt une fois de plus, « Ya shank ! » gronda-t-il en réduisant à nouveau la distance entre lui et Minho. La bosse dans son jeans ne saurait mentir, réalisa-t-il. D'une main il souleva la chemise de son pote, et de l'autre il le tira par la ceinture. Minho redevint sérieux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant sa langue de la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que Newt essayait, quelque peu déconcentré, d'ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture. Qui aurait cru que c'était si dur dans un tel moment ? Il y parvint finalement, s'attaquant au bouton, Minho se faisant plus insistant dans son baiser, marquant de ses doigts la peau de Newt.

« Nom de dieu ! »

La voix ne monta au cerveau des deux gladers qu'un temps plus tard. Ils s'écartèrent, surpris, tournant leurs regards vers la porte, laissée ouverte par Thomas de toute évidence.

« Ce verrou c'est vraiment de la dobe ! » s'exclama Minho en riant. Newt examina son visage, n'y décelant aucune gène ni colère. Que Thomas les ait vus ne le traumatisait pas. En voilà une surprise. Un élan de tendresse grossit le coeur de Newt et, le sourire aux lèvres, il enlaça Minho, son corps fort et chaud collé au sien. D'abord rigide, Minho se relaxa et referma ses bras autour de son copain. « Merci » chuchota Newt tout contre son oreille. Stoppés dans leur élan, il sentit le sommeil alourdir ses paupières. Un bâillement lui échappa.

\- « Eh papi, tu as sommeil ? murmura Minho dans ses cheveux blonds, moqueur

\- Humhum » fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

\- Alors au lit, blondinet. »

Minho l'entraîna sur le lit où Newt s'allongea. Son partenaire lui retira ses chaussures, son jean et remonta la couverture sur lui avant de se déshabiller et s'installer à son tour. Après une courte hésitation, il se blottit contre Newt, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Newt expira longuement, tout va bien désormais. Minho déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres, tout doux. Newt sourit, déjà emporté par le sommeil.

« Salut Thomas »

L'intéressé leva la tête, qui tourna au rouge en voyant Newt et Minho entrer dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas oser retourner dans la chambre et avait conseillé aux autres de s'en abstenir également. Qui savait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient faire seuls dans une chambre ? Il rougit plus fort encore tandis que l'idée prenait forme dans son esprit. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé. Pourquoi avait-il forcé cette fichue porte ?

« Tout va bien ? » insista Minho en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec son bol de céréales. Newt lui lança un regard appuyé, du genre « N'abuse pas non plus, fous lui la paix ! ». Mais Minho comptait bien assumer sa décision, et tant pis si c'était aux dépends de Thomas. Newt en avait besoin, il entendait au moins lui offrir cela. Thomas croisa son regard.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolé les gars, bégaya-t-il, hier soir je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

\- Eh relax, ce n'est pas grave, assura Newt. Il hésita avant de voir la réaction de Minho.

\- Newt a raison, et puis ça t'apprendra à ouvrir sans frapper ! »

Thomas lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Aïe ! C'était pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai frappé, mais personne ne répondait. Et vous veniez juste de vous embrouiller sec, j'avais peur que ça ne devienne violent. »

Minho fit un clin d'oeil à Newt : « C'était violent en effet, non ? ». Newt rit de bon coeur, manquant de recracher sa bouchée de céréales, heureux que la tension retombe.

\- « Epargnez-moi les détails, d'accord ? railla Thomas, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Et puis j'ai été suffisamment puni, j'ai dû dormir par terre !

\- Ecoutez-le, le martyr ! » ricana Minho, « on te fera une place cette nuit, ne t'inquiète pas », poursuivit-il en s'approchant de plus en plus de son pote, le mettant clairement mal à l'aise.

Newt éclata de rire avant de tirer le bras de Minho en arrière, l'écartant de Thomas: « Ça suffit, arrête ! ». Pause. « De toute façon il n'y pas de place pour lui ». Ce fut au tour de Minho d'éclater de rire : « Ce n'est pas que mon blondinet ici présent serait jaloux ? ». Sans y penser, il abandonna son bol sur le sol, se leva et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Surpris, son copain ne réagit pas. C'était un sacré progrès, et Minho avait eu l'air parfaitement naturel. Newt sourit, le tira par la chemise pour lui rendre son baiser.

\- « Bon, bon, bon les tourtereaux ! C'est bien gentil mais je ne suis pas au cinoche, merci ! » s'indigna Thomas pour leur rappeler sa présence.

\- « Pas faux » marmonna Newt contre la bouche du brun. Il s'écarta, ramassa le bol de Minho et le lui rendit. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, engloutissant leur petit déjeuner. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvait réaliser qu'ils avaient passé le pas. Un couple. L'idée semblait folle. Et tellement géniale.

Thomas se racla la gorge. « On s'étouffe dans toutes ces hormones, vous ne trouvez pas ? » tenta-t-il en se levant.

\- « Hey, t'es parti où ?

\- Dans mon lit rattraper ma-

\- Alors là c'est hors de question mon pote ! l'interrompit Minho en tirant Newt par le bras pour l'arracher du sol, leurs bols abandonnés une fois de plus, vides.

\- Mais c'est une blague ! », ronchonna Thomas, « allez les mecs, s'il vous plait ! » les supplia-t-il en les regardant s'engouffrer bien vite dans la chambre qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter. « C'est pas juste. » Les bras ballants, il rejoignit les autres dans le cockpit. _J'aurais mieux fait de me taire_.

« Où en étions-nous ? » ronronna Minho en poussant Newt vers le lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M pour ce chapitre.

A nouveau seuls dans la chambre, Minho ne se fit pas prier et plaqua Newt contre le mur. La veille, ils avaient lâché l'affaire, épuisés par leurs aventures. Mais aujourd'hui était leur dernière chance d'obtenir le calme et l'intimité nécessaires à une telle situation. Il voulait Newt, pour lui tout seul. Ils avaient convenu à 3 jours de repos dans le berg, soit le jour de la fuite, ce jour-ci, et le lendemain soir ils partiraient à 4, laissant Newt, contaminé, derrière. Ils n'auraient aucune chance d'entrer dans la ville avec lui, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient l'intention de répandre la maladie à l'intérieur des murs, ni de risquer la vie de leur ami.

Newt avait l'air dans le même état d'esprit. Il le désirait d'autant plus qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à ses amis, mais son cerveau commençait à dérailler sec.

Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Minho et se fit la promesse d'oublier tout cela. Minho seul comptait désormais. Et bien vite il n'eut plus de difficultés à se concentrer sur l'homme entre ses bras.

Minho répondait à son baiser avec passion, ouvrant la bouche de Newt avec sa langue, titillant et mordillant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs, puis redescendirent pour se glisser sous son t-shirt. Newt frémit, les mains de Minho, fraiches, lui électrisant la peau. Minho se pressait contre lui, le dos de Newt était plaqué au mur. Il ne pouvait rien manquer de l'excitation de son partenaire, de plus en plus inquisiteur. Newt n'était pas en reste, il attirait Minho encore plus près, agrippant ses fesses et collant son bassin au sien. Minho laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge en reprenant son souffle : « Ça m'a l'air sérieux, blondinet ». Il s'écarta suffisamment pour retirer le t-shirt de Newt, et l'admirer. Newt rougit. Il avait beau ne plus être un runner depuis un bail, il n'avait pas perdu sa silhouette sportive. D'un doigt léger, le brun suivit les lignes des muscles, des pectoraux, puis des abdominaux, effleurant son bas ventre. Newt déglutit et appuya sa tête contre le mur, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Ce que tu es sexy » souffla Minho en déposant un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam, tout doucement, avant de lécher du bout de la langue sa gorge, descendant sur son torse, retraçant la ligne que ses doigts avaient empruntée une seconde plus tôt. Newt frissonna, soupira alors que Minho s'approchait dangereusement de la ceinture de son jean. Celui-ci se chargea alors de la défaire, ouvrit le bouton et le déshabilla. Le coeur de Newt battait à cent à l'heure. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Minho le regardait, le visage levé vers lui : « Tout va bien ? » hésita-t-il, demandant la permission. Newt sourit, gêné : « Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Minho ». L'autre lui lança un sourire lumineux, les yeux éclatants : « Et ça ne fait que commencer, bébé ! ».

Newt rit, s'abaissa au niveau de Minho pour le redresser : « Ce n'est pas juste, tu es encore tout habillé » dit-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Minho. Il suivit les doigts de Newt du regard, écartant les pans de sa chemise pour l'en défaire une fois terminé. Timide, Newt posa une main hésitante sur son torse. Il était chaud, et juste sous sa paume il sentait son coeur battre. Fort. Minho retira lui-même son pantalon, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire. Il se sentait bouillonner, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Newt. Chaque chose en son temps. Newt l'explorait à la fois des yeux et des mains, caressant sa poitrine, une expression tendre inscrite sur le visage. Il s'approcha tout près de lui, se décollant du mur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours pleins d'amour et de reconnaissance, et lui planta un long baiser sur les lèvres, ses mains se plaçant fermement sur ses hanches, le menant à la rencontre des siennes. Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Minho alors que Newt lui mordillait la langue, imprimant un léger mouvement de bassin contre le sien, se frictionnant contre lui. « Tu me tue » murmura Minho, le souffle coupé. Une main descendit sur les fesses de Newt, accentuant l'ondulation de son bassin, tandis que l'autre s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux, maintenant son visage en place. Newt n'hésita plus, il glissa sa main entre eux deux, écartant l'élastique de boxer de Minho, et l'enroula autour de son sexe. Minho sursauta, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de son pote. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Newt, mordillant sa peau, alors que celui-ci montait et descendait la main le long de son membre, suivant le rythme de va et vient de son bassin tout contre lui. Minho respirait de plus en plus fort, il tremblait. Il prit appui contre le mur, et il sentit Newt se laisser glisser au sol. Il le regarda, surpris : « Qu'est-ce que… ». Newt lui retira son boxer et posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Minho serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Oh bordel. Il ne lâchait pas Newt du regard, la tête blonde de son copain montant et descendant, le maintenant par les hanches pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Minho avait du mal à se contrôler, c'était tellement bon. Il sentait sa langue le masser, ses dents le griffer tout doucement, lançant des étincelles dans tout son corps. Soudain Minho ne voyait plus rien, tellement concentré sur les sensations que lui procurait Newt. Il réalisa que s'il continuait comme ça, il jouirait, et c'était hors de question. « Newt », tenta-t-il, la voix si roque qu'elle en devenait incompréhensible. Il se racla la gorge, « Newt » répéta-t-il, « arrête, s'il te plait ». Il avait du mal à parler. Newt releva la tête, l'air blessé : « Ça ne te plait pas ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, je suis désolé » bafouilla-t-il en se relevant et s'écartant de Minho.

Celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras, « Tu rigoles j'espère ? Rien n'est mieux qu'être avec toi, je t'assure », et pour le lui prouver il lui rendit les mêmes attentions, caressant le sexe de Newt, fasciné par son regard écarquillé. « Tu vois ce que ça fait ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne te plait pas, à toi non plus » chuchota Minho tout contre son oreille, léchant la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'embrassant langoureusement en introduisant et retirant sa langue au rythme de sa main sur son sexe. Newt agrippa l'avant bras de Minho, retenant avec difficulté ses gémissements, la tête renversée en arrière. « Je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps » haleta Newt. Minho ne lui laissait aucun répis, il lui mordillait la clavicule, léchant son torse de plus en plus bas. Il maintint une main à la base de son sexe et le pris dans sa bouche. Newt gémit et frissonna, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Minho. Il ne pouvait contenir le mouvement de ses hanches, et Minho l'encourageait en posant une main sur ses fesses pour le pousser en avant, guidant son rythme. Sentant Newt au bord de l'orgasme, il se releva, l'embrassa et le mena jusqu'au lit. « J'aimerais essayer quelque chose » dit-il en se pressant dans le dos de Newt. Il lui mordilla l'épaule en glissant son sexe entre ses cuisses, se pressant contre ses fesses tout en empoignant le sexe de Newt. Il n'était pas question qu'il jouisse seul.

Sur la table de chevet il avait prévu de la vaseline. Faire mal à son copain n'était pas une option. Newt le regardait faire, les yeux pleins d'attente. Il versa une portion généreuse de crème dans ses mains avant d'enduire son sexe sous le regard lourd de désir de son partenaire, puis introduisit sa main entre ses fesses pour préparer le passage. Il s'allongea enfin sur Newt : « Ça va ? Si tu n'as pas envie, ou bien si je te fais mal, dis moi et j'arrête » murmura un Minho attentionné. « Vas-y » répondit Newt. Minho se positionna alors au dessus de Newt, glissa son sexe tout près et le pénétra le plus délicatement du monde. Newt souffla, contracté. Minho le couvrit de baisers sur les épaules, dans le cou, avant d'enfouir la main sous Newt et de saisir son sexe. Newt se relâcha instantanément, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Minho avait toutes les difficultés du monde à prendre son temps. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Il le pénétra un peu plus, caressant Newt en même temps, serrant son poing autour de lui comme s'il le pénétrait également. D'un mouvement de bassin, il entra entièrement, arrachant un grognement à Newt. « Tout va bien ? » hésita Minho, encore. « Laisse moi m'habituer une seconde » souffla Newt. Minho cessa tout mouvement, se contentant de caresser Newt, de l'embrasser en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Une ou deux fois il dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais ça, Newt le savait déjà.

Puis Newt commença à bouger de lui-même, ondulant lascivement du bassin. « Vas-y maintenant » haleta le blond, les mains agrippées à la tête de lit pour se tenir. Minho commença par se retirer lentement, avant d'entrer à nouveau. Newt soupira de plaisir, et il referma une main autour de celle de Minho, accentuant ses va et vient sur son sexe. Le brun ne se fit pas prier, et il accéléra la cadence. Il changea d'angle, cherchant le meilleur. Un gémissement plus fort de Newt confirma son choix et il le pénétra plus vite, et fort. Il se mit à gémir également, empoignant Newt avec force, lui faisant l'amour de tout son coeur. Soucieux de ne pas le blesser il ralentit, seulement pour se faire disputer par son partenaire. La pression dans son bas ventre était de plus en plus intense, et il sentait le sexe de Newt palpiter entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, ni l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient au bord de l'explosion. Oh bordel. Il agrippa l'épaule du blond, accentuant ses pénétrations, et envoya un dernier grand coup de bassin, un électrochoc vrillant son corps. Il poussa un long gémissement. Au même moment, il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, un film de transpiration couvrait ses membres, et ceux de Newt. Ce dernier relâcha la main de Minho, toujours enroulée autour de son sexe. Il se retira, roula sur le côté, faisant face à Newt. Tous deux exténués, ils se regardèrent pour ce qui parût plusieurs minutes, avant que leurs paupières lourdes ne se referment sur leurs yeux brillants. Newt émergea une seconde, juste le temps de ramasser la couverture pour les en recouvrir et de se blottir tout contre Minho. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Newt, déposant un dernier baiser sur son épaule. « Je t'aime blondinet » souffla-t-il en s'endormant. Le petit sourire de Newt ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

_N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir, sivouplait ! Toute critique, positive ou négative, est la bienvenue. Merci de me lire les gens :)_

* Pour les fans de The Maze runner, quelques trucs sympa sur Facebook : Thomas-Brodie-Sangster-Dylan-OBrien-France-ღ ; Le-Labyrinthe


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée, je ne fais rien dans l'ordre. Nous revoilà avant le départ de la troupe pour la ville.

Newt et Minho étaient tous les deux en train de se rhabiller. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, Minho, Thomas, Brenda et Jorge allaient entrer dans la ville tandis que Newt resterait en plan dans le Berg. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les suivre, pas avec cette foutue maladie qui lui rongeait littéralement le cerveau et qu'il répandrait là-bas, mais l'idée de se retrouver enfermé ici seul avec lui-même pendant plusieurs jours était insoutenable. Ne pas y penser, faire comme si de rien n'était, voilà le secret. Minho avait son plis caractéristique sur le front, il se faisait du mouron. Newt referma les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à celle de Minho qui lui envoya un petit sourire. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et Newt détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Comme si de rien n'était. Il s'écarta et recula d'un pas.

Il serra les dents. C'était tellement injuste. De tous les Gladers, il fallait évidemment qu'il fasse partie de la petite portion malade. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings, la rage montait en lui. Combien étaient morts ? Certainement des Munies. Ces nuls n'avaient pas su défendre leur vie. Et lui était arrivé jusque-là, pour crever comme un chien. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Si au moins ils pouvaient se battre comme ses amis, si seulement il avait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir, une échappatoire. Mais non. Lui n'en avait aucune. Un Crank, rien de plus. Il se retourna vers Minho, en colère. Soudainement, c'est comme s'il était responsable de tout ça lui aussi. Après tout, c'était un Munie. Il devait bien se foutre de sa tronche, il rigolerait bien, avec Thomas et les autres quand il sera devenu complétement fou, que sa peau pourrira comme son cerveau avant elle, qu'il hurlera à s'en déchirer la gorge, pour mourir comme un animal enragé et répugnant. Minho redressa la tête une fois sa ceinture bouclée pour se retrouver fusillé du regard par Newt. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, si accusateurs. « Newt, tout va bien ? ». Le blond ne lui répondit rien. Il mordait fort sa lèvre inférieur, si fort qu'une perle de sang apparue contre ses dents blanches. « Newt, arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Minho s'approcha d'un pas, hésitant. Finalement il posa la main sur son bras, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et aussi pour éviter qu'il ne se défende en réponse. Il le caressa lentement, essayant de le décontracter. Newt semblait déjà se calmer, les yeux moins sombres. « Hey, tu te sens mieux, blondinet ? » demanda Minho d'une petite voix. Newt ferma les yeux et desserra les poings. WICKED ne leur fouterait jamais la paix. Il le savait bien, ce n'était pas parce que Thomas et Minho étaient immunisés qu'ils vivraient éternellement et auraient leur « happy ever after ». Il rouvrit les yeux, honteux. Un Crank, voilà tout. Ses accès de rage étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il respira profondément, et croisa le regard de Minho. « Tu es de retour on dirait ? A quoi tu pensais ? ». « Rien » répondit Newt, « rien que tu veuilles savoir, je t'assure ». Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce, y laissant un Minho perdu et désespéré. Il ne comprenait plus Newt. C'est comme s'il ne comptait plus pour lui. En même temps, il avait conscience de la maladie qui l'affectait de plus en plus. C'était tellement dur à voir. Il étudiait Newt constamment, à la recherche du moindre petit indice lui prouvant l'évolution de la maladie, espérant n'en remarquer aucun. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Newt était de moins en moins lui-même. Il s'énervait sans cesse et pour rien. Il n'était plus le jeune homme calme et posé. Minho secoua la tête. En réalité, si, Newt était toujours ce garçon-là. La seule différence c'est qu'il était en train de mourir et que le virus prenait le pas sur son esprit. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et si WICKED était vraiment sur le point de trouver un antidote ? Ok, ces types étaient des bâtards, mais Minho serait prêt à tout pour sauver son pote.

« Hey Newt, tout va bien ? » le salua Thomas lorsque Newt referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tout roule », mentit-il avec un sourire, « et toi ? Prêt pour le grand voyage ? »

« On essaie de penser à tout… » marmonna Thomas, la tête ailleurs. Puis il se redressa : « Minho est encore dans la chambre ? Il faudrait qu'ils nous rejoignent maintenant, on ne va plus tarder ». Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Newt et s'en alla finir ses préparatifs.

Des fois, Newt avait la nette impression de ne plus exister. T'inquiète, mon pote, bientôt ce sera la stricte réalité ! Il soupira, puis rouvrit la porte. Minho était assis sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. Newt se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le brun releva la tête brusquement : « Ah, tu es là » souffla-t-il, les yeux rougis. Newt détourna le regard, prêt à repartir : « Thomas et les autres t'attendent. Dépêche toi ». Sa gorge était noué, sa voix étranglée. Avec un peu de chance Minho n'avait rien remarqué. Peine perdue, Minho le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne passe le seuil.

« Attend, il faut qu'on parle… »

« Parler de quoi ? » l'interrompit Newt. « Il n'y a plus rien à dire je crois ».

« Eh, ne compte pas sur moi pour partir sur une conversation pareille. Qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver là-bas ? On pourrait y rester. » Minho n'en pensait pas un mot. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était plutôt qu'en revenant Newt ne serait plus au Berg ou du moins pas dans le même état. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais ça à Newt, bien qu'il ne doutait pas que son partenaire comprenait le fond de sa pensée.

Newt eut le tact de ne pas relever. Lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une dispute avec Minho. Même si sa tête lui disait autre chose. Il fit face à Minho et le pris dans ses bras.

« Je sais » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime trop pour gâcher ça » chuchota Minho dans son cou.

La remarque énerva Newt. Il se contint. Mais Minho le soulait avec ses déclarations d'amour à tout va. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'être niais comme ça ? Et Newt réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser. Je deviens dingue ! Il parvint à détendre ses muscles, détente qui ne se propagea pas à son humeur. Minho s'écarta, l'air déçu.

« Bon, je vais y aller » reprit-il, laissant un temps d'attente. Peut-être Newt le retiendrait-il pour lui dire un truc. Du genre lui dire que lui aussi l'aime ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Newt le lui avait dit. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais fait. Mais Newt resta muet, et Minho s'en alla.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho s'appuya contre la porte fermée, les yeux clos, la gorge serrée. Il se laissa glisser au sol et resta assis là quelques minutes. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à retrouver les autres. Il replia les genoux contre son torse et y reposa son front, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Il soupira et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Newt. Leur histoire avait connu de sacrés rebondissements. Il s'était comporté comme un con, il regrettait tellement.

De retour dans le Labyrinthe, Minho se remémorait leurs premiers jours. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucun souvenir de Newt avant qu'ils n'organisent un peu la vie en communauté. Rapidement, ils avaient réalisé que la seule échappatoire était le Labyrinthe, et après plusieurs morts dévorés par les Grievers, une sorte de sélection avait été mise en place pour choisir les Runners. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'évaluer l'endurance et la vitesse des Gladers. Runner n'était pas un métier populaire, le Labyrinthe terrifiait.

C'est à partir de là que Minho avait remarqué Newt. Newt était le plus rapide, le meilleur d'entre eux. Minho venait en seconde position. Au début, ils couraient en binôme, afin de survivre plus longtemps. Des Runners avaient encore disparu. Puis tout s'était à peu près stabilisé. Ils avaient commencé à comprendre la structure générale du Labyrinthe, divisée en sections, et chaque Runner s'était retrouvé en charge de l'une d'elle, avec pour mission de la cartographier. Minho et Newt avaient un peu sympathisé durant leurs expéditions, rien d'extraordinaire cependant par rapport aux autres. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Malgré tout, un malaise bien particulier était présent entre eux deux. Minho n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ne s'en souciait pas trop. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était complétement dingue. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se voyaient le soir dans la salle des Cartes pour retranscrire sur papier les chemins empruntés la journée, et éventuellement au moment du repas.

Si Newt tentait d'établir le contact, Minho la jouait très solitaire. Il avait du mal à supporter la vie dans le Glade, la promiscuité constante avec les autres, et surtout l'enfermement. Minho fuyait la compagnie des Gladers en courant dans le Labyrinthe du lever au coucher du soleil, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour fuir le Labyrinthe lui-même. Il l'avait parcouru personnellement de bout en bout. Chaque allée, chaque cul-de-sac, sans succès. Il n'y avait aucune issue. La seule allée susceptible de les mener hors du Labyrinthe aboutissait sur du vide, le sol s'arrêtant net. Un Glader avait tenté l'expérience une fois, il avait sauté et était tombé hors de vue, comme une masse. Certains Gladers, dans les débuts, étaient clairement suicidaires. Il leur avait tous fallu un long moment pour comprendre l'étendue des dégâts. Ceux qui disparaissaient, qui mourraient, ne revenaient pas. Ils étaient seuls et ce n'était pas un rêve. La terreur des Grievers était devenue leur religion. C'est ainsi qu'une règle fondamentale avait été érigée, celle interdisant d'aller dans le Labyrinthe, à l'exception des Runners. Une fois les portes fermées, la mort attendait les retardataires, et foutait la paix aux Gladers à l'abris, emprisonnés et paradoxalement protégés par les grands murs de pierre. Une fois par mois, la Boîte leur fournissait des vivres et un Greenie. A nouveau, un garçon avait tenté de se glisser dans la Boîte pour descendre avec elle, sans succès, puis s'était suspendu à une corde afin de la suivre. Il avait fini coupé en deux, et le Glader tenant la corde n'avait pu remonter qu'une moitié. Le Labyrinthe était à la fois leur seul espoir et leur tombeau.

Minho s'était progressivement habitué à la vie dans le Glade. Il faisait son travail sans réfléchir, épuisant son corps, et revenait dormir le soir. Sa vie était sans saveur mais il avait la _chance_ de ne pas encore être mort. Il continuait de chercher, sans réel espoir. Le Labyrinthe changeait toutes les nuits selon un schéma précis et répétitif, n'offrant aucune nouveauté. Bien vite, les Runners perdirent espoir. Newt les encourageait. Il était leur Keeper, à la fois le meilleur physiquement et intellectuellement. Newt avait tout ce qu'il fallait, où il fallait.

Du moins c'est ce que Minho avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette du haut du Labyrinthe, ayant gravi un mur à l'aide des lierres qui le couvraient. C'est Alby, leur chef, qui l'avait trouvé. Minho était rentré du Labyrinthe comme tous les soirs, et s'étaient étonnés de ne pas voir le blond dans la salle des Cartes. Il s'était rendu au Homestead, là où ils dormaient tous. Il entendait du bruit à l'étage et, anxieux, il était monté voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il avait poussé la porte et était tombé sur Alby, faisant les cent pas devant le lit sur lequel Newt était allongé, immobile.

Minho avait vu rouge, une peur panique lui serrait le coeur et la gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Il fixait Newt dans l'espoir de voir sa poitrine se soulever. Au bout d'un moment, il expira de soulagement. Newt venait d'ouvrir les yeux et il respirait. Minho s'approcha. Son regard bondissait de Newt à Alby, l'inquiétude le cédant rapidement à la colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, la voix sourde.

Alby leva la tête vers lui, soupira. Il baissa les yeux : « Il est tombé ».

« Tombé ? » répondit Minho, franchement suspicieux. « Tombé de où ? »

Alby lui lança un regard noir, long et intense comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Minho plissa les yeux. Ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit semblait de plus en plus vraisemblable. Il fixa Newt, l'air assassin :

« Tu as essayé de te suicider, c'est ça ? » dit-il d'une voix calme en le fusillant du regard.

« Minho, ça suffit ! » s'interposa Alby. « Tu la fermes et tu dégages, t'as rien à faire ici ». Il avança d'un pas sur Minho, la mine furibonde : « T'as pas intérêt de dire ça à qui que ce soit, c'est compris ? » Il attendit la réponse du Runner, qui ne vint pas. Il insista : « C'est bien compris, Minho ? ».

Minho serra les mâchoires. Il avait une envie terrible de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, de le voir tomber à terre pour ensuite se jeter sur Newt. Au lieu de cela, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder Newt en face. Celui-ci avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il était rouge, honteux, penaud. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en serrant le drap dans ses poings fermés. Minho maintint le contact encore une minute :

« Toi, tu me dégoutes » cracha-t-il. « Tu es faible. Si au moins tu avais eu la décence de ne pas te rater ».

Les jointures de Newt étaient blanches, ses joues rouges une seconde plus tôt étaient livides, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il détourna le regard. Alby faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Minho lui tournait déjà le dos. Newt entendit ses pas lourds dans les escaliers. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, même avant de se jeter de ce foutu mur.

Minho avait tellement la rage ! Tout le monde commençait à se désespérer sérieusement, mais Newt était courageux, nom de Dieu, il était le meilleur d'entre eux, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas lui. Il marchait vers la forêt, furieux. Personne ne l'interrompit. Ils n'auraient pas osé. Comment leur « société » pourrait-elle fonctionner si même les Keepers se mettaient à merder ? Ils étaient le fondement, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Un Keeper est infaillible. Il tient tout le monde unit et dans le bon sens. Newt avait échoué. Il avait essayé de se suicider, bordel ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Les mains de Minho se fermèrent à nouveau, ses ongles courts entamant sa paume tellement il les tenait serrées. Il s'arrêta soudainement et balança un coup de poing dans un tronc, entraînant une douleur explosive dans tout son bras, faisant saigner ses jointures éclatées. Un sanglot secoua alors sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il pressa son front contre le même tronc alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de son visage. Il comprenait le geste de Newt. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Ils allaient finir par mourir ici, dans le Glade ou dans le Labyrinthe. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de vieillir, jamais ils ne retrouveraient la mémoire ni ne connaîtraient la liberté. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour mériter une telle punition ? L'idée d'être une personne assez abjecte pour justifier tout cela ne faisait qu'empirer sa haine et son désespoir.

Il repensa à Newt. Il commençait à regretter lourdement les mots qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure. Il devait être plus malheureux encore, et plus désespéré, pour en venir au suicide. Minho réalisa alors l'étrangeté de son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment ? Ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de politique ou même de morale ou d'éthique, du genre « on ne se suicide pas car il faut penser au bien de la communauté ». Non, Minho avait eu peur pour Newt. Et « peur » était un faible mot. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie. L'idée que le Glader ait pu être mort l'avait profondément secoué. Il lui en avait voulu de l'avoir fait paniquer à ce point. Il se souvenait d'un garçon qui avait balancé son poing dans la figure d'un autre seulement parce qu'il l'avait surpris. Ce n'était pas volontaire, c'était un réflexe. Minho avait en quelque sorte réagi de la même façon, mais ses paroles n'étaient pas excusables.

Minho secoua la tête. Peu importe, il continuerait sa petite vie. Il irait s'excuser le lendemain. Peut être. Et si Newt ne l'écoutait pas ? S'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? Minho serra les poings et secoua à nouveau la tête, vigoureusement. Aucune importance, il n'avait besoin de personne, et surtout pas d'un faible. Son poing droit lui faisait terriblement mal. _On se demande bien qui est le faible. Tu viens de frapper dans un arbre. Pff_. Minho frissonna, il commençait à être tard et l'humidité et la fraicheur du bois transperçaient ses vêtements. Il tourna le dos à sa victime impassible et alla se coucher, le cerveau en ébullition.

**Réponse à une review** (d'un non-membre du site donc seul moyen de répondre ;) ) :

Pomme: Oui, j'ai lu les livres en anglais du coup je ne connais pas forcément les traductions utilisées (pour Homestead, Glade, entre autres). Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir :) !

Et merci beaucoup à vous qui me lisez, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Hallucinant comment ça illumine mes journées :D


	5. Chapter 5

Minho se rappelait avoir super mal dormi cette nuit là. Il avait passé son temps à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit de fortune, la tête pleine de cauchemars. Il se voyait courir dans le Labyrinthe avec Newt, comme dans les débuts, seulement il faisait noir et Newt s'éloignait de plus en plus sans que Minho ne puisse le suivre. Puis soudainement un Griever surgissait et attaquait Newt toute arme dehors. Minho essayait de le rattraper mais il était lent, comme s'il marchait dans des sables mouvants. Newt n'avait aucune chance, le Griever était déjà sur lui et le balançait contre les parois du Labyrinthe, le bloquant ainsi pendant qu'il le déchiquetait de toutes ses lames. Les cris de Newt étaient terrifiants, à glacer le sang. Minho se débattait en hurlant contre ses jambes qui refusaient d'avancer. Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, les cris de son pote se transformaient en gargouillis. Le monstre finissait par abandonner le corps, il s'enfuyait en passant près de Minho, l'ignorant. Minho était à quelques mètres, toujours coincé, mais il voyait déjà une mare de sang se répandre autour du blond. Il était foutu. Il était mort.

Minho se réveilla en sursaut, un cri lui brûlant la gorge. Il jeta un oeil alentour, il n'avait réveillé personne. Il était en nage et son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et mouillaient son oreiller. _Pourquoi ça me met dans un état pareil ?_ ragea-t-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste brusque. Il regarda par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, parfait.

Il sortit de son lit, prépara ses affaires rapidement, avala son petit déjeuner et se planta devant la porte Est du Labyrinthe, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle ne tarda pas, et le grondement sourd et familier retenti alors que le mur se séparait en deux. Minho ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta dans le Labyrinthe. Il accéléra jusqu'à atteindre son rythme habituel et longea les différentes allées. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : trouver l'endroit précis de la chute de Newt. C'était certainement stupide, il n'y avait, de une, aucun intérêt à cela, et de deux, Newt n'avait peut être laissé aucune trace, et Minho l'espérait fortement. Il était parti si vite la veille qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de demander au blond s'il allait bien, s'il était en danger, blessé, ou autre. _Quel abruti !_ Il courait depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand il aperçut au loin une tâche sombre sur le sol. Pour avoir parcouru le Labyrinthe très souvent, il savait que rien ne changeait, et sûrement pas la couleur du sol. Il ralenti et s'arrêta devant. La tâche était large, et c'était de toute évidence du sang coagulé. Minho serra les dents. Newt avait dû en perdre une sacrée quantité. Il regarda alors en l'air, mesurant la hauteur des lierres. Les murs du Labyrinthe était très _très_ hauts. Certes les lierres ne montaient pas jusqu'au sommet, mais il n'y avait pas une grande différence à dire. Ils mesuraient plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Minho était incapable de préciser, et il réalisa que Newt avait une chance de dingue d'être encore en vie. Minho aussi. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa réaction si Newt avait été mort.

Finalement, il quitta l'endroit, se remis au travail et se promis de faire ses excuses à Newt le soir même. Minho comprenait maintenant que Newt était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'un ami. Il regrettait toutes les fois où il avait écourté les conversations pour aller se coucher, pour se sauver. Newt le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, le blond était sympa avec lui. Minho reprit son rythme. Il avait pris sa décision, ce soir il s'excuserait et désormais il ferait un effort pour discuter avec lui. Il était en grande partie responsable. S'il l'avait écouté, peut-être aurait-il réalisé le danger, peut-être aurait-il pu l'aider. Minho tenta d'écarter le sentiment de culpabilité et sourit, fier de ses résolutions. Il avait hâte de retourner au Glade.

Jamais une journée ne lui avait parue aussi longue ! Epuisé, un sourire collé au visage, il s'était sagement rendu dans la salle des Cartes, avait reporté ce qu'il avait vu - rien de neuf sous le soleil - et s'était enfin rendu au Homestead. Il était stressé, mais il se décida à monter les marches. Il entra dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Newt. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha. Il dormait. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et se retourna. Alby était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Minho ? » gronda-t-il.

Minho se racla la gorge, gêné : « Je viens pour m'excuser ».

Alby leva un sourcil, surpris. Puis d'une voix accusatrice, il répondit : « C'est trop tard, il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis hier soir et ton intervention fabuleuse ».

Le visage de Minho se décomposa. Il se détourna d'Alby qui lui tirait toujours la tronche, et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté du lit. « Les Med-Jacks le nourrissent, tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Newt.

« Ils essaient, mais ils ont peur de l'étouffer. Ils ne peuvent pas lui donner grand chose » conclut Alby. Il hésita puis ajouta : « S'il ne se réveille pas, il ne survivra pas ».

Minho releva la tête si vite qu'il sentit une douleur dans son cou. « Il s'en sortira » martela-t-il d'une voix forte en regardant Alby dans les yeux. Il se détourna à nouveau de lui et se concentra sur Newt.

Alby finit par quitter la pièce. Minho dû s'endormir sur la chaise car il se réveilla le lendemain matin tout raide avec le dos tordu. Il s'étira. Newt dormait toujours. Il croisa les Med-Jacks en descendant. Il se sentit bête. Il les regarda et dit comme un enfant : « C'est normal, c'est mon ami ». Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, l'air surpris. Puis Minho s'en alla.

Le soir, Minho revint voir Newt. Cette fois-ci il avait mangé auparavant. Newt dormait toujours. Il étala une couverture par terre et s'étendit.

Il agit ainsi jusqu'au réveil de Newt, quelques jours plus tard. La première fois, il ne fit qu'ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes. Minho venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Il n'en revenait pas ! Newt se réveillait enfin ! Le blond avait l'air surpris de le voir. Il n'avait cependant pas assez de force pour le lui dire. Minho sourit faiblement : « Je suis désolé Newt, pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ». Newt fronça les sourcils, et se rendormit aussi sec. Minho sourit à nouveau. Newt allait s'en sortir. Il se coucha par terre et s'endormit, soulagé. Avant de partir pour le Labyrinthe, Minho réveilla Newt. Il ouvrit les yeux, groggy.

« Comment va, blondinet ? » demanda Minho un sourire aux lèvres.

Newt déglutit difficilement, se racla la gorge. Minho pris le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, s'accroupit à côté de Newt pour lui redresser la tête et approcha le verre de ses lèvres. Newt fixait Minho, l'air abasourdi. Puis il se décida à boire.

« Merci, ça va un peu mieux » répondit Newt d'une voix roque et faible. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Je file » déclara Minho en tournant les talons.

« Attend ! » l'interpella Newt, à peine audible. Minho lui fit face. « Je … Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? ». Minho rit un peu, embarrassé, et lui donna la même réponse qu'au regard surpris des Med-Jacks :

« Parce que tu es mon ami ».

Newt ne le lâchait pas des yeux, l'air complétement perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Un sourire d'enfant étira les lèvres de Minho et fit briller ses yeux. Newt rougit, et finit par dire : « D'accord. Hum merci ». Minho lui envoya un petit clin d'oeil et s'en alla.

Minho revint du Labyrinthe. Il avait vu les Med-Jacks et était venu aux nouvelles. Newt avait enfin mangé, presque normalement. Il était resté éveillé plusieurs heures d'affilées. Il avait seulement refusé de parler. Minho fronça les sourcils. Il monta voir Newt, mais il dormait et il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il fit mine de repartir quand il l'entendit l'appeler. Apparemment, à lui, il acceptait de parler. Il se retourna. Newt s'était un peu redressé dans son lit, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Minho se précipita sur Newt pour l'aider.

« Eh, ça va ? » s'enquit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Newt. Ce dernier hocha de la tête.

Les Med-Jacks avaient expliqué à Minho que sa jambe était cassée en plusieurs points, ils n'étaient pas spécialistes mais ils étaient conscients de la gravité de la fracture. Sa jambe ne se remettrait jamais totalement. Ce serait déjà une chance qu'il puisse remarcher. Il avait aussi tout un tas de bleus et de contusions, mais rien qui ne puisse pas guérir. Il avait déjà passé plus d'une semaine à se reposer. Son corps faisait son travail de guérison. Les douleurs néanmoins ne le lâcheraient pas de si tôt. Et Newt ne l'avouerait jamais.

Minho s'écarta et réitéra ses excuses, hésitant. Newt était à peine conscient la première fois. Il répéta alors :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens… » Minho regardait par terre, gêné. Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur son pote : « Je suis désolé Newt, pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Pas seulement le jour de ton… euh… accident » marmonna-t-il en essuyant ses paumes sur son jean, « mais aussi avant, quand je refusais d'écouter ».

Newt déglutit. Il avait la gorge nouée : « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, je suis un raté. Je n'arrive même pas à en finir, c'est minable ». Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Minho, il se serrait enfoui sous terre s'il l'avait pu, et de toute évidence ce n'était pas qu'un jeu de mot. Il entendit Minho soupirer. Il devait tellement le mépriser. Il se mordit fort la lèvre et goûta son sang sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il sentit la main de Minho se poser à nouveau sur son épaule. Tant de contact de la part de Minho le surprenait. Il l'avait toujours rejeté, il ne voulait de personne. Newt finit par regarder Minho. Une expression triste habitait le visage du brun. Il avait l'air soucieux, un petit pli marquait l'espace entre ses yeux. Newt pensa un instant à tendre la main pour détendre sa peau du bout des doigts. Puis il rejeta vivement l'idée. Minho le regardait droit dans les yeux :

« Ne dis pas ça, Newt » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Newt ricana avec amertume : « Ce n'est pas moi qui invente, je crois avoir entendu ça quelque part ! ».

Minho fronça les sourcils encore plus : « Je me suis excusé, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai pu te balancer ce soir là ». Il insista en serrant la main autour de l'épaule de Newt : « Je te jure que c'est vrai, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, à part de m'avoir flanqué une frousse monumentale ! ».

Newt inspecta le visage du brun. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de personnalité. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement ?

« Mais tu me détestes » murmura-t-il, « tu ne veux jamais me parler ».

« Je ne veux jamais parler à personne » le corrigea Minho, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Mais on dirait bien que c'est en train de changer ». Il réalisa qu'il touchait toujours Newt, et pire, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Newt remarqua le geste. A tous les coups, Minho ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne sur ses intentions. Il mis le détail de côté, il ne voulait pas se miner avec ça. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce que _lui_ voulait. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il entendait bien profiter de la compagnie de Minho.

Minho déglutit difficilement : « Tu me pardonnes alors ? ».

Newt sourit à son tour. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, d'accord, je te pardonne… », il fit une pause, et imposa une condition : « si tu restes mon ami ». Il rougit instantanément en réalisant à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était niais. Minho laissa échapper un rire en regardant Newt d'un air joyeux :

« Pas de problème l'ami, j'ai décidé de ne plus être un ours ! » déclara-t-il. « Voilà le retour de Minho vers la civilisation ». Newt rit de bon coeur. Peut-être que ça irait mieux maintenant. Il couvait Minho des yeux. Il ne voulait plus qu'il reparte. Minho quant à lui, lui souriait toujours.

Newt indiqua le sol d'un mouvement de tête, là où le lit de fortune de Minho se tenait : « Tu vas encore dormir là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement désinvolte.

Minho sourit : « Mes ronflements ne t'embêtent pas trop ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Et les miens ? » rétorqua Newt.

« Ça marche, je reste ! J'ai le dos dur maintenant ». Il tourna la tête vers la porte et ajouta : « Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, je te ramène un truc ? ».

Newt réfléchit une seconde : « Oui, je veux bien, merci ».

« Roule ma poule ! » et Minho s'en alla.

Newt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gai. C'était un sacré revirement de la part de Minho. Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Newt. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il l'aimait vraiment bien ce garçon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ce sont encore des souvenirs. Je sais qu'on est censés être __dans__ la tête de Minho, __toujours__ assis __dans__ son couloir, __mais__ je reprends le récit __dans__ le passé. Bonne lecture les amis :)_

Chaque jour Newt guérissait plus, cependant il lui fallut attendre plus de deux mois pour enfin pouvoir remarcher. Après avoir été Runner, rester allongé dans ce lit si longtemps tapait sur les nerfs de Newt. Il était de plus en plus irritable et Minho faisait de son mieux pour le distraire le soir en rentrant du Labyrinthe, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'opportunités. Toujours épuisé, Minho s'endormait vite et Newt s'efforçait d'être sympa avec lui. S'efforcer était un bien grand mot, il n'avait pas envie d'être désagréable avec Minho. C'était plutôt sur les autres qu'il passait ses nerfs. Quelques temps après 'l'accident', Newt avait promu Minho Keeper des Runners. Il était le meilleur, le plus courageux, le plus solide. Il avait la tête sur les épaules et connaissait les priorités. Il serait plus fiable que Newt, sans aucun doute. L'ancien Runner avait encore du mal à penser à son geste. Il regrettait. Cela n'avait fait qu'ajouter à ses problèmes. Certes il pouvait se lever mais il boitait très fort et ne pouvait marcher sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Le seul point positif, et pas des moindres, était son rapprochement avec Minho. Il se comportait comme une vraie mère poule, toujours aux petits soins. Newt se faisait violence pour ne pas s'imaginer des trucs, ne pas s'impliquer trop ou trop s'attacher. Minho n'avait que des intentions amicales, rien de plus. Et c'était déjà pas mal. Insuffisant mais appréciable. Newt passait littéralement ses journées à attendre le retour de Minho. Quand il se faisait la réflexion, il réalisait qu'il avait le rôle inutile de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Lui aussi voulait se battre contre les dragons, mais il n'en était plus capable et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Un matin, Minho se pointa dans la chambre, quelque chose caché derrière le dos. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il le faisait marcher dans le Glade, le soutenant. Newt passait un bras autour du cou de Minho tandis que celui-ci le tenait par la taille pour soulager sa jambe. Newt adorait ces moments là. Minho ne l'aurait pas dit mais il y prenait secrètement plaisir aussi. Il se forçait à ne pas y réfléchir. La joie que lui apportait la présence de Newt le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi aimait-il autant être en compagnie du blond ? Il avait perdu la mémoire mais il savait que la normalité c'était un homme et une femme. D'un autre côté, il se faisait sûrement des films. C'était un très bon ami et rien de plus, après tout il n'avait jamais vu une fille alors comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'on ressent ? Cette idée le rassurait. Newt était un ami. Proche, certes, mais un ami tout de même.

Et en tant qu'ami, il voulait le meilleur pour lui. Il savait notamment que Newt vivait difficilement sa situation de dépendance vis-à-vis des autres. De ce fait, il s'était promené dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt, avait ramassé une grosse branche et s'était démené pour en faire une béquille. Le résultat était mitigé, Minho n'était pas un Builder, ça c'est sûr. Mais il se disait que ça ferait l'affaire. Il avait même gravé un smiley dans le bois. C'était absolument ridicule, rien d'artistique, mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? Et puis un peu d'ondes positives ne ferait pas de mal à son blondinet… euh à Newt. Il était tout fier de son oeuvre, néanmoins planté devant Newt, son pauvre bâton caché derrière le dos, il se sentait stupide.

Newt lui sourit : « Tu as apporté quelque chose ? »

Minho rougit, entra plus avant dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Ce n'est rien, juste quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, hum oui, voilà ».

Un sourire gêné creusa des fossettes sur le visage de Minho, et Newt trouva cela excessivement craquant. Minho s'approcha, Newt était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, un livre à la main. Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses et attendit. Minho hésita encore avant de lui tendre l'objet. Newt était interloqué, il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce que c'était : « Une cane ? ». Son ton était dubitatif.

Minho repris le bout de bois contre lui, embarrassé comme jamais. « Je sais » bafouilla-t-il, « c'est complétement nul, ne fait pas attention, j'irai le jeter en redescendant ».

Newt se redressa sur une jambe et agrippa le bâton : « Non non je le veux, donne moi ça, andouille ! ».

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Minho était adorable, sérieusement ! Il ne réalisait pas à quel point le geste faisait plaisir à Newt. Qu'il ait pris de son temps - encore plus en l'occurrence - pour lui confectionner quelque chose, wahou, cela n'avait pas de prix. Il passa la main sur la longueur de l'objet, Minho ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il devait reconnaître que l'ouvrage n'était pas irréprochable mais il s'en fichait. Minho n'avait pas seulement demander à un Builder de le faire pour lui. Non, il avait pris ses petites mains et s'était débrouillé seul. Puis il remarqua le smiley, de travers, sur le haut du bâton, et son rire le reprit.

Minho était rouge comme une pivoine, les mains moites. « J'aurais dû demander à Gally de le tailler, je suis désolé, je ne suis bon à rien » grommela-t-il en secouant la tête. Il était presque blessé par les moqueries de Newt. Puis le blond le regarda, les yeux brillants, un sourire immense illuminant son visage.

« Tu rigoles Minho ? C'est absolument génial, t'es énorme ! Merci, vraiment… », il déglutit, il ne voulait certainement pas pleurer.

« Sérieusement ? » grimaça Minho, penaud.

Newt hocha vigoureusement de la tête : « Sérieusement » confirma-t-il. Pour la forme, il essaya la cane-béquille, qui faisait très bien l'affaire. Il sollicitait moins sa jambe et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Il pourrait enfin se promener sans emmerder tout le monde ni être emmerder par qui que ce soit. Et tout ça grâce à Minho. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était pas grand chose en soi, il en était conscient. Sa réaction pourrait même sembler ridicule et surfaite, mais personne n'avait pensé à ça et Minho lui rendait son indépendance. C'était un cadeau hors de prix.

Minho se détendit finalement, Newt avait l'air content. Ouf.

« Comme ça tu n'auras plus à me supporter aussi souvent » murmura-t-il, faussement désinvolte.

Newt releva brusquement la tête : « De une, c'est toi qui me supportes, et de deux je serais plus que ravi de me promener encore comme ça avec toi ». A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il regretta, se mordant la langue. Il ne voyait pas comment rattraper le coup, peut-être Minho n'interpréterait pas trop. Le Runner le fixa pendant un moment, puis il sourit franchement :

« Moi aussi, j'en serais ravi ». Ami, Minho, ami. Relax. Il était bien content que Newt ne l'ait pas envoyé sur les roses, et en même temps il ressentait toujours ce malaise. Il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait bien, du genre _vraiment_ bien. Il crispa la mâchoire et baissa la tête. Il se reprit, il n'avait qu'à vivre simplement l'instant présent. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Autant profiter de la sensation. Newt avait l'air en meilleure forme également, et cela ne faisait qu'améliorer l'humeur et le bonheur de Minho. Tout n'allait pas si mal finalement. Exceptés le Labyrinthe, l'enfermement, l'impression - en fait réelle - d'être en cage comme un rat de laboratoire. Ils se savaient en plus surveillés, des espèces d'insectes métalliques aux yeux rouges vadrouillaient dans le Glade et dans le Maze, ne manquant rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient le droit à leur petit moment de bonheur, l'essentiel étant de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

« Bon, on va baptiser Titine ? » lança Newt, les yeux pétillants.

« Titine ? » rigola Minho, « tu lui as même trouvé un prénom ? ». Newt rit en retour, et Minho repris : « Des fois je me demande quel est le plus dingue de nous deux ! ». Newt lui envoya un clin d'oeil, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Minho le suivit de près, les escaliers étaient traîtres. Alors qu'ils traversaient le Glade vers la forêt, de petits regards s'échangeaient entre les Gladers qu'ils rencontraient. Newt ne semblait pas y faire attention mais Minho se sentait attaqué. Il serrait les dents, il détestait cette situation. Il regarda Newt, surpris de son absence de réaction. Il continua de marcher, et se calma une fois à l'abris des regards. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline, la nuit tombant bientôt. Ils retournèrent au Homestead comme des enfants sages. Allongé, Minho bailla et s'endormit progressivement au son de la respiration de Newt.

Newt eut besoin de sa béquille encore plusieurs mois avant que la boiterie ne diminue sensiblement. Avec sa mobilité retrouvée, il se remit au travail, essayant différents jobs avant de se fixer second en commande, aux côtés d'Alby. De ce fait, il touchait un peu à tout, aidait à l'intégration des Greenies, contrôlait le respect des règles, des heures de travail, de la bonne exécution des tâches, travaillant là où on avait besoin de lui. Au final, il était sacrément occupé. Il tentait de maintenir une cohésion entre les Gladers. Parfois, la communication entre les différents groupes passait mal. Tout le monde ne s'entendait pas et la promiscuité, la peur, l'emprisonnement, les mettaient à bout de nerfs. Newt était la tempérance incarnée, un modérateur. Alby était respecté mais son caractère dur le rendait parfois repoussant, alors que Newt était et respecté et apprécié. Il savait mettre en confiance, écouter et discuter, des qualités primordiales pour un leader. Ces dernières expliquaient qu'il soit le guide des nouveaux arrivants. D'ailleurs, demain, la Boîte remonterait avec un nouveau Greenie. Le dernier en date, _c'est quoi son nom déjà_…, _Chuck_ !, allait être promu. C'était toujours une joie de ne plus être le Green bean. Newt était curieux de savoir comment serait le nouveau.

Il regarda en l'air. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Minho ne tarderait plus. Il sourit, impatient de revoir le Runner.

_PS: pensez aux review, s'il vous plaît :) __même si c'est pour dire quelque chose qui vous paraît inutile, pour moi ça ne l'est jamais ;) dîtes-vous que ça motive à écrire !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thomas débarque enfin ! ;) Enjoy_

Minho se réveilla et se prépara en silence. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Newt, tous les matins, se réveillait au même moment et le regardait faire. Minho se douchait le soir, donc il s'habillait le matin dans la chambre, au grand plaisir de Newt. Le brun avait une peau olive et la silhouette athlétique, damn sexy ! Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, des images lui venant à l'esprit. Il rougit et referma les yeux avant de se faire prendre. Il entendit Minho quitter la pièce, et finit par se rendormir. Les Runners se levaient toujours un peu plus tôt que les autres pour couvrir le Labyrinthe un maximum de temps. Chaque fois d'ailleurs ils étaient les derniers à rencontrer les nouveaux arrivants.

Newt finit par émerger. Il exécuta ses tâches jusqu'à ce que le gong familier annonce la montée de la Boîte. La curiosité le piqua et il marcha vers les grilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Boîte s'arrêtait et il l'ouvrait, révélant un garçon de son âge, les cheveux châtains et la peau claire. Il plissait les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. Comme tous les Gladers avant lui, il était terrorisé et perdu. Newt s'accroupit sur le rebord, lui sourit gentiment et se présenta : « Salut, je m'appelle Newt ». Le Greenie focalisa son attention sur lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis répondit : « Je m'appelle Thomas ». Son visage s'assombrit d'un seul coup, la terreur reprenant rapidement le dessus. Newt se dépêcha de lui expliquer, il voyait bien qu'il paniquait. Ils avaient tous connu ça : « Ne t'inquiète, je sais que tu ne te rappelles rien » commença-t-il, « mais on est tous passés par là. On s'y fait. Je vais tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? Calme toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande ». Thomas était perdu, mais il finit par hocher doucement de la tête. « Je vais venir te chercher maintenant, d'accord ? Je vais juste te faire remonter ici, rien de plus », le prévint Newt en attendant qu'il accepte. Thomas réitéra son geste. Newt sauta alors dans la Boîte, amortissant au mieux sa chute pour éviter toute douleur dans la jambe, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Greenie. Il recula d'un pas et l'aida à remonter. Les autres Gladers s'étaient amassés autour de la Boîte dans l'espoir de voir le nouveau, et Jeff tira celui-ci par les bras pour faciliter les choses. Newt sortit à son tour : « Voilà Thomas » le présenta-t-il. Certains firent un signe de tête, d'autres se détournaient déjà. Thomas les regardait, un par un, puis il tourna sur lui-même lentement, prenant la mesure de ce qui l'entourait. Il se reconcentra sur Newt, l'air complétement effaré. « C'est quoi ça ? » souffla-t-il. « Viens avec moi » répondit Newt, « je vais tout t'expliquer, tout te montrer, suis moi ». Sans attendre de réaction, il se dirigea vers le Homestead. Thomas obéit, il voulait seulement comprendre et avait l'impression que ce Newt serait sa meilleure chance. Il frotta ses paumes moites contre son pantalon et lui emboîta le pas.

Newt ne fit pas d'exception avec le Greenie. Il lui fit faire le tour du Glade, lui présenta les Gladers au fur et à mesure, lui décrivant leur mode de vie, ce à quoi ils s'occupaient et comment ils survivaient. Thomas insistait avec des « pourquoi ? », « comment ? », « qui ? », etc, et Newt n'avait pas forcément les réponses. Thomas était plutôt prometteur, très curieux et l'esprit vif, il ferait un bon Glader. En plus il était sympa et mignon, tout pour plaire. Il conclut sa visite sur le Homestead où il l'abandonna à Chuck pour la soirée.

Minho ne devrait plus tarder et il avait hâte de le revoir. Il pourrait lui parler du nouvel arrivant. Minho n'était pas un amoureux des gens, mais il s'améliorait et appréciait la compagnie des meilleurs. La preuve, il aimait bien Newt ! Le blond secoua la tête, riant intérieurement. Le soleil déclinait, Minho serait bientôt là.

Minho avait passé une journée de merde. La semelle de l'une de ses chaussures s'était arrachée et les lacets de l'autre étaient cassés. Il avait dû les rafistoler du mieux possible, et ce n'était pas extraordinaire. Il n'aurait plus qu'à remettre un papier dans la Boîte pour qu'Ils lui en renvoient une paire. En plus sa lame s'était prise dans les lierres et il s'était écorché le bras, assez profondément. Quel imbécile ! Cela faisait une éternité qu'un truc pareil ne lui était pas arrivé. Il faut dire aussi qu'à passer autant de temps avec Newt il s'occupait moins de son matériel. Mais quand même, il avait joué de malchance aujourd'hui.

Enfin, il finit par rejoindre le Glade. Il alla voir les Med-Jacks pour désinfecter sa blessure et faire un bandage rapide. Jeff était le seul présent et il s'exécuta, faisant son travail proprement. Puis Minho se rendit dans la salle des Cartes où il remplit ses papiers, avant d'écrire la note pour une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Une fois terminé, il alla prendre une douche, évitant de trop mouiller son pansement, regrettant de ne pas s'être lavé avant. Propre et frais comme un gardon, il se dirigea vers le Homestead, bien décider à se détendre et dormir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il remarqua un deuxième lit à côté de celui de Newt. Un sourire lui fendit le visage. Il ne dormirait pas par terre cette nuit, miracle ! Newt le bouscula à moitié en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, s'excusant. Un oreiller et une couverture à la main, il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Je me suis dit qu'un peu de confort ne te ferait pas de mal » expliqua-t-il timidement.

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, merci Newt ! » s'exclama Minho en faisant face au blond, la mine réjouie. « Surtout après ma journée merveilleuse » ironisa-t-il.

Newt fronça les sourcils, concerné : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien de grave » répondit Minho, « juste des petits trucs sans importance qui pourtant gâchent tout ». Il regarda le lit avec envie, et changea de sujet. « J'ai très envie de dormir ». Un énorme bâillement lui décrocha à moitié la mâchoire.

« Je vois ça » sourit Newt. « C'est bientôt prêt ».

Minho l'aida à mettre les draps, et se souvint qu'aujourd'hui devait arriver un nouveau Greenie.

« Alors, le Newby, il ressemble à quoi ? » lança-t-il

« Châtain, yeux marrons clairs, assez grand et des choses dans le crâne » le décrivit Newt, avant de poursuivre, sarcastique : « Clairement pas un Builder. On verra bien ce qu'on pourra en faire demain ».

Minho acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Newt en avait parlé. L'expression de son visage et sa voix laissaient entendre qu'il le respectait et l'appréciait déjà. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il ne se comportait pas comme ça avec les autres. Minho réfléchit une seconde. Il réalisa qu'il allait vachement loin pour pas grand chose. Il verrait ça plus tard, pour l'instant il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Un nouveau bâillement le trahit.

« J'ai hâte de le rencontrer en tout cas » mentit Minho, à demi. « Merci encore pour le lit, c'est adorable ! » et il se laissa tomber sur le dit lit, s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément, la respiration égale. Newt se changea et s'approcha du lit, remontant les couvertures sous le menton de Minho, le bordant. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans les yeux d'un geste léger, et alla se coucher. Il soupira d'aise, et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, il confia Thomas à Frypan, le cuisinier. Il y passerait la journée. La première semaine des Greenies consistait en effet à savoir où ils étaient les meilleurs, ou à défaut les moins mauvais. Newt s'entendait bien avec Thomas, ils discutaient ensemble et avaient partagé le repas du midi. Ils avaient ensuite chacun vaquait à leurs propres occupations avant de se retrouver pour manger à deux le soir. Thomas avait l'air de lui faire confiance, et au début ce n'est pas évident. Newt voulait l'aider au maximum.

Les jours passèrent et ils continuèrent à ce rythme. Rapidement, Thomas posa des questions à propos des Runners, insistant, demandant un tas d'informations. Chuck l'avait prévenu, Thomas était remonté avec ce sujet là, mais Newt n'aurait pas cru à ce point. Cela relevait clairement de l'obstination. Normalement, personne ne voulait être Runner. Le métier terrorisait les Greenies, et pas seulement eux. Mais Thomas ne démordait pas de son idée.

Il tenta alors d'approcher Minho, particulièrement distant. Il était le Keeper des Runners, Newt le lui avait expliqué. C'est à lui en priorité qu'il devait parler pour intégrer son groupe. Newt l'avait averti, Minho était un vrai ours. Sarcastique, il était en plus difficile à comprendre. Comment savoir quand il était sérieux ou non ? Son attitude décontenançait totalement Thomas. Il allait renoncer lorsque finalement Minho accepta de discuter. Newt et lui étaient très proches, peut-être le premier l'avait-il convaincu. Quoiqu'il en soit, il harcela Minho de questions, n'obtenant que quelques réponses. Ce qu'il en retint c'est qu'il pouvait encore courir - ah ah ! - avant d'être un Runner. Ce serait au minimum une affaire de mois ! Thomas ne pouvait se résigner à attendre aussi longtemps. Il fallait qu'il aille dans le Labyrinthe, _tout de suite_.

Puis une opportunité se présenta. Minho avait découvert un cadavre de Griever dans le Labyrinthe. Alby avait voulu l'inspecter en personne. Tard le soir, tous les Runners étaient de retour sauf Minho et Alby. La panique montait franchement. Newt tentait de calmer l'atmosphère mais même lui se sentait au bord du gouffre. Alors que les portes se mettaient à grincer, les murs à bouger, une ombre se dessina au fond de l'allée. Ils revenaient enfin ! Vite, ils réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas : Minho devait porter Alby, inconscient. Il ne leur restait plus très longtemps et bientôt les portes seraient scellées pour la nuit. Les Gladers les encourageaient, et Thomas rageait de ne pouvoir y aller. Leurs règles étaient stupides !

Newt voulait foncer en avant, aider Minho, mais il savait que s'il se retrouvait dans le Labyrinthe pour la nuit ils n'auraient aucune chance de survivre. Avec sa jambe boiteuse, il serait un obstacle, et il savait que Minho ne l'abandonnerait pas. Si Newt entrait dans le Labyrinthe, il signerait l'arrêt de mort de Minho, et ce n'était pas envisageable. Minho était fort, il parviendrait sûrement à s'en sortir, il le faudrait. Newt avait les poings serrés, un boule dans la gorge et la respiration bloquée.

Les portes allaient se fermer d'une seconde à l'autre lorsque Thomas s'élança en avant, sprintant comme un fou pour ne pas être écrasé par les murs. Newt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Greenie était complétement dingue ! Newt cependant ne pouvait lâcher Minho du regard. Il allait survivre, il devait survivre. Minho croisa son regard, le visage déformé par la rage et la souffrance. A la dernière seconde, son visage se décrispa un peu, il regardait toujours Newt. Il lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour le saluer. Et les portes claquèrent lourdement. La nuit dans le Labyrinthe commençait.

_Je vous en supplie, laissez une review :')_


	8. Chapter 8

Minho se souvenait de sa nuit dans le Labyrinthe dans les moindres détails. Le regard désespéré de Newt l'avait profondément secoué, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sortir du Labyrinthe mais il ne pouvait abandonner Alby. Il se laissa glisser au sol, désemparé, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul conscient. Le Greenie était debout en face de lui, plié en deux, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Est-ce qu'il avait perdu la tête ? Newt avait dit qu'il en avait dans le crâne, de toute évidence il s'était trompé. Après tout, c'était son choix. S'il voulait mourir, alors qu'il y aille.

Plein de ressentiments, Minho se leva et fit mine de partir. Thomas l'interrompit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne peut pas laisser Alby ici ! »

Minho se retourna, en colère : « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu comprennes qu'on est déjà morts, _Greenie_ ? » railla-t-il

Thomas le regarda, les sourcils froncés. « Je préfère essayer quand même ». Il se détourna de Minho et traîna Alby jusqu'à un mur couvert de lierres. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour penser à le hisser là haut. Il entendit les pas de Minho s'éloigner.

Tout en marchant sans but, Minho repensait à ce que lui avait dit le Greenie. Après tout ce n'était pas malin d'abandonner comme ça. Mais sur le coup il était tellement en colère de s'être laisser piéger, et pour être honnête il était terrifié. Personne n'était jamais revenu d'une nuit dans le Labyrinthe. Pourquoi feraient-ils exception ? Il secoua la tête, ayant décidé de retourner aider Thomas, quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait d'entendre un bruit, juste au coin de l'allée. Son corps entier se crispa. Un cliquetis métallique et rapide révélait la présence d'un Griever. Il frissonna, la peur au ventre. Il n'en avait jamais vu et n'avait franchement pas hâte d'en rencontrer un. Discrètement, il recula vers le croisement qu'il venait de passer, mais déjà le bruit se rapprochait, accélérant. Il tourna le dos et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il entendait le Griever se mettre à sa poursuite, roulant dans l'allée, le rattrapant. Il tourna, et une autre fois encore, ne sachant où aller. Le Griever était de plus en plus proche. Il pris une nouvelle direction, et s'arrêta net, calmant sa respiration. Le Griever se figea également, il essayait de le retrouver, déployant ses sens. Minho luttait pour ne pas respirer trop fort ni faire de mouvement. _Contrôle_.

Soudain, le Griever se retourna. Au début, Minho ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puis il réalisa que la seule autre personne présente ici était Thomas. _Oh merde ! _Le monstre se dirigeait déjà vers l'endroit qu'avait quitté Minho plus tôt. Minho n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et se précipita à sa suite. Il avait abandonné une première fois, il ne laisserait pas le Greenie se faire dévorer.

Thomas, de son côté, hissait Alby comme il pouvait, le plus haut possible. Il commençait vraiment à fatiguer, ses bras allaient bientôt le lâcher. Il leva la tête, évaluant la hauteur, quand il entendit un grincement au loin, se rapprochant sans aucun doute. Il serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Il le hissa encore de quelques centimètres et glissa lui même sous les lierres, attachant au mieux les liens qui maintenaient Alby en l'air contre le mur. Un bruit métallique faisait son chemin vers lui, entrecoupait par celui du monstre roulant vers lui. Il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il se décida à sortir de sa cachette au moment même où un cri retentit dans le Labyrinthe, peu loin de là. Thomas frémit. Puis il reconnu la voix, plus prêt encore. _Minho._ Il appelait le Griever ! Thomas glissa sa tête en dehors des lierres et pris la mesure de la situation. Minho était au milieu de l'allée, agitant les bras et hurlant pour attirer l'attention du Griever qui le pris directement en chasse.

Thomas ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre lorsqu'un deuxième Griever surgit à quelques pas de lui. _Eh merde !_ Thomas n'hésita plus, il bondit hors de sa cachette et détala dans la même direction que Minho. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Il tentait différents changements de direction mais chaque fois le Griever se retrouvait juste derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à tourner encore lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un troisième Griever. _Mais c'est une blague ! _Il dérapa et repartit, ne sachant plus que faire. Il devenait presque sourd avec le boucan des Grievers à ses trousses. Il commençait franchement à avoir du mal à respirer, ses poumons lui brûlaient et l'air semblait déchirer sa gorge. Il se faisait violence quand surgit Minho en face de lui. Un sentiment de soulagement envahit Thomas, mais pas pour longtemps. Le brun était coursé par ses propres créatures. Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, cinq Grievers se bousculant pour les rattraper. Minho perdait son souffle, mais il réussit à ordonner à Thomas de le suivre. Il avait une idée, il fallait que ça fonctionne. C'était leur seule chance. Minho avait eu l'idée en voyant Thomas dérapait sur le côté, esquivant le Griever avec brio, aussi rapide et insaisissable qu'un serpent. Ils auraient besoin de cette capacité.

L'endroit n'était plus très loin, il voyait déjà le Labyrinthe s'ouvrir sur le vide d'où ils étaient. Thomas lui lança un regard, clairement effrayé. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui : « Où on va ? ». Minho prit à nouveau la parole, à bout de souffle : « Les faire tomber. Te ferai signe, chacun d'un côté ». Ces quelques mots le faisaient souffrir, il dût retrouver sa respiration, les Grievers n'étant qu'à deux doigts de les rattraper. Thomas acquiesça d'un signe de tête, peu rassuré.

Ils étaient de plus en plus près du précipice. Encore quelques mètres et ils chuteraient également, mais ils devaient poursuivre. Les Grievers ne se laisseraient pas prendre si facilement. Minho attendit le dernier moment, il sentait le Greenie fébrile à côté de lui. Encore un pas, un autre et … « Maintenant ! » hurla-t-il. Il bondit sur la droite, et Thomas sur la gauche. Les Grievers freinèrent comme ils purent, mais un premier dégringola… en disparaissant directement ! Minho ne comprenait pas, quand le Glader était tombé, ils avaient pu le suivre des yeux. Or ici le Griever avait disparu instantanément. Le deuxième se retint au bord et glissa hors de vue. Le troisième parvint à s'arrêter mais le quatrième le bouscula et ils tombèrent ensemble. Le cinquième et dernier, quant à lui, stoppa avant la fin, en équilibre précaire sur le rebord. Minho et Thomas échangèrent un regard. _Que faire maintenant ?_ Le Griever se retournait déjà pour leur faire face. Thomas fit un signe de tête à Minho, il n'y avait qu'une solution, aussi mauvaise soit-elle : s'approcher et le forcer à chuter. Ils dégainèrent les couteaux de chasse coincés dans leur dos, et se jetèrent sur la bête. C'était la première fois qu'un Glader attaquait un Griever, et la fraction de seconde d'hésitation du monstre apporta la victoire des garçons. Ils visèrent les yeux, et la créature bascula en arrière, disparaissant à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, incrédules. Ils s'étaient débarrassé des Grievers. Non pas d'un seul, mais de cinq. Ils reprenaient leur souffle comme ils pouvaient, et s'écartèrent du précipice, inquiets que les Grievers ne reviennent. Ils ne réapparaissaient pas, et les Gladers s'assirent plus loin contre le mur, encore essoufflés. Il leur fallut plus de 10 minutes pour revenir de leurs émotions. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, les cheveux plaquaient au crâne. Minho n'avait jamais senti une douleur pareille dans ses muscles. Ses jambes brûlaient, ses poumons et sa gorge étaient encore en feu. Son sang, comme enflammé, faisait battre sa peau et gonflait ses veines. Il cala sa tête contre les lierres et ferma les yeux. Il entendait Thomas à côté de lui, dans le même état. Il avait du mal à réaliser l'ampleur de l'exploit. _Ils avaient réussi, nom de Dieu !_

Un long moment plus tard, il se remit debout, tendant la main à Thomas pour l'aider à faire de même : « On rentre ? » lui proposa le Runner. Thomas leva la tête, et réalisa que le soleil se lèverait bientôt, la couleur du ciel ayant pris une teinte bleutée plus claire. Il soupira et saisit la main tendue, quelque peu surpris du geste. Ils rentrèrent en marchant côte à côte, leurs bras se touchant presque. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte Est. Elle n'était pas encore ouverte, Minho se tourna alors vers Thomas : « T'as fait du bon boulot » admit-il, « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser gérer Alby seul ». Il fronça les sourcils : « Il est où d'ailleurs ? ». Avec toutes ces émotions, ils avaient complétement oublié le Glader. « Suis moi » lui dit Thomas en se dirigeant vers un mur couvert de lierres. Il pointa Alby du doigt, soulagé qu'il y soit toujours. Il tendit une corde à Minho tandis qu'il coupait le reste avec son couteau, le simple geste envoyant des éclairs de douleur dans tout son corps. Minho lui même semblait peiner à maintenir Alby à la force de ses bras, une grimace déformant ses traits. Une fois les liens sectionnés, Thomas apporta son aide à Minho et ils le descendirent doucement. Le temps qu'ils terminent, les portes grincèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement. Ils soulevèrent Alby comme ils purent, toujours inconscient. Il pesait son poids et les garçons, exténués, avaient du mal à le déplacer. Ils parvinrent enfin à rejoindre la sortie, sous les yeux béats des Gladers. Une fois le seuil passé, ils prirent le relai et récupérèrent Alby tandis que Minho et Thomas tombaient au sol, sans force.

Newt avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, et était resté assis contre le mur tout du long. Les cris qu'il avait entendu n'avaient pas étaient pour le rassurer, bien au contraire. Mais finalement Minho était sous ses yeux, bien vivant. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient survécu une nuit dans le Labyrinthe. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Minho. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. « Vous nous raconterez tout plus tard, allez vous reposer ». Il aida Minho à se relever en le tenant par les bras, le Runner était littéralement vidé de son énergie. Les Med-Jacks avaient pris Alby en charge et Frypan s'occupait de soutenir Thomas. Ils les entraînèrent vers le Homestead. Newt eu du mal à monter Minho jusqu'à sa chambre, et Frypan lui donna un coup de main après avoir allongé Thomas. Newt installa Minho dans le lit, l'enroulant de ses couvertures une fois ses vêtements humides et sales retirés. Il lui ajouta une couverture et lui donna un verre d'eau. Après avoir passé une nuit à courir, il devait être assoiffé. Minho était comme dans un état second, à peine conscient. Il avala l'eau qu'on lui proposait, bredouilla un vague « merci » à Newt et s'endormit. Newt s'assit sur son propre lit et regarda Minho dormir un moment. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il était sous le choc.

Il finit pas se relever et commença sa journée, comme d'habitude.

_**PS**__ : j'aimerais bien vous demander un petit truc : pourriez vous me dire votre prénom et votre âge ? C'est juste __pour__ me donner une idée ;) ajoutez ce que vous pensez de l'histoire aussi tant qu'à faire :p Vous pouvez même me dire ce que vous voudriez voir dans la suite :) Merci encore de me lire, merci aussi et plus encore à ceux qui me laissent des review / follow / mettent en __favori, ça me fait ultra plaisir ! :D_

**_Réponse review d'une Guest :_**

_Claraserah : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes bien :) oui je suis désolée, je vais mettre des spoilers, j'ai lu tous les livres... Je te conseille vivement de les lire, ils sont encore meilleurs (oui, c'est possible !) que le film ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Un Gathering avait alors été convoqué. Thomas avait brisé les règles, il serait jugé. Il connaissait une certaine popularité, il avait quand même sauvé la vie d'Alby. Minho le soutenait à 100%. Il avait vu de quoi le Greenie était capable. Il était excellent, il devait devenir un Runner et l'aider à trouver comment se sortir de là, du Glade et du Labyrinthe. Il évoqua alors l'idée d'en faire le Keeper des Runners. Il avait été plus courageux que lui sur le coup, mais surtout plus il viserait haut dans ses exigences et mieux Thomas serait traité. Viser le meilleur pour obtenir « bien », voilà le secret. Le Greenie lui avait lancé un regard interloqué, tout comme Newt, mais il leur expliqua sa stratégie par la suite. Newt plaida également pour la cause de Thomas. Le Greenie ressortit du Gathering en tant que Runner. Une nuit dans le Pitt était sa punition, proposée par Newt et approuvée à la majorité. Le lendemain, il commencerait son entraînement avec Minho.

Alby n'avait pas pu siéger, il se remettait avec difficulté dans l'infirmerie. Newt avait pris sa place de leader. Thomas fut enfermé, et Minho se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il attendait que Newt le rejoigne. Il voulait lui parler. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en privé tous les deux.

Il entendit l'escalier grincer et Newt franchit enfin le pas de la porte. Il avait l'air fatigué. Minho aussi. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Minho s'avança, hésitant.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur, la nuit dernière » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Newt.

« Moi aussi » répondit le blond d'une voix étranglée, en faisant un pas en avant également.

Minho se racla la gorge, et s'approcha suffisamment pour enlacer Newt. Il enroula ses bras autour du Glader, l'écrasant contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son pote, inspirant profondément l'odeur de Newt. Il avait réalisé une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait le perdre et l'idée le détruisait. Newt, d'abord raide, se détendit et serra la chemise de Minho dans ses poings, pressant sa joue contre la tête brune. Minho venait de se doucher, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et collaient au visage de Newt. Leur parfum était fabuleux.

Minho finit par rompre l'accolade, lançant un regard gêné à Newt. Il déglutit et marmonna un « Je vais me coucher ». Il se retourna, s'assit sur le lit en se déshabillant. Il pris conscience que Newt était toujours là et le regardait. Le blond s'en rendit compte également. Il lâcha Minho des yeux et se dirigea vers son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le noir, sur le dos, les yeux ouverts à fixer le plafond. Aucun d'eux ne savait où ils allaient. Leur relation était étrange. Minho avait beau se convaincre que ce n'était que de l'amitié, il voyait bien qu'il voulait _plus_. Il avait interrompu leur câlin à contre coeur. Il désirait plus que tout le gardait contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, et des fantasmes prenaient forme dans son esprit. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il secoua la tête, quel monstre il faisait. Peut être était-ce seulement parce qu'ils étaient tous entre mecs, le manque d'une présence féminine faisant naître des désirs anormaux chez eux. Minho se mordilla la lèvre. Il savait bien que ce n'était que des conneries. Il ne fantasmait pas sur les Gladers, pas du tout. Il ne fantasmait et ne désirait que Newt. Minho grogna, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça. Il avait l'impression de se dégouter lui-même. La fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit. Ses rêves tournaient autour d'une seule personne, et il n'avouerait jamais ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Le lendemain, Minho se rendit devant le Pitt. Il libéra Thomas et ils entamèrent leur première journée d'entraînement.

Il devait reconnaître au Greenie son courage et sa détermination. Il voulait aller de l'avant et n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, courir demander trop d'énergie et ils n'en avaient pas à perdre, le souffle était précieux. Il n'était pas question de réitérer leur aventure nocturne. Un respect mutuel s'était établi cette nuit là.

De retour dans le Glade, Newt était quant à lui occupé à ses affaires lorsque le gong retentit. La Boîte remontait. Il compta les jours. Le Greenie n'était pas là depuis plus d'un mois. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Newt était perdu. Il abandonna ce qu'il faisait et se dirigea vers le son. Les autres Gladers s'agglutinaient autour de la Boîte. Newt se fraya un chemin parmi eux et écarta la grille. Il eut un choc. Non seulement un nouveau Greenie se pointait en avance, mais en plus c'était une fille ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était inconsciente et tenait un papier dans sa main fermée. Newt le retira et lut le message à voix haute : « She is the last one. Ever ». Il le relut plusieurs fois dans sa tête, tentant d'en comprendre le sens. Si la Boîte ne remontait plus, ils n'auraient plus de vivres, et ils mouraient de faim.

Il appela des bras à l'aide pour sortir la fille de la Boîte. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Nul ne savait quoi faire. Les Med-Jacks décidèrent de la nourrir du mieux qu'ils pourraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Alby quant à lui avait reçu l'antidote et passait au travers du Changing. Ce n'était pas beau à voir mais il finirait par s'en sortir. A peu près.

Newt quitta la pièce et reprit son travail là où il en était, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses et de crainte.

Minho et Thomas revinrent de leur première journée ensemble dans le Labyrinthe. Ils avaient inspecté le Griever Hole comme ils appelaient désormais le vide qui terminait abruptement l'allée. Ils avaient jeté des cailloux dedans un bon moment avant de réaliser qu'un carré de taille moyenne les faisait disparaître lorsqu'ils étaient assez lourds. Ils comprirent que c'était un passage, et que c'était là que les Grievers se cachaient la journée. Peut être le passage pourrait-il se révéler leur moyen de partir. Un nouvel espoir grandissait dans l'esprit de Minho. Enfin ils avançaient.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au Glade, on leur annonça qu'il y avait un nouvel arrivant. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, et réalisèrent que c'était une fille. Thomas la regarda de près, elle était brune, grande. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle non plus. Minho et lui s'en détournèrent rapidement. Ils allèrent voir Newt au Homestead pour lui parler de leur découverte.

Newt écouta. Il partageait leur avis. Ce passage était une possible échappatoire à ne pas négliger. Il évoqua ensuite le papier. Minho le regarda bouche bée. Thomas lui demanda quel était le problème. « Si la Boîte ne remonte pas, alors on n'aura plus de vivres. On ne survivra pas longtemps sans » lui expliqua Newt. Thomas hocha de la tête, la mine sombre.

« En parlant de vivres » dit-il en se redressant, « j'ai faim ».

Minho sourit : « Moi aussi, allons aux cuisines ». Il se tourna vers Newt : « Tu viens avec nous ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Newt secoua la tête : « C'est bon, j'ai déjà mangé ».

« D'accord » répondit Minho. Il regarda Thomas : « Allons-y ! ».

Thomas lui emboîta le pas et Newt se retrouva seul. Il les regardait partir. Ils rigolaient ensemble et marchaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs bras s'effleuraient à chaque pas. Un sentiment de jalousie incendia Newt.

Il alla finalement dans sa chambre, attendant que Minho ne revienne. Il réapparut si tard que Newt s'était endormi. Il émergea en entendant Minho entrer. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, privilège des Runners. Minho était resté avec Thomas plusieurs heures. La colère monta en Newt. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans son lit.

« On peut savoir ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ? » grogna-t-il alors que Minho s'asseyait sur son lit.

Le brun sursauta, surpris. Il croyait que Newt dormait. Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu » repris Newt, la voix glaciale.

Minho se retourna, le visage crispé : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner, je fais ce que je veux » déclara-t-il, mécontent. Il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à Newt.

Newt était scié. Minho avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas un couple ou autre. Minho ne lui appartenait pas. Il se mordit la langue. Minho avait repris où il en était, retirant ses chaussures.

« En plus tu me fais rire à dire ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui aies mangé avec lui à tous les repas pendant je ne sais combien de temps » bougonna Minho, une note de jalousie évidente perçant à travers ses mots.

Le blond fixa le dos de Minho une minute. Minho serait jaloux ? De Thomas ? Pour le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble ? Newt n'aurait jamais cru une chose pareille de la part de Minho. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une jalousie d'amitié. Newt hésita, silencieux.

« Maintenant c'est toi qui fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu, non ? » le relança Minho, railleur.

« Tu es jaloux ? » souffla Newt, dubitatif.

Minho se raidit instantanément. Il se leva brusquement et fit face à Newt : « Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme conneries ? » s'énerva-t-il. Sa voix s'éleva encore, se faisant menaçante : « Pourquoi serais-je jaloux, hein ? C'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à toi, slinthead ! ». Il lui lança un regard assassin, et acheva Newt : « Un autre truc aussi, arrête de me mâter comme une tapette quand je m'habille, ça me dégoute » assena-t-il.

Newt était tétanisé. Minho venait de l'humilier comme jamais, c'était la première fois qu'il était blessant, et il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Des larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait se retrouver six pieds sous terre, à l'abris du regard noir de Minho. Le Runner avait sali ses pensées. Newt se sentait répugnant. Il avait honte. Tellement honte. Il baissa la tête. Il serrait les dents si fort pour ne pas pleurer que sa mâchoire craqua. Son menton tremblait. Si seulement il l'avait fermée.

« Très bien » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il se leva et s'en alla. Il ne savait pas exactement où il irait mais il ne supportait plus la présence de Minho. Il mourrait s'il ne partait pas. Tout de suite.

Minho tremblait de tout son corps. Que venait-il de faire, bordel ? Il n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles ? Il regarda Newt s'en aller, le dos vouté, les épaules tremblantes. Il était presque sûr de l'avoir entendu sangloter. Newt avait été discret, il ne voulait pas lui offrir le plaisir de constater la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée. La nuit allait être longue, pour chacun d'entre eux. Minho avait tout gâché. Il revoyait la douleur sur le visage de Newt et il se haït encore plus. _Eh merde_. Il devait s'excuser. Au plus vite. Il avait refait la même connerie que lorsque Newt avait fait sa tentative de suicide. Il devait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Il se secoua un bon coup, pris son courage à deux mains et sortit en courant, rattrapant Newt.

Il l'appela une fois. Le blond ne répondit pas ni ne se retourna. Minho l'appela à nouveau. Toujours aucune réaction. Il saisit son bras et le fit pivoter de force.

« Ecoute moi Newt, je suis… »

« Désolé ? » le coupa Newt, le ton glacial, en retirant son bras d'une secousse violente.

« Oui, je… » tenta encore Minho

« Je m'en fous, Minho, je m'en fous » l'interrompit Newt pour la deuxième fois, la colère couvant sous ses mots. « Va te faire voir, d'accord ? Ne m'approche plus, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi ». Il commençait déjà à se détourner.

« Mais attend » supplia le brun, au bord du gouffre

« Tu m'emmerdes Minho ! Dégage ! Je te hais, bordel, je te hais ! » hurla Newt en repoussant Minho violemment, l'envoyant s'étaler plus loin. « Fous moi la paix » souffla-t-il faiblement, à bout de force.

Minho le regarda s'en aller. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se relever, détournant les yeux. Il avait tout gâché. Cette fois il avait la nette impression que c'était _vraiment_ fichu. Définitivement. Il remonta lentement se coucher. Il ne s'endormit que plusieurs heures plus tard, le visage baigné de larmes.

_**PS**__ : J'ai __particulièrement__ aimé écrire ce chapitre surtout la fin, j'avoue. Minho peut __vraiment__ être con parfois... Désolée de blesser Newt __comme__ ça, __mais__ ça me semble correspondre au caractère de Minho ;) Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finira par s'arranger !_

_N'oubliez pas de poster une petite review svp, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez._

_**Review**__ :_

_Merci Anna.44bzh, j'essaie de poster un max, merci __beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait méga plaisir, t'imagines pas :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Minho se souvenait bien de cette période là. A partir de cette nuit, chaque fois qu'il voyait Newt, son coeur se serrait. Ils ne se parlaient plus, s'ignorer. Le lendemain, en revenant du Labyrinthe, il avait été dans la chambre. Il conservait le mince espoir que Newt y serait, qu'ils discuteraient et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais Newt n'était pas là, et pire, un lit avait disparu. La gorge de Minho se serra comme si une boule s'y était formée. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et chercha Newt dans le Glade. Il finit par le trouver. Il ne l'appela même pas, il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il se planta en face de lui : « Tu as fait retirer le lit » dit-il de but en blanc, en essayant de conserver un ton égal.

Newt ne se démonta pas, il affronta son regard sans broncher.

« On retourne avec les autres » déclara Newt en faisant mine de contourner Minho. Celui-ci bloqua son chemin :

« Je sais que j'ai merdé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour … » commença-t-il avant que Newt ne le coupe pour la énième fois :

« Ne ramène pas tout à toi Minho, c'est pathétique. Maintenant laisse moi passer » conclut-il.

Minho hésita une seconde, scié. Enfin il s'écarta, à contre coeur, la tête baissée. Quel con il faisait. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, où il retrouva Thomas. Jeff était assis à côté du jeune Runner. Minho les salua, un peu sèchement. Il mangea ce qu'il put, indifférent à leur conversation, quand ils évoquèrent le transfert d'Alby. Minho releva brusquement la tête. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient virés de la chambre, ils aillent y mettre Alby. Il comprenait la réaction de Newt. Il était vraiment pathétique.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Minho eut une 'conversation' avec Newt. Tout ce qui suivit n'était que des échanges d'ordres ou de stratégies, parce qu'en effet avec le réveil de la fille, Theresa, et les efforts de Thomas et Minho, ils avaient trouvé la sortie du Labyrinthe. Ils avaient en plus un code issu des multiples dessins réalisés par les Runners au cours du temps. Gally refusait de les suivre, et il s'était battu pour les empêcher de partir. Des Gladers étaient morts, notamment Alby. Les Grievers avaient envahi le Glade alors que les portes ne fermaient plus la nuit, abattant un Glader chaque fois. Mais rien ne pourrait plus les retenir maintenant. Groupés, ils parcoururent le Labyrinthe jusqu'au Grievers Hole. Le combat contre les monstres avait été rude, et de nombreux Gladers étaient tombés. Seule une dizaine d'entre eux était encore vivants.

Minho était resté aux côtés de Newt sans interruption, surveillant ses arrières, le protégeant. Newt n'avait pas le temps de l'envoyer promener, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que le laisser faire. Quand enfin ils purent sortir, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une femme en blouse blanche. Gally était à ses côtés, et il abattit Chuck qui s'était interposé entre la balle et Thomas. Ce dernier s'était alors jeté sur Gally, le tabassant à mort. Il était fou de rage et de douleur. Il avait promis à Chuck qu'il le ramènerait chez lui. Minho et Newt le retinrent et l'écartèrent de Gally. Le temps qu'ils se relèvent, la scientifique avait disparu et des hommes habillés de noir et armés jusqu'aux dents investissaient la place. Ils les dirigèrent rapidement vers un bus, les Gladers n'y comprenaient rien. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire ? Était-ce terminé ? Étaient-ils libres ? Ils grimpèrent dans le bus, toujours sous le choc de la mort de Chuck, le plus jeune d'entre eux. Thomas était perdu. Il s'assit seul, la tête entre les mains.

Minho s'installa à côté de Newt, il n'attendit pas de permission. Newt resta silencieux, il regardait par la fenêtre. Il vit une femme, à l'extérieur, qui tapait au carreau, suppliant qu'on l'emmène. Il plissa les yeux, se demandant ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il en venait presque à regretter le Labyrinthe et le Glade, au moins ça il connaissait. Le bus démarra en trombe, la femme tomba et le véhicule lui roula dessus. Newt avait la bouche grande ouverte : _What the hell ?_ Il n'en revenait pas. _Qui sont ces types pour faire un truc pareil ?_ Il se tordit la tête pour voir la femme, si elle allait bien, s'il avait tout imaginé. Mais il ne put vérifier. Il se tourna vers Minho, prêt à lui demander si lui aussi avait vu, mais il avait le regard vide et fixait le siège en face de lui. Bon, il ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours. Exténué, Newt renonça à comprendre. Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il réalisa que le Labyrinthe avait fait de lui un être franchement ignoble. Il avait totalement ignoré cette femme. Mais il était humain, et sa journée avait été longue. Le temps des questions et des remords arriverait plus tard.

Quand il les rouvrit, la tête brune de Minho reposait sur son épaule. Newt était surpris, mais il ne fit rien pour écarter le Runner. Il repris sa position et se rendormit.

_Prochaine étape : The Scorch Trials ! (en raccourci bien sûr ;) )_

_Pensez aux reviews :p_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bon, préparez vous à une nouvelle crasse, __mais__après__ promis, Minho se calmera. C'est juste qu'il a beau être __grande__ gueule, il a honte de lui. C'est __pour__ ça qu'il est aussi agressif, faut lui pardonner ;) Enjoy ! _

Minho serait bien incapable de dire combien de temps ils roulèrent ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'était réveillé vautré sur Newt, son visage appuyé contre son torse. S'il regardait bien, il voyait même une trace de salive sur le t-shirt du blond. Il réintégra sa place, tout le monde émergeait progressivement alors que le bus s'arrêtait. Bientôt, des questions s'échangèrent, les visages se collaient aux fenêtres pour voir ce qui les entourait. C'était cependant la nuit et le noir les rendait aveugle.

Newt s'étira, remarquant la tâche humide sur son T-shirt, et jeta un regard à Minho. Celui-ci avait la tête tournée, il faisait un signe à Thomas, assis un peu plus loin. Soudain l'un des hommes ouvrit les portes du bus en leur demandant à tous de sortir. Ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Newt attendit que Minho se lève pour le suivre. Thomas était juste derrière eux.

On les emmena dans une sorte de réfectoire. Une longue table était dressée en son centre, déjà couverte de nourriture. Une femme s'interposa alors entre la table et eux, levant les mains : « Avant de vous assoir, il faudra vous lavez les mains, les jeunes » les prévint-elle. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot, ils étaient comme dans un état second.

Le repas terminé, ils allèrent aux douches. Minho en sortit dans la forme la meilleure qu'il ait jamais connue. Il se sentait bien, frais et détendu. Il soupira un grand coup. Newt avait les cheveux mouillés, tout ébouriffés. Il était adorable. Minho détourna le regard, on les entraînait maintenant vers des dortoirs. Theresa se retrouva seule, étant une fille. Thomas n'appréciait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Newt s'assit sur le bord d'un lit et bientôt Minho et Thomas le rejoignirent. Minho monta dessus à quatre pattes et s'allongea contre le mur. Thomas s'assit à côté de Newt, se tournant pour faire face à ses deux amis. Newt regardait ses mains qu'il tortillait dans tous les sens :

« Vous croyez que c'est vraiment fini ? » murmura-t-il faiblement. Il n'osait pas se laisser aller à l'espoir. Leur cage était ouverte mais est-ce qu'en sortir serait la solution à tout ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Cela paraissait trop facile… En fait non, réalisa-t-il. Fuir le Labyrinthe n'avait pas été facile du tout ! Ils avaient perdu des amis, et le combat avait été terrible.

Thomas finit par prendre la parole : « J'en sais rien, mais quoiqu'il arrive, le mieux à faire c'est de prendre ce qu'on nous offre. Un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal ». A peine terminait-il sa phrase qu'un ronflement s'élevait dans le dortoir.

Minho rit silencieusement : « On dirait bien que quelqu'un suit ton conseil à la lettre » se moqua-t-il en bâillant.

La tête appuyée confortablement sur l'oreiller, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour s'envoler vers le pays des rêves… ou dans son cas le pays des cauchemars. Il bâilla à nouveau. Il s'installa plus au milieu du lit, Thomas et Newt continuant de chuchoter. Minho était trop épuisé pour suivre leur conversation. Ils évoquaient Chuck, et Thomas ne tarda plus à se lever, les yeux brillants.

Newt fit mine de le suivre quand Minho posa sa main sur son bras : « Reste » marmonna-t-il d'une voix lourde de sommeil. Newt hésita, les sourcils froncés. Il ne faisait plus tellement confiance à Minho en matière de relation. Il avait peur de se faire jeter… encore. Minho avait en plus le chic pour être _très_ blessant. Il ne lâchait pas son bras, l'étreinte plus solide que sa voix. Newt soupira. Non, il ne s'y ferait pas reprendre à deux fois - ou bien était-ce trois ? Il hésita encore. _Et puis merde_. Il se rassit et Minho s'écarta sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Newt était mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Minho tira doucement sur son bras. « Comme avant » souffla-t-il. « Je suis désolé tu sais ». Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du blond. Son regard était vaseux, altérés par la fatigue. « Comme avant » répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux, tirant toujours sur le bras de Newt. La poigne de Minho perdit progressivement de sa force, glissant jusqu'à la main du Glader. Newt secoua la tête et finit par s'allonger à côté de son ami. Il détacha la main de Minho de son bras et se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à Minho. La fatigue eu raison de lui et il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration profonde de Minho derrière lui.

Le lit se mit à bouger, et Newt se réveilla en sursaut, inquiet. Il se tourna de tous les côtés avant de réaliser que c'était seulement Minho retirant maladroitement la couverture en dessous d'eux pour les en couvrir. Rassuré, il se rendormit comme une fleur.

La deuxième fois que Newt se réveilla, la situation était complétement différente. Minho n'était plus collé au mur mais à Newt, son corps pressé dans le dos du blond. Newt avait les paupières lourdes, le cerveau brumeux et il ne pris pas tout de suite la mesure des évènements. Puis il sentit le visage de Minho dans son cou, ses lèvres appuyées contre sa peau, sa langue l'électrisant. Ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillaient la joue et le menton. Newt en eut le souffle coupé. Il était complétement perdu avec Minho. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ? A l'instant précis, cela semblait plutôt clair, et l'idée ne déplaisait pas à Newt. La main de Minho effleura ses flancs avant de descendre lentement sur son ventre. Il le serrait fort dans ses bras, murmurant son prénom dans son cou, ses lèvres caressant la peau dorée de Newt. Le Glader ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène, une pression de plus en plus intense grandissant dans son bas-ventre. Il sentit alors quelque chose de raide pressé dans le bas de son dos. Newt se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce que c'était. Minho était en érection, scotché à lui. La main du brun se serra en poing autour de son T-shirt, le tenant plus près, avant de glisser dessous, touchant la peau lisse de Newt. Ce dernier avait l'impression de se consumer, brûlé par le contact. Son bas ventre se contracta, si fort que s'en était douloureux. Minho contre lui imprimait de légers va et vient, faisant monter le rythme cardiaque du blond. Doucement, il déposait des baisers dans le cou de Newt, soufflant son prénom tout près de son oreille, encore et encore. Sans réfléchir, Newt glissa sa main dans son propre pantalon. Il ondula au même rythme que Minho, celui-ci se faisant plus insistant, mordillant sa peau, l'étreignant plus fort. Il lui laisserait certainement des marques, mais Newt s'en fichait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il était au bord de l'extase, son corps se tendit brusquement et il sentit Minho l'imiter, puis l'orgasme le scia en deux. Il se mordit fort la langue pour ne pas crier, des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. Un long frisson secoua ses membres, et enfin il redescendit sur terre.

Minho s'était immobilisé dans son dos. Newt ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comme d'habitude, réalisa-t-il, dès que cela concernait le Runner. Il se retourna lentement, un tout petit sourire timide accroché au visage.

Minho le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, comme en état de choc. Il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon, mouillé de toute évidence, à quelques millimètres à peine de Newt. Il releva les yeux sur Newt. « Va-t-en » furent ses seuls mots. Sa voix était dure, glacée. Newt les reçut comme une douche froide. Le temps qu'ils prennent sens, son sourire avait disparu et son coeur s'était brisé. Il était vraiment trop con, se ferait-il avoir à chaque coup ? Il s'écarta rapidement de Minho, celui-ci l'aurait frappé que Newt n'aurait pas été plus blessé. _Blessé_, ricana Newt intérieurement, agonie serait plus juste. Dans sa hâte, il manqua tomber du lit. _Mais t'as raison_, se fustigea-t-il, _ait l'air encore plus débile_ ! Il serrait fort les dents, il était hors de question qu'il pleure devant ce bâtard.

Il récupéra des vêtements propres mis à leur disposition - quel luxe ! - et repris une douche. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale. Il essaya de ne plus penser à ce qui venait d'arriver, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se lava et frotta à s'en arracher la peau, tentant d'effacer les traces rouges qu'avait laisser Minho après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Les larmes se mirent à couler, plus brûlantes encore que l'eau et toutes les caresses du monde. Il s'en voulait. Il avait tellement la rage. Putain mais comment faisait-il pour être aussi stupide ? Sa poitrine était douloureuse. Il avait l'impression que des bouts de verre avaient remplacé ses organes, remuant gaiement sous sa peau. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé après tout ? Minho avait été clair. Il le méprisait, et ce n'était pas faute de le répéter. Newt secoua la tête violemment. Il avait envie de hurler et de se claquer le front contre les murs. Il voulait voir du sang et sa peau en lambeaux, au moins sa douleur aurait-elle un véritable sens. Il avait mal. Son corps n'était plus qu'une affreuse plaie ouverte et suintante. _La faute à qui, crétin ?_ Minho n'avait fait que rêver. Rien de plus. Et Newt ne faisait clairement pas partie du rêve. _Fous toi bien ça dans le crâne, slinthead_. Newt ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au sol, sur le carrelage froid. Bientôt, l'eau chaude s'épuisa et il dû l'arrêter. Il se rhabilla avec difficulté et choisit le lit le plus éloigné de celui de Minho. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

_**PS**__: Merci __pour__ les reviews, elles m'ont presque fait pleurer ! Bon ok je venais juste de regarder un épisode de _Teen Wolf_ très __**TRES**__ émouvant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis super contente de voir vos fav/follow et review, n'hésitez surtout pas, je réponds à tout :) Merci de me suivre :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ce chapitre est court __mais en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, vive les partiels...! Je fais de mon mieux ;)_

A la grande surprise de Minho, Newt était venu le réveiller alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Il le secoua. Fort.

« Minho, réveille-toi bordel » gronda-t-il, impatient

Minho cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il regarda Newt, effaré :

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » puis il se souvint de son comportement de la nuit passée. Il se mordit la langue.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques une bonne fois pour toute » ordonna Newt, péremptoire. « J'en ai ma claque que tu me prennes pour un con. Tu vas m'expliquer. Tout de suite ». Il garda son regard planté sur lui.

Minho ne savait pas quoi dire, et il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « Tu m'as surpris, je… »

« Surpris ? » l'interrompit Newt, glacial. « Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus ! ». Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas élever la voix. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il détestait, c'était les esclandres.

Minho déglutit difficilement. Newt marquait un point. Et puis c'est lui qui faisait des rêves érotiques. Avec pour rôle principal Newt. Il rougit et se frotta le visage pour masquer sa réaction. Il laissa retomber sa main et plongea son regard dans celui du blond :

« Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître débile, mais moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. J'avais juste… » il hésita un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il allait dire : « peur ? ».

Newt plissa les yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas une réelle question, mais il avait clairement entendu la pointe interrogative. Minho ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait dans son propre crâne. Il secoua la tête, c'en était trop.

« Et ça justifie le fait que tu sois aussi méchant ? » rétorqua-t-il, sidéré.

Minho ne détourna pas le regard : « Newt, je suis tellement désolé. Tu dois me croire ». Newt se reculait déjà, il allait s'en aller ! « Newt, s'il te plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter. Il faut que tu me pardonnes. Allez mec » insista-t-il.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu facile ? » s'énerva Newt. « Tu penses que je vais te laisser te comporter comme un bâtard et te pardonner _à chaque fois_ ? ». Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Minho : « Je ne sais pas exactement pour qui tu te prends ni pour qui tu me prends _moi_, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Tu ne m'approches plus », il regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son regard sur Minho, et ajouta : « On fera comme si de rien n'était devant les autres, et c'est tout ». Newt se retourna.

Minho envoya valser sa couverture et se redressa rapidement. Newt l'entendit et lui fit face à nouveau, la posture agressive. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux : « Dégage, Minho ». Sa voix était sèche. Il n'avait rien de fragile à cet instant précis.

Minho se sentait complétement démuni. Il se rassit, penaud. Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment mort, on dirait. Il regarda Newt rejoindre son lit. Ils pourraient encore dormir un peu. Minho savait pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Pour la énième fois.


	13. Chapter 13

_A la base, je ne voulais pas écrire tous ces passages qui sont déjà __dans__ les livres et que certains d'entre vous connaissent. Le truc c'est que d'autres "certains" n'ont pas lu les livres et je ne me vois pas sauter d'un __moment__ à l'autre sans écrire les transitions. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mes lecteurs ;) et ça ne me semblait pas convenable de ne pas les écrire. Du coup je réécris pratiquement tout, j'ajoute et change ce qui me plait, ne vous attendez pas à relire exactement la __même__ chose. Je n'ai clairement pas la plume de Dashner, quoiqu'il en soit... Anyway, voilà le 13e chapitre !_

Finalement le soleil se leva et en effet Minho n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Tout le monde s'agitait. Minho prit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi. Aux fenêtres, des gens s'agrippaient aux barreaux depuis l'extérieur, répétant inlassablement « I'm a Crank ». Les Gladers s'écartaient le plus loin possible, terrifiés. Newt essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Ils échangèrent un regard. _Merde_. Minho chercha Thomas des yeux, il surgit à côté de Newt, et Minho les rejoint. Il dit ce que chaque garçon avait en tête : « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ». Ils étaient perdus. Newt eut un drôle de regard d'un seul coup. Minho le fixa :

« Quoi ? A quoi tu penses ? »

Newt secoua la tête, il se sentait stupide, mais il finit par répondre : « Hier, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre sur le mur ».

Thomas et Minho le fixaient, inquiets. Puis Thomas hocha lentement la tête : « Il a raison » murmura-t-il. « Je m'étais même demandé si on était pas dans un sous-terrain ».

Minho n'avait rien remarqué de tel. Oups. « Pourtant on n'a pas été transférés » dit-il, incertain.

Newt se tourna vers la porte : « Et on ne peut pas sortir ».

Thomas inspecta la salle des yeux : « Il y a peut-être une solution… ». Il s'éloigna et revint chargé d'un extincteur.

Newt fronça les sourcils, et montra les Cranks d'un signe de tête : « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout la porte pourrait aussi bien nous protéger d'eux ».

Les autres Gladers s'assemblèrent autour d'eux, chacun avait son idée, et la terreur était partagée. Ils conclurent finalement, à la majorité sinon à l'unanimité, qu'il était hors de question de rester enfermés là plus longtemps. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.

Minho se saisit de l'extincteur et eut un petit sourire : « A l'attaque ».

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour que la poignée cède. Il posa son arme de fortune sur le côté et poussa la porte. Newt l'attrapa par le bras et Minho se tourna vers lui : « Fais attention » le prévint Newt, inquiet. Minho acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il jeta un regard par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Derrière, c'était le noir total. Il déglutit : « J'y vais, attendez là » informa-t-il les autres en faisant un pas en avant.

Il garda la main droite le long du mur pour ne pas perdre ses repères. Le noir était épais, Minho était complétement aveugle. Une odeur atroce envahie rapidement ses sens. Il mit son T-shirt devant sa bouche, c'était insoutenable. Il fit plusieurs pas avant de heurter quelque chose de mou. Il sursauta, bondit en arrière en laissant un juron lui échapper. Il entendit Thomas l'appeler : « Tout va bien, Minho ? », il n'était pas rassuré. « C'est bon, ça va » lui répondit-il du mieux qu'il put, « Je continue, je trouverai bien un interrupteur ». Il poursuivit, il heurta d'autres trucs, semblables au premier. Il essaya de les ignorer, ça ne semblait pas attaquer. Il avait l'impression de sacs suspendus au plafond, quelque chose comme ça.

Arrivé à l'autre bout du couloir, il sentit un petit boitier sous sa main. Il souffla de soulagement en appuyant dessus. Et la lumière fut. Il se retourna tout en prévenant les autres : « J'ai trouvé la- ». Il leva les yeux, le souffle coupé. _Oh bordel_. Ce n'étaient pas des sacs qui étaient suspendus, et il comprit l'origine de l'odeur. Des gens étaient pendus, morts. Il s'agissait des hommes armés qui les avaient sortis du laboratoire la veille. Ils étaient tous là, violacés et puant la mort… littéralement.

Minho se sentait mal tout à coup, il avait des nausées. « Faut que vous voyiez ça les gars » cria-t-il en plaquant la main devant sa bouche et son nez. Thomas était déjà dans le couloir, les yeux exorbités, Newt sur les talons. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » souffla Newt. Thomas et lui eurent le même réflexe que Minho, étouffant l'odeur avec leurs vêtements. « Ils sont morts ? » murmura Thomas, interloqué.

« T'as vu leur couleur ? » rétorqua Minho, sarcastique. « A mon idée que ça fait déjà un moment… ».

Thomas se redressa soudainement : « Theresa » souffla-t-il. Il se précipita vers la salle où l'avaient dirigée l'un des hommes désormais pendus au plafond. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle était vide. Il entendit alors un bruit dans la salle de bain et se rassura. Il attendit qu'elle en sorte. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'était pas une fille. C'était un garçon. Thomas lui sauta dessus : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Theresa ? » lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Minho et Newt entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour. Ils échangèrent un regard, interdits. Puis se décidèrent à séparer les deux garçons.

L'intrus se releva. Il avait l'air surpris. Il ne semblait pas spécialement effrayé. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre : « Qui êtes vous ? ».

Thomas eut un hoquet : « Qui sommes nous, _nous_ ? » éructa-t-il. « Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est toi qui n'a rien à faire là ! Où est Theresa ? » répéta-t-il, la voix lourde de menace.

Le garçon recula d'un pas : « Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles ».

Newt avait l'impression qu'il disait la vérité. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » le questionna-t-il.

L'autre hésita. « Réponds » gronda Minho en faisant un pas en avant. Newt tira sur son épaule. « Tu te calmes ! » grogna-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Alors ? » repris Newt, sévère, en reportant son regard sur l'intrus.

« Je m'appelle Aris » répondit-il à contre coeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » l'attaqua Minho

« Une question pour une question, les gens » contra Aris, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Minho bondit à nouveau en avant, et Newt le laissa faire. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on se fiche de lui. Minho saisit le garçon par le devant du t-shirt, le plaquant au mur. « Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué » siffla-t-il, « mais ici t'es pas en position de force, _mon pote_. »

A point nommé, les autres Gladers passèrent leurs têtes par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Donc tu vas répondre à nos questions » poursuivit Minho. « Compris ? ».

Aris hocha la tête, raide.

« Reprenons » dit Newt. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Aris repoussa Minho, qui s'écarta d'un pas. « Je suis arrivé hier soir. Des hommes armés nous ont amenés ici. »

« Nous ? » répéta Minho, devançant Newt. « Tu m'as l'air seul pourtant » le railla-t-il.

L'autre soupira : « Ils nous ont séparé, j'étais le seul garçon du groupe. »

Newt fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Thomas. « Quel groupe ? »

« C'est complétement dingue, vous ne me croirez jamais » répondit sèchement Aris.

« Dis toujours » rétorqua Minho.

« Tu serais surpris de ce qu'on peut croire » confirma Newt.

« J'étais dans un groupe de filles, enfermés dans un Labyrinthe, c'était une expérience » débita Aris. « Moi-même je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Je suis arrivé le dernier, j'avais ce truc télépathique avec l'une des filles » sa voix se brisa.

« Attend attend » intervint Thomas. « Un labyrinthe ? Seulement des filles ? Le dernier ? ». Il hésita et regarda Newt et Minho à tour de rôle. « Ils ont fait deux expériences alors » conclut-il. Puis il repensa à la dernière partie de son laïus : « Un lien télépathique ? » il se retourna vers Aris. « Tu peux lui parler maintenant ? ». Lui-même ne pouvait plus joindre Theresa, ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Aris baissa la tête : « Je ne peux plus, elle est morte ».

« Morte » repris Minho. Il plongea le regard dans celui de Thomas. « Tu aurais dû mourir alors… Si les expériences sont les mêmes, Chuck s'est sacrifié, il ne devait pas mourir » souffla-t-il.

Newt secoua la tête : « Attendez une minute. Aris est l'équivalent de Theresa, c'est ça ? » Minho et Thomas acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête. « Ok, donc si Aris est avec nous, Theresa est avec son groupe, avec les filles ».

« Ça me paraît logique » confirma Minho.

Thomas sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine. Newt avait raison. Theresa était avec les autres, il ne lui était rien arrivé. La partie concernant Chuck lui revint, et le sentiment de culpabilité devint plus fort encore. Il était mort, par sa faute.

Minho le secoua, la main sur l'épaule : « Hey, shuckface, tu m'entends ? » Thomas sortit de ses pensées. « Il faut qu'on fouille cet endroit ». Thomas hocha la tête.

Les autres Gladers étaient agglutinés dans la chambre, juste derrière eux. Minho rouvrit la porte. Il se figea, Newt lui rentra dedans. « Qu'est-ce que- » commença-t-il. Puis il passa la tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Minho. « Ils sont passés où ? » souffla Newt en réalisant quel était le problème.

Minho tourna la tête vers lui, haussa les épaules. L'odeur, les corps, tout avait disparu. Il n'en restait pas une trace. Il s'avança, suivi par les autres. « J'y comprends rien » murmura Minho, sous le choc. C'est comme s'ils avaient tout imaginé. Il inspecta le plafond tout en marchant, même les cordes avaient été retirées.

Minho se retourna sur Newt, ébahi. Le blond lui rendit son regard. « T'as entendu quelque chose toi ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Non » répondit Newt, les sourcils froncés. « De toute façon, on n'est pas restés longtemps dans la chambre… » poursuivit-il, « Quelqu'un, ou même une foule de 'quelqu'un', n'aurait jamais eu le temps de nettoyer tout ça ». Il renifla un grand coup : « même l'odeur a disparu ! ».

Il acquiesça. Derrière eux, les Gladers murmuraient, se questionnaient les uns les autres, perdus.

Minho était franchement curieux de voir le dortoir. Quelles surprises les attendait encore ?

Une fois de plus, il fut le premier à entrer. Il poussa la porte, se préparant à voir les Cranks, fidèles à leur position. Tout était silencieux. Ils avaient disparu eux aussi. Et plus surprenant, des murs avaient été battis derrière les barreaux.

Newt entra aussi, et en vint aux mêmes conclusions.

De la même façon que pour les pendus, il n'y avait aucun moyen que les murs aient été construits en si peu de temps. Thomas contourna les deux Gladers et passa le bras à travers les barreaux, et poussa sur le mur. Les joints étaient secs, les pierres semblaient vieilles, et le tout était solide. Rien ne bougeait d'un iota. « Il faut qu'on m'explique » grommela-t-il en se retournant vers ses amis.

Minho n'y tenait plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve une sortie, un échappatoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là éternellement. Il sortit de la pièce, et se dirigea vers la grand porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés la veille. Une grosse chaîne était enroulée autour des poignées. La porte était renforcée, dans un métal épais. Il secoua la tête. Il essaierait quand même. Il alla chercher l'extincteur et tenta d'enfoncer la porte, de casser la chaîne, n'importe quoi pour qu'ils puissent _sortir_. Ils n'avaient pas réchappé du Labyrinthe pour mourir piégés ici comme des rats ! Il n'en revenait pas, ils étaient censés en avoir fini, bordel ! Ils devaient être _libres_ ! Un sentiment de panique pointa son nez, glaçant le sang de Minho.

Newt posa sa main sur son bras, bloquant son prochain coup. Il plongea son regard dans le sien : « Arrête Minho, ça ne sert à rien ». Sa voix était douce, comme celle qu'on utilise pour calmer un enfant. Minho ferma les yeux, fort. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour la faire revenir à son rythme normal. Il ne pouvait pas paniquer. Newt et lui étaient les Gladers les plus vieux, les autres leur faisait confiance, ils ne pouvaient pas flancher.

Il se secoua un bon coup : « Merci » murmura-t-il. Newt hocha la tête. « Il faut qu'on trouve à manger » déclara-t-il. Ce fut au tour de Minho d'acquiescer. Ils repartirent ensemble et fouillèrent le bâtiment - qui se résumait désormais à leur dortoir, la chambre où ils avaient trouvé Aris et la pièce centrale, lieu du repas de la veille. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Thomas les avait rejoints dans leur quête. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois un long moment. Ils se décidèrent enfin à en informer les autres, occupés à leurs propres recherches.

Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à avoir survécu au Labyrinthe. Ils croyaient en avoir terminé avec la peur. Leurs espoirs se tortillaient au sol, mourant. Ils n'avaient rien à faire si ce n'est attendre.

Les trois garçons s'appuyèrent au mur et se laissèrent glisser au sol. Le point positif, fit remarquer Thomas, c'est qu'ils avaient de l'eau à volonté, ils avaient vérifié qu'elle coulait encore. Pour le reste… Il fallait attendre. Il n'y avait pas trace de nourriture. Ils tiendraient trois jours maximum.

Rapidement, la faim creusa leurs estomacs. Le premier jour fut long. Le repas de la veille ne suffisait plus pour leur donner de la force. Ils trompaient la faim en buvant beaucoup. Le deuxième jour, la douleur était insoutenable. Ils fatiguaient sérieusement, l'illusion avec l'eau ne fonctionnait plus du tout. Ils passaient leur temps allongés sur les lits, à attendre en se tenant le ventre, espérant limiter leurs souffrances. Ils étaient désespérés. L'idée d'être sauvés leur était clairement sortie de la tête. Ils n'y croyaient plus. Arriva la phase où ils ne faisaient plus que dormir, comateux. Le troisième jour, Minho avait la nette impression de mourir. Aller chercher de l'eau semblait une épreuve insurmontable.

Il gardait cependant un fil d'espoir, il se forçait à ramper jusqu'à la pièce centrale. Il en avait oublié la fréquence, mais cela semblait le maintenir en vie. Cela lui donnait une perspective, aussi faible soit elle.

Alors qu'il se battait une fois de plus pour atteindre la porte, il crut rêver. Il vit du coin de l'oeil de… la nourriture ! Il se dit que ce devait être son esprit qui lui jouait un tour. Il devait vraiment être prêt de la mort. Quoiqu'il en soit, il rampa encore. Il commença à douter de l'hypothèse du mirage. Il arriva alors au pied d'une pile de nourriture, littéralement. Le plus près de sa main se trouvait une pomme. Il s'en saisi et l'inspecta. Il n'avait pas confiance. Puis il céda, l'envie était trop forte.

Il croqua dans la pomme et le jus coula dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi délicieux ! Il la finit et quand il eut assez de force, il appela les autres. Au début, personne ne venait. Il eut le temps d'avaler une deuxième pomme avant qu'ils ne recommencent, en étant plus précis : « Les gars, il y a de la nourriture ».

Un premier Glader se pointa, dans le même état miteux que Minho, puis un autre. Il parvint à se relever avec difficulté, et ramena des pommes pour Newt et Thomas.

Il servit Thomas puis s'assit à côté de Newt, le réveillant en le secouant doucement. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment avant que son regard brumeux ne se fixe sur Minho. Il lui présenta la pomme. « Un petit creux ? » murmura Minho en la lui tendant. Newt n'y croyait pas. Il plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour parler. Minho hésita, puis croqua dans la pomme, coupant un bout. Il le donna à Newt, qui ouvrit faiblement la bouche. Minho sourit et lui referma la bouche après y avoir glissé le morceau de fruit. Les yeux de Newt s'écarquillèrent. Il rouvrit la bouche rapidement, ayant avalé sa bouchée. Minho rit un peu et lui distribua la suite, petit bout par petit bout. Il prépara une deuxième pomme et arrêta ensuite. Newt fronça les sourcils, mécontent. « Doucement, Newt, tu risques de tout revomir si tu manges trop tout de suite » le prévint Minho. Newt se redressa dans son lit. Il sourit et reposa sa tête contre le mur. « Merci Minho » souffla-t-il. « Merci ».

_**PS**__ : pensez aux reviews ! C'est moins romantico-romantique, à croire que ça me lasse d'écrire __seulement les scènes de "coeurs". Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait cool :)_

_Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement, c'est génial ! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Il a pris un peu de __temps__ à venir, désolée... Bonne lecture :) !_

Les Gladers mangèrent, pour la plupart d'entre eux à l'excès. Seuls quelques uns ne vomirent pas, dont Minho, Newt et Thomas. Ils étaient tous tellement concentrés sur la nourriture qu'il leur fallut un moment pour prendre conscience de la présence d'un homme, au fond de la pièce, contre le mur. Quand un Glader prévint Minho, il n'y crut pas. Encore faible, il s'était rendu dans la salle, et avait fait la même constatation. Un homme sans âge, gracile, était assis à un bureau. Il portait des lunettes rondes et lisait un livre. C'était à ne rien y comprendre, comme d'habitude. Minho s'approcha prudemment : « Hey ! » l'interpela-t-il. Aucune réaction. Il tenta à nouveau, et décida de le secouer un coup. Peut-être là lui répondrait-il. Il s'avança rapidement et… heurta un mur. Il lui fallut un temps pour se remettre du choc. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ça ? Il fit une nouvelle tentative, tendant seulement la main. Quelque chose de transparent bloquait le passage. Il glissa la main de bas en haut, puis de droite à gauche. Il réalisa que la paroi formait un globe empêchant toute intrusion, protégeant l'homme de toute évidence. Agacé par le silence du type, Minho tambourina la paroi jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lever la tête de son livre. « Je ne parlerai pas tant que l'heure ne sera pas arrivée » indiqua-t-il d'une voix nasillarde. Minho le regarda fixement. Il avait déjà un petit surnom en tête. Après tout, il ne leur avait pas donné son nom. Il essaya quand même de lui poser une question : « Eh, Ratman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais comment nous faire sortir ? ». Mais l'homme avait déjà replongé son nez fin et pointu dans son livre, l'ignorant royalement.

Minho réitéra ses interpellations, puis se lassa. Il retourna au dortoir, irrité. Il fit un topo à Newt et Thomas qui allèrent voir à leur tour. Ils piochèrent dans le tas de nourriture et patientèrent. Bientôt, tous les Gladers étaient groupés autour du bureau de Ratman. Celui-ci leva la tête de son livre, consulta l'heure sur sa montre. Il posa l'ouvrage sur le bureau et croisa les mains. Il leur expliqua alors que le Labyrinthe était une première épreuve, et que la suite les attendait. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là faisait partie d'une expérience, dirigée par WICKED, une organisation internationale de scientifiques. Les Gladers échangèrent des regards inquiets, murmurant entre eux. Ratman s'interrompit. Newt réclama rapidement le silence. Il voulait en savoir plus. Ratman poursuivit. Il leur annonça la prochaine épreuve : the Scorch trials (La Terre Brûlée). Il s'agissait de rejoindre un point de rendez-vous, à 100 miles (160km) de là. La raison pour laquelle il devait s'y rendre, c'était qu'ils étaient tous malades, atteints de la Braise. Ratman leur promis l'antidote à l'issue de l'épreuve. Le départ était fixé au lendemain matin, à 6h. Un Flat-trans les emmènerait à bon port. Les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés, Rat Man ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles. Minho s'énerva et dit d'une voix forte : « Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?! Vous voyez bien qu'il ne répond à rien alors slim it ! ». Le silence revint.

« Un Flat-trans c'est ce par quoi vous êtes passés pour sortir du Labyrinthe » expliqua Rat Man calmement. Minho se tourna vers Thomas et Newt : « C'est le Grievers hole » comprit-il à voix haute.

Une fois ses informations partagées, Rat Man ne dit plus un mot. Il se leva de son bureau, leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le mur. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de comprendre, le mur invisible devint flou, et l'instant d'après Rat Man et son bureau avaient disparu. Il les avait prévenus plus tôt : tout n'était qu'illusion. Il ne fallait jamais qu'ils se fient à ce qu'ils voient. Quel conseil fumeux, rageait Minho. Comment faire si tu ne peux même plus te reposer sur tes sens ?

Soucieux de ne plus manquer de nourriture, ils empaquetèrent des provisions dans les draps qu'ils retirèrent des lits. Cependant, ils ne voyaient pas comment emporter de l'eau. Ils récupérèrent finalement les emballages de nourritures et les remplirent. Ils n'auraient d'autre solution que les tenir à la main.

Ils se préparèrent du mieux qu'ils purent et se couchèrent tôt, le ventre plein, redoutant le lendemain.

Minho s'assit sur son lit, prêt pour la nuit. Il voulait vraiment que Newt dorme à nouveau avec lui mais il n'oserait jamais lui demander. Il regardait le blond s'agitait de tous les côtés. Newt tourna alors la tête et croisa son regard, le prenant à son propre jeu. Minho se détourna rapidement, gêné. Il savait que c'était ridicule. Peut-être que demain ils mourraient tous. L'horreur allait reprendre, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, et il jouait la midinette. Il ferait mieux de décoller ses fesses du lit et s'excuser - pour la je-ne-sais-combien de fois. Il renonça et s'allongea.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se releva. Il entendait les Gladers ronfler, mis à part cela tout était silencieux. Il avait retenu où s'était couché Newt. Il se dirigea vers le lit. Le blond était en plein milieu du matelas, il allait devoir le bouger. Minho secoua la tête, il allait vraiment faire ça ? Il savait qu'il abusait, qu'il prenait quand il voulait sans jamais se soucier de Newt, mais pour cette nuit il ne supportait pas d'être seul. C'était sûrement leur dernière nuit confortable, au calme, en sécurité. Il avait envie de partager ça. Doucement, il entreprit de pousser Newt sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il parvint à se ménager un petit espace et s'assit lentement, contrôlant le visage de son pote. Sa respiration était profonde, égale. Il s'allongea prudemment, et fit face à Newt. Il écarta les mèches blondes qui cachaient son visage serein. Il prit la main du garçon, la remontant sous son menton, et s'endormit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça fonctionnerait.

Newt quant à lui faisait semblant de dormir. Il avait entendu Minho se lever et s'approcher. Il était trop inquiet pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Des milliers de pensées, plus flippantes les unes que les autres, embrouillaient son esprit, le maintenant éveillé contre son grès. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'intention du Runner. Ok, ils se parlaient normalement, mais en même temps il ne fallait pas être stupide non plus, la situation était plus grave que leurs broutilles. Les mots de Minho étaient toujours frais dans sa mémoire, et bien clairs. Minho ne voulait pas de lui.

Il s'était laisser faire quand Minho l'avait poussé sur le côté, l'aidant discrètement. Il avait ensuite senti le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de l'autre garçon. Il avait l'intention de dormir là. Newt eut envie de sourire mais il se contint. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Minho s'il réalisait qu'il ne dormait pas. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, puis il sentit la main douce de Minho sur son visage. Newt était perdu, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre profondément plaisir au contact. Minho l'apaisait plus qu'il n'aurait osé le reconnaître. La main se retira, pour se poser sur la sienne, toujours aussi délicate. Il s'en saisit et la nicha tout contre lui. Newt l'entendit soupirer d'aise. Il s'autorisa enfin à sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il dormit bien, sans rêve. Minho était près de lui. Cela ne durerait pas, mais Newt avait compris la grande règle de la vie : profiter de l'instant présent.


	15. Chapter 15

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier, désolée ! Enjoy guys :)_

Minho se souvenait s'être réveillé tout contre Newt, il avait un bras autour de la taille du Glader, la tête appuyé contre son épaule. Il avait passé une nuit formidable, sans interruption ni rêve, incroyable ! Il se sépara de Newt et progressivement les autres s'éveillèrent à leur tour. Il échangea un regard avec le blond. Il lui sourit et Newt fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'était pas prêt à lui refaire confiance tout de suite. Minho se pencha sur Newt et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. « Bonjour blondinet » murmura-t-il. Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna et rassembla ses affaires au pied de son lit. Newt se leva et l'imita. Il fallait partir à l'heure. Aucun d'eux ne prenait les menaces de mort à la légère, et c'est ce que Rat Man leur avait prédit s'ils refusaient de sortir par le Flat-trans.

Bientôt, les Gladers étaient prêts, sur le pied de guerre, devant le mur. Lorsque le portail apparut enfin, Minho s'engagea le premier, cachant ses craintes. Thomas resta en bout de file, s'assurant que tout le monde suive.

Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés dans le noir complet. Minho avait cru comprendre que c'était un tunnel, et il avait attendu que tous les Gladers soient là, Aris y compris, pour continuer d'avancer. Il avait placer sa main droite sur le mur, conseillant aux autres de l'imiter. Il appela une fois Thomas, pour être sûr qu'il était là et que tout le monde suivait. Une fois la confirmation obtenue, il s'était mis en route.

Une voix avait alors raisonné dans l'obscurité, leur ordonnant de ne pas bouger et les prévenant qu'ils mourraient en cas de désobéissance. Un frisson glacé avait fait se raidir Minho. _Bordel… Ça commence !_ Ils avaient fini par s'accorder, à peu près : il fallait avancer. Au bout d'un moment, n'y voyant toujours rien, et ne rencontrant aucun obstacle, il avait demandé à ce qu'on court. Il refusait de perdre un temps qu'il savait précieux. Plus ils se dépêcheraient, plus vite ils seraient sortis de ce trou et libérés de la menace de mort.

Minho ne se sentait pas à l'aise, à courir ainsi dans le noir total. Il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds et chaque fois il se demandait s'il allait à nouveau toucher la terre ferme ou tomber dans le vide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la voix menaçante. Qu'entendait-elle par son avertissement ? Quelle sorte de danger les attendait ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer et n'inquiéter personne. Ou du moins ne pas inquiéter les Gladers plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Soudain il crut entendre un bruit. « Stop » hurla-t-il, en courant encore quelques foulées avant de s'arrêter pour que les autres ne le bousculent pas. Les Gladers respiraient fort, essoufflés par la course. Minho avait un bon rythme. Tous n'avaient pas été Runner. Il se demanda comment Newt s'en sortait avec sa boiterie, espérant que tout allait bien. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le bruit. Les Gladers commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Minho les fit taire : « J'ai entendu quelque chose, bouclez-là une seconde » gronda-t-il. Le silence s'installa. Les respirations se calmèrent. Il l'entendit encore. Un sifflement. « Swish ». Un hurlement explosa dans le tunnel, derrière Minho, plus loin dans la file. Il se retourna violemment. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nom de dieu ?_ Le hurlement continua, de plus en plus fort, et d'un seul coup il fut étouffé. Il entendit un grand boum, et comme un roulement. Puis plus rien. « Thomas ! » cria Minho, « c'est quoi ça ? ». D'abord personne ne lui répondit, puis Thomas prit la parole : « Je ne comprends pas trop » dit-il d'une voix forte. Pause. « Minho, il faut qu'on continue. Maintenant. Cours ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Minho ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il courut plus vite encore qu'avant. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils maintinrent le rythme, mais lorsqu'il fut interrompu, il eut du mal à récupérer son souffle. Il courait à pleine vitesse quand d'un seul coup le sol avait changé. Ses pieds s'étaient dérobés sous lui, il était violemment tombé en avant, s'explosant le crâne et le poignet gauche. Sonné, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser ce que c'était. Il se redressa et hurla : « Stop ! Il y a des marches droit devant ». Il tint son bras serré contre son ventre en reprenant son souffle. « Attendez où vous êtes » les prévint-il en gravissant l'escalier lentement. Il se cogna la tête. « Shuck it ! » jura-t-il.

« Tout va bien ? » entendit-il Newt lui demander.

« Oui » lança-t-il. « Je viens de trouver le plafond et il n'y a rien d'autre, bordel ». Il commençait à paniquer quand il sentit une poignée sous ses doigts. « C'est bon » cria-t-il, « j'ai quelque chose ». Les autres montèrent les marches à leur tour, rejoignant Minho.

Alors que Minho hésitait à ouvrir, de nouveaux hurlements brisèrent le silence. Il entendit un Glader tomber dans l'escalier, puis la voix de Thomas, pressante et inquiète. Minho ne savait pas quoi faire, il était bloqué par les autres derrière lui. Thomas hurlait de rage, et c'était un autre Glader qui hurlait de terreur et de douleur. Il crut reconnaître Winston. Au bout d'un moment, tout s'interrompit, comme la première fois. Il n'y avait plus que les halètements de Thomas et les sanglots du Glader. Au moins était-il vivant. Minho commençait franchement à avoir peur. « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, sans agressivité. Il s'escrimait à rester calme.

Thomas lui répondit, la voix interrompue par son essoufflement : « Il y a comme des boules » pause « de métal, qui tombent du plafond » pause « elles viennent et fondent sur le visage » pause « elles en ont déjà eu un » pause « connaissais même pas son nom » avoua Thomas avec honte. Il reprit : « ça se resolidifie, et la tête tombe comme un grosse boule de bowling » conclut-il enfin. Il toussa un coup, la gorge sèche.

Dans la bataille pour arracher la boule du visage de Winston, il avait laissé ses provisions se répandre sur le sol. Il n'avait plus d'eau. Quelle merde. Ses mains lui brûlaient férocement, là où il avait attrapé le fer chauffé à blanc. Minho remarqua la nourriture sur le sol : « Ramassez ce que vous pouvez, je vais voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ». Il actionna la poignée et tira.

Une lumière violente lui explosa les rétines, accompagnée d'une chaleur redoutable. Il ne put réprimer un cri. Son cerveau le faisait souffrir atrocement, il avait beau avoir fermé les yeux et claqué la porte, la lumière l'aveuglait toujours, comme imprimée sur ses paupières. Il entendit derrière lui les Gladers grogner de douleur. _Ça promet_.

Minho serra les dents. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'y aller. Il n'y avait pas de demi tour possible. Il l'énonça à haute voix, et Thomas se rallia à sa position. Il décidèrent d'y aller ensemble. D'abord, il fallait qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière et à la chaleur. Minho ouvrit alors la porte très doucement, de plus en plus largement. L'adaptation prit plusieurs minutes. Les Gladers étaient fébriles, le souvenir du danger imprégnant l'air. Quand ce fut assez, Minho et Thomas échangèrent un long regard, incertains.

« Go » murmura Minho en s'engouffrant dans la brèche, Thomas sur les talons.

Les premières bouffées d'air furent un supplice. Les deux garçons suffoquèrent un instant avant que leurs gorges ne se fassent à la chaleur pourtant insoutenable. Ils toussèrent, et se couvrirent le visage comme ils purent, le soleil leur brûlant la peau. Une fois leurs yeux adaptés à la lumière, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y avait du sable à perte de vue. Le seul point remarquable était un amas de bâtiments, au loin. De toute évidence une ville.

Finalement, les Gladers sortirent un par un, suffocant chacun leur tour et se couvrant des draps qui servaient à l'origine à contenir leurs provisions. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, la première nécessité était de ne pas mourir carbonisés.

Minho les entraîna en direction de la ville. Le voyage semblait interminable, les bâtiments ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde se rapprocher. La chaleur transformait tout effort physique en une torture. Rapidement, ils eurent soif et furent épuisés. Ils rationnaient consciencieusement leur petite réserve de nourritures et d'eau, mais c'était de plus en plus dur.

A force de détermination, le lendemain, ils virent se dessiner la ville avec plus de détails, révélant son aspect délabré. Il avait fait moins chaud aujourd'hui, de gros nuages noirs assombrissaient le ciel et faisaient écran à la boule de feu qu'était devenu le soleil. Bientôt, ils surplombèrent les Gladers, cachant le moindre centimètre carré de ciel bleu.

Minho leva les yeux. Il croyait avoir entendu quelque chose, comme un grondement. Il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé quand plusieurs Gladers l'imitèrent. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. Puis un grondement s'éleva à nouveau, terrifiant. Nul ne pouvait l'avoir manqué. C'était comme si la Terre s'était déchirée en deux. Des gouttes se mirent à tomber, d'abord doucement puis en véritables torrents.

Minho n'hésita plus. « Courez ! » hurla-t-il. Ni une ni deux, les Gladers sprintèrent aussi vite que possible. Il n'était plus question du groupe, c'était chacun pour soi maintenant. Il fallait survivre, et ce n'était pas possible d'y parvenir en regardant toujours en arrière.

Des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel à l'instant même où le tonnerre gronda. _Bordel, on est juste en dessous !_ Minho lança un regard derrière son épaule. Newt était juste sur ses talons, Thomas à côté. Il craignait que Newt ne se fasse prendre à cause de sa boiterie. Foutue jambe.

Un nouvel éclair explosa, sur sa gauche, brouillant sa vision et le rendant sourd. Il agrippa sa tête, le bruit raisonnant dans son crâne, la lumière lui brûlant les yeux. Aveuglé, il eut l'impression de se perdre, puis un éclair claqua et il remarqua les Gladers plus loin. Il aperçut également un garçon au sol, en train de se tortiller violemment. Il voyait à son visage qu'il devait hurler, les traits déformés par l'agonie. Mais il ne pouvait rien entendre, et peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. L'orage était trop assourdissant. Il fit mine d'aller vers lui, mais un autre éclair toucha le garçon. Minho regarda la scène, sous le choc. Il devait continuer. Bouger. Trouver un abris.

Il reprit sa course, il ne savait pas où étaient les autres. Allait-il au moins dans la bonne direction ? Il suivit son instinct et accéléra, essayant d'ignorer la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Les éclairs tombaient de tout côté et sans arrêt désormais. La pluie était si forte que les gouttes devenaient douloureuses. Au dernier moment, Minho fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter un autre éclair, y parvenant de justesse. Il réalisa qu'ils y étaient presque. La ville était toute proche ! Encore une centaine de mètres et le tour était joué.

La foudre heurtait le sol de façon imprévisible. Minho essayait désespérément de l'éviter, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver cet éclair-là. Il s'écrasa à quelques centimètres à peine du garçon. Minho sentit la décharge éjecter son corps à plusieurs mètres de là. _J'espère au moins que ça m'a rapproché de la ville_, pensa-t-il avec ironie avant de tomber inconscient. Le répit ne fut que de courte durée. La douleur explosa dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il le sentait trembler contre sa volonté, ses vêtements en feu. Sa peau brûlait ! La douleur était insoutenable. Il essaya de rouler dans le sable pour l'éteindre, mais pas moyen, l'eau n'y faisait rien non plus. Complètement sourd, il ne s'entendait même pas hurler. Il allait mourir là, comme un connard de poulet grillé ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça s'arrête !

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le retourner, étouffer le feu, le tirer par le bras et le soutenir, un bras autour de sa taille. Minho boitait, il faisait de son mieux pour courir, mais il en était incapable. Il était un poids et il allait faire tuer quiconque l'aidait ! Il essaya de repousser le garçon, mais il l'agrippa, le retenant. Ils accélèrent autant qu'ils purent. Son corps était une plaie brûlante. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

D'un seul coup, la pluie s'arrêta et le Glader le posa lourdement sur le sol. Ils devaient être dans l'abris. Le contact fit gémir Minho. _Quelle fillette !_ Il respirait fort, sanglotant presque. Il agonisait franchement. Aucune position n'était confortable et malgré la fatigue, il ne parvenait pas à sombrer.

A côté de lui, il aperçut finalement Thomas. Son ouï n'était toujours pas de retour. Il s'inquiétait qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Thomas lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui devait une fière chandelle.

Il essaya de se redresser pour voir les autres Gladers, à la recherche de Newt. Il grogna de rage : il n'en était même pas capable ! Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois et tenta de demander à Thomas s'il le voyait, si Newt était sain et sauf, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. En plus Thomas était certainement lui aussi incapable d'entendre quoique ce soit si ce n'est ce bourdonnement agaçant et douloureux. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Entre l'agonie et la terreur, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Si seulement il pouvait en finir !

Les minutes passèrent comme des heures. Minho commença à entendre à nouveau. Thomas n'avait pas bougé, il se tourna alors vers lui - ou essaya-t-il - et répéta le nom de Newt, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que le garçon le regarde enfin. Thomas plissa les yeux. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il approcha son oreille tout près de sa bouche, et Minho le dit encore. Il y mettait ses dernières forces.

Thomas s'écarta, l'air inquiet. « Il n'est toujours pas revenu » murmura-t-il, la voix râpeuse.

Minho ferma fort les yeux. Il fallait que Newt s'en sorte. Quel intérêt de vivre dans un monde sans lui ? Il essaya de bouger, et la douleur le lança dans tout le corps. Voilà qui le distrayait admirablement de son attente ! Il serra les dents pour retenir son gémissement, et échoua. Thomas le regarda, anxieux. « J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose » grimaça-t-il. Le temps qu'il termine sa phrase, Minho avait perdu connaissance. Son cerveau ne pouvait supporter autant de douleur. Thomas était soulagé pour lui. Ce serait toujours ça de répit.

Soudain il tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Dans le noir, il lui était d'abord impossible de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant, puis il remarqua la façon particulière de marcher de Newt, d'autant plus marquée qu'il venait de courir comme un dératé. Le soulagement inonda sa poitrine.

Newt n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait. Il avait survécu ! Il avait vu plusieurs Gladers tomber, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient déjà morts. Il scanna la pièce à la recherche de Thomas et Minho, trop sombre pour y distinguer qui que ce soit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau. Il avança, sa jambe le faisant souffrir terriblement. Il reconnut enfin la silhouette de Thomas, appuyé contre le mur. A ses pieds se trouvait une masse informe, tremblante. Il fronça les sourcils.

Thomas le regardait. « Il t'appelle depuis un moment » lui annonça-t-il en lançant un regard vers le garçon roulé en boule devant lui. « Je te laisse la place » conclut le garçon en s'écartant avec difficulté. Il rampa un peu plus loin, le mouvement le vidant de ses forces.

Newt tourna son regard vers lui : « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » souffla-t-il avec inquiétude tout en s'approchant de Minho.

« Un éclair l'a frappé. Il a fait la torche humaine pendant un bout de temps » répondit Thomas, la voix sombre.

Newt reporta son regard sur Minho. Il s'assit, se laissant tomber lourdement. Minho leva laborieusement la tête vers lui. « Newt » croassa-t-il faiblement, la voix sèche et rauque. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Newt, brillants de larmes.

« Hey » murmura le blond en réponse.

Minho commença alors à s'agiter. Newt ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire, puis il réalisa qu'il essayait de se rapprocher.

« Attend, Minho, attend » s'empressa-t-il de dire en remplissant le vide entre eux deux. Il allongea les jambes et renversa la tête contre le mur dans son dos. Il soupira un grand coup. Certes Minho était blessé, mais au moins n'était-il pas mort. Il sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse. Il baissa la tête, pour voir Minho se blottir contre lui, utilisant ses jambes comme oreiller. Un élan de tendresse serra le coeur de Newt. Minho avait l'air si jeune. Il en voulait tellement à ces connards de WICKED. Ils les avaient fait vieillir trop vite, les avaient forcés à grandir. Ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout.

Doucement, Newt enfouit la main dans les cheveux de Minho. La caresse sembla le calmer. Minho soupira à son tour, les tremblements s'apaisèrent. Newt ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Echapper à la réalité pour quelques instants.

_**PS :**__ Merci __pour__ les reviews. Et merci à la __personne__ qui m'a donné les traductions (Glader - blocard, etc), __mais__pour__ être honnête je les connais __pour__ la plupart, c'est juste qu'ils ne m'évoquent rien. J'ai développé __comme__ une haine des traductions, elles ne __reflètent__jamais vraiment__ l'original. Fin bref, c'est __tout__ à fait personnel. En tout cas, je continuerai d'utiliser les termes anglais, désolée __pour__ ceux que ça gêne. _

_Surtout, merci à vous qui me lisez en __général ! De retour à la fac, après les partiels, donc je n'aurai pas forcément plus de temps. On se débrouille comme on peut ;) Bsx !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Au fait, c'est vrai que je n'ai __jamais__ précisé, __mais__ c'est __parce que__ c'est évident : les __personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les livres, seul le texte m'appartient ;) _

_J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez par à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique (j'avoue que je préfère les positives, soyons honnête :p )_

_En tout cas, merci de me suivre, je suis surprise du nombre de lecteurs, merci beaucoup beaucoup les gens :D_

Le lendemain, au réveil, Newt scruta les visages, faisant le compte des Gladers toujours vivants. Il se pencha ensuite sur Minho, endormi, les poings serrés. Le pauvre devait encore souffrir. Newt posa la main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Il était chaud mais rien de trop inquiétant. Ses brûlures étaient mauvaises, il en était couvert, mais encore une fois Minho pourrait surmonter ça. Newt le savait.

Il échangea un regard avec Thomas, se leva et le rejoignit. Sa jambe était encore douloureuse.

« Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi manger » annonça Thomas, la voix sombre.

Newt acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les Gladers émergeaient les uns après les autres.

Soudain, Thomas écarquilla les yeux, fixant un point derrière Newt. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, et tomba nez-à-nez avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était sale, les vêtements déchirés. Newt réalisa qu'ils devaient être dans le même état, si ce n'est pires. Ce devait être un Crank (Fondu), Rat Man leur avait dit que tous les 'habitants' de la ville étaient contaminés par la Braise. Newt s'écarta, reculant de quelques pas pour se retrouver aux côtés de Thomas.

Le Crank était armé. _Merde_… Eux n'avaient que leurs mains nues. Mais au moins étaient-ils plus nombreux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Thomas, le ton assuré.

Le Crank ricana. « Qu'est ce que _je_ veux ? » répéta-t-il, menaçant. « Vous êtes sur mon territoire, et vous n'avez rien à y faire ».

« Nous sommes plus nombreux » précisa le Glader en jetant un regard derrière son épaule.

« Et moi je suis armé » rétorqua l'autre en glissant son doigt le long de la lame.

Thomas serra les dents, énervé par le comportement du nouvel arrivant. Newt lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Il n'était pas convaincu que l'approche gros muscles était la meilleure.

Le Crank se retourna et balança un coup de pied dans le flanc de Minho. « Allez les clébards, dehors ! » aboya-t-il.

« Fous lui la paix ! » gronda Newt en bondissant en avant. Finalement, la violence lui semblait parfaitement appropriée. Thomas le retint par le bras au dernier moment. Le Crank ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'oeil.

Minho grogna de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l'autre qui le surplombait, l'air mauvais. Minho n'était franchement pas d'humeur à ce qu'on se foute de sa tronche. Il se redressa, la douleur rugissant dans son crâne et dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put, feignant l'aisance, et fit face au Crank, le regard meurtrier.

Ni une, ni deux, il lui envoya un point dans la figure. « On frappe pas quelqu'un au sol » lui cracha-t-il à la figure d'une voix haineuse.

Le Crank se secoua, le visage déformé par la rage. Il sauta sur Minho, l'entraînant au sol, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Minho se débattit jusqu'à passer au-dessus, en position assise sur la poitrine du type. Il le roua de coups, lui éclatant la lèvre, visant désormais les yeux. Il ne se serait pas arrêté si Thomas et Newt ne l'avaient retenu. Il hurla de frustration, tentant de se débarrasser des deux Gladers.

« Minho, ça suffit ! » siffla Newt.

Il finit par obéir, la rage au ventre. Il n'avait plus de force, la souffrance était terrible, son estomac criait famine, il tremblait de partout.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le Crank n'était plus seul. Toute une clique de gamins, une quinzaine d'années en moyenne, l'entourait, armée jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

Le premier Crank s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, y laissant une trace de sang. « Tu vas le regretter » gronda-t-il en fusillant Minho du regard. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Thomas s'interposa.

« Attends, on peut vous être utiles » commença-t-il, les mains basses en signe de paix.

Thomas se rendait bien compte qu'à ce rythme là, ils seraient tous morts dans la demi heure. Il fallait une autre stratégie. S'il leur promettait l'antidote, peut-être accepteraient-ils de les laisser vivre, et même de leur donner de la nourriture. Bien que l'intervention de Minho avait fortement compromis le plan…

Le Crank s'arrêta, imité par les autres, et lui lança un coup d'oeil intrigué. « Vraiment ? » railla-t-il néanmoins.

« Laisse moi cinq minutes pour te convaincre » poursuivit Thomas, soulagé. Il avait attiré son attention. Ça pourrait marcher. « Seul à seul ».

L'autre inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il prolongea l'attente encore quelques secondes, puis accepta d'un hochement de tête. « Suis-moi » ordonna-t-il. Il s'interrompit, jeta un oeil en arrière, « Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-là mourra » décréta le Crank d'un ton péremptoire en pointant Minho du doigt. Et il reprit sa marche.

Newt avait suivi l'échange, inquiet de l'issue de la conversation. La décision du Crank lui avait retourné le ventre. Thomas et lui avaient longé un couloir, et étaient entrés dans une pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il se demanda même si Thomas en ressortirait jamais vivant. Le Crank avait toujours son poignard.

Il jeta un regard circulaire, une dizaine de Cranks les entouraient, toutes armes dehors. Ils avaient des petits sourires moqueurs, certains semblaient bien plus avancés dans la maladie que les autres. Une fille était dans le lot, Brenda comme l'avait appelée le premier Crank. Lui avait l'air d'être le chef. Elle était seconde. Ces deux-là avaient encore l'air frais, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres.

Newt fit un pas vers Minho, mais directement un Crank lui coupa la route, une barre de fer au bout pointu dans la main, l'air menaçant. « J'éviterais ça si j'étais toi » gloussa-t-il, se retournant ensuite vers un autre Crank qui l'accompagnait dans son rire. Newt déglutit et revint à sa position antérieure. L'attente serait longue.

Thomas finit par revenir. Il avait l'air calme, ça avait du fonctionner. Il regarda Newt et hocha la tête.

Le chef s'appelait Jorge. Il avait accepté de les aider à trouver de la nourriture et de leur servir de guide. Lorsque Jorge prononça le nom de Thomas, tous les Cranks levèrent la tête, surpris. L'effet était unanime. Newt fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop ça. La décision de leur chef, en plus, ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Brenda et Jorge prirent la tête du groupe, tandis que les autres se dispersèrent. Ils les entraînèrent dans des tunnels souterrains. Aucun d'eux n'était très rassuré. S'en remettre à d'autres pour survivre n'était pas vraiment l'une de leurs habitudes. Surtout pas pour Minho. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Jorge. Si un regard avait pu tuer, le Crank serait déjà mort depuis un long moment. Jorge avait renoncé à l'abattre, c'était une condition de Thomas. Newt en était sacrément soulagé, mais les envies de meurtre de Minho ne s'étaient pas éteintes pour autant. _Ça lui passera_…

Enfin, ils atteignirent une porte. Brenda et Jorge les arrêtèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Les Gladers s'assirent dans le couloir, tandis que les Cranks leur faisaient passer de la nourriture. C'était des boîtes de conserve, rien d'extraordinaire, mais Newt avait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien mangé de si bon depuis des lustres. Ils engloutirent leur repas rapidement. Personne ne parlait.

Enfin, Brenda se releva, Thomas sur les talons. Jorge était en tête et eux discutaient, en queue de file. Newt marchait à côté de Minho, leurs bras se frôlant à chaque pas. Il était surpris que le Runner ne s'écarte pas. Il maintenait le rythme, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

« Ça va sinon ? » murmura Newt en repensant aux brûlures.

Minho acquiesça, « Frais comme un gardon ! » lui assura-t-il.

Newt voyait bien à sa démarche raide qu'il souffrait, mais il n'allait pas le faire remarquer : « Monsieur est un warrior, pardon » se moqua-t-il alors gentiment.

Minho ricana, et rétorqua « Tu ne le savais pas déjà ? » en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans le côté.

Newt sourit. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand un vacarme fracassant retentit, le tunnel se mit à trembler. Il regarda de tout côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis un pan entier du tunnel s'effondra, juste derrière eux, les séparant de Thomas. Il était avec Brenda, mais Newt ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il essaya de faire demi tour, mais Minho l'attrapa par le bras, « Viens » hurla-t-il par dessus le bruit. Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie, le plafond du tunnel cédant au fur et à mesure. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être séparé de Thomas. Les Gladers étaient toujours ensemble, tous ensemble. C'était le secret de leur survie. Il serra les dents et continua de courir, toujours tiré par Minho.

Ils sortirent enfin à la lumière du jour. Essoufflés, ils se tenaient les côtes tout en s'éloignant plus encore. A quelques mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

Jorge avait l'air furieux. Il s'approcha de Minho : « On dirait bien que tout le monde n'apprécie pas que je vous aide » fulmina-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » l'interrogea le Glader dans un haussement de sourcils.

« C'était pas un accident » marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'éboulement. « Les autres ont fait ça. Ils n'ont plus toute leur tête ».

Minho leva les yeux au ciel, « T'es un Crank mon gars, toi aussi t'as perdu des cases » le railla-t-il.

Jorge serra les dents à la remarque, les mains fermées en poing. « Ma patience a des limites, _mon gars_ » ironisa-t-il, « Souviens toi que vous avez besoin de moi ».

Minho s'avança vers lui, furibond : « Tu nous menaces, _Crank_ ? ».

Ce fut au tour de Newt de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce que Minho pouvait être lourd des fois ! Il s'interposa, repoussant le Glader d'une main sur la poitrine. Il lança un regard au Crank, l'expression conciliatrice. Jorge le gratifia d'un hochement de tête.

« Bon, en route » dit-il d'une voix forte en s'éloignant du tunnel désormais inutilisable.

« Et Thomas ? » lança Newt, la gorge serrée

Jorge s'interrompit et se retourna : « Des Cranks vont bientôt se pointer, on doit filer. Brenda connaît les souterrains comme sa poche, ils nous rejoindront ». Sur ces mots, il prit la tête du groupe.

Minho l'ignora et regarda Newt, l'oeil noir. « Tu aurais du me laisser faire » grogna-t-il.

« Arrête, sérieusement. Tu nous fous dans la merde avec ta tête brûlée » maugréa Newt en se détournant, énervé. Minho partait toujours en vrille, il ne savait pas tenir sa langue. C'était soulant des fois. Il fit mine de suivre Jorge, déjà quelques pas plus loin. Minho lui emboîta le pas.

« Ah ah, très drôle » feint-il de rire. « T'en as d'autres des blagues comme ça ? »

Newt s'arrêta et le fixa un moment, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disait Minho. Enfin il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, l'accusant d'être une tête brûlée alors qu'il était en effet brûlé de partout.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » soupira-t-il. « Il faudrait juste que tu apprennes à filtrer. Tu ne peux pas sortir tout ce qui te passe par la tête ».

Minho serra les mâchoires. Bien sûr, Newt avait raison. C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait insulté, à plusieurs reprises. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. Newt se détournait encore. Le Runner se mordit fort la langue et l'attrapa par le bras. Newt lui fit face, surpris : « Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, Newt » dit Minho en le fuyant du regard.

Newt haussa les sourcils. Puis le brun leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Il répéta ses excuses, la voix calme et profonde.

Newt hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il entendait pas là, s'il le pardonnait, ou s'il laissait passer. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était un peu soulagé. Minho avait reconnu son erreur, ce qui était proprement extraordinaire. De mémoire d'homme, ce devait être une première.

Minho finit par lui lâcher le bras, et ils rattrapèrent les autres, plus loin devant. Newt était inquiet. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ignorer où était Thomas, s'il allait bien. Le Greenbie était son pote.

« On va les retrouver » entendit-il Minho lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire anxieux sur les lèvres. Minho posa la main sur son épaule et serra doucement, puis laissa tomber son bras.

Le long voyage commençait.

So, what did you think about it ? C'est moins fleur bleue, et l'histoire avance doucement. Je n'avais pas pensé faire un flash back si long au début.. Bref, keep reading :D


	17. Chapter 17

Pour commencer, il fallait déjà traverser la ville. Les souterrains, leur expliqua Jorge, permettaient d'éviter de croiser les Cranks. On pouvait toujours en rencontrer quelques uns, mais pas autant qu'à la surface où ils pullulaient. Ils passèrent la journée à courir, évitant la lumière brûlante du soleil. Minho regrettait vraiment de ne pas être dans le tunnel. Sa peau semblait se rétracter avec la chaleur, plus douloureuse que jamais. Il n'avait rien pour se couvrir. Ils essayaient d'être discrets, mais ne manquèrent pas de se faire courser par un groupe de Cranks. Ils étaient très avancés, Minho n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi effrayants. L'avantage quand ils sont dans un état pareil c'est qu'ils sont moins rapides et, bien que fatigués, les Gladers les distancèrent. Jorge les emmena pour la nuit dans un endroit sûr, le sous-sol d'un immeuble que lui et sa clique avaient purgé. Après avoir lutté un bon moment avec un gros cadenas et une chaine d'une tonne, terrifiés que des Cranks les entendent, ils entrèrent.

Il leur fallut une autre journée pour parcourir la distance restante. Ils longeaient une petite ruelle quand Minho aperçut une grosse plaque clouée au mur, similaires à celles du Labyrinthe qui portaient l'inscription « World in Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department », soit WICKED. Il ralentit pour l'étudier une seconde. Celle-ci avait le même air ancien, mais l'inscription était différente : « Thomas - the real leader » (Thomas - le vrai chef). Abasourdi, Minho cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sûr qu'il avait mal lu. Mais les lettres étaient toujours dans le même ordre et disaient toujours la même chose. Il rattrapa les autres au pas de course, encore étonné de sa découverte. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction des Cranks au prénom de Thomas : ils l'avaient lu de tous les côtés. Minho se demandait pourquoi WICKED viendrait clouer de telles plaques partout. Quel était encore le sens de tout ça ? Il décida qu'il en parlerait à Newt à la prochaine pause.

Alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin de rue, Minho vit plus loin un groupe de personnes. Minho s'arrêta net, imité par les autres. Deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, étaient mis en joue par une autre, un pistolet à la main. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux autres individus. Ils discutaient entre eux, mais ils étaient trop loin pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. De toute évidence, trois d'entre eux menaçaient les deux autres.

Il plissa les yeux. Malgré la distance, il crut reconnaitre Thomas. Il commençait à avancer quand Newt le retint. Avec l'arme à feu, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Il fallait attendre pour saisir une meilleure opportunité. Minho contracta les mâchoires, il voulait aider son pote.

Il ne lâchait pas la scène des yeux. Le garçon armé ne bougeait pas tandis que les deux autres attrapaient leurs victimes. Ils les dirigèrent vers un bâtiment, dans lequel ils disparurent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? » s'emporta Minho directement.

« Il faut un plan » déclara Newt d'une voix calme, « On ne peut pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, ou _qui_ il y a ».

Minho serra les poings. « C'est quoi le plan alors ? » concéda-t-il

« Je connais ce groupe » intervint Jorge. « Ils sont très nombreux, bien organisés, je sais pas trop ce qu'ils veulent à votre pote- »

« Ça a sûrement un rapport avec le fait que son nom est affiché sur tous les murs » l'interrompit Minho. Newt fronça les sourcils. « Regarde autour de toi, shank, « Thomas - the real leader », ma fierté en prend un coup… » _(Note : Ils ont tous un tatouage dans le cou, « Property of WICKED, Subject …, et Minho est le Subject A7 the Leader)_.

« Ouais, n'empêche » reprit Jorge, « on les aura pas comme ça, il nous faut des armes ».

Minho jeta des regards de tout côté, ne trouvant que des barres de fer dans le meilleur des cas. Il soupira, exaspéré : « On ne va pas aller loin avec ça » ragea-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Sssh ! » le rappela Newt à l'ordre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer d'autres Cranks. Minho leva les yeux au ciel, conscient néanmoins que Newt avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Ils se décidèrent rapidement, ils ne savaient pas ce que les Cranks faisaient là-dedans, s'ils tuaient leur ami ou pas.

Jorge souleva sa chemise et tira des couteaux de chasse de sa ceinture. Il les tendit un par un aux Gladers, leur arrachant des regards surpris. Ils n'auraient pas cru qu'il cachait de telles armes sous ses vêtements.

Le plan était simple : faire une entrée en fanfare, profiter de l'effet de surprise pour les maîtriser, retrouver Thomas - et Brenda, et fuir. Simple, mais efficace…? Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour trouver mieux.

Agglutinés devant la porte, les Gladers sentaient la tension monter. Minho lança un dernier regard derrière son épaule pour Newt, puis enfonça la porte. Il se fit mal à l'épaule, il oubliait toujours les plaies qui le couvraient. Une musique assourdissante manqua percer leur tympans. Les Gladers sur les talons, Minho hurla ordres et menaces, attrapant des Cranks et les maintenant, un couteau sous la gorge, imité par les autres. Le but était de les terrifier au maximum.

Jorge restait devant la porte, s'assurant que nul ne sortait. Un Glader balança un coup de pied dans les enceintes, coupant la musique. Minho lançait des regards de tout côté mais il ne voyait pas Thomas. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, rendant muette son inquiétude. Il fit signe à Newt, plus loin, de le suivre. Il avait remarqué une porte sur le côté. Un autre Glader les suivit, et ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce.

Thomas et Brenda étaient accrochés à des chaises, à moitié inconscients. Les trois Cranks de tout à l'heure les surplombaient. Minho bouscula violemment celui qui tenait l'arme, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Les deux autres s'échappèrent directement, abandonnant le bateau. Minho ne s'occupa plus de l'autre, il retira les liens de Thomas tandis que Newt faisait de même pour Brenda. Il glissa le bras du garçon autour de ses épaules, le tenant comme il pouvait par la taille, et le sortit de là, suivit par Newt. Jorge s'interposa et prit Brenda dans ses bras.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment en vitesse, il ne fallait pas que les autres prennent le dessus, ce qu'ils étaient tout à fait en mesure de faire.

En passant la porte, Minho ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ne voyait plus le type armé du pistolet. Tous les autres étaient encore dans la salle, sauf lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déguerpir le plus vite possible, voilà l'objectif. Il trainait Thomas, Newt l'aidait en le tenant de l'autre côté. Le Greenbie reprenait lentement ses esprits. Bientôt il marchait presque seul.

Ils étaient assez loin désormais, à près de 500 mètres, quand un coup de feu retentit. Le bruit était atroce, Minho n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait quand soudain Thomas s'affaissa à côté de lui comme une poupée de chiffon. Il se précipita au sol, le retournant pour voir où il était touché. Il regarda derrière eux, le Crank armé était là, debout, le visage déformé par un rictus de haine. Il appuya à nouveau sur la détente, mais l'arme fit un drôle de bruit. Elle s'était enrayée.

Minho n'y croyait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne pouvaient pas aller à peu près normalement ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça !

Il souleva Thomas, Jorge l'aida. Ils s'écartèrent le plus rapidement possible, peinant à courir avec le poids mort que constituait désormais Thomas. Il était inconscient, le sang coulant à flots de la plaie. Il avait été touché au flanc. Minho était incapable de dire si un organe vital avait été atteint ou non, néanmoins son optimisme sans pareil le voyait déjà mort et enterré.

Les Gladers se relayaient pour porter Thomas. Plus ça venait et plus il leur semblait lourd. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que l'état de Thomas se dégradait. Il était brûlant, une fièvre irradiant dans tout son corps, sa plaie avait gonflé et continuait de saigner. Ils avaient essayé de lui mettre un bandage mais il était déjà imbibé de sang.

Le lendemain, c'était encore pire. Thomas était inconscient, son corps était noyé de transpiration, il grognait de douleur et sa blessure se mettait à suppurer. Elle était infectée, sans aucun doute possible. Minho savait qu'il était fichu, mais il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment quand un bourdonnement puissant s'éleva, suivi de rafales de vent. Minho regarda de tout côté, surpris qu'un orage se déclenche. Il n'avait pas remarqué de nuages. Il leva les yeux, inspectant le ciel. Ce n'était pas un orage, c'était un engin volant. Minho était bouche bée.

« C'est un Berg » déclara Jorge devant les visages ébahis des Gladers.

Le Crank avait l'air inquiet. Personne ne savait quoi faire, et le Berg se rapprochait inéluctablement. Il s'arrêta au-dessus du groupe, flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Le ventre de l'engin s'ouvrit, et des hommes armés braquèrent leur canon sur eux. Un bras métallique descendit de la machine vers le sol, attrapant Thomas. Minho s'agrippa à son pote en criant indistinctement, la machine était trop bruyante. Un type tira, visant le sol juste à côté de Minho. Le garçon sursauta, laissant glisser sa prise sur Thomas. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière et lui hurler : « Il va mourir, lâche l'affaire ! ».

Minho se débattit violemment, et abandonna à regret, se retournant pour voir Newt, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

Le Berg s'écarta rapidement, son ventre encore béant. Minho le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il se fonde dans le ciel. Il était enragé. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son pote ! Il serra les mâchoires et les poings, le cerveau en ébullition. Il savait que Thomas serait mort s'ils avaient continué ainsi. Il n'empêche, ça le tuait.

Newt posa la main sur son épaule, serra, et la glissa doucement dans son dos, l'entraînant avec lui et essayant de le réconforter par son contact. Minho le laissa faire et suivit les autres.

Newt fit mine de s'écarter mais le Runner l'attrapa par le bras. « Merci Newt » murmura-t-il. Newt lui sourit. C'était la première fois depuis un long moment qu'il lui souriait franchement comme ça. Le coeur de Minho gonfla. Il l'avait peut-être finalement pardonné. Il regarda le bras de Newt, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Il descendit la main le long de son bras et lui prit la main. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et se mit à marcher. Newt ne le suivit pas. « Tu viens ? » le relança Minho en se tournant vers lui. Newt jeta un regard à leurs mains, avant de le reporter sur le visage de Minho, étonnamment embarrassé. Il sourit à nouveau, refermant les doigts sur la main du Runner, et lui emboita le pas.


	18. Chapter 18

Newt avait la tête à l'envers. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devaient-ils attendre ici que le Berg revienne et leur rende Thomas, ou devaient-ils continuer leur route ? La première option lui semblait franchement stupide, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abandonner Thomas. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule, vers le ciel. Le Berg avait disparu depuis un bon moment. Et Newt était assez malin pour savoir que l'engin ne reviendrait pas gentiment leur ramener le corps de leur ami. Toute la situation était complétement dingue. Pourquoi ces gens étaient-ils venus récupérer Thomas ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient fait la même chose pour les autres Gladers morts auparavant. _Mort_. Newt tiquait sur le mot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Thomas, le Newbie, son pote, puisse mourir. Sérieusement ? Y penser lui donner des maux de tête. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre là. Le compte à rebours égrenait les dernières heures et ils étaient encore loin du but. Newt se résigna, et rattrapa les autres.

« Eh ! » l'interpella Minho alors qu'il s'approchait. Il avait l'air triste. « Ça va toi ? » lui demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Newt hocha la tête, mais Minho ne s'y laissa pas prendre. « Et toi ? »

Minho lui lança un sourire crispé. « A peu près dans le même état que toi, on dirait » éluda-t-il.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. « On n'a pas le choix » déclara Newt, disant à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux.

Le Runner secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive pas y croire » souffla-t-il. « Tu penses qu'il est mort ? ».

Newt regardait dans le vide, marchant sans y penser. « Oui » répondit-il finalement. « C'est bizarre en fait. Quand j'y réfléchis, je suis sûr qu'il est mort, mais je ne réalise pas, je ne suis pas triste, tu vois. Ça paraît tellement irréel ».

« Tu m'étonnes » murmura Minho, lâchant Newt des yeux et perdant son regard au loin, « Des fois je me demande si je ne suis pas tout simplement encore là-bas, dans le Glade, endormi quelque part à rêver toute cette histoire ». Il ricana avec amertume, et reprit : « après je réalise que je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour inventer tout ça », en appuyant ses mots d'un geste du bras, englobant la scène, le désert et les quelques survivants devant eux.

Newt leva les yeux vers lui. Minho avait le visage fermé, la mâchoire contractée. Ses brûlures s'atténuaient légèrement, mais il faudrait du temps pour qu'elles disparaissent totalement. Minho ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il était courageux, plus qu'il ne le croyait. Le Runner faisait toujours le malin, et Newt savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il ne donnait pas sa confiance et son affection facilement, mais une fois fait, il était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Il irait jusqu'au bout pour lui. Il n'avait cessé de risquer sa vie, le protégeant des Grievers, lui prêtant une attention qui aurait pu le faire tuer, sortant le premier du dortoir, une fois échappés du Labyrinthe, alors que le couloir était plongé dans un noir total et que l'odeur était insoutenable, quand il avait pris la tête du groupe et couru, complétement aveugle, dans le tunnel, puis qu'il s'était engouffré dans la chaleur suffocante, jouant l'éclaireur, encore. Newt ne comptait plus. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Minho se considérait comme responsable de la mort des Gladers, de la disparition de Thomas. Son incompétence était fautive. Newt n'avait aucune idée de comment lui faire comprendre son erreur. Lui dire ne servirait à rien, pire encore ce serait avouer que Newt avait eu la même idée, accréditant l'hypothèse. Non, hors de question. Il garda le silence, se maintenant au rythme de Minho. Sa jambe était douloureuse, et le voyage n'était pas terminé. Il tentait de l'ignorer, mais chaque pas lui rappelait son erreur, sa faiblesse. Il serra les dents et continua.

Après avoir traversé la ville, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le désert, encore. Il s'étendait à perte de vue. Minho compta les autres, devant lui. En tout, ils n'étaient plus que 6, Brenda et Jorge compris. Il serra les poings. Tout ça à cause de ces connards de WICKED. Une ampoule sembla s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. Il se fustigea pour sa stupidité. Le Berg appartenait à WICKED, bien sûr. Pris dans l'action, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Peut-être allaient-ils soigner Thomas ? Pour l'expérience, pour qu'elle continue. Puis il se souvint des autres Gladers. Personne n'était venu les sauver. Il grinça des dents, si fort que Newt se retourna.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête, quand le même bourdonnement lui vrilla les oreilles et les mêmes rafales de vents lui projetèrent du sable dans les yeux. Il échangea un regard avec Minho, abasourdis.

Le Berg s'approchait ! Il s'ouvrit comme la dernière fois, et ils virent le même bras mécanique leur rendre Thomas. Newt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Thomas revenait ? Ils le ramenaient ? Il se précipita vers le garçon, désormais au sol. Il portait des vêtements neufs et propres. Newt souleva son T-shirt. Un grand bandage entourait son ventre, couvrant ses flancs. Ils l'avaient soigné. Il posa la main contre son front, il n'avait plus de fièvre. L'infection, la blessure, ils avaient tout réglé. Il lança un regard vers le Berg, qui s'effaçait déjà. Minho était à genoux, de l'autre côté du Glader. Il croisa les yeux de Newt, ils échangèrent un sourire. Thomas était vivant !

Jorge fit alors remarquer qu'il faudrait le porter, à nouveau, mais les Gladers étaient tous soulagés. « Ils font ça à chaque fois ? » lâcha-t-il.

Minho fronça les sourcils : « Non. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est toujours ça de pris » décréta-t-il, agacé par la remarque.

Jorge laissa tomber l'affaire.

WICKED avait descendu Thomas sur une civière, ce qui facilita la tâche des Gladers. Ils le soulevèrent à 4, réduisant considérablement le poids porté par chacun.

A la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une montagne qu'ils avaient vu se dessiner quelques heures auparavant, perchés sur une dune. Le soleil était couché, et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Thomas avait repris connaissance entre deux, mais il était incapable de marcher. Il avait râlé, insisté, pour qu'ils cessent de le porter. Minho avait été clair sur le sujet, et Thomas avait fini par la fermer.

Ils s'installèrent, mangeant ce qu'ils trouvaient autour d'eux, à court de provisions. La montagne serait plus vivable que le désert, ça c'était sûr. Le hic, cependant, c'est qu'il allait falloir la gravir.

Minho écarta le problème. S'inquiéter à propos de ça ne servirait à rien. A la place, il s'allongea à côté de Newt et lui fit face. Cinq minutes tard, il dormait profondément, la main du blond coincée entre les siennes.

_PS : merci __pour__ les reviews, c'est super gentil ! Et merci de lire, de fallow et fav, c'est génial :D _

_Au fait, on va bientôt revenir __dans__ le 'présent', enfin !_

_Juste comme ça, je pensais faire une fin alternative : genre la fin du livre prévue par J. Dashner, et une autre, __dans__ laquelle notre cher Newt survivrait. Ça vous dirait ? Sans réponse, je me contenterai de le faire mourir, c'est à vous de voir ;) (ok, c'est une forme de chantage :p ). Soyez indulgent ;) _


	19. Chapter 19

Minho se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendait des bruits. Lorsqu'il se redressa, un groupe de personnes était agglutiné dans un coin du camp. Il regarda autour de lui, il était le seul à se rendre compte du problème. Il ne savait pas qui était ces gens, mais il n'allait pas les laisser faire. Il secoua Newt, posant la main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Newt émergea, plongeant ses yeux écarquillés dans ceux de Minho. Il fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les intrus. Newt jeta un oeil, fronçant les sourcils. Minho le lâcha.

Ils surplombaient Thomas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient au juste ? A les étudier, il réalisa que leurs silhouettes étaient trop fines pour appartenir à des hommes. Il se souvint alors du tatouage de Thomas, « to be killed by Group B ». Le groupe B, celui des filles, l'ancien groupe d'Aris, devait tuer Thomas.

Minho attrapa son couteau de chasse, et rampa vers la forêt pour les prendre par surprise, tandis que Newt réveillait les autres Gladers. Minho n'avait-il pas parcouru un mètre que l'une des filles se retourna. Elle s'approcha à grands pas, balança un coup de pied dans son poignet, le faisant lâcher son arme, qu'elle récupéra. Cette garce de Theresa avait retourné sa veste. Elle le regardait avec mépris, bien contente de l'avoir à ses pieds : « Alors Minho, elle est comment la vie, sous cet angle ? ».

« Peux pas dire que j'ai la meilleure vue » rétorqua-t-il. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, celle-là.

Newt avait été mis ko par une autre fille. Les autres bourraient Thomas dans un sac. Minho essaya de se relever, et reçu un nouveau coup de pied, dans le ventre cette fois, qui expulsa l'air de ses poumons. Violemment. Il toussa, se tenant le ventre, la respiration coupée. Theresa ricana.

Les Gladers étaient tous réveillés maintenant, maîtrisés par ces satanées gonzesses. Minho n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elles allaient emporter Thomas !

Theresa retourna auprès du sac contenant désormais leur pote. Thomas en voyait de toutes les couleurs en ce moment. Elle pointa sa lame vers les Gladers, croisant leur regard, un par un, puis dit d'une voix forte et implacable : « Ne nous suivez pas, ou on le tue ». Sur ce, elle se retourna, prit la tête du groupe, et les filles la suivirent, tirant Thomas derrière elles.

Minho était franchement en colère. Ils ne cessaient d'échouer, d'être faibles. Chaque fois, ils se faisaient avoir comme des bleus. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix qu'attendre que la distance grandisse entre eux et l'autre groupe. Ils décidèrent d'emprunter un passage différent pour ne pas risquer la vie de Thomas.

En fin de matinée, ils atteignirent le sommet de la montagne. Au milieu de l'après midi, ils retrouvaient le désert et … croisèrent Thomas, Theresa et Aris ! Minho n'avait même pas réalisé que le type avait disparu. Il était prêt à étrangler Theresa, voyant rouge, quand Thomas, l'air à moitié mort, lui dit de laisser tomber. Il s'entêtait, il le ferait quoiqu'en pense Thomas, mais Newt s'interposa. Le blond n'avait pas tous les détails, cependant il comprenait qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. (_Note : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas déjà et veulent savoir, lisez le livre, j'évite les spoilers quand ils ne sont pas nécessaires à mon histoire ;) _).

Il serra sa prise sur le bras de Minho et l'emmena à l'écart, l'obligeant à marcher. Newt leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il se couvrait comme le jour de l'orage, un frisson secoua son corps, le laissant glacé. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Ils se mirent à courir. Au loin, il aperçut le groupe B. Il l'ignora. Son seul objectif était de trouver le point de rendez-vous, de s'en sortir.

Enfin, ils tombèrent sur un petit drapeau planté dans le sol. Ils y étaient, aussi dingue que cela puisse leur paraître. C'était la fin.

Mais rien ne se passa. Les filles les rejoignirent, l'air tout aussi perdu. Ils s'interpellèrent alors les uns les autres, la colère montant. Puis le temps passant et les discussions restant stériles, ils se turent et attendirent. L'atmosphère était saturé de craintes muettes, de silence gêné.

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Ils échangèrent des regards paniqués, dans l'incompréhension totale. Puis le sol se souleva, délimitant une grande plaque circulaire, qui pivota sur un axe. Ils fixaient tous la scène, sidérés. Le sol finit par se retourner complétement, révélant en quelque sorte son verso. Des cocons, semblables à ceux contenant les Grievers, dans le Labyrinthe, étaient placés de façon circulaire.

Newt lança un regard à Minho, qui hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Le ciel se mit à gronder, la pluie à tomber. Les éclairs ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Il fallait faire vite, à défaut de savoir quoi faire. Ils avancèrent sur la plateforme, imités rapidement par tous les autres.

Une fois au centre, chacun fit face à un cocon, respectant une distance de sécurité de plusieurs mètres. Il y en avait une dizaine. Un sifflement émergea d'un cocon, la partie supérieure coulissant lentement, s'ouvrant. Une créature en émergea, s'extirpant à la vitesse d'un escargot, leur révélant son apparence répugnante. Le monstre avait une forme humanoïde, très grand, très maigre, la peau grise comme celle d'un cadavre en décomposition. De grosses pustules oranges couvraient son corps, gonflées et comme dotées d'une vie propre. Elles battaient telles un coeur, littéralement.

Les Gladers dégainèrent leurs armes, précédés par les filles. Les autres cocons s'ouvrirent à leur tour, et bientôt chaque adolescent était confronté à un monstre. Ils étaient immenses mais lents. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à les défaire. Il le fallait.

Newt n'avait pas vraiment de stratégie, mais il tenta de crever ces boules oranges avant toute chose. Une, puis deux, puis trois. La créature semblait de plus en plus lente, s'affaiblissant au fur et à mesure que les sphères éclataient. Il se tourna vers Minho, hurlant sa découverte. Son inattention lui valut un coup qui l'envoya bouler au centre de la plateforme. Il grogna, se remettant debout au plus vite. Minho, après une seconde d'incompréhension, avait cerné l'idée, et l'appliquait à merveille. Sa créature était au sol, sans vie, et il s'attaquait désormais à celle de Newt qui s'approchait inéluctablement du garçon.

Les éclairs commencèrent alors à tomber, s'écrasant à côté d'eux, heurtant le sol de façon aléatoire, illuminant un monstre à l'occasion. Une fille était au sol, les flancs déchirés. Elle était morte. Newt et Minho se mirent dos à dos, luttant contre deux créatures.

Le bourdonnement caractéristique d'un Berg emplit l'air, planant sans bouger au dessus du sol, au centre de la plateforme. Le ventre de l'engin s'ouvrit, leur laissant libre accès.

Les Gladers vinrent finalement à bout de leurs ennemis, et se précipitèrent vers le Berg. Il fallait fuir. Ils n'auraient pas le temps sinon, le Berg n'attendrait pas.

Mais à peine se dirigeaient-ils de ce côté que des monstres s'interposèrent. Ils semblaient plus puissants maintenant, plus rapides. Ils leur donnaient encore plus de fil à retordre.

Certains jeunes étaient déjà dans le Berg, à l'abris. Minho faisait de son mieux pour mettre les créatures à terre, mais il commençait à fatiguer. Plus qu'une sphère… _Clac !_ La bête tomba, morte. Le Runner se retourna, aidant Newt à se débarrasser de la sienne. Il boitait fort, il tenait à peine debout. Minho et lui firent éclater les dernières pustules et coururent vers le Berg.

Il commençait déjà à prendre de l'altitude. Ils virent Thomas sauter et agripper le rebord. Il ne leur restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps. Minho attrapa Newt par le bras, le tirant derrière lui. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Au dernier moment, ils s'élancèrent. Minho réussit à s'accrocher à l'engin, mais Thomas du plonger en avant pour récupérer la main de Newt. Ils glissaient, ils allaient tomber ! Brenda rampa vers eux, elle prit le bras de Minho et le hissa dans le Berg, tirant de toutes ses forces, aidée par le Glader. Une fois sauf, il se pencha et hissa Newt à son tour. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, baignés de transpiration, le corps douloureux, mais bordel ils étaient vivants ! L'épreuve était terminée, enfin !

Ils s'écartèrent rapidement du vide, se blottissant dans le fond de la cale. Plusieurs cadavres couvraient le sol, en contrebas. Et les survivants n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient survécu.

_La fin alternative n'a pas l'air de brancher tout le monde... Il semblerait bien que notre pauvre Newt va y passer (*sourire sadique*) Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis, c'est super sympa de votre __part ! :-*_


	20. Chapter 20

Au bout d'un moment, des soldats comme ceux qui les avaient récupérés après le Labyrinthe les emmenèrent plus loin dans le Berg. Les Gladers purent prendre une douche et manger. Enfin, ce qu'ils attendaient tous, on les abandonna dans un dortoir. Ils étaient achevés. Le ventre plein, ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

Newt se réveilla. Il n'était plus dans le dortoir. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il était seul, de retour dans le tunnel où l'éboulement avait eu lieu. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient sortis de là, tous ! Il lança un regard paniqué autour de lui. Pourtant il se souvenait bien de ce qui s'était passé après, la séparation avec Thomas et Brenda, et tout le reste. Il avait rêvé tout ça ?

La tête lui tournait, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Un élan de douleur lui arracha un cri. Il tâta doucement son front. Du sang avait séché, sa peau était profondément entaillée. Nom de dieu, il avait vraiment rêvé. Il avait dû s'évanouir, assommé par un pan du plafond. Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps et regarda à nouveau autour de lui, plus lentement. _Où étaient passés les autres ?_ Alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, un élément sur le sol attira son attention. Il s'approcha prudemment, se penchant pour mieux voir. C'était une main, qui dépassait de dessous les gravas. Il eut un hoquet et un mouvement de recul, avant de se précipiter en avant. Il fallait qu'il essaie de débloquer la personne, de la sortir de là. Il s'escrima à déblayer les pierres, mais c'était trop lourd. Il était incapable de les retirer, il n'en avait pas la force. Il essaya encore et encore, la conviction de plus en plus ancrée que cette foutue main appartenait à Minho. Il se mordait la langue pour ne pas céder à la panique, goûtant son propre sang. Ses doigts étaient écorchés, en lambeaux, et saignaient.

Il tomba à genoux, touchant la main du bout des doigts. Elle était froide. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Le monde semblait se dérober sous lui. Son coeur était comme pris dans un étau, la douleur était insoutenable, il suffoquait.

Newt saisit la main, et s'allongea. S'il avait été plus conscient, il aurait réalisé à quel point son geste était morbide, dégoûtant. Mais il était comme dans un état second. Il s'enroula autour, la serrant fort, ne tirant pas, se disant que si Minho était encore vivant, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Ils étaient tous morts. Le corps secoué par des sanglots violents, Newt perdait doucement la raison. C'est comme s'il allait mourir étouffé. Il s'en fichait. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de retrouver Minho, alors ça en valait la peine.

Une journée passa, sans eau ni nourriture. L'odeur de mort commençait à envahir le petit espace. Newt était loin de tout cela, il était dans une sorte de coma, où il se voyait avec Minho. Ils étaient de retour dans le Labyrinthe, quand ils le parcouraient ensemble. C'était tellement bon de revoir le Runner ! Il était là, juste quelques foulées devant lui. S'il tendait le bras, Newt pourrait même le toucher. Il essaya, avançant la main. Mais plus il s'approchait et plus Minho s'éloignait. Il devenait flou, et Newt courait toujours plus vite, la panique lui ravageant le ventre, un froid glacial l'engourdissant contre sa volonté. Il hurlait pour que Minho se retourne. Mais le Runner l'ignorait, il partait. Newt ne lâchait pas prise, il l'appelait encore et encore. Soudain, Minho s'arrêta. Newt l'imita. Il y avait un problème. Il lui fallut un moment pour mettre le doigt dessus : il pouvait voir le mur derrière Minho. Il était translucide. Newt cria son nom une dernière fois. Le Runner se retourna. Ses yeux étaient tristes, tellement tristes. Il ne dit rien. Il ouvrit la bouche, peut-être dans l'intention de parler, mais il s'évaporait. La seconde d'après, il avait totalement disparu. Newt se remit à courir, la folie prenant possession de lui. Il se laissa tomber là où Minho s'était tenu. Il ne voulait pas que Minho parte ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste pour toujours dans le Labyrinthe ! Ils n'appartenaient pas au Labyrinthe, aucun d'eux. Ils avaient une vie quelque part, il le fallait. Les larmes lui brûlaient la peau.

Newt émergea. Il avait mal au ventre. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il devait avoir faim. Sa bouche était sèche et ses larmes s'étaient taries. Il n'avait plus assez d'eau en lui pour les verser. Il retomba dans l'inconscience, heureux du détachement que cela lui apportait. Il ne pouvait supporter la réalité. Bordel, mais qu'il en finisse. Peut-être que s'il rêvait encore, il reverrait Minho. Quelques minutes, ou même une seule seconde, tout était mieux que ce vide abyssal.

Un autre jour passa. Newt n'avait aucune notion du temps, il était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, de ses souvenirs. Il n'avait plus revu Minho. Il ne pensait pourtant qu'à lui, mais il ne faisait que ressasser sa chute, encore et encore, sentant la douleur irradier dans tout son corps.

Un bruit résonna. Il l'ignora. Puis un autre, et un autre, plus forts et plus près. Il essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était trop dur. Ses paupières étaient comme collées, il était complétement desséché. Le monde se mit à bouger autour de lui, le sol devait s'écrouler, ou …? Il perdit connaissance. Après tout, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Newt entendait des bruits autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner leur origine ou ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il replongea dans l'inconscience.

Cette fois, quand il se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une pièce blanche, sur un lit. Des tubes partaient de ses bras et rejoignaient des bouteilles suspendues à des piquets, disposés autour du lit. Il était seul. Il essaya de bouger, et échoua. Il était attaché au lit par des sangles. Il serra les dents, la panique se frayant un passage dans son esprit brumeux. Il commençait à tirer sur ses jambes et ses bras, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'une blouse blanche. C'était une jeune femme, et quand elle s'approcha il put lire « WICKED » sur sa poche de poitrine. Elle se précipita vers lui et le maintint contre le lit, lui racontant tout un tas de sornettes sur la nécessité de rester calme, de ne pas bouger, et que tout irait bien, qu'il allait vivre. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait ricané. Tout allait bien ? _Tout allait bien ?_ Il était hystérique : Minho était mort, ses potes étaient morts ! Rien n'irait plus, son monde était en miettes, éparpillées sur le sol. Et Newt n'en pouvait plus de vivre. Il voulait tellement en finir. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ on ne lui foutait pas la paix une bonne fois pour toute ? Les larmes, traitresses, se remirent à couler telles des torrents le long de son visage, mouillant son cou, y laissant une sensation désagréable. A nouveau, l'impression d'étouffer lui serra la gorge, comprimant sa poitrine et son coeur.

Tout d'un coup, le calme revint. Il s'endormit.

La femme lui avait tout simplement donné un sédatif.

Il lui fallut plus d'une semaine pour se rétablir à peu près. Ils le maintinrent attaché au lit, prévoyant toute éventualité de suicide.

Puis vinrent les questions. Des heures durant, ils l'interrogeaient. Comment étaient-ils arrivés dans ce tunnel ? Pourquoi Newt était-il le seul à avoir survécu ? Ils en étaient ensuite revenus au passé : Que c'était-il passé après qu'ils aient quitté les sous terrains la première fois ? Qui avaient survécu à l'orage ? Qui était mort dans le désert ? Dans le tunnel ? Avait-il vu des Cranks ? Avaient-ils rencontré des locaux ? Etaient-ils sûr que tous les Gladers étaient morts dans le tunnel ? Avait-il essayer de les sauver ? De les sortir de dessous les gravas ? A qui appartenait le bras qui dépassait ?

Et ainsi de suite, encore et encore, à longueur de journée. Newt devenait complétement fou. Il se débattait de plus en plus violemment, il refusait de répondre, il les insultait, se mordait la langue dans ses accès de rage, enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, se griffait les cuisses. Il avait toujours refusé de manger, et ils le nourrissaient de force avec des sondes qu'ils lui enfonçaient dans la gorge, ils l'hydrataient par perfusion, le sédataient pour lui faire sa toilette. Et les interrogatoires reprenaient, inéluctablement.

Newt avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de quelques minutes, et toujours il rêvait de choses affreuses. Il ne voulait plus dormir. Il ne voulait plus manger. Il ne voulait plus parler. Et ils l'empêchaient d'en finir.

Une semaine à ce régime et il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement. Il avait franchement perdu la raison. La seule chose qui restait claire, parfaitement et cruellement nette, c'était que Minho était mort. _Mort_. Mort. _Minho_. _Mort_.

Le mot tournait dans sa tête, défilait devant ses yeux, inlassablement, le réveillant, le clouant au lit. La douleur était infernale. Et les interrogatoires la ravivaient. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Un jour, ils vinrent, et cette fois accompagnés de soldats. Ils le détachèrent et l'entraînèrent de force avec eux. Ils devaient le soutenir, non seulement parce qu'il refusait d'avancer, mais surtout parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Ils sortirent de la pièce, la porte claquant derrière eux. Ils étaient dans un long couloir, blanc. De nombreuses portes, identiques à la sienne, se découpaient dans les murs. Ils le longèrent un moment, bifurquèrent plusieurs fois, avant de s'arrêter devant une double porte, plus large que les autres. Le type en tête ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit des soldats et de leur fardeau.

Newt avait du mal à cerner ce qui l'entourait. Il avait la tête qui tournait, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Ils le traînèrent au milieu d'une salle. Le silence régnait. Sa vision finit par se focaliser. Il ne voyait qu'une personne. Minho.

Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. _Minho ?_ Ce devait être une hallucination, il dormait, il rêvait. Il cligna rapidement des paupières.

Minho était vivant ?

Newt se débattit, essayant de se défaire des soldats. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Minho. Le Runner était dans le fond de la salle, une grande salle d'ailleurs. Il y avait d'autres personnes, mais Newt s'en fichait. _Minho_. Le Glader lui rendit son regard, l'air tout aussi choqué que lui. Ses yeux comme des soucoupes étaient plongés dans les siens. Sa bouche béait.

Newt fit un pas en avant, et vit Minho se précipitait vers lui. Tout était comme au ralenti. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le noir total. Perdre connaissance, cela devenait une habitude !


	21. Chapter 21

Minho soupira d'aise, enfin allongé sur un lit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué, complétement vidé. A peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un plafond en lattes de bois. Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il connaissait ces lattes par coeur, leur disposition, peut-être même leur nombre. Pendant deux ans ce fut la première chose qu'il voyait en se levant. Il s'étira. Logique, il était dans le Homestead. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve aussi construit. Quelle imagination, c'est dingue. Il bailla, ils avaient eu une rude journée hier. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement. Newt l'attendait déjà à la porte Est. Lorsqu'il aperçut le blond, il eut un sentiment étrange. Aller courir avec lui ne lui semblait pas normal. Des réminiscences de son rêves essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers sa conscience, mais pas moyen, ça ne lui revenait pas. Il se secoua, qu'importe ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Newt ne le regarda pas, ne l'attendit pas, il entra directement dans le Labyrinthe. Une fois encore, une impression désagréable fit courir des frissons le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jambe de Newt, sans en comprendre la raison. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas normal. Minho se força à l'ignorer et rattrapa Newt. En une nuit, il avait oublié à quel point le blond courait vite. Il sourit, déjà essoufflé.

Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant le Runner. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi son coeur semblait voleter dans sa poitrine quand il était avec le blond. Puis il se disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, il suffisait de profiter de la sensation.

A la pause, Minho se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Newt. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda un long moment, droit dans les yeux. Minho se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Newt ? » l'interrogea-t-il

Le blond cligna des paupières et se détourna. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartaient.

Minho n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la sensation d'étrangeté. C'est comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là. Et Newt non plus. Il se tapa la tête un grand coup. Newt se retourna en entendant le bruit, lui lançant un regard surpris. Minho haussa les épaules, et Newt l'ignora à nouveau. Le coup n'avait rien changé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, il y avait quelque chose de louche. Et pourtant tout était plus que normal, non ? Se lever, travailler, le silence, la monotonie du Labyrinthe. Oui, tout était normal.

Minho tenta de se convaincre. Ce devait être ce rêve qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, mais ce n'était pas une première.

Encore une pause. Newt se planta devant lui. Lui était étrange par contre. Son regard était intense, et Minho ne pouvait s'en détourner. Le blond fit un pas en avant, et Minho recula. C'est quoi ce délire ? Ils poursuivirent ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Minho se retrouve le dos collé au mur, empêchant toute retraite. Newt était à une dizaine de centimètres de lui à peine. Son regard lâcha les yeux de Minho et glissèrent sur ses lèvres, avant de remonter sur ses yeux. Minho se sentit rougir. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Newt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » il ne répondit pas. A la place, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Minho. Une chaleur se diffusa dans son bras, puis dans tout son corps. Il lança un regard inquiet à la main de Newt, et à Newt lui-même. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'il s'arrête ou au contraire qu'il passe à l'acte.

« Je veux essayer quelque chose » murmura Newt, en fixant les lèvre de Minho.

Il déglutit à nouveau. Newt se pencha tout doucement vers lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux presque noirs de Minho. Il lui sourit, et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Minho était on ne peut plus tendu. Newt se recula et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Respire » lui dit-il en souriant.

Minho s'exécuta. Il réalisa qu'il avait garder son souffle tout du long. Newt baissa les yeux, et Minho rougit. Bordel, il était en érection ! Minho se racla la gorge, il n'avait aucun moyen de se cacher. Newt rit et s'approcha à nouveau. Il prenait, à raison, son excitation pour un consentement. Cette fois il prit le visage de Minho entre ses deux mains, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il l'effleura à peine et se détacha, rouvrant les yeux, mais Minho se décolla du mur et l'embrassa à son tour. Il sourit, sa bouche écrasée contre celle de Minho. Il sentit bientôt la langue du Runner sur ses lèvres, essayant de se faire un chemin. Il les écarta lentement, le laissant entrer. Minho agrippa la taille du blond, reculant et le plaquant au mur à son tour. Il s'écrasa contre lui, son bassin pressé contre le sien. Il n'était pas le seul en érection, il rit en reprenant son souffle. Newt plissa les yeux, puis suivit le regard de Minho. Il rougit à son tour. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Minho, l'autre caressant tendrement son visage. Il se pencha et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas à le faire… » chuchota-t-il très bas, pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » lui demanda Minho.

Il leva les yeux vers son pote : « Rien, t'inquiète ».

Les mains de Minho remontèrent lentement le long de ses flancs, puis redescendirent. « Je crois que j'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Newt avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, le mordillant.

Il retrouva les lèvres du blond, prenant ses mains et les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de le toucher. Il le tint dans cette position d'une main, l'autre glissant sur son torse, effleurant ses abdominaux avant de descendre sur son bas ventre. Newt tremblait sous ses doigts, il n'était plus tellement concentré sur le baiser. Minho rit doucement en posant la main sur l'érection de Newt. Le blond sursauta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Minho l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant son pote au rythme de ses mouvements de bassin. Newt grognait involontairement, tirant sur ses bras pour toucher Minho à son tour. Mais le brun ne cédait pas. Newt renversa la tête en arrière, Minho couvrant sa peau de baisers, léchant et mordillant. Il allait mourir si ça continuait comme ça !

Soudainement Minho fut décoller de Newt. Minho s'explosa contre le mur, la douleur irradiant dans son dos. What the shuck ? Minho releva la tête. Un Griever ! Minho n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un Griever avançait sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, quelque chose merdait dans son dos. Il voulait fuir, mais ses jambes le trahissaient, il était incapable du moindre mouvement ! La panique grandit, il suffoquait.

D'un seul coup, la créature tourna sa tête répugnante de l'autre côté. Minho regarda dans la même direction. Il vit alors Newt. Le Runner lui avait balancé une pierre, et battait des bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Minho paniqua encore plus, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le protéger ! Newt ne pouvait courir plus vite qu'un Griever, nul ne pouvait ! Il essayait de crier, de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est regarder, totalement inutile. Newt lui lança un regard, et un sourire. Des larmes coulaient déjà sur le visage de Minho. Newt secoua doucement la tête, et le Griever bondit sur lui.

Minho hurla, et se réveilla.

Il était couvert de sueur, le visage trempé par les larmes et déformé par la terreur. Crier lui avait comme déchiré la gorge. Il suffoquait, complétement sous le choc. Cela lui avait paru tellement réel !

Il regarda autour de lui, et tout lui revint. Il était censé être dans le dortoir, avec tous les autres, mais il était seul dans une salle aux murs rembourrés, blancs. Tout était blanc, le sol, les murs, le plafond. Il n'y avait aucun meuble. Il était roulé en boule sur le sol. Il s'étira lentement, et se leva. La tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir.

Le seul élément de toute la pièce était une porte, à l'opposé de lui. Il s'approcha dans l'intention de l'ouvrir, mais il n'y avait pas de poignée à l'intérieur. Il passa ses mains sur le cadre dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Rien. Il essaya de tambouriner. Rien. Il décida de faire le tour de la pièce, inspectant tout centimètre par centimètre. Il pouvait même toucher le plafond du bout des doigts. Rien. Nulle part. Il retourna près de la porte et attendit juste en face, debout. Il serait prêt pour fuir. Un long moment passa. Ses jambes commencèrent à fatiguer, et il décida de s'assoir. Patience.

Il attendit ce qui lui parut des heures. Il n'avait aucun moyen de repère, on lui avait retiré sa montre. Il finit par avoir faim, et quelques temps plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. Il se précipita en avant mais se heurta au même mur transparent que celui qui protégeait Rat-Man. Ç'aurait été trop facile ! Un type en blouse blanche lui envoya un plateau. Il avait un badge sur la poitrine où était écrit « WICKED ».

Son estomac avait beau gargouiller, il décida de ne pas manger. Qui sait ce qu'il mettait dedans ? Sa résolution était des plus difficiles à respecter, mais il s'y tint.

Plus tard il se réveilla, réalisant qu'il s'était endormi. Ce n'était pas vraiment son plan. De toute façon, il avait bien compris qu'il ne s'échapperait pas tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas décidé. La rage montait en lui. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester là sans rien faire ? Il détestait l'inertie et la captivité. Il ressentait le besoin urgent de fuir, et de taper quelqu'un.

Son ventre était creux, il était affamé et assoiffé. Un autre plateau fut servi, et un autre. Au 4e il ne tint plus, et il se jeta dessus. Peu importe qu'ils le droguent, c'était trop dur. Vu la fréquence des plateaux, s'ils lui en amené un à chaque repas, soit toutes les quatre heures environ, plus la « nuit », alors il avait déjà passé deux jours. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, des types entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une première. Ils étaient deux. L'un était plutôt petit et mince, tandis que l'autre était grand, très carré d'épaules. Il en imposait. Le plus grand prit la parole :

« Sujet A7, le leader » dit-il d'une voix grave et détachée en lisant la couverture du dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Minho. Ils étaient gris, très clairs, et froids. « Tu es un incapable » reprit-il, péremptoire.

Minho plissa les yeux en se frottant le cou, là où étaient tatoués son « identité ». Il se prenait pour qui, celui-là ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'homme l'en empêcha :

« Tu n'as rien à dire » décréta-t-il. « Tu n'es pas à apte à être leader de quoique ce soit ».

« C'est pourquoi tu as pu voir la plaque disposant que Thomas est le vrai leader » poursuivit le plus petit cliniquement. Sa voix était plus forte que Minho l'aurait cru. Il déglutit. C'était quoi ce bordel, exactement ?

Le plus grand fit un pas en avant. Il était tout prêt maintenant, et regardait Minho de haut.

« Tu as échoué » reprit-il. « Tu n'as jamais été capable de protéger les nouveaux candidats Runners, tu les as laissé mourir. Tu es faible et lâche ». Son ton était calme. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, il énonçait simplement la vérité, réalisa Minho en serrant les dents. Il fit un autre pas en avant, et Minho recula.

« Thomas est meilleur » ajouta le petit. « C'est lui qui vous a délivré, sans lui tu serais encore en train de courir dans le Labyrinthe comme un rat de laboratoire ».

Minho fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient raison, c'est avec Thomas que tout avait changé, qu'enfin ils avaient trouvé le code et le Grievers Hole. Quant à lui, Minho avait toujours été inutile, il n'avait jamais été le leader. D'abord Alby les avait dirigés, puis Newt. Tout s'était bien passé, et enfin il avait dû jouer ce rôle, et tout était parti en cacahuète, des Gladers étaient morts, ils avaient été séparés les uns des autres, rien ne s'était passé comme il fallait. Et la tentative de suicide de Newt, il ne l'avait pas vue venir, et pourtant il passait leur journée ensemble. Sa pire erreur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le grand s'avança encore et recommença :

« Tu n'es pas seulement un médiocre leader, tu es aussi le pire ami que quelqu'un puisse avoir ».

« Newt » murmura Minho tout bas en baissant la tête, honteux.

Le petit ricana, un son des plus désagréables. « Tu sais qu'il mourra par ta faute. Tu les mèneras tous à la mort, c'est la seule chose dont tu sois capable. Tu es minable » conclut-il, le visage rougi par la colère.

« Le problème c'est que nous ne savons plus quoi faire de toi » reprit le grand. « Tu es un poids mort, pire, tu entraînes les autres dans tes choix méprisables » expliqua-t-il.

Minho avait tellement reculé que sans s'en rendre compte, il était plaqué au mur, les deux types à un pas de lui, le surplombant. Il tremblait. Il se sentait mal, l'envie de vomir l'avait repris. Il rejouait le rêve dans sa tête, la façon dont Newt s'était sacrifié pour lui. C'était sa faute. De même, Thomas s'était pris une balle alors qu'il était censé s'occuper de lui, le protéger.

« Il faut ajouter à cela ta déviance » persiffla le petit. « Ton attachement répugnant pour le sujet A5 est proprement infect ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Minho secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'ils se taisent, tous les deux. Il ne pouvait en entendre plus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se bouchant les oreilles, des sanglots silencieux secouant son corps. Il se laissa glisser au sol, rouler en boule dans le coin où il s'était réveillé le premier jour.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les deux types étaient partis. Il était à nouveau seul dans la pièce. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de son visage. Il se mordait la lèvre, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume des mains. Il revoyait Newt, son sourire, ses yeux tristes. Et il le revoyait aussi contre lui, tremblant sous ses mains, il entendait encore ses soupirs. Il avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait. En quoi cela devait-il être répugnant. Du sang coula sur son menton, rosissant la couleur de ses larmes.

Ils avaient raison, il fallait qu'il s'écarte de Newt, qu'il laisse Thomas faire. Il se ferait discret. Ses interventions ne menaient jamais à quoique ce soit de bien de toute façon.

Il s'endormit au bout d'un moment, glacé et désespéré.

Le lendemain, il n'eut ni nourriture ni visite. Il passa la « journée » à ruminer ses erreurs, son désespoir, sa médiocrité, sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté. Il était minable. Ses doigts saignaient, il avait sans cesse rongé ses ongles, sa lèvre inférieure était entamée, sa langue aussi. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, assis sur le sol, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, les bras enroulés autour.

Les larmes s'étaient taries. Son esprit était vide. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être qu'un animal, il n'y avait pas de toilettes, ni douche, et il devait faire ses besoins dans un coin. L'odeur était insoutenable, mais il ne la sentait même plus. Un animal, un rat de laboratoire.

_PS : WICKED, c'est __vraiment__ des bâtards, on est d'accord ? _

_Votre silence est désespérant les gens...! Merci aux fidèles ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

Minho était maintenant trop déconnecté pour tenir le compte des repas et se situer dans le temps, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné, qu'il n'y pensait même plus.

Une fois, les deux mêmes types entrèrent dans la salle. Ils plissèrent le nez et le front, dégoûtés par l'état de Minho. Le garçon ne les remarqua même pas. Il se balançait toujours dans un coin, le visage tournait vers le mur.

Ils s'avancèrent, l'interpellèrent. Au son de leurs voix, Minho se contracta, se ratatinant sur lui-même comme s'il voulait qu'ils ne le voient pas. C'était peine perdue.

Ils reprirent leur laïus de la dernière fois, y ajoutant son hygiène déplorable, son manque d'estime personnelle, de respect également pour le monde. Ils lui martelèrent à nouveau son incapacité, sa lâcheté, et ainsi de suite.

Minho n'était plus rien de ce qu'il était par le passé. Il les aurait envoyé balader, et proprement ! Il leur aurait sauté dessus, toutes griffes dehors. Il leur aurait craché à la figure qu'il n'était pas responsable pour tout ça, que c'étaient eux qui le faisait vivre dans un tel état. Il les ignorerait, restant imperméable à leurs attaques et sarcasmes. A leurs critiques.

Mais Minho n'était plus dans son état normal. Il était comme une bête entre les crocs d'un prédateur. L'ombre de lui-même, voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, son visage et son ventre s'étaient creusés. Sa force, aussi bien musculaire que psychologique, s'était envolée. Il était comme un enfant devant son bourreau.

Il ne se rappelait pas combien de fois le schéma s'était reproduit, les mêmes types s'acharnant sur lui encore et encore, lui bourrant le crâne de leurs critiques, que Minho imprimait et assimilait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être totalement persuadé de leur véracité.

Enfin, un jour, on vint, et on le sortit de là. Minho ne pouvait marcher. Ils le posèrent sur une civière, portant tous un masque sur le bouche et leur nez.

Ils le lavèrent, l'habillèrent et le firent manger. Il obtempéra. Il était perdu dans toute cette activité. Une fois son estomac rempli, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes, ils l'entraînèrent dans une salle.

Elle était grande, bien plus que sa petite pièce. Il n'y avait personne. En revanche, il y avait des chaises dans le fond, et ils le déposèrent sur l'une d'entre elles. Les murs étaient blancs, encore. Tout était blanc ici.

Il renversa sa tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Il y avait trop d'informations à analyser et enregistrer pour son cerveau. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière ceux qui l'avaient emmené, puis plus rien.

Plus tard, Minho serait incapable de dire combien de temps exactement, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un Glader entra dans la pièce. Et après l'une des filles du Groupe B, et ainsi défilèrent les rescapés de la Terre brûlée, la deuxième épreuve.

Minho ne réagit pas tellement. Il se sentait complétement indifférent, complétement déconnecté. Même quand Thomas apparut, soutenu par deux types, il resta de marbre. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas normal. Thomas était devenu un bon ami, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se sauve mutuellement la vie, quand on vit des trucs aussi fous ensemble. Mine de rien, ça crée des liens. Mais là, rien.

Minho referma les yeux. Il avait l'esprit vide, comme d'habitude. C'était sa nouvelle carapace. Ne pas penser. Se détacher de tout ça.

Puis il entendit une nouvelle fois le bruit des portes. Il garda les yeux fermés, peu intéressé. Néanmoins, quelque chose le poussait à regarder. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il obéit à la pulsion.

En face de lui, Newt chancelait, maintenu par des sbires de WICKED. Il venait de passer le pas de la porte, il était à plusieurs mètres de lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, la mine stupéfaite.

Le coeur de Minho se serra. Newt était dans un état pitoyable. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre de son côté, et l'idée lui fit grincer des dents. Alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire, il vit Newt perdre connaissance et glisser en avant. Minho se précipita en avant avec l'énergie qu'il lui restait, tombant à genoux à côté de Newt. Les types de WICKED repartirent.

Minho souleva doucement la tête de Newt, et la posa sur ses cuisses après s'être assis au sol. Il lui caressa le dos dans l'espoir de le réchauffer. Puis les accusations de ses tortionnaires lui revinrent, et il se sentit coupable d'être si près de Newt.

Il déglutit laborieusement, il avait l'impression que sa gorge était couverte d'éclats de verre. Il se releva et lança un regard à Thomas. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il ne saisissait pas ce que lui voulait Minho. Quand il le vit s'écarter et se rassoir sur sa chaise, sa stupéfaction était totale. Le Runner avait refermé les yeux et réintégré sa position antérieure. Thomas soupira et prit le relai auprès de Newt. Il aurait préféré rejoindre Theresa, mais il avait encore du mal à avaler son comportement, lorsqu'elle l'avait enlevé au pied de la montagne.

Minho rouvrit les yeux et regarda la scène devant lui. Thomas et Newt étaient ensemble, la tête de Newt contre l'épaule de Thomas, les bras de l'autre enroulé autour du Glader tremblant. C'était dur à voir. Mais il lui fallait ravaler sa fierté et sa jalousie. C'était mieux pour Newt. Et si c'est mieux pour Newt, alors c'est mieux pour Minho. Il referma les yeux et attendit la suite, vidant son esprit de toute pensée.

_PS : Merci beaucoup à vous, amis lecteurs ! Et merci à Lyraserah pour ses reviews régulières et super sympa :D et aussi à RunReaders (Guest) dont j'apprécie très fortement les encouragements ;D Continuez à lire (désolée pour ce chapitre tout court), je vous kiffe !_


	23. Chapter 23

Ils attendirent un long moment avant que quoique ce soit n'arrive.

Les portent s'ouvrirent pour la énième fois, mais ce coup-ci c'est Rat-Man qui entra.

Il referma derrière lui et se planta devant les adolescents. Il scruta calmement chacun d'eux, puis se racla la gorge avec distinction.

« Vous venez de terminer l'expérience. Nous vous avions promis l'antidote à votre retour, cependant il n'est pas encore finalisé. Désormais, nous avons réuni tous les éléments nécessaires à son élaboration. Grâce à un système espion inséré dans votre crâne, nous avons pu enregistrer votre activité cérébrale au cours des différentes situations. Ces données précieuses nous permettent d'avancer dans nos recherches ».

Si Minho avait eu plus d'énergie, peut-être se serait-il insurgé d'avoir été pris pour un con une nouvelle fois par WICKED. Ils n'avaient pas encore fini l'antidote ? Quand arrêteraient-ils de leur mentir ? Minho n'avait aucune confiance en eux, et maintenant il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il serra les dents. Il fallait toujours qu'ils s'en sortent, non ? Minho avait perdu la volonté de se battre. Il soupira et écouta la suite avec toute l'attention dont son cerveau fatigué et déconnecté était capable.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer » poursuivit Rat Man, « vous n'êtes pas tous contaminés ».

Les Gladers les plus vigoureux laissèrent échapper des hoquets de surprise. La plupart ne fit que plisser les yeux.

« Par là, j'entends que certains d'entre vous sont bel et bien malades. Il fallait en effet dans notre expérience suivre les deux types de sujet, d'un côté les sujets immunisés, et de l'autre, les sujets sensibles au virus. Bien évidemment, les non immunisés ont été contaminés au contact des 'Crank', comme ils se font appelés, lors de l'épreuve de la Terre Brûlée. »

Minho était pendu aux lèvres de Rat Man. Il attendait avec impatience qu'il précise qui était immunisé et qui ne l'était pas. Il avait peur d'entendre un nom en particulier. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer - ou recommencer - à vivre si Newt était condamné à mort.

Il lança un regard au blond, toujours assis à côté de Thomas. Il avait les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, les jointures blanches. Il tourna les yeux vers Minho, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Minho ne se détourna pas. Il ne savait pas trop quel était le sens de son comportement, mais c'était comme s'il avait besoin de la présence de Newt pour se réconforter. Un regard était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait.

Alors que Rat Man reprenait, ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui.

La légèreté avec laquelle il parlait de l'expérience, des vies qu'ils avaient délibérément mises en péril, était écoeurante. Minho serra les dents, de plus en plus éveillé désormais.

« Voilà la liste des non immunisés » déclara-t-il avant de commencer son énumération.

Minho écoutait sans retenir les différents noms, des sanglots éclatèrent dans la pièce. Puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. « Newt ».

Il sentit immédiatement la rage monter en lui, dévastatrice. Il grinçait des dents, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Ces mains n'étaient plus que deux poings serrés et tremblants. Il osa enfin regarder Newt.

Newt était le calme incarné. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur ses cuisses, comme s'il était plus détendu maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Il avait été soulagé de ne pas entendre le prénom de Minho ni celui de Thomas. A présent, c'était sûr. Il allait mourir, et plus tôt que tard. Il avait vu Minho se rédire du coin de l'oeil. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, on aurait pu penser qu'il allait sauter sur Rat Man.

Il croisa son regard, et vit une larme couler le long de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il réagirait si fort, il l'avait laissé en plan une heure plus tôt ! L'ironie du moment était épatante. Il avait tellement demandé à mourir, et maintenant qu'il avait Minho devant lui, il avait seulement envie de vivre.

Sa gorge se serra, et sa respiration devint laborieuse. Il ferma fort les yeux, refusant de se laisser aller à la panique. _Tu vaux mieux que ça, aller, courage !_ Mais non, il ne valait pas mieux que ça et il le savait. Il se sentait complétement dépassé, encore. Sa vie était un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, il voulait seulement un peu de stabilité. Juste un peu de calme.

La crise à peu près refoulée, il rouvrit les yeux. Minho ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il avait l'air inquiet, triste, abattu. Newt déglutit péniblement et se détourna de Minho. Il ne pouvait le voir aussi mal, et sans aucun égocentrisme, il savait que c'était sa faute.

Il fixa son attention sur Rat Man, ou du moins essaya-t-il.

« Maintenant que la situation est claire, vous avez deux options » reprit-il de façon clinique, totalement insensible à la détresse des quelques Cranks aux portes de la folie et aussi à celles de la mort. « Je vous ai dit précédemment qu'un implant nous permettait d'étudier et de contrôler votre activité cérébrale. Vous pouvez accepter qu'on vous les retire, ou refuser toute intervention. Le choix vous appartient. »

Rat Man lança un regard circulaire, passant rapidement sur chacun d'eux.

« C'est la dernière chose que WICKED vous demandera » conclut-il enfin.

Il sortit de la pièce, leur laissant un temps de réflexion. Minho, Newt et Thomas se mirent rapidement d'accord. Ils refusaient de se faire charcuter par WICKED.

« Ils n'ont fait que mentir depuis le début » enragea Thomas, « qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que là c'est différent ? »

Les Gladers s'étaient échangé des regards, avaient repris leur discussion, peu convaincus. Même les filles étaient d'accord avec eux. Ils voulaient tous se faire retirer l'implant. Ils entendaient se débarrasser de WICKED de toutes les manières possibles.

Minho suivait tout cela de loin, totalement détaché. Les autres faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, lui ne laisserait plus jamais WICKED l'approcher. C'était terminé.

Newt se tourna vers lui.

« Ta décision est prise, Minho ? » dit-t-il calmement, sous contrôle.

« Oui » souffla le Runner après l'avoir fixé une seconde.

Il mourait d'envie de lui demander comment il allait, de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se l'interdisait. En plus, il n'était pas sûr que le questionner était une bonne idée. Bien sûr qu'il allait mal. Cela allait de soi.

« Et toi ? »

Newt hocha la tête : « Comme toi, j'ai pas l'intention de leur faciliter la tâche ».

Thomas essayait encore de convaincre les autres de les imiter, mais pas moyen. Il finit par abandonner et retourna auprès de ses amis. Newt et Minho étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et discutaient à voix basse. Quand Thomas les rejoint, ils se turent.

« Ils ne céderont pas, je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent encore y croire » bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il lança un regard noir à Theresa qui les encourageait à ne pas changer d'avis. Elle leur serinait qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix et que maintenant il fallait s'y tenir. Thomas ricana.

Minho leva les yeux vers lui, agacé : « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état ».

Thomas allait répliquer quand la porte se rouvrit.

Rat Man entra, suivi par des infirmiers. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et jeta un regard dédaigneux aux trois garçons. Tous les autres s'étaient avancés derrière Theresa.

« Je suppose que vous refusez la chirurgie ? » observa Rat Man, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

« Il semblerait, en effet » lâcha sèchement Minho.

Rat Man pinça les lèvres : « Très bien, vous êtes libres de choisir ». Il se tourna vers les autres : « Suivez les infirmiers » ordonna-t-il, faisant un pas sur le côté pour libérer le passage.

Ils quittèrent la salle. Minho haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas compris qu'ils y allaient _tout de suite_.

Rat Man leur fit à nouveau face. « Vous, suivez moi ».

Il se retourna, raide comme un piquet, et les entraîna dans les couloirs. Minho avait bien l'intention de tenter de s'échapper, et Newt l'avait compris à son regard, mais derrière la porte cinq hommes en armes les attendaient.

Minho serra les dents alors qu'ils prenaient place autour d'eux pour les escorter. Newt posa la main sur son bras, attirant son attention. Minho leva les yeux vers lui, et Newt se contenta de secouer lentement la tête. _Pas maintenant_.

Ils les dirigèrent vers une autre pièce, plus petite que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais plus grande que celle dans laquelle ils avaient été détenus séparément.

Ils les firent entrer et refermèrent derrière eux. Ils entendirent le _Clic_ du verrou.

_C'est reparti_, ragea Minho. Au moins cette fois-ci n'étaient-ils plus isolés.

Deux lits superposés se faisaient face, il y avait un lavabo dans un coin. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un lit, déjà fatigués.

« La prochaine fois, on décampe » déclara Minho, péremptoire.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec lassitude d'un signe de tête.

« Le problème c'est quand » marmonna Thomas dans sa barbe, hésitant.

« Je m'en fiche, il faut qu'on s'en aille, je n'en peux plus » dit Minho rapidement, les poings serrés.

Newt jeta un regard inquiet sur les murs et le plafond de la pièce : « J'espère qu'ils ne nous surveillent pas… » souffla-t-il

« Tu rigoles ? » rétorqua Minho, « je pense qu'ils savent déjà ce qu'on a derrière la tête ».

« J'imagine » admit Newt faiblement.

Minho lui lança un regard, Thomas était assis entre eux deux, mais Newt s'appuyait sur un bras pour se pencher un peu en arrière. Minho se pencha à son tour et posa discrètement la main sur la sienne, dans le dos de Thomas. Il serra doucement et relâcha. Newt écarquilla les yeux, surpris, fixant Minho avec surprise. Le Runner se détourna.

« La prochaine fois qu'on sort de cette salle, on tente le coup » décréta-t-il fermement.

Thomas laissa échapper un soupir. « Je ne le sens pas trop… » grimaça-t-il.

Minho soupira à son tour. Lui non plus ne le sentait pas, pas du tout. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à ne rien faire.

Ils restèrent sans nouvelle un long moment, et ils s'allongèrent chacun sur un lit, prenant autant de repos que possible.


	24. Chapter 24

Le bruit du verrou les fit se réveiller en sursaut. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient debout, côte à côte, en face de la porte.

Rat Man entre, accompagné de trois soldats.

« C'est votre tour » leur annonça Rat Man.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Notre tour ? Je croyais qu'on avait le choix » lui rappela Thomas.

« Vous aviez le choix. Maintenant suivez moi » ordonna le scientifique.

Minho fut le premier à suivre. Ils n'étaient que trois à être armés, s'ils les prenaient par surprise, ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir. C'était leur meilleure option. Thomas le rejoint, ils se firent un signe de tête, que Newt remarqua. Ça allait partir en cacahuète, il en était sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, il les aiderait.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, regardèrent autour d'eux discrètement pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne porter main forte à leurs gardes.

Thomas lança un regard à Minho, puis à Newt, et ils bondirent chacun sur un garde. L'effet de surprise fonctionna quelques minutes, l'un d'eux se retrouva au sol, Minho à cheval sur lui, le frappant au visage, et les autres peinèrent un moment face aux garçons. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Rapidement, ils reprirent le dessus, l'un envoya violemment Newt contre le mur, en profitant pour le viser avec son Launcher. Newt remarqua l'arme et soupira. _Merde_. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il était surpris, mais il était déçu.

Thomas était face contre terre. Le garde, une femme, un genou enfoncé dans le bas de son dos et le canon de son arme appuyé contre son crâne, le clouait au sol.

Le garde de Minho avait réussi à se relever et tenait le Glader en joue.

Rat Man leur jeta un regard méprisant : « C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? ».

La femme fit se relever Thomas. Il se débattit à nouveau, et la garde pressa la détente. Une boule d'énergie électrique quitta le canon et heurta le garçon de plein fouet. Il tomba au sol, convulsant brutalement. La douleur était insoutenable ! Il la sentait vriller son corps, éclater dans son crâne. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il retrouva ses esprits. La garde le tira du sol, le portant à moitié.

« Allons-y » reprit Rat Man comme s'il n'était rien arrivé.

Ils étaient fichus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient chacun dans une pièce blanche, un lit d'hôpital au centre, deux infirmiers en blouse blanche autour.

Thomas remarqua Brenda, avec qui il avait traversé l'épreuve de la Terre Brûlée. Elle travaillait pour eux ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Comment… ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, déçu.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, et détourna les yeux.

Rat Man les laissa seuls, un médecin s'approchant. Les gardes forcèrent Thomas sur le lit, le maintenant tant que Brenda préparait l'injection du sédatif.

« Tu vas être endormi sous peu » l'informa-t-elle, le regardant intensément. « Tu as bien compris ? Le sédatif va très bientôt faire effet » insista-t-elle.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, et crut comprendre. Il devait lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Encore. Et si elle se jouait de lui ?

Mais soudain, elle trébucha en avant, et tout en s'excusant, elle planta la seringue dans le bras du garde et poussa le piston. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite, et ne réagit pas. Puis il trébucha à son tour et s'étala au sol.

Thomas bondit hors du lit, repoussant violemment l'autre garde, aidé par Brenda. Il lui prit son Launcher, Brenda fit de même, et ils accrochèrent rapidement le garde encore conscient avec les sangles du lit.

Ils sortirent en trombe, et tombèrent sur Rat Man, encore dans le couloir. Thomas ne résista pas. Il appuya sur la détente. Ce salaud saurait ce que ça fait ! Rat Man écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes, et tomba raide au sol, se tortillant misérablement dans tous les sens, poussant des petits cris minables. Thomas jubilait. C'était tellement bon de le voir se tordre de douleur.

Il se détacha du spectacle, et Brenda l'emmena trouver ses amis. Il libéra Minho et Newt, et se précipitèrent à la recherche des autres. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent, vite, mais pas sans eux.

Ils furent interceptés par un groupe de soldats. Ils les assommèrent avec les Launcher que Thomas commençait franchement à adorer. Ils récupérèrent d'autres Launcher, et repartirent en quête de leurs amis.

Ils ouvrirent bon nombre de porte, parcoururent d'infinis couloirs, mais restèrent les mains vides.

Brenda les emmena dans une salle d'armes pour récupérer de quoi se battre. Ils renoncèrent, les autres étaient déjà partis, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. C'est certainement pour cela qu'ils avaient réussi à se défaire si facilement des gardes. Ils devraient y en avoir plus, la place était surprotégée ! Et pourtant ils arrivèrent au garage des Berg relativement facilement, aidés par les indications de Brenda.

Un Berg manquait les prévint-elle. Les autres s'étaient vraiment enfuis. Thomas ressentit un pincement. Ils les avaient trahi, ils les avaient laissé derrière, pour mort. Il se reprit. Il devait monter à bord du dernier Berg.

Jorge descendit du dernier Berg restant, et leur fit signe de se dépêcher.

Les garçons n'hésitèrent pas, et suivirent Brenda. Mais bientôt ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux.

Minho lança un regard par dessus son épaule. _Bordel_, il y avait toute une armada de gardes ! Maintenant ils savaient où ces salauds étaient !

« Grouillez vous » hurla le Runner en se mettant à courir comme un dératé.

Il fallait se mettre à l'abri ou ils seraient abattus comme des lapins.

Jorge remonta dans le Berg et se mit à tirer sur les gardes, laissant un peu plus de temps aux fuyards. Ils parvinrent à se cacher derrière le Berg, et ils tirèrent à leur tour. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait qu'il monte à bord, et l'entrée donnait pile sur les gardes !

« Montez » leur ordonna Jorge depuis l'intérieur.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet, et se décidèrent. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, et sprintèrent vers l'ouverture. Jorge tirait à travers tout, les couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Soudainement, Minho se fit heurter par un tir. Il tomba au sol, la douleur irradiant terriblement dans tout son corps. Thomas et Newt se précipitèrent sur lui, se faisant électrocuter au passage. Ils l'attrapèrent néanmoins et le traînèrent jusqu'au Berg. Brenda les aida à le soutenir. A peine posaient-ils les pieds sur le pont du Berg que Jorge actionnait sa remontée. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre.

Les gardes se mirent à courir vers eux, essayant de les empêcher de partir, mais c'était trop tard. Le pont se referma, mettant les jeunes à l'abri. Rapidement, le Berg prit son envol.

Newt se laissa tomber à côté de Minho, toujours secoué par le Launcher. Il posa sa tête contre la paroi, reprenant lentement une respiration plus calme.

Ils s'étaient sauvé de WICKED. Pour la première fois depuis Newt-ne-savait-combien-d'années, ils étaient libres. Ils n'étaient plus sous l'emprise de ces scientifiques-fous. Il exhala un grand coup, réalisant l'exploit. Il ferma les yeux.

_Et maintenant… ?_ se demandait-il.

_**PS**__ : merci pour vos reviews les gens :D ça me fait super plaisir, je suis méga contente que vous suiviez ! Ne lâchez pas, bientôt on retourne dans le "présent", dans le Berg, avec Minho assis par terre dans le couloir après s'être fait "jeté" par Newt ;) Ça aura pris beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, mais ça y est ! _

_Et aussi, je lutte pour trouver une solution à la mort de Newt... Le meilleur, c'est que je crois avoir trouvé une issue pas trop improbable :) Du coup je ferai ce que je vous avais dit il y a un bail : j'écrirai un chapitre où il meurt, et continuerai à côté l'histoire non prévue par J. Dashner. J'essaye d'organiser tout ça, mais chaud avec le boulot ! Bref, keep reading guys, I love you ! 3 :D_


	25. Chapter 25

Le Berg était équipé d'une salle de bain, et tour à tour ils allèrent se laver, Jorge restant au poste de pilotage. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour tomber de fatigue, allongés sur les lits à leur disposition. Le Berg paraissait plus grand de l'intérieur, mais toutes les salles ne leur étaient que de peu d'intérêt. Ils ne profitaient que de l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire le dortoir, la salle de bain, la cuisine, et le cockpit.

Une fois réveillés, Jorge leur avait expliqué qu'il les emmenait vers une ville fortifiée et stérile. Quelques bastions de la sorte résistaient encore à la maladie, cependant cela ne durerait pas, la Braise était comme l'eau, impossible à arrêter. Elle s'infiltrait par les moindres petites failles, puis se répandait, pire que la peste. La contamination se faisait par le sang, la salive, et même par l'air. Il était quasi impossible d'y échapper. Sauf pour les Immunisés bien sûr.

Quand il avait raconté tout ça, Minho s'était senti mal à l'aise, surtout à l'évocation des Immunisés. Il n'osait pas regarder Newt. Chaque fois qu'il repensait au fait que son pote était malade, il avait le coeur gros et sa gorge se serrait. C'était dur à avaler, et il ne doutait pas que ça l'était pour Newt aussi. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu l'occasion non plus. Il n'empêche, Minho ne savait pas si c'était une forme de déni ou de la simple indifférence pour sa propre vie. Le Runner voulait évoquer le sujet avec lui, mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Il redoutait de ne faire que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Et puis il s'était décidé à ne plus l'approcher. Le souvenir de ses deux tortionnaires était encore vivace. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Il fallait qu'il s'écarte. Il n'entraînait que la mort autour de lui, cela ne servait à rien. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'approcher, chaque fois qu'ils avaient été un temps soit peu « intimes », il s'était comporté comme le pire des salauds. De toute évidence, il n'était pas fait pour les relations. Il passait son temps à blesser Newt, et il était inconcevable qu'il continue. Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices pour ceux qu'on aime.

_Aimer_. Oui, Minho était on-ne-peut-plus amoureux de Newt, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il garderait ses distances. Désormais, il allait le respecter et le laisser vivre. Minho serra les dents à cette idée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'agir de la sorte, mais WICKED avait au moins réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa médiocrité.

Après son topo, Jorge leur avait montré une mini cuisine, équipée du nécessaire, les étagères remplies de produits qui ne seraient pas périmés de si tôt.

Brenda et Thomas y allèrent en silence, le Glader encore préoccupé par la - énième - trahison de Theresa. et Minho retourna dans le dortoir. Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait seulement être seul. Trop d'évènements s'étaient passés, et il avait du mal à tout enregistrer. Son corps s'était accoutumé à ne rien faire, ses forces avaient fondu, et il avait épuisé son énergie restante pendant la fuite. Il se sentait vide. Le pire c'était de devoir rester à l'écart de la seule personne qui pouvait le faire se sentir mieux. Dans une vie où il n'avait pas de racine ni d'objectif auquel se raccrocher, il avait toutefois trouvé un foyer. Etre avec Newt était la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Newt était son foyer, le point où, quoiqu'il arrive, Minho retournerait toujours. Le Runner grinça des dents en corrigeant, où il _retournait_, au passé.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte qu'il venait de fermer derrière lui, et se laissa glisser au sol. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux clos.

Il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » grogna-t-il, avant de réaliser que c'était Newt.

Le Glader avait l'air perplexe. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.

« Je venais voir comment tu allais » dit-il d'une petite voix, « mais je peux revenir plus tard », il hésita « ou pas du tout » termina-t-il en se retournant.

Minho déglutit. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne put résister. Il ne devait pas rester près de Newt, néanmoins ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait se comporter comme un mufle. Il fallait seulement garder ses distances.

« Attends » le retint-il alors, « je suis désolé, fatigué, c'est tout ».

Newt hocha lentement la tête, et revint. Minho se releva, épousseta son pantalon qui n'en avait pas besoin le moins du monde, juste pour s'occuper.

« Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-il « comment tu vas… ? »

Newt acquiesça à nouveau : « Ça roule ».

Le Glader le fixait, attendant clairement quelque chose de lui. Minho avait le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui faire un gros câlin. Il voyait bien la tristesse dans ses yeux, son malaise. Mais ça ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis.

Il fronça les sourcils. Vraiment ? Soudain il se demandait en quoi nouer une relation plus intime avec Newt lui causerait le moindre préjudice. Après tout, il était déjà promis à une mort certaine. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver de pire ? Ah oui, que son pote le lâche par exemple. Mauvaise idée.

Minho relégua les voix de WICKED dans un coin de son cerveau, et s'approcha doucement, timide.

Newt ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en le croyant mort, la douleur insoutenable, le vide qui l'avait englouti.

Il fit un pas en avant et rencontra Minho, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Il sentit les bras du Runner se refermait sur lui dans une accolade d'ours. Apparemment, il lui avait manqué lui aussi.

Minho adorait la sensation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. La chaleur de Newt était comme un baume protecteur, effaçant tous les maux. A son contact, il se sentait revivre. Newt nicha son visage dans son cou, et Minho sentit ses lèvres se presser contre sa peau.

_Oh non_… Il était bien vivant à un autre endroit maintenant, et son pantalon semblait trop serré désormais.

Il s'écarta brusquement. Etre son ami, ok. Mais ça s'arrêterait là. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient été plus loin, même un tout petit peu, alors l'univers était parti en cacahuète.

Newt le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air blessé. Il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre. Il avait donné l'impression de l'apprécier, beaucoup, plus tôt, non ? Quand il lui avait pris la main dans ce foutu tunnel, quand il l'avait rejoint dans son lit cette nuit et l'avait embrassé sur la joue le matin. Il n'avait pas tout imaginé non plus ? Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, et remarqua la bosse dans le jean de Minho. Apparemment, son corps était plutôt motivé à poursuivre…

Il releva les yeux sur le Runner, désormais rouge d'embarras.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, ses yeux bleus rivés à ceux de Minho.

« C'est mieux comme ça » marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

« T'es qui pour en décider ? » rétorqua Newt, de moins en moins calme.

Minho était pris au dépourvu. Newt lui avait déjà montré qu'il pouvait se mettre en colère, pas de problème, mais pas comme ça. Là il se battait pour que Minho reste. Ça changeait tout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je ne suis pas assez bien » finit-il par avouer d'une voix faible.

Newt ricana. « Pas assez bien ? » répéta-t-il, acide.

Minho baissa la tête, dépité. « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Newt n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il l'avait lâché sur ça ? Il était _désolé_ ? Si au moins il pouvait innover, toujours il lui sortait une excuse bidon avant de le laisser tomber. Il allait mourir, bordel, il ne pouvait pas faire un effort ? Newt secoua violemment la tête, enragé. Il avait comme envie de frapper quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu de telles pulsions.

Il ferma fort les yeux en réalisant ce que cela pouvait être. La Braise. Progressivement, il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Il jouait l'indifférence devant les autres, mais il était terrorisé par la maladie.

Il se redressa d'un coup, sa décision prise. Il n'allait pas laisser Minho s'en sortir comme ça.

Il sortit du dortoir et rattrapa Minho, désormais planté dans la cuisine. Les autres n'y étaient pas. Tant mieux. Ils devaient être ensemble dans le cockpit.

Minho eut l'air surpris de le voir débarquer.

« Tu fais ta grande gueule mais en fait tu vaux rien ! » lui cracha Newt à la figure, hors de lui.

Il en avait marre qu'il se fiche de lui comme ça, il allait mourir, et il voulait profiter du peu du temps qu'il lui restait. Il aimait Minho depuis tellement longtemps, déjà dans le Labyrinthe, quand ils couraient ensemble et que Minho se désintéressait de tout le monde. Il avait cru voir des sentiments dans la façon dont le Runner s'était comporté avec lui, après sa chute. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de qui que ce soit, Minho ne parlait à personne, il détestait cette vie en communauté.

Newt était perdu. Il avait peur de mal interpréter les actes de Minho, mais son érection de tout à l'heure était claire, non ? Et cette fois dans le dortoir, quand il lui avait sauté dessus, cela avait beau être un rêve, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'est son nom à _lui_, Newt, qu'il avait soufflait dans son cou ! Il avait besoin que Minho soit franc avec lui pour une fois.

Il vit la mâchoire de Minho se contracter, ses yeux s'étrécirent. Newt s'en fichait qu'il n'apprécie pas, chacun son tour.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est différent » répondit finalement le Runner

Newt grinça des dents. _Sérieusement_ ?

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent hein ? » explosa-t-il. « A quoi ça sert de l'ouvrir quand c'est sans importance pour la fermer quand ça compte ? »

Non mais franchement, il faisait toute une montagne quand Jorge le menaçait, et là il était incapable de montrer ce qu'il ressentait. A moins qu'il ne ressente rien…

Il ferma ses mains en poing afin de limiter leur tremblement, les yeux clos. « Ou bien c'est ça le problème, ça ne compte pas pour toi » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Minho. « C'est ça ? »

Il le vit écarquiller les yeux, la mâchoire plus contractée encore qu'auparavant.

« T'es parti où là ? » s'indigna Minho, furieux. Une seconde plus tard, il détourna le regard, comme s'il n'osait plus affronter celui de Newt. « Tu sais ce que je ressens » lâcha-t-il faiblement.

Newt secoua la tête : « J'en suis pas si sûr tu vois ». Il tourna les talons, la rage au ventre.

C'était quoi son problème, il avait honte ? Il n'empêche, il avait quand même avoué ses sentiments, là, tout de suite. Newt n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

Il entendit Minho l'appeler, mais il avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour.

PS : Si vous n'avez pas remarqué, je suis enfin revenue là où j'avais commencé l'histoire. Je reprends juste quelques scènes, d'un autre point de vue, et en plus ça me permet de vous rafraîchir la mémoire ;) C'est pourquoi ne vous étonnez d'avoir l'impression de déjà vu à propos de cette conversation... :) Merci de me lire, bisous !


	26. Chapter 26

Minho se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans la cuisine. Il lança un regard à la boîte de conserve qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Des boules rouges étaient dessinées sur l'étiquette. L'altercation lui avait coupé l'appétit, mais il ne voulait certainement pas gâché la nourriture. C'est une denrée qu'il avait appris à chérir.

Il plongea un doigt dans la boîte, et le lécha. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Oh. Mon. Dieu_. Il réitéra le geste, aimant de plus en le goût sucré des fruits. Il chercha dans les tiroirs après une cuillère, et dévora le contenu de la boîte. Wahou ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un truc aussi bon puisse exister ?

Il repensa à Newt. En fait si, il connaissait sûrement quelque chose qui devait être encore meilleur… Il se souvint de ses rêves. Déjà dans son imagination, l'embrasser était délicieux, alors en réalité…

Il soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi se séparer de lui alors qu'ils avaient des sentiments réciproques ? Ou au moins une attirance certaine…

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Peut-être que Newt revenait ?

Thomas ouvrit la porte. Déception. Il soupira.

« Thomas. C'est toi » souffla-t-il

« Très perspicace, l'ami » railla Thomas

Minho grinça des dents.

« Pas le moment de te foutre de moi » lâcha-t-il, franchement agacé

« D'ac-cord » grimaça l'autre

Le Runner repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

« J'avais quelque chose à te demander… » reprit Thomas

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » le coupa sèchement Minho en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux ? » s'indigna le Glader, excédé. « Ce n'est pas mes histoires mais arrêtez de m'y fourrer avec vos sautes d'humeur ! ». Il venait juste de se faire bousculer par Newt !

Minho haussa les sourcils. Il croyait l'impressionner ? Il n'en avait juste rien à foutre. Le Runner ferma les yeux. Il avait le chic pour se comporter comme une teigne.

« Ok, allez vous faire voir » balança Thomas en sortant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ça devenait une manie dans ce Berg.

Minho allait rouvrir la porte quand il faillit se la prendre dans la figure.

« Thomas ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

« J'ai faim » grogna l'intéressé en le poussant pour entrer.

Minho hocha la tête sans rien dire et s'en alla.

Il lança des regards furtifs de tout côté, guettant Newt. Rien à signaler. Il se décolla de la porte, et s'approcha du dortoir. Il se demandait si Newt y serait, et ne savait pas s'il préférerait que ce soit le cas ou non.

Il hésita, la main posée sur la poignée. Il expira un grand coup, et poussa.

Personne. La pièce était vide. _Bon_…

Il se laissa tomber sur un lit. Il repensa à tout ce que ces enflures lui avaient dit, quand il était enfermé tel un chien en cage. Il avait du mal à se rappeler les détails, comme s'il avait été drogué. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement le cas. Ils étaient venus seulement une fois qu'il avait cédé et s'était jeté sur leur foutu plateau repas. Tout ce qui lui restait de cet épisode, c'était la sensation urgente de garder ses distances avec Newt.

Mais la nouvelle de la maladie de Newt était plus forte que ça. Il voulait être avec lui, vraiment, et maintenant. Minho était parfaitement conscient que Newt n'était pas éternel. Il fallait qu'il se décide.

Il se précipita hors du lit, bien décidé à parler à Newt. Alors qu'il poussait fort sur la porte, il trébucha en avant et bouscula le Glader, sur le seuil. Il se retint au dernier moment au chambranle.

Newt avait tournicoté un bond moment dans le Berg, ne sachant où aller. Il était épuisé par toutes ces histoires. Thomas lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas les accompagner dans la ville. Newt n'avait pas compris sur le coup, puis l'évidence lui avait serré la gorge. La Braise. Ils ne pouvaient pas contaminer tout le monde.

Il avait hoché la tête lentement, le moral au plus bas. En plus de ça, rien n'allait avec Minho. Il soupira et décida d'aller s'allonger. Il ne dirait pas non à un peu de repos. Et d'inconscience aussi d'ailleurs.

Il actionna la poignet de la porte du dortoir, et Minho lui tomba littéralement dessus.

D'abord surpris, il se renfrogna rapidement. Il avait seulement envie de se cacher sous les couvertures.

Minho avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. En un mot, il était embarrassé. _Tiens donc_.

« Newt, je voulais justement te parler… » dit-il en reculant d'un pas, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

Newt le fixait avec un détachement feint. Il ne lui faciliterait pas la tache. Il le regardait ouvrir la bouche et la refermer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était … jouissif. Il leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-il néanmoins.

Minho déglutit et sortit les mains de ses poches pour les frotter contre ses cuisses.

« On perd notre temps » annonça-t-il enfin.

Newt fronça les sourcils et recula inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire exactement ?

Minho avait l'air ahuri. Si Newt ne s'était pas inquiété du sens de ses paroles, il aurait ri.

« Non non, attends, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avec mes conneries je gâche les seuls moments qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble, tu vois ? » débita le Runner, une note paniquée dans la voix.

Newt garda le silence, appréciant l'embarras de Minho. Lui qui était toujours le maître du monde, il verrait ce que c'est. Newt se mordit la lèvre. C'était faux, il savait qu'il faisait seulement semblant, qu'il ne possédait pas la moitié de la confiance qu'il prétendait avoir en lui.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Newt. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent et rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Minho, bien moins détendu. Son sourire s'effaça alors que le Runner restait silencieux.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » le relança-t-il. Silence. Newt contracta les mâchoires. « Ça donne quoi en pratique ? » insista-t-il

Il vit Minho se raidir. Son regard le fuit une nouvelle fois, pour revenir se poser sur son visage.

Newt suivit le mouvement de sa main qu'il tendait lentement vers lui. Les doigts de Minho tremblaient. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et une envie de rire lui secoua le ventre. Minho avait le visage tellement concentré, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il avait l'air d'un fou.

Et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Son ventre se contracta, mais pour une autre raison. Minho le touchait, délibérément, et avec une certaine idée derrière la tête. Le Runner déglutit, faisant danser sa pomme d'Adam. Il ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre.

Minho fit un pas en avant et posa son autre main sur son épaule. Newt ne bougeait pas d'un iota, et Minho se figea.

Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Est-ce qu'il allait finalement faire quelque chose… _de plus_ ?

« J'attends » murmura-t-il tout bas, un sourire en coin lui étirant les lèvres.

Minho lui rendit son sourire, gêné au possible. Il était trop craquant. Newt ne se lassait pas de le regarder, il était adorable.

Le Runner finit pas se pencher en avant, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui. Newt ne put retenir un petit rire, s'en était trop. Minho rougit, on-ne-peut-plus embarrassé, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Il ne bougea pas les lèvres, il les pressa à peine et s'écarta.

« C'est tout ? » le taquina Newt, un sourire joyeux accroché au visage. Il s'humecta les lèvres intentionnellement, les yeux rivés sur Minho.

Voyant que Minho restait immobile, il leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa à l'intérieur du dortoir, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il s'assura que le verrou (de fortune) était fermé, et se retourna.

« Je croyais que le regard des autres ne t'importait pas ? » plaisanta Minho avec un haussement de sourcil, tentant vainement de masquer sa gêne.

Newt rit doucement en s'approchant de lui : « Il y a des limites à tout, cher ami » répondit-il d'une voix profonde.

Minho recula au même rythme, et sentit rapidement un matelas derrière ses genoux.

Newt prit les devants, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de Minho, l'attirant lentement mais sûrement vers lui, pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau.

Minho ferma les yeux, retint Newt par son t-shirt, le pressant plus près, plus serré. Il glissa les mains sur ses hanches et entrouvrit les lèvres. Voir Newt se lécher les lèvres l'avait mis en appétit. _A mon tour maintenant_. Il caressa les lèvres de Newt de sa langue, sans rien demander de plus.

Il voulait faire les choses bien, tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Il sentit Newt frémir et grogner doucement. Le son, pratiquement inaudible, sembla comme une explosion dans sa tête.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de Newt, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, pressant le bas de son dos plus près. Les doigts du Glader, d'abord enfouis dans son cou, se firent explorateur et il lui caressa le dos, répondant au baiser en ouvrant les lèvres, laissant Minho introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors que Newt se prenait au jeu, Minho s'écarta et le regarda.

Newt se raidit, la peur remplaçant vite le désir. Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Ou bien s'il s'était moqué de lui ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

« Est-ce plus clair comme réponse ? » lui demanda cependant Minho, un grand sourire fendant son visage en deux.

Le soulagement fit rire Newt, « Ya shank ! » gronda-t-il en réduisant à nouveau la distance entre lui et Minho.

La bosse dans son jeans ne saurait mentir, réalisa-t-il. D'une main il souleva la chemise de son pote, et de l'autre il le tira par la ceinture. Minho redevint sérieux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant sa langue de la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que Newt essayait, quelque peu déconcentré, d'ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture.

Qui aurait cru que c'était si dur dans un tel moment ? Il y parvint finalement, s'attaquant au bouton, Minho se faisant plus insistant dans son baiser, marquant de ses doigts la peau de Newt.

« Nom de dieu ! »

La voix ne monta au cerveau des deux Gladers qu'un temps plus tard. Ils s'écartèrent, surpris, tournant leurs regards vers la porte, laissée ouverte par Thomas de toute évidence.

« Ce verrou c'est vraiment de la dobe ! » s'exclama Minho en riant.

Newt examina son visage, n'y décelant aucune gène ni colère. Que Thomas les ait vus ne le traumatisait pas. En voilà une surprise.

Un élan de tendresse grossit le coeur de Newt et, le sourire aux lèvres, il enlaça Minho, son corps fort et chaud collé au sien. D'abord rigide, Minho se relaxa et referma les bras autour de son copain.

« Merci » chuchota Newt tout contre son oreille.

Stoppés dans leur élan, il sentit le sommeil alourdir ses paupières. Un bâillement lui échappa.

« Eh papi, tu as sommeil ? » murmura Minho dans ses cheveux blonds, moqueur

« Humhum » fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Alors au lit, blondinet. »

Minho l'entraîna sur le lit où Newt s'allongea. Il lui retira ses chaussures, son jean et remonta la couverture sur lui avant de se déshabiller et s'installer à son tour. Après une courte hésitation, il se blottit contre Newt, enroulant son bras autour de la taille du garçon.

Newt expira longuement, tout va bien désormais. Minho déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur ses lèvres, tout doux. Newt sourit, déjà emporté par le sommeil.

_PS : merci, tellement merci pour vos review, follow et favori, c'est génial ! :D je vous aime, continuez !_


	27. Chapter 27

« Salut Thomas »

L'intéressé leva la tête, qui tourna au rouge en voyant Newt et Minho entrer dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas oser retourner dans la chambre et avait conseillé aux autres de s'en abstenir également. Qui savait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient faire seuls dans une chambre ? Il rougit plus fort encore tandis que l'idée prenait forme dans son esprit. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé. Pourquoi avait-il forcé cette fichue porte ?

« Tout va bien ? » insista Minho en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec son bol de céréales. Newt lui lança un regard appuyé, du genre « N'abuse pas non plus, fous lui la paix ! ». Mais Minho comptait bien assumer sa décision, et tant pis si c'était aux dépends de Thomas. Newt en avait besoin, il entendait au moins lui offrir cela. Thomas croisa son regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé les gars », bégaya-t-il, « hier soir je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ».

« Eh relax, ce n'est pas grave », assura Newt. Il hésita avant de voir la réaction de Minho.

« Newt a raison, et puis ça t'apprendra à ouvrir sans frapper ! »

Thomas lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! C'était pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai frappé, mais personne ne répondait. Et vous veniez juste de vous embrouiller sec, j'avais peur que ça ne devienne violent. »

Minho fit un clin d'oeil à Newt : « C'était violent en effet, non ? ».

Newt rit de bon coeur, manquant de recracher sa bouchée de céréales, heureux que la tension retombe.

« Epargnez-moi les détails, d'accord ? » railla Thomas, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. « Et puis j'ai été suffisamment puni, j'ai dû dormir par terre ! »

« Ecoutez-le, le martyr ! » ricana Minho, « on te fera une place cette nuit, ne t'inquiète pas », poursuivit-il en s'approchant de plus en plus de son pote, le mettant clairement mal à l'aise.

Newt éclata de rire avant de tirer le bras de Minho en arrière, l'écartant de Thomas: « Ça suffit, arrête ! ». Pause. « De toute façon il n'y pas de place pour lui ».

Ce fut au tour de Minho d'éclater de rire : « Ce n'est pas que mon blondinet ici présent serait jaloux ? ».

Sans y penser, il abandonna son bol sur le sol, se leva et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Surpris, le Glader ne réagit pas. C'était un sacré progrès, et Minho avait eu l'air parfaitement naturel. Newt sourit, le tira par la chemise pour lui rendre son baiser.

« Bon, bon, bon les tourtereaux ! C'est bien gentil mais je ne suis pas au cinoche, merci ! » s'indigna Thomas pour leur rappeler sa présence.

« Pas faux » marmonna Newt contre la bouche du Runner.

Il s'écarta, ramassa le bol de Minho et le lui rendit. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, engloutissant leur petit déjeuner. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvait réaliser qu'ils avaient passé le pas. Un couple. L'idée semblait folle. Et tellement géniale.

Thomas se racla la gorge. « On s'étouffe dans toutes ces hormones, vous ne trouvez pas ? » tenta-t-il en se levant.

« Hey, t'es parti où ? » lui lança Minho

« Dans mon lit rattraper ma-«

« Alors là c'est hors de question mon pote ! » l'interrompit-il en tirant Newt par le bras pour l'arracher du sol, leurs bols abandonnés une fois de plus, vides.

« Mais c'est une blague ! », ronchonna Thomas, « allez les mecs, s'il vous plait ! » les supplia-t-il en les regardant s'engouffrer bien vite dans la chambre qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter. « C'est pas juste. » Les bras ballants, il rejoignit les autres dans le cockpit. _J'aurais mieux fait de me taire_.

Le Runner referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Newt, un sourire diablement sexy sur les lèvres.

Où en étions-nous ? » ronronna-t-il en poussant Newt vers le lit.

Minho plaqua Newt contre le mur.

Son empressement plaisait d'autant plus à Newt qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à ses amis, mais son cerveau commençait à dérailler sec.

Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Minho et se fit la promesse d'oublier tout cela. Minho seul comptait désormais. Et bien vite il n'eut plus de difficultés à se concentrer sur l'homme entre ses bras.

Minho répondait à son baiser avec passion, ouvrant la bouche de Newt avec sa langue, titillant et mordillant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs, puis redescendirent pour se glisser sous son t-shirt. Newt frémit, les mains de Minho, fraiches, lui électrisant la peau.

Minho se pressait contre lui, le dos de Newt était plaqué au mur. Il ne pouvait rien manquer de l'excitation de son partenaire, de plus en plus inquisiteur.

Newt n'était pas en reste, il attirait Minho encore plus près, agrippant ses fesses et collant son bassin au sien.

Minho laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge en reprenant son souffle : « Ça m'a l'air sérieux, blondinet ».

Il s'écarta suffisamment pour retirer le t-shirt de Newt, et l'admirer. Newt rougit. Il avait beau ne plus être un Runner depuis un bail, il n'avait pas perdu sa silhouette sportive. D'un doigt léger, le brun suivit la ligne de ses muscles, des pectoraux, puis des abdominaux, effleurant son bas ventre. Newt déglutit et appuya sa tête contre le mur, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ce que tu es sexy » souffla Minho en déposant un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam, tout doucement, avant de lécher du bout de la langue sa gorge, descendant sur son torse, retraçant la ligne que ses doigts avaient empruntée une seconde plus tôt.

Newt frissonna, soupira alors que Minho s'approchait dangereusement de la ceinture de son jean. Le Runner se chargea alors de la défaire, ouvrit le bouton et le déshabilla. Le coeur de Newt battait à cent à l'heure. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Minho le regardait, le visage levé vers lui : « Tout va bien ? » hésita-t-il, demandant la permission.

Newt sourit, gêné : « Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Minho ».

L'autre lui lança un sourire lumineux, les yeux éclatants : « Et ça ne fait que commencer, bébé ! ».

Newt rit, s'abaissa au niveau de Minho pour le redresser : « Ce n'est pas juste, tu es encore tout habillé » dit-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Minho.

Il suivit les doigts de Newt du regard, écartant les pans de sa chemise pour l'en défaire une fois terminé. Timide, Newt posa une main hésitante sur son torse. Il était chaud, et juste sous sa paume il sentait son coeur battre. Fort.

Minho retira lui-même son pantalon, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire. Il se sentait bouillonner, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Newt. Chaque chose en son temps.

Newt l'explorait à la fois des yeux et des mains, caressant sa poitrine, une expression tendre inscrite sur le visage. Il s'approcha tout près de lui, se décollant du mur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours pleins d'amour et de reconnaissance, et lui planta un long baiser sur les lèvres, ses mains se plaçant fermement sur ses hanches, le menant à la rencontre des siennes.

Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de Minho alors que Newt lui mordillait la langue, imprimant un léger mouvement de bassin contre le sien, se frictionnant contre lui.

« Tu me tue » murmura Minho, le souffle coupé. Une main descendit sur les fesses de Newt, accentuant l'ondulation de son bassin, tandis que l'autre s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux, maintenant son visage en place. Newt n'hésita plus, il glissa sa main entre eux deux, écartant l'élastique du boxer de Minho, et l'enroula autour de son sexe.

Minho sursauta, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de son pote. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Newt, mordillant sa peau, alors que celui-ci montait et descendait la main le long de son membre, suivant le rythme de va et vient de son bassin tout contre lui.

Minho respirait de plus en plus fort, il tremblait. Il prit appui contre le mur, et il sentit Newt se laisser glisser au sol.

Il le regarda, surpris : « Qu'est-ce que… ».

Newt lui retira son boxer et posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Minho serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Oh bordel. Il ne lâchait pas Newt du regard, la tête blonde de son copain montant et descendant, le maintenant par les hanches pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Minho avait du mal à se contrôler, c'était tellement bon. Il sentait sa langue le masser, ses dents le griffer tout doucement, lançant des étincelles dans tout son corps.

Soudain Minho ne voyait plus rien, tellement concentré sur les sensations que lui procurait Newt. Il réalisa que s'il continuait comme ça, il jouirait, et c'était hors de question.

« Newt », tenta-t-il, la voix si rauque qu'elle en devenait incompréhensible. Il se racla la gorge, « Newt » répéta-t-il, « arrête, s'il te plait ». Il avait du mal à parler.

Newt releva la tête, l'air blessé : « Ça ne te plait pas ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, je suis désolé » bafouilla-t-il en se relevant et s'écartant de Minho.

Celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras, « Tu rigoles j'espère ? Rien n'est mieux qu'être avec toi, je t'assure », et pour le lui prouver il lui rendit les mêmes attentions, caressant le sexe de Newt, fasciné par son regard écarquillé. « Tu vois ce que ça fait ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne te plait pas, à toi non plus » chuchota Minho tout contre son oreille, léchant la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'embrassant langoureusement en introduisant et retirant sa langue au rythme de sa main sur son sexe.

Newt agrippa l'avant bras de Minho, retenant avec difficulté ses gémissements, la tête renversée en arrière.

« Je… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps » haleta Newt.

Minho ne lui laissait aucun répit, il lui mordillait la clavicule, léchant son torse de plus en plus bas. Il maintint une main à la base de son sexe et le prit dans sa bouche.

Newt gémit et frissonna, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Minho. Il ne pouvait contenir le mouvement de ses hanches, et Minho l'encourageait en posant une main sur ses fesses pour le pousser en avant, guidant son rythme. Sentant Newt au bord de l'orgasme, il se releva, l'embrassa et le mena jusqu'au lit.

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose » dit-il en se pressant dans le dos de Newt.

Il lui mordilla l'épaule en glissant son sexe entre ses cuisses, se pressant contre ses fesses tout en empoignant le sexe de Newt. Il n'était pas question qu'il jouisse seul.

Sur la table de chevet il avait prévu de la vaseline. Faire mal à son copain n'était pas une option. Newt le regardait faire, les yeux pleins d'attente et aussi d'inquiétude.

Il versa une portion généreuse de crème dans ses mains avant d'enduire son sexe sous le regard lourd de désir de son partenaire, puis introduisit sa main entre ses fesses pour préparer le passage.

Il s'allongea enfin sur Newt : « Ça va ? Si tu n'as pas envie, ou bien si je te fais mal, dis moi et j'arrête » murmura un Minho attentionné.

« Vas-y » répondit Newt sans hésitation.

Minho se positionna alors au dessus de Newt, glissa son sexe tout près et le pénétra le plus délicatement du monde.

Newt souffla, contracté. Minho le couvrit de baisers sur les épaules, dans le cou, avant d'enfouir la main sous Newt et de saisir son sexe. Newt se relâcha instantanément, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Minho avait toutes les difficultés du monde à prendre son temps. Il avait tellement envie de lui.

Il le pénétra un peu plus, caressant Newt en même temps, serrant son poing autour de lui comme s'il le pénétrait également.

D'un mouvement de bassin, il entra entièrement, arrachant un grognement à Newt.

« Tout va bien ? » hésita Minho, encore.

« Laisse moi m'habituer une seconde » souffla Newt.

Minho cessa tout mouvement, se contentant de caresser Newt, de l'embrasser en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Une ou deux fois il dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais ça, Newt le savait déjà.

Puis Newt commença à bouger de lui-même, ondulant lascivement du bassin. « Vas-y maintenant » haleta le blond, les mains agrippées à la tête de lit pour se tenir.

Minho commença par se retirer lentement, avant d'entrer à nouveau. Newt soupira de plaisir, et il referma une main autour de celle de Minho, accentuant ses va et vient sur son sexe.

Le Runner ne se fit pas prier, et il accéléra la cadence. Il changea d'angle, cherchant le meilleur. Un gémissement plus fort de Newt confirma son choix et il le pénétra plus vite, et fort.

Il se mit à gémir également, empoignant Newt avec force, lui faisant l'amour de tout son coeur.

Soucieux de ne pas le blesser il ralentit, seulement pour se faire disputer par son partenaire. La pression dans son bas ventre était de plus en plus intense, et il sentait le sexe de Newt palpiter entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils étaient au bord de l'explosion. _Oh bordel_. Il agrippa l'épaule du Glader, accentuant ses pénétrations, et envoya un dernier grand coup de bassin, un électrochoc vrillant son corps.

Il poussa un long gémissement. Au même moment, il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, un film de transpiration couvrait ses membres, et ceux de Newt.

Ce dernier relâcha la main de Minho, toujours enroulée autour de son sexe. Il se retira, roula sur le côté, faisant face à Newt. Tous deux exténués, ils se regardèrent pour ce qui parût plusieurs minutes, avant que leurs paupières lourdes ne se referment sur leurs yeux brillants.

Newt émergea une seconde, juste le temps de ramasser la couverture pour les en recouvrir et de se blottir tout contre Minho. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Newt, déposant un dernier baiser sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime blondinet » souffla-t-il en s'endormant.

Le petit sourire de Newt ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

Newt se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il s'étira, jetant un coup d'oeil à côté de lui. Minho dormait, la bouche entrouverte, un petit filet de bave s'en échappant. Il le regarda dormir un bon moment, puis il le vit déglutir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna Minho d'une voix groggy

« Rien » mentit Newt en déposant un baiser sur sa joue

« Si » insista le Runner en ouvrant lentement les yeux, « tu me regardes »

Newt sourit. Minho l'imita en roulant sur le dos. Il haussa les sourcils à l'intention du Glader : « Tu viens là ? » dit-il timidement en indiquant l'espace à côté de lui du menton.

Newt le rejoignit, et il posa la tête sur son épaule, une main caressant son torse sans qu'il en ait véritablement conscience. Sa peau était chaude, douce, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du Runner, aspirant doucement la peau, y laissant des marques.

Minho renversa la tête de l'autre côté, lui laissant libre accès. La main de Newt descendit lentement sur son ventre, avant d'effleurer l'érection nocturne du Runner. Il expira fort, savourant le contact. Il tenait les draps dans ses poings serrés.

Il aimait Newt et il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Le Glader envahissait ses pensées. Savoir que c'était lui, ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Alors qu'il commençait franchement à perdre le fil de ses pensées, il eut une idée. Il voulait Newt en lui aussi… Autrement que par un baiser.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il avait terriblement chaud, son bas ventre était douloureux, mais il retint Newt.

« Newt, attends » haleta-t-il faiblement en arrêtant sa main de la sienne. « Je te veux » murmura-t-il, gêné.

Newt se recula suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder, l'air surpris. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. « Tu veux essayer… » tenta-t-il sans dire le fond de sa pensée.

Minho hocha la tête, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

« Oh » souffla Newt. « Tu es sûr ? »

La respiration de Minho se calmait à peine, son sexe était douloureux.

Minho fit mine de se mettre sur le vente mais Newt l'interrompit.

Il se glissa entre les jambes du Runner et tendit la main vers le flacon sur la table de chevet. Il réitéra les préparatifs de la veille, Minho ne le quittant pas des yeux, absolument pas rassuré.

Newt lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il l'embrassa profondément, glissant ses doigts en lui à plusieurs reprises pour l'habituer à l'invasion. Minho se décontracta progressivement, la sensation désagréable évoluant vers… autre chose.

La pression dans son sexe crut à nouveau. Newt se positionna lentement, relevant les hanches du Runner à sa rencontre. Son regard était plongé dans le sien, et Minho y trouvait un réconfort infini.

Il le sentit tout près de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Pourtant, son érection tressauta, plutôt d'accord avec les événements.

« Relax bébé » murmura Newt tout contre son oreille, avant de mordiller doucement sa peau pour le faire lâcher prise.

Minho déglutit et grogna de plaisir quand Newt attrapa son sexe à l'instant exact où il s'enfonça en lui.

Il eut un hoquet, et un plaisir soudain le secoua. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Newt le sentit se décontracter autour de lui, et il commença à onduler du bassin. Il lâcha l'érection de Minho pour agripper ses hanches, le levant un peu plus, approfondissant ses pénétrations.

Minho respirait fort, les doigts enfoncés dans la peau de Newt, le pressant toujours plus près de lui. La pression contre son sexe était insoutenable, chaque pénétration le serrait entre leurs corps, décuplant son plaisir.

Newt se mit à trembler au-dessus de lui, le rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, s'enfonça en lui et l'embrassa avec passion, son corps exultant de plaisir. Tous deux secouaient de spasmes, il redescendirent enfin sur terre, le souffle court, heureux.

Newt se laissa tomber sur Minho qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Ils ne tinrent pas la position très longtemps, ils étaient bouillants.

Ils sortirent du lit et se glissèrent sous la douche, savourant la fraicheur de l'eau sur leur peau.

Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, ne se lassant pas du contact de l'autre.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Minho jeta un oeil par le hublot, il faisait toujours nuit. Il avait complétement perdu la notion du jour et de la nuit.

Ils retirèrent les draps et en changèrent, puis se blottirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture. Newt avait repris sa position, la tête posée sur le torse de Minho. Il entendait son coeur battre tout contre son oreille. Il soupira d'aise.

« Minho ? » chuchota-t-il

« Oui ? » répondit le Runner

« Est-ce que parfois tu repenses au Glade ? A ceux qu'on a laissé là-bas ? » dit-il d'une voix hésitante

« Toujours » souffla Minho en serrant les dents. La culpabilité à ce propos ne le lâcherait jamais.

Il sentit Newt hocher la tête contre lui. « Des fois, je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus. Et Bark aussi… »

« Bark ? » releva Minho, perplexe

« Oui, le chien, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Une ampoule s'alluma dans le crâne de l'autre : « Ah oui ! C'est vrai, je ne sais pas trop… »

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien à dire à ce sujet. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à ses questions, mais lui même n'en avait aucune idée.

Newt sentait Minho se contracter. Il caressa son flanc tendrement. Cela ne tarda pas à faire effet. Calmé et bercé par le geste, le Runner s'endormit. Newt le suivit rapidement dans le sommeil, apaisé par la respiration profonde de Minho.


	28. Chapter 28

Newt et Minho étaient tous les deux en train de se rhabiller. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, Minho, Thomas, Brenda et Jorge allaient entrer dans la ville tandis que Newt resterait en plan dans le Berg. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les suivre, pas avec cette foutue maladie qui lui rongeait littéralement le cerveau et qu'il répandrait là-bas, mais l'idée de se retrouver enfermé ici seul avec lui-même pendant plusieurs jours était insoutenable. Ne pas y penser, faire comme si de rien n'était, voilà le secret. Minho avait son plis caractéristique sur le front, il se faisait du mouron. Newt referma les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à celle de Minho qui lui envoya un petit sourire. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et Newt détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. _Comme si de rien n'était_. Il s'écarta et recula d'un pas.

Il serra les dents. C'était tellement injuste. De tous les Gladers, il fallait évidemment qu'il fasse partie de la petite portion malade. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings, la rage montait en lui. Combien étaient morts ? Certainement des Munies. Ces nuls n'avaient pas su défendre leur vie. Et lui était arrivé jusque-là, pour crever comme un chien. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Si au moins ils pouvaient se battre comme ses amis, si seulement il avait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir, une échappatoire. Mais non. Lui n'en avait aucune. Un Crank, rien de plus. Il se retourna vers Minho, en colère. Soudainement, c'est comme s'il était responsable de tout ça lui aussi. Après tout, c'était un Munie. Il devait bien se foutre de sa tronche, il rigolerait bien, avec Thomas et les autres quand il sera devenu complétement fou, que sa peau pourrira comme son cerveau avant elle, qu'il hurlera à s'en déchirer la gorge, pour mourir comme un animal enragé et répugnant.

Minho redressa la tête une fois sa ceinture bouclée pour se retrouver fusillé du regard par Newt. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, si accusateurs.

« Newt, tout va bien ? ». Le blond ne lui répondit rien. Il mordait fort sa lèvre inférieur, si fort qu'une perle de sang apparue contre ses dents blanches. « Newt, arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Minho s'approcha d'un pas, hésitant.

Finalement il posa la main sur son bras, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et aussi pour éviter qu'il ne se défende. Il le caressa lentement, essayant de le décontracter.

Newt semblait déjà se calmer, les yeux moins sombres.

« Hey, tu te sens mieux, blondinet ? » demanda Minho d'une petite voix.

Newt ferma les yeux et desserra les poings. WICKED ne leur fouterait jamais la paix. Il le savait bien, ce n'était pas parce que Thomas et Minho étaient immunisés qu'ils vivraient éternellement et auraient leur « happy ever after ».

Il rouvrit les yeux, honteux. Un Crank, voilà tout. Ses accès de rage étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il respira profondément, et croisa le regard de Minho. « Tu es de retour on dirait ? A quoi tu pensais ? ».

« Rien » lâcha Newt, « rien que tu veuilles savoir, je t'assure ».

Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce, y laissant un Minho perdu et désespéré. Il ne comprenait plus Newt. C'est comme s'il ne comptait plus pour lui. En même temps, il avait conscience de la maladie qui l'affectait de plus en plus. C'était tellement dur à voir.

Il étudiait Newt constamment, à la recherche du moindre petit indice lui prouvant l'évolution de la maladie, espérant n'en remarquer aucun. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Newt était de moins en moins lui-même. Il s'énervait sans cesse et pour rien. Il n'était plus le jeune homme calme et posé du Glade.

Minho secoua la tête. En réalité, si, Newt était toujours ce garçon-là. La seule différence c'est qu'il était en train de mourir et que le virus prenait le pas sur son esprit. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et si WICKED était vraiment sur le point de trouver un antidote ? Ok, ces types étaient des bâtards, mais Minho serait prêt à tout pour sauver son pote.

« Hey Newt, tout va bien ? » le salua Thomas lorsque Newt referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tout roule », mentit-il avec un sourire, « et toi ? Prêt pour le grand voyage ? »

« On essaie de penser à tout… » marmonna Thomas, la tête ailleurs. Puis il se redressa : « Minho est encore dans la chambre ? Il faudrait qu'ils nous rejoignent maintenant, on ne va plus tarder ». Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Newt et s'en alla finir ses préparatifs.

Des fois, Newt avait la nette impression de ne plus exister. _T'inquiète, mon pote, bientôt ce sera la stricte réalité !_ Il soupira, puis rouvrit la porte.

Minho était assis sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. Newt se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le Runner releva la tête brusquement :

« Ah, tu es là » souffla-t-il, les yeux rougis.

Newt détourna le regard, prêt à repartir : « Thomas et les autres t'attendent. Dépêche toi ».

Sa gorge était nouée, sa voix étranglée. Avec un peu de chance Minho n'avait rien remarqué. Peine perdue, Minho le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne passe le seuil.

« Attend, il faut qu'on parle… »

« Parler de quoi ? » l'interrompit Newt. « Il n'y a plus rien à dire je crois ».

« Eh, ne compte pas sur moi pour partir sur une conversation pareille. Qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver là-bas ? On pourrait y rester. » Minho n'en pensait pas un mot. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était plutôt qu'en revenant Newt ne serait plus au Berg ou du moins pas dans le même état. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais ça à Newt, bien qu'il ne doutât pas que son partenaire comprenait le fond de sa pensée.

Newt eut le tact de ne pas relever. Lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une dispute avec Minho. Même si sa tête lui disait autre chose. Il fit face à Minho et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime trop pour gâcher ça » chuchota Minho dans son cou.

La remarque énerva Newt. Il se contint. Mais Minho le soulait avec ses déclarations d'amour à tout va. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'être niais comme ça ?

Et Newt réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser. _Je deviens dingue !_ Il parvint à détendre ses muscles, détente qui ne se propagea pas à son humeur. Minho s'écarta, l'air déçu.

« Bon, je vais y aller » reprit-il, laissant un temps d'attente. Peut-être Newt le retiendrait-il pour lui dire un truc. Du genre lui dire que lui aussi l'aime ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Newt le lui avait dit. En fait, il prit conscience qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais Newt resta muet, et Minho s'en alla, le regard vide.

Il s'appuya contre la porte close, les yeux fermés, la gorge serrée. Il se laissa glisser au sol et resta assis là. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à retrouver les autres. Il replia les genoux contre son torse et y reposa son front, les bras enroulés autour des jambes.

Minho releva doucement la tête. Il avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre au Glade, alors qu'en fait à peine quelques années avaient passé.

Newt était l'élément le plus important de sa vie. Il ferait tout pour lui, même le pire.

Il entendait les autres s'activer dans les pièces d'à côté, et il se résigna à se lever pour les rejoindre. Il tenta de repousser dans le fond de son cerveau la pensée que bientôt il abandonnerait Newt ici. Elle avait le don de l'effondrer.

_**PS**__ : Nous voilà enfin dans le "présent" ! Maintenant, fini les flash back, c'est du neuf ! Je ne vais plus suivre les livres de la même façon, dorénavant ce sera plus mon improvisation ;) Enjoy :)_


	29. Chapter 29

Minho prépara ses affaires en vitesse. Bientôt, ils étaient tous les quatre prêts à partir. Newt ne se montra pas, ce qui étonna les Gladers. Minho se décida à aller le chercher. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de quitter le Berg sans le revoir.

Il tapa doucement à la porte du dortoir. Il avait peur de le retrouver dans le même état que précédemment. Il ne voulait pas que leur dernière entrevue soit une dispute.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et l'inquiétude grandit en lui. Il ouvrit la porte et balaya la pièce du regard. Il ne vit rien, et pire, il entendit une respiration saccadée, étouffée, secouée de hoquets. Comme quelqu'un qui s'étrangle.

Terrifié, l'imaginant déjà pendu au bout d'une corde, Minho se précipita vers la source du bruit. Il cria son prénom, dans l'espoir d'une réponse, et le trouva finalement roulé en boule dans le coin du lit.

Le soulagement l'envahit. Il respira profondément en répétant son prénom, plus doucement cette fois.

Newt sursauta et fit mine de se cacher sous la couverture, honteux. Le Runner, prudemment, s'approcha tout prêt du lit et s'agenouilla devant. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Le soulagement laissa vite place à l'inquiétude. Newt ne pleurait jamais, et là il sanglotait violemment. Minho saisit le coin de la couverture et le souleva très lentement. Il appela son nom d'une voix douce, et Newt leva le visage vers lui. Il était baigné de larmes, les yeux rouges.

« Je suis désolé » bafouilla-t-il dans un sanglot en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je te traite » répéta-t-il

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser blondinet » murmura Minho en se glissant dans le lit sans quitter Newt des yeux. Il reposa la couverture sur eux deux, mais n'osa pas toucher le Glader. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait envie.

« Si » insista Newt, « tu sais, quand ça sort de ma bouche, je le pense aussi. Ce n'est pas que la Braise, Minho. Je… Elle fait partie de moi » hoqueta-t-il en se cachant le visage, « Je deviens un Crank ». Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. « Je perds la tête, j'ai peur Minho, je… je n'en peux plus ».

Minho déglutit, il avait terriblement envie de pleurer lui aussi. Il s'approcha tout près de Newt et le prit dans ses bras malgré ses réticences.

« Arrête » se débattit Newt, « comment peux-tu vouloir de moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible en cessant finalement tout mouvement.

Minho posa son visage contre le sommet de son crâne, le serrant fort dans ses bras, réchauffant son corps glacé avec la chaleur du sien.

« Parce que je t'aime » lui répondit-il alors calmement, luttant pour retenir ses larmes.

L'injustice de la situation lui serrait le coeur. Il ne supportait pas que Newt ait une telle idée de lui-même.

« Tu n'es pas un Crank Newt, tu es seulement malade, mais je vais trouver une solution, je te le jure » chuchota-t-il en raffermissant son accolade. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue et vint se poser sur les cheveux blonds de Newt.

Celui-ci s'écarta doucement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles d'un bleu saisissant, lumineux. Minho déglutit, il était magnifique. Il effleura son visage délicatement, le coeur gonflé d'amour. Il effaça ses larmes et déposa un baiser à leur place.

Newt le dévorait des yeux, une expression d'admiration peinte sur le visage.

« Je t'aime, Minho » lui avoua-t-il d'une voix tendre

Le Runner écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il les posa affectueusement sur les siennes.

« Moi aussi, si tu savais » lui répondit-il en le serrant contre lui. « Jamais je n'aurais du te repousser, je regrette tellement. Tout ce temps gâché… » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux

« C'est vrai que tu as abusé » sourit Newt faiblement

Minho ria gentiment : « J'avoue » murmura-t-il. « Mais maintenant je suis là, et je t'aime plus que tout, blondinet » confia le Runner

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et le tint blotti contre lui.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne m'aimes pas » l'entendit-il dire tout bas

Minho se figea, interdit. Il fronça les sourcils en s'écartant un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? « Sérieusement ? » articula-t-il avec difficulté

« Je vais mourir » lâcha Newt. Minho ouvrit la bouche mais Newt poursuivit avant qu'il ne prenne la parole : « Ne dis pas le contraire, c'est évident. Et du coup ça va te faire souffrir, tu m'as assez rebattu les oreilles avec tes déclarations d'amour pour que je m'en rende compte ». Une pointe d'humour perçait dans sa voix à la fin de la phrase.

Minho baissa la tête et força un sourire : « Tu rigoles j'espère, je vais vite m'en remettre, serré dans les bras d'une jolie gonzesse ! ».

Newt sourit : « Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble »

Minho rigola, « Maintenant si… Ou il reste toujours Thomas écoute ! »

Newt l'imita en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le flanc : « T'es con ! N'y pense même pas »

Son rire s'éteignit d'un coup. Minho lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Tu sais » reprit Newt, « je ne veux pas que tu restes seul… » Il déglutit laborieusement. « Je veux que tu sois heureux, et que tu ne penses plus à moi » conclut-il à contre coeur.

« Tu veux que je t'oublie ? » s'insurgea Minho, perplexe et limite en colère. « Je t'en pris blondinet, tu vaux mieux que ça. Je peux t'assurer que je penserai à toi tous les matins de tous les putains de jours qui me restent à vivre, et le midi et le soir, et quand je me coucherai, et me lèverai, et quand je mangerai, et quand je ferai n'importe quoi d'autre ». Il leva les yeux au plafond au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait dire dans son énumération. Puis il les fixa sur ceux de Newt : « Tu seras toujours là Newt, et tu ne peux rien y faire ».

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois fidèle à un mort » s'entêta Newt, des larmes dans la voix.

« Ça va être dur de vivre » admit Minho, « mais je veux penser à toi, d'accord ? Et puis t'es pas mort mon pote ! Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver » décréta le Runner.

Newt leva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants. Minho se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le Glader ferma les yeux, et Minho lui embrassa les paupières, puis les tempes, les joues, la mâchoire, le menton, le coin des lèvres. Newt avait déjà la bouche ouverte, et Minho l'embrassa tout doucement. Il glissa une main dans son cou, qu'il remonta dans ses cheveux en approfondissant le baiser. Newt s'agrippa aux hanches de Minho en lui rendant son baiser.

Après un moment, le souffle court, il s'écarta. « Je t'aime Minho, tu es merveilleux » avoua-t-il, les joues rouges.

Minho sourit, et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il le sentit se relâcher doucement, sa respiration s'approfondit. Newt dormait.

Le plus délicatement du monde, Minho sortit du lit, et borda le Glader. Il l'embrassa à nouveau en lui soufflant un dernier « je t'aime ». Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment avec toute cette histoire.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes.

Minho se leva, et alla dans la salle de bain se rafraichir. Il se regarda une seconde dans le miroir. Son visage détendu par la présence de Newt laissa place à un visage désespéré. Il se lava la figure à l'eau froide. Plusieurs fois.

Il se redressa, une envie violente de taper quelque chose lui vrillant le crâne, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Newt. Il grimaça un sourire au miroir, et tenta de le maintenir.

Il rejoignit finalement les autres. Ils étaient tous prêts, en train de l'attendre.

« Newt ne vient pas ? » l'interrogea Thomas dans un froncement de sourcil

« Non, je l'ai trouvé endormi, désolé » mentit Minho.

Thomas eut l'air déconcerté. Il regarda Minho un long moment, le front plissé. Le Runner resta impassible.

« Ok, eh bien allons-y ».

Jorge actionna l'ouverture de la porte du Berg, et ils sortirent. Jorge la referma derrière eux.


	30. Chapter 30

Minho avait sa propre idée de l'expédition qu'il allait faire. Le tout était seulement d'être discret, et efficace. Il se posait toutefois la question du transport…

Ils passèrent les tests des gardes de la cité, pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas contaminé. Ensuite, ils purent entrer dans la ville. Laisser Newt derrière tordait le ventre de Minho, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

L'objectif de leur voyage était de trouver un scientifique évadé de WICKED qui avait participé à la construction des implants cérébraux pour qu'il les leur retire. Il se faisait discret, car WICKED avait la ferme intention de l'abattre. Il en savait trop. Brenda l'avait connu, et l'avait aidé à fuir. Maintenant, c'était son tour d'honorer sa promesse.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant qu'un taxi ne les dépasse. Jorge interpela le conducteur avec de grands signes. Ils montèrent à bord. Jorge lui donna l'adresse d'une maison à quelques pâtés de maisons de la véritable adresse.

Le trajet leur sembla long. Minho était terriblement angoissé à l'idée que son plan rate. Il fallait que cela fonctionne, mais il avait peu de temps devant lui.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin, et ils descendirent. Le coin était sinistre, les bâtiments vétustes. Jorge les guida à nouveau, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs derrière eux, guettant le moindre poursuivant.

Jorge stoppa devant une maison, coincée entre deux autres. Minho aurait juré qu'elle était désaffectée. La façade ne payait pas de mine. Jorge tapa de façon rythmique, certainement un code. Au début, personne ne répondit. Ils attendirent de longues minutes, venant à se demander s'ils étaient au bon endroit. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull large, ses cheveux châtains relevés en chignon dont des mèches se sauvaient.

Son regard était soucieux. Elle les scruta un instant, la porte entrouverte. Puis elle remarqua Brenda, et hocha la tête.

Elle ouvrit plus grand, vérifiant derrière eux qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et les fit entrer sans un mot.

Elle referma la porte bien vite, et se tourna vers eux.

« Je m'appelle Hélène. Suivez moi »

Thomas et Minho échangèrent un regard inquiet, et s'exécutèrent.

L'intérieur était moins vétuste que la façade, mais de peu. Une odeur d'humidité régnait dans les lieux, ce qui mettait les jeunes mal à l'aise. L'idée de se faire opérer dans de telles circonstances était quelque peu alarmante. Néanmoins, s'il le fallait, ils ne reculeraient pas. Se débarrasser de WICKED valait bien des sacrifices.

La femme les entraina dans un salon : « Attendez moi là » ordonna-t-elle en continuant sans se retourner.

Et à nouveau ils obéirent. Lorsqu'elle revint, un homme plus vieux l'accompagnait. Il avait une calvitie naissante et les cheveux gris. Il était maigre et les traits tirés, comme quelqu'un qui a été trop tourmenté au cours de sa vie.

Il les détailla un à un, avant de fixer son regard sur le plus jeune : « Thomas » dit-il d'une voix plate.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. « Je ne vous connais pas » répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

L'autre plissa les yeux. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas » le corrigea-t-il, « c'est différent ».

Thomas serra les poings : « Je ne comprends pas ».

« Tu m'as engagé, c'est toi le patron. »

Le garçon était interdit. Des souvenirs lui étaient revenus, il savait qu'il avait participé à la construction du Labyrinthe, qu'il l'avait dessiné, qu'il avait imaginé les différentes expériences. Mais de là à avoir embauché les agents de WICKED…

« Je ne le suis plus aujourd'hui » rétorqua-t-il avec assurance en se reprenant. « Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour retirer les implants que WICKED a inséré dans nos crânes. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? » répliqua le scientifique en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce que nous voulons défaire WICKED, et parce que sans vous nous n'en serons pas capable ».

L'homme dirigea son regard par dessus l'épaule de Thomas, vers Brenda. Elle hocha la tête avec détermination. Il soupira.

« Très bien. Je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut ».

Thomas sentit un poids se soulever de sa poitrine. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à Brenda, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Minho quant à lui était fébrile. Il ne savait pas si ses tentatives avaient fonctionné, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il était fichu. Il contracta les mâchoires. Garder espoir, ne jamais abandonner.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à Thomas qui se comportait soudainement de façon étrange. Il s'approcha alors que le garçon titubait vers la cuisine où avait disparu l'homme. Il l'appela une fois, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

« Thomas ! » insista-t-il plus fort en posant la main sur son bras.

Le garçon se libéra violemment en repoussant Minho. Ses yeux étaient complétement vides. Minho crut revoir ceux d'Alby quand il tentait de s'étrangler, malgré lui, dès qu'il essayait de parler après avoir reçu le sérum. C'était WICKED qui était alors aux commandes. _Shuck_ !

Il rattrapa Thomas, mais quand celui-ci se retourna, il avait un couteau à viande à la main.

Minho recula d'un bond.

« WICKED contrôle Thomas » prévint-il les autres d'une voix forte.

Jorge et Brenda qui discutaient réalisèrent la situation. Le scientifique revint sur ces entrefaites, les bras chargés d'un plateau couvert d'instruments chirurgicaux.

Thomas s'avança à grands pas sur lui, et Minho le ceintura brutalement à la taille, l'envoyant face la première contre le sol. Thomas se débattit comme un beau diable, balançant des coups de couteau dans son dos dans l'espoir d'atteindre Minho.

Jorge agit rapidement, écrasant son pieds sur le poignet qui tenait l'arme. Thomas gronda de douleur, luttant fermement pour ne pas perdre son avantage. Jorge appuya plus fort, et les doigts du garçon s'écartèrent malgré lui. Jorge récupéra l'arme et s'assit sur les jambes du Glader pour l'immobiliser. Minho était allongé sur le dos de Thomas dans le même but. Brenda se saisit de ses bras et les tirèrent au dessus de sa tête.

Thomas hurlait et se débattait, comme doté d'une force surhumaine.

« Doc, on a besoin de vous. _Tout de suite_ ! » grogna Minho à bout de souffle.

Le scientifique s'agenouilla à côté du corps tremblant de Thomas et lui injecta un léger sédatif dans l'épaule. Il profita du calme pour inciser la peau derrière l'oreille. Il saisit une pince et la glissa minutieusement dans la fente, en extirpant délicatement une toute petite puce, sous forme de gélule, à peine plus épaisse d'un ongle.

Les soubresauts de résistance s'interrompirent instantanément et le corps de Thomas se relaxa.

L'homme se tourna vers Minho : « A ton tour ».

Minho hocha lentement la tête. Si WICKED avait assisté à la scène et contrôlé Thomas, certainement avait-il aussi lu ce qu'il avait dans le crâne. Du moins l'espérait-il de tout son être.

Il se laissa faire sans rechigner, serrant les dents à la douleur mesurée de l'intervention.

En un quart d'heure, tout était terminé. Les plaies désinfectées et pansées, le scientifique les mit bien vite dehors. Il avait peur pour sa vie, surtout depuis l'événement avec Thomas. De toute évidence, WICKED savait désormais où le trouver.

Les jeunes ne se firent pas prier, et ils partirent.

« Où on va maintenant ? » demanda Thomas

Jorge s'avança vers lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens, la posture agressive.

« Quand t'as parlé de 'défaire WICKED', c'était seulement pour le convaincre ? » ignora-t-il sa question

Thomas était perplexe, la bouche en o. « Bien sûr » répondit-il, « on est libres et c'était le but non ? »

Jorge eut l'air soulagé. Il hocha la tête lentement. « Venez, on va se prendre un café ».

Minho regardait la scène, dépité. Thomas ne comptait rien faire ? Après tout ce que WICKED avait fait et ferait peut-être encore ? Du genre kidnapper des enfants et les flanquer dans un Labyrinthe pour les y laisser crever ? Ou contaminer des innocents sans se soucier de leur sort ? Minho n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

Il scruta les environs, il fallait que ses appels aient fonctionné !

Les autres commencèrent à marcher, et Minho les suivit à contre coeur. Au bout d'un moment, il crut voir quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. Rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut la même sensation, sauf que cette fois il aperçut une voiture noire, les vitres teintées également. Un frisson le secoua, anticipation et crainte mêlées.

Progressivement, il laissa de plus en plus de distance entre lui et le groupe. La voiture s'arrêta à un croisement, la portière s'ouvrit en silence. Il lança un dernier regard aux autres qui lui tournaient le dos, et sprinta vers l'engin.

Il entendit Thomas l'appeler et le suivre, mais Minho était plus rapide, il l'avait toujours été.

Il se précipita dans l'auto, et la porte se claqua derrière lui, la voiture partant sur les chapeaux de roue.

Minho se tourna vers la lunette arrière, Thomas avait couru un moment derrière eux mais s'était arrêté. Un air de parfaite incompréhension lui ravageait le visage. Il se sentait trahi.

Minho déglutit laborieusement et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul dans l'habitacle. Pas même de conducteur. Tout était automatisé. Un instant la panique l'envahit : et s'il n'était pas dans une voiture de WICKED ? Ou peut-être pire, et s'il était _vraiment_ dans une voiture de WICKED ?

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il répétait inlassablement la même demande, expliquant à qui voulait bien l'entendre, depuis son crâne, qu'il voulait aider WICKED à trouver l'antidote, quoiqu'il en coûte. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Il devait sauver Newt, tout simplement parce que la vie n'avait pas de sens sans lui.

_**PS :**__ à partir d'ici, il y a deux fins. D'abord j'en publie une, et ensuite je publie l'autre à la suite, logique. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si je ne respecte pas ma promesse, c'est juste qu'il faut attendre un petit peu ! Je préciserai bien avec la mention "Fin 1" et "Fin 2" ;) Enjoy !_


	31. Chapter 31

Les vitres étaient trop sombres pour qu'il y voit quoique ce soit, et il perdit rapidement notion du temps. Un sentiment d'urgence lui étreignait le coeur. Il ne cessait de penser à Newt. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter. La portière s'ouvrit automatiquement et après une courte hésitation, Minho sortit.

Bien évidemment, Rat Man l'accueillit. Minho balaya ce qui l'entourait du regard, croyant vaguement reconnaître le bâtiment qu'il avait aperçu depuis le bus lorsqu'ils avaient fuit le Labyrinthe, quelques millénaires plus tôt…

Il reporta son attention sur Rat Man :

« Vous voilà de retour » énonça-t-il

« Toujours aussi perspicace, à ce que je vois » le railla Minho en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'autre se contenta de contracter les mâchoires, une veine pulsant à sa tempe comme seule preuve de son agacement.

« Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir. Veuillez me suivre » dit-il en se tournant avec un geste de la main.

Minho suivit sagement, sa désinvolture totalement feinte alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir, un instinct qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre en compte.

Fidèles à eux-mêmes, les agents de WICKED le placèrent dans une petite pièce. Rat Man entra à son tour et s'assit derrière un bureau.

« L'antidote est bientôt au point. Il nous reste quelques petites expériences à effectuer, et votre ami sera sauf » déclara-t-il

Minho fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais c'était sa seule option. Il hocha la tête avec raideur.

« Nous allons procéder aux premiers tests dès ce soir ».

Le Glader leva la tête, une horloge sur le mur indiquait 5 heures. Il inspira profondément pour chasser l'angoisse, et écouta la suite.

« Il va falloir que vous changiez de vêtements » précisa Rat Man en lui présentant une pile de vêtements propres et blancs posés sur le coin du bureau.

Minho hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Tout devenait bien trop réel à son goût. Et s'il avait fait une erreur ? Il s'en mordrait les doigts… Cependant, la même évidence revint en force : Newt était malade, et Minho ferait n'importe quoi pour le soigner. Il leva les yeux vers Rat Man qui reprenait la parole :

« Des médecins viendront dans une quarantaine de minutes. Une douche est à votre disposition de ce côté ». Il s'interrompit. « Nous comptons sur vous ».

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Minho l'entendit actionner un verrou. _Bienvenue à la maison, mon pote !_

Il commença à se déshabiller, et par habitude il fouilla ses poches. Dans le Glade il ne valait mieux pas oublier un mouchoir, des petites bouloches blanches couvraient alors les vêtements, mettant le Keeper des Slopper en rogne. Il passa son pull au-dessus de sa tête, puis son t-shirt. Il farfouilla dans son pantalon, et sentit un papier. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas censé y avoir quoique ce soit.

Il sortit le morceau de papier et le regarda une seconde, interloqué. C'était une feuille pliée, inoffensive, et pourtant il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il la déplia soigneusement, angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y lire.

Lorsque les mots s'imprimèrent sur ses rétines et prirent sens, il ferma fort les yeux, son ventre se tordant. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de son visage.

« _Minho, si tu m'as jamais aimé, tue moi_ ». Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais il reconnut sans aucune difficulté les pattes de mouche de Newt.

Lire ce message lui déchirait le coeur, et il était bêtement bloqué ici, sans aucun moyen de retrouver le Glader. La panique faisait insidieusement son chemin, le laissant pantelant.

_Calme toi, souffle, du calme_, se fustigea Minho en essayant de se convaincre d'avoir fait le bon choix. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il avait pris une décision, et il était trop tard pour regretter. La seule option pour lui se résumait à continuer, persévérer, et obtenir ce fichu antidote. Sa respiration, d'abord hachée, se calma progressivement. Il inspira un grand coup, expira, et rouvrit les yeux.

Il replia la feuille délicatement sans relire les mots, et se fit la promesse que si l'antidote ne fonctionnait pas, ou, plus probablement, n'_existait_ pas, alors il agirait selon la volonté de Newt. Il serra fort les dents et se dirigea vers la douche, le papier encore niché dans la main. Il le déposa juste à côté du bac de douche, à l'abris de l'eau.

Il fut rapide, se mouilla à peine, se savonna et se rinça. Minho était déterminé à en finir le plus vite possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'angoisse revienne. Il ramassa le message, et enfila leurs vêtements d'hôpital. Il était transi de froid, luttant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre ses émotions qui menaçaient de le renverser. Il réfléchit à un endroit où cacher le papier, et ne trouva pas mieux qu'une poche intérieure cousue dans la chemise.

Comme Rat Man l'avait dit, les médecins arrivèrent bientôt et l'entraînèrent dans une salle d'examen. Ils le firent s'allonger sur une table médicale et l'attachèrent avec des sangles. _Ça promet_… pensa Minho avec inquiétude.

Ils lui firent d'abord une prise de sang, un contrôle de tension et tout un tas d'autres choses peu douloureuses. Il eut ensuite à faire des tests physiques, dans une autre salle. Tapis de course, altères, et autres exercices. Il fut vite à bout de force, les médecins prenant note de chacun de ses résultats et comportements.

Ils le renvoyèrent dans sa chambre. Malgré le stress et l'angoisse, Minho ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, la fatigue l'emportant sur le reste.

Le lendemain, un médecin entra dans la pièce, un dossier à la main portant la mention « Suject 7 ». Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et attendit que Minho fasse de même en face de lui pour parler.

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons les informations nécessaires pour la chirurgie » déclara l'homme en blouse blanche d'une voix détachée.

« La chirurgie ? » répéta Minho, surpris

« Votre corps et vos réactions nous ont donné toutes leurs informations, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer » expliqua-t-il cliniquement. « Le seul élément nécessaire est votre cerveau ».

Minho déglutit. Il imaginait mal quelqu'un vivre sans son cerveau. Sa gorge se serra : « C'est le seul moyen pour trouver l'antidote, c'est ça ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

« En effet » affirma l'autre. « Nous allons procéder à un prélèvement d'organe ».

« Et je vais mourir » murmura Minho pour lui-même.

« En effet » répéta le scientifique sans la moindre délicatesse ni compassion.

Minho acquiesça lentement. S'il fallait en arriver là… eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Sa vie pour la sienne, c'était juste, non ?

« Quand commencez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Le temps que vous vous douchiez. Le bloc opératoire est déjà prêt. » l'informa l'autre en se levant. « Une infirmière viendra vous chercher » conclut-il en sortant.

Minho souffla un grand coup. Le moment était venu. Il se leva à son tour et prit sa dernière douche.

_**PS :**__ désolée, ce chapitre est très court mais en ce moment je suis un peu en manque de temps... ! Ce chapitre est commun au deux fins, encore une fois je préciserai clairement quand ce sera telle ou telle fin ;) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (ou à me dire le contraire :) )._

_Merci de lire :D _


	32. Chapter 32

Minho était allongé sur une table d'opération. Le métal était froid sous sa peau, mais bientôt il ne le sentit plus. Quelques minutes plus tôt ils l'avaient fait respirer le sédatif dans un masque à oxygène. Ses paupière étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il réalisa qu'il fermait les yeux pour la dernière fois. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Newt. Une larme coula malgré lui sur sa tempe pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ils allaient sûrement les lui tondre pour la chirurgie réfléchit-il avec un pincement.

Il repensa au petit mot et paniqua un instant, ne se souvenant plus où il l'avait mis. Puis il prit conscience que cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance, que ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se réveiller dans une heure pour le récupérer.

Son esprit s'embrouilla complétement et il perdit connaissance.

Tout est brumeux. Il entend des voix, mais elles paraissent très loin. Des bruits de … bagarre ? Puis le silence revient.

Minho n'arrivait pas à éclaircir ses idées. Il était comme au ralenti. Il essayait de bouger mais en était incapable. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'anesthésie qui faisait encore effet ou s'il était attaché.

Le Glader parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla, directement pointée vers sa tête. Il détourna les yeux et réessaya de bouger. Cette fois, il réussit et tomba au bas du lit. Il grogna de douleur lorsque son épaule heurta violemment le sol. Il tenta de se lever, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, mais la plupart des meubles étaient à roulette, couverts d'ustensiles chirurgicaux, et n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Il en renversa un, se coupant avec un scalpel. Minho lâcha un nouveau grognement avant d'abandonner.

Il se mit sur le ventre, poussa sur ses mains de toutes ses forces et parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes, ses genoux repliés sous lui. Il s'agrippa à la table d'opération et réussit enfin à se hisser debout. Il dut garder appui un bon moment alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement.

Son équilibre était des plus précaires, sa tête le faisait souffrir, mais au moins était-il vivant. Il finit par s'assoir sur la table pour se stabiliser. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Aucun signe de violence n'était visible. Son esprit avait dû lui jouer des tours.

Il poursuivit son inspection, remarquant une enveloppe par terre, à côté du plateau qu'il avait renversé. Un mot était écrit sur le dessus, mais il était trop loin pour pouvoir le lire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa. Il attendit une seconde de voir si son corps avait retrouvé un peu de sa force. Il soupira de soulagement, sa condition à peu près recouvrée.

Il s'avança lentement, ne voulant pas tout gâcher, et s'appuya sur le mur pour s'abaisser et récupérer l'enveloppe. Son prénom était noté dessus. Pas « Sujet A7 » comme chaque fois, non, « Minho ».

Il la retourna avec l'empressement d'un anesthésié tout juste réveillé et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait deux feuilles pliées, l'une était un plan et l'autre un message : « Rejoignez moi, je peux vous aider. Chancelier Paige ». Il jeta un oeil au plan. Deux points étaient mis en valeur, l'endroit où il était et, de toute évidence, l'endroit où on voulait qu'il aille.

Il réfléchit un instant. Malgré ses réticences, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait sortir d'ici seul.

Il avait été soulagé de se réveiller, mais d'un seul coup il réalisa que s'il était éveillé, vivant, c'est que l'antidote n'avait pas été finalisé ! Il serra les poings, refusant que la panique ne l'envahisse encore. Les tremblements qui l'avaient pris cessèrent progressivement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de trucs.

Minho reprit fermement le plan et sortit de la pièce. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise d'hôpital, il lui faudrait trouver d'autres vêtements.

Jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil à la carte, prenant soin de vérifier les couloirs avant de s'y engager, il arriva devant la porte de la salle indiquée sans encombre. Il n'avait croisé personne, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant. Une plaque gravée indiquait « Chancelier Paige ». Minho ne prit pas la peine de taper et ouvrit la porte directement. Une femme était assise à un bureau, encore. Elle leva la tête de ses papiers et lui sourit en croisant son regard.

« Minho » le salua-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » dit-il d'une voix groggy

Apparemment, le sédatif n'était pas encore totalement évacué. _Merci pour la crédibilité_, ragea Minho.

« Tu es venu pour sauver Newt, ton ami. Je peux t'y aider » déclara-t-elle sans détourner les yeux, franche.

Minho écarquilla les yeux. Peut-être était-il stupide, mais chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots, un peu d'espoir se glissait dans son coeur. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, luttant contre le sentiment de confiance qui s'insinuait en lui. Il ne voulait pas se faire berner, pas encore.

Le Glader s'installa finalement sur la chaise en face du Chancelier Paige, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Le prochain chapitre sera le premier de la Fin 1. Je finis la Fin 1 avant de commencer la Fin 2 bien sûr ;) ça pourrait prendre un moment... !


	33. FIN 1 : Chapter 33

_NDA : A partir de maintenant, c'est la fin 1. Elle prendra quelques chapitres, et je basculerai ensuite sur la 2e. Je ne vous dis pas dans quelle fin Newt meurt, je préfère vous laissez découvrir par vous-mêmes :) N'hésiter à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy guys ;)_

Minho posa les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, les paumes moites et les doigts tremblants. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Son regard était fixé sur le Chancelier Paige dans l'attente de ce qu'elle avait à lui apprendre.

« M. Janson t'a menti » dit-elle enfin à contre coeur. « L'antidote n'est pas prêt, et sûrement ne le sera-t-il jamais. Le virus se développe et mute trop vite, nous ne parvenons pas à l'endiguer. Ta mort n'aurait rien apporté à nos recherches. Nous sommes dos au mur ». Elle vit le visage de Minho se décomposer au fil des phrases. Elle voyait la souffrance exsuder de tous ses pores. « Je suis désolée Minho, nous avons lâcher une bête que nous n'arrivons plus à contrôler. Il ne s'agit plus de soigner les contaminés mais de sauver les Immunisés » avoua la scientifique en secouant lentement la tête. Elle releva ses yeux gris métallique et les plongea dans les siens : « La seule façon de sauver Newt est d'abréger ses souffrances, je suis vraiment désolée ».

Minho était pâle, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les joues brillantes. Il ne pouvait contrôler le tremblement de ses épaules, ou de ses mains, ou de ses genoux. Sa respiration était bloquée, comme si quelque chose comprimait sa cage thoracique.

Newt était condamné ? Le petit espoir qui avait pu naître au début de leur conversation vola en éclat.

Il serra fort les mâchoires, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Il en avait marre d'être aussi faible, il passait son temps à pleurnicher ! Tout ça, c'en était trop pour lui. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous retourner dans le Labyrinthe, il pourrait s'occuper de Newt, l'aimer sans que cette foutue Braise vienne tout gâcher. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Le Glade n'était pas la solution, il aurait fallu que le virus ne soit jamais répandu, voilà tout.

Le chancelier attendait sûrement qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il se sentait vide. Il n'avait même pas le coeur de protester, d'insister.

Minho se souvint de sa décision, au sujet du message de Newt. La veille, quand il avait encore un peu espoir, le choix d'exécuter la demande avait presque était facile. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il avait toutefois passé trop de temps à ignorer les désirs de Newt pour mépriser le plus important de tous, celui de mourir avec la dignité qu'il lui restait.

Face au silence du Glader, le chancelier reprit la parole : « Je peux t'aider à sortir d'ici et retrouver tes amis. Un Berg t'attend, le garde t'y emmènera ».

Minho rouvrit les yeux et hocha mécaniquement la tête.

« Nous avons récupéré tes vêtements. Ils sont propres » sourit-elle faiblement.

Minho jeta un oeil au tas de vêtements, et vit un papier plié sur le sommet de la pile. Son coeur se serra. Ils l'avaient retrouvé. La vision du message ne fit que raviver la douleur. Minho savait ce qu'il devait faire, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en avait _envie_.

Il se leva comme un automate et se changea sans se soucier de la présence de la scientifique. Une fois habillé, il glissa le papier dans sa poche, s'abstenant de le relire. Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le Chancelier Paige lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant : « Bon courage, et fais ce qui te semble juste ».

Minho ne réagit pas, il voulait juste retourner au plus vite auprès de Newt. Sa poitrine lui fit mal à l'évocation du garçon.

« Je voulais te dire… » hésita la scientifique en le voyant s'approcher de la porte, « je t'observe depuis longtemps, et je te connais d'une certaine façon, et— »

« Vous ne me connaissez pas » la coupa Minho d'une voix acide en se retournant.

Paige eut l'air surpris, et baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Comment pourrait-il se comporter autrement ? Ils l'avaient détruit avec toutes ces expériences. Elle regrettait, vraiment.

« Tu as raison » dit-elle, les yeux dans les siens, « mais je sais que tu te dénigres constamment, et tu ne devrais pas, Minho. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ».

Le Glader haussa les sourcils, pris de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. « Il aurait peut-être fallu y penser avant de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup » rétorqua-t-il avec amertume.

Le chancelier hocha lentement la tête. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il sortait, les épaules voutées, précédé par le garde.

Minho ne vit pas passer le trajet dans le Berg. Il était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, le visage appuyé contre ses bras, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Les larmes s'étaient taries, il était trop exténué pour qu'elles coulent encore.

La fatigue dût avoir raison de lui car l'atterrissage le réveilla.

A peine fut-il descendu que le Berg redécolla.

Minho réalisa qu'il était juste à côté du Berg qu'il avait partagé avec ses potes. Se trouver là, à nouveau, sans remède en poche, était un échec dur à avaler. Il ne sauverait pas Newt, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Il s'approchait à grands pas quand au même moment il vit Thomas, Brenda et Jorge passer les portes de la ville, qui claquèrent derrière eux.

Thomas eut l'air choqué de le revoir, comme s'il croyait avoir une illusion. Minho contourna le Berg pour se retrouver devant l'entrée, attendant avec impatience que Jorge actionne l'ouverture de la rampe. Il ignora leurs regards et leurs questions. Il voulait seulement revoir Newt.

La rampe entreprit enfin sa descente, et Minho s'engouffra dans le Berg dès qu'il put. Il fonça vers le dortoir, qui était vide, puis la cuisine, vide. Il hurla son prénom, la panique faisant craquer sa voix. Il allait l'appeler encore quand il vit un papier sur la table. _Oh non_ … Il le prit, s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, et déplia la feuille, le coeur lourd.

« _Ils ont réussi à rentrer. Ils m'emmènent vivre avec les autres Fondus. _

_C'est le mieux qui puisse arriver. Merci d'avoir été mes amis. _

_Au revoir._ »

Minho était complétement figé. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Il entendit des pas, et Thomas lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il leva les yeux vers lui :

« Regarde par toi-même » dit Minho d'une voix éteinte en tendant le mot.

Thomas le lui prit, et Minho s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, les mâchoires contractées, les larmes au bord des yeux : « Il est parti ».

Thomas le quitta des yeux et lut le mot à son tour. Le Runner l'entendit murmurer « Newt » tout bas, comme un adieu.

Rapidement, les deux autres entrèrent et lurent le mot par-dessus l'épaule de Thomas. Ils prirent chacun place autour de la table, la mine sombre.

Minho avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Newt. Le remède était hors d'atteinte, et la Braise n'était pas une maladie dont on guérissait. Il ne s'agissait pas de savoir _si_ Newt allait mourir, mais _quand_. Quoiqu'il en soit, mourir pour mourir, Minho ne le laisserait pas seul avec les Cranks.

Le Runner se redressa et brisa le silence : « Tous les trois, je veux que vous m'écoutiez ». Il lança un regard à chacun d'entre eux avant de reprendre : « Depuis qu'on est sortis WICKED, j'ai simplement suivi vos plans ».

Il reçut trois regards agacés. « Et si je vous ai laissé tombé » précisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, « c'est que j'avais un truc en tête, qui a totalement foiré » avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée. « Peu importe, ici et maintenant, je prends la décision et vous allez faire ce que je dis. Je sais que nous avons de plus gros projets en tête, du genre sauver le monde et tout ça. Mais d'abord, nous allons trouver Newt. Pas de discussion. Nous quatre, tous les quatre, nous allons récupérer Newt, où qu'il soit »

« Ils l'appellent l'Hôtel des Fondus » dit Brenda en hochant la tête quand Minho eut terminé, « c'est certainement là-bas qu'ils l'ont emmené. Des gardes ont dû entrer et comprendre qu'il n'était pas immunisé. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Ça a l'air coquet » ironisa Minho, « t'y es déjà allée ? »

« Non. Chaque grande ville a son Hôtel. Ils y envoient leurs contaminés et essaient de rendre leur vie supportable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur font une fois qu'ils sont 'partis', mais ça ne doit pas être beau à voir. En tout cas, si on veut y aller, il faut d'abord qu'on y réfléchisse. On est à court de munition, et on sera désarmés » rappela-t-elle.

Minho ignora la mise en garde : « Réflexion terminée. Où est le plus proche d'ici ? » s'enquit-il

« Pas loin, on l'a survolé à l'aller, c'est de l'autre côté de la montagne, à l'ouest » répondit Jorge

Minho serra les poings, « alors c'est là que nous allons. Jorge, envoie ce foutu Berg dans les airs »

A la surprise de Thomas, il n'y eut aucune résistance, au contraire :

« Je serai ravi d'aller à l'aventure, _muchacho_ » dit Jorge en se levant, « On y sera dans vingt minutes ».

Malgré la fatalité, Minho avait quand même un minimum de motivation. Il voulait revoir Newt plus que tout au monde. Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer la petite voix dans son crâne qui lui murmurait que, peut-être, il serait mieux de ne plus le revoir. Il écarta l'idée avec toute sa volonté, pressé d'arriver à l'Hotel des Fondus.


	34. FIN 1 : Chapter 34

_2e chapitre de la 1ère fin. Je me suis un peu intéressée à Thomas ce coup-ci, j'espère que ça n'embête personne ;)_

Jorge s'exécuta et ils se mirent en route. Brenda regardait Thomas, l'air inquiet. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne une seconde, serra doucement et la retira avec un sourire encourageant. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient à parler, tous les deux. Elle serait de trop, c'était évident. Thomas la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se levait et rejoignait Jorge dans le cockpit.

Une fois seuls, Thomas se reconcentra sur Minho. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, sûrement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et l'entendit soupirer avant de le regarder enfin.

« Je sais » marmonna Minho, « je n'aurais pas dû vous lâcher comme ça ».

Thomas secoua lentement la tête : « Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé… Pourquoi tu es parti ? » demanda-t-il

Minho soupira à nouveau. Il joignit les mains et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer. Elles étaient glacées. Il les fourra dans les poches de son sweat, et sentit le papier. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Cette foutue note.

« Des fois je ne sais plus qui est malade » dit Minho faiblement. « Je voulais sauver Newt ». Sa voix craqua sur le dernier mot.

Thomas hocha la tête. Lui aussi aimerait trouver une solution. Il ne voyait pas comment faire, et aider WICKED était tout simplement inenvisageable. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait avant d'entendre Minho raconter son expédition.

« J'y suis retourné » avoua enfin le Runner en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas.

_Y_. Le Glader ne voyait qu'un seul endroit.

« WICKED ? » répondit-il néanmoins, abasourdi. « Comment tu as pu retourner là-bas ? »

Le ton accusateur de Thomas ne plût pas au garçon, et la colère ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle ne semblait jamais loin de toute façon.

Le regard de Minho lançait des éclairs quand il rétorqua : « Tu te fiches de moi ? Newt vaut bien un petit effort, non ? ».

Thomas le fixait avec des yeux exorbités. Minho réalisa qu'il s'était levé en envoyant la chaise contre le mur. Il la récupéra, se rassit. « Ils sont les seuls qui puissent le soigner ». Le Runner serra les poings. « Du moins c'est ce que je croyais ».

« Ils n'ont pas de remède ? » reprit Thomas d'une voix douce.

Minho ferma les yeux. Il essaya d'ignorer la pointe de pitié qu'il entendait dans la voix de son pote. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il ne lui montrerait pas sa faiblesse, il devait tenir le coup, bordel ! Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il fut heureux que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Non. » Il hésita à lui parler de la requête de Newt. Minho n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager ça avec qui que ce soit, il ne savait pas non plus si Newt avait envie que quiconque soit au courant. Il tint sa langue et se glissa hors de la chaise. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se sortir cette idée de la tête, si seulement il pouvait occuper son esprit avec autre chose.

Minho ne pouvait penser qu'à Newt. Chaque seconde le rapprochait un peu plus de lui, et aussi un peu plus de sa mort.

Il se tourna vers Thomas une dernière fois. « Je vais me reposer un peu » mentit-il pour qu'il ne le suive pas.

Le Glader acquiesça, il n'était pas dupe. Les yeux de Minho étaient brillants de larmes. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le moment, et peut-être ne le serait-ce jamais.

Il quitta la pièce à son tour et rejoignit les deux autres. Brenda lui adressa un petit sourire, la mine grave, quand il entra.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mal » lâcha Thomas en déglutissant. « Il était parti chercher de l'aide auprès de WICKED, mais bien sûr ils n'ont rien pu faire pour lui ».

Brenda perçut une pointe de sarcasme dans ses propos. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente : « Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être retourné là-bas. A sa place, j'aurais tout essayé aussi ».

Thomas lui jeta un regard surpris et se renfrogna. « WICKED c'est du passé, il faut aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose » rétorqua-t-il.

Brenda ricana amèrement, écopant d'un regard noir de la part du Glader : « Du passé ? » répéta-t-elle, « Newt ne sera jamais _son_ passé, et c'est dingue comme _toi_ tu l'as déjà relégué à juste ça ».

Thomas vit rouge : « Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est mon _ami_ ! »

Brenda leva les yeux au ciel : « Tu as abandonné, avoue-le, et ça peut se comprendre. Personne ne guérie de la Braise. Le truc c'est que tu reproches à Minho d'essayer encore, et ça c'est carrément injuste ».

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de ricaner. « Tu me fais la leçon ? Je n'ai pas 8 ans Brenda, merci ».

Brenda se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre du cockpit. Ils y seraient presque maintenant. Thomas se comportait comme un enfoiré. Elle l'entendit sortir en claquant la porte. Jorge lui adressa un haussement d'épaules, contrit, et reporta son attention sur les commandes. Brenda savait qu'elle devait se taire, que cela ne la regardait pas, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se leva et rattrapa Thomas.

« Tu traites tes amis comme des moins que rien, tu le sais ça ? » lui dit-elle en le saisissant par la manche pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. « Je pense qu'ils méritent un peu plus de considération. Depuis que je te connais tu as passé ton temps à te plaindre du comportement de Theresa, à geindre sur ton passé, sur ce que tu as pu faire. Tu as refusé de retrouver la mémoire, c'est très bien. Mais fais attention que ton ancien toi ne revienne pas la queue entre les jambes ». Son ton était dur, ses yeux n'avaient pas flanché une seconde. Elle laissa tomber sa main.

Brenda adorait ce garçon, c'est vrai, mais pas quand il la jouait comme ça. Ces mecs avaient tout fait pour lui. Thomas lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Glade, le comportement de Gally et comment Newt et Minho l'avaient protégés et soutenus envers et contre tous. C'était le moment de retourner la pareille.

Mais non, Thomas était agacé par le comportement de Minho. Quelle ironie. Le type qu'il aime allait mourir ! Comment pouvait-il être agacé par le désespoir de son pote ? Brenda n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Thomas lui lança un nouveau regard noir. « Theresa m'a trahi, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir ? »

Brenda écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'y croyait pas ! Est-ce qu'il comparait cette situation ignoble à ses petites broutilles avec Theresa ? Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait grincé des dents.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Tes souvenirs ne remontent qu'à quelques mois Thomas, comment pourrais-tu ressentir pour Theresa ce qu'eux deux ont pris trois années à construire ? ».

Brenda avait été témoin de leur vie, derrière les ordinateurs de WICKED. Elle savait ce par quoi ils étaient passé. Ils méritaient tous les honneurs. Thomas avait oublié tout ça, c'est vrai, mais ça ne justifiait en rien son comportement.

Elle avait appris à les aimer sans jamais les rencontrer. Minho et Newt avaient survécu à tout ça ensemble. Les liens qu'ils avaient battis n'étaient pas seulement une relation de couple. Ils avaient vécu plusieurs années dans un endroit qui, bien qu'effrayant, était devenu leur maison. Ils y avaient subi des expériences terribles, la mort de leurs amis, la peur enracinée profondément en eux, et la captivité. La pression avait poussé Newt à se suicider ! Sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme s'il était faible ou défaitiste ! Newt était un battant, il n'abandonnait jamais. Le Labyrinthe avait eu raison de lui. Sans Minho, il n'aurait jamais remonté la pente. Le Runner n'était pas forcément délicat, mais ses intentions étaient les meilleures. Malgré ses réticences, il était amoureux, et l'amour fait faire le pire comme le meilleur.

Quand enfin ils étaient parvenus à sortir du Labyrinthe, ça avait été pour se retrouver perdus dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui était devenu plus terrifiant encore que celui duquel ils avaient réchappé. Minho et Newt étaient devenus, l'un pour l'autre, un repère, leur nouvelle maison. Elle avait entendu Newt dire ça une fois. Le secret de leur survie était de rester soudés, toujours.

Et après tout ça, Newt allait être arraché à Minho. Brenda ne parvenait pas à imaginer la douleur, la panique que cela devait engendrer pour Minho. Elle n'en avait surtout pas envie. Nom de dieu, il allait se retrouver _seul_. Il était proche des autres Gladers, qui d'ailleurs étaient on-ne-sait-où, certes, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

Et Thomas, dont Minho s'était beaucoup rapproché, était incapable d'apporter un quelconque soutient, il n'essayait même pas de le comprendre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une telle situation, lui-même était trop centré sur lui et Theresa pour voir quoique ce soit d'autre. Il ne faisait que se rattacher à un souvenir fumeux. Brenda savait qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, il y avait vraiment quelque chose, mais elle doutait que ce soit des sentiments comparables à ceux que ressentaient Minho et Newt l'un envers l'autre.

Ils avaient une philosophie différente. Thomas vouait une haine particulière à l'encontre de WICKED, notamment parce qu'il était responsable de tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Il n'avait qu'une seule ambition, mettre à bas ce qu'il avait aidé à construire et fortifier. Ce devait être une forme de rédemption pour lui.

Newt et Minho, quant à eux, voulaient uniquement s'en sortir. Ils avaient trop longtemps vécu sous l'égide d'autres qu'eux pour gâcher leur vie à se venger de WICKED. Thomas ne réalisait pas à quel point il laissait WICKED le contrôler. Il croyait être plus fort et libre à se démener pour renverser l'organisation, à soutenir le Bras Droit. Cependant, c'était tout le contraire. WICKED dirigeait sa vie, ni plus ni moins.

Elle entendit Thomas soupirer, et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il la tête baissée.

Brenda était surprise par son changement d'humeur. Il croisa son regard.

« La trahison de Theresa, la disparition des Gladers, de Minho, de Newt, et puis la visite de WICKED, et le Bras Droit, et tout le reste » débita Thomas, la gorge serrée, « j'ai du mal à gérer. Je voudrais pouvoir dormir et qu'on me laisse tranquille » souffla-t-il en nouant ses doigts entre eux, mal à l'aise. « Je me sens tellement inutile ».

Brenda s'avança lentement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle serra doucement. « Tout le monde fait ce qu'il peut, Thomas. N'en veut pas aux autres comme tu t'en veux à toi-même, ça ne sert à rien » murmura-t-elle gentiment. « Tu as peut-être fait des erreurs, mais tu n'étais qu'un gamin, et WICKED avait de bonnes intentions. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir de telles conséquences ».

Thomas plongea les yeux dans les siens : « C'est ma faute Brenda. Si Newt va mourir ». Sa voix craqua alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Brenda sentit son coeur gonfler pour lui. Elle hocha la tête, compatissante, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle aussi se sentait coupable, même si elle l'était moins directement que lui… Il n'était pas question de lui jeter la pierre, mais Thomas avait été aux commandes de WICKED, il avait orchestré les différentes épreuves. Elle le sentit s'agripper à sa veste et nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Brenda ferma les yeux une seconde, heureuse de pouvoir lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort.

_PS : Je me suis penchée sur Thomas parce qu'il est quand même un personnage super important, qui joue un grand rôle pour Newt et Minho. Et puis je voulais le remettre à sa place, il m'a un peu mise en colère, des fois, quand j'ai lu les livres... Il a été un sacré con avec Newt par exemple, quand Newt justement lui dit que ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas parlé depuis qu'ils ont quitté le Labyrinthe, et Thomas lui répond que c'est vrai, mais qu'il n'a pas envie de repenser à tout ça, et bim il rejoint Brenda pour discuter de broutilles. Newt a clairement besoin de parler, mais Thomas s'en fiche, il ne fait aucun effort, il n'essaie même pas d'écouter. Fin bref, il n'est pas toujours très cool, et à part Theresa, puis Brenda, il n'attache aucune importance aux autres. Il est très centré sur lui-même..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, bisous les gens ! :)_


	35. FIN 1 : Chapter 35

Minho avait passé le voyage assis devant l'ouverture du Berg. Il était à la fois pressé et terrorisé d'arriver. Enfin il reverrait Newt, mais d'un autre côté il aurait à respecter sa parole.

Il sentit qu'ils atterrissaient aux secousses de l'engin. La distraction était la bienvenue. Il bondit sur ses pieds, attendant que Jorge arrive pour ouvrir. Une minute plus tard, Minho descendait en courant, sans se soucier que des gardes soient là pour les intercepter.

Il balaya ce qui l'entourait d'un rapide regard. Personne. Des grillages barbelés prolongeaient de hauts murs de béton. Des tourelles à intervalle régulier permettait une bonne garde, mais l'ensemble paraissait vide. Vide et sordide. Minho déglutit péniblement. Dire que Newt était enfermé dans cet endroit crasseux !

Le Runner se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'entrée, une porte métallique, sûrement blindée, creusée dans le béton. Il tambourina lourdement, sa patience à des kilomètres de là. Pas de réponse. Il répéta le geste, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève et que son poing soit douloureux. Minho orienta son regard vers l'origine du son. Un petit écran sur le côté montrait le visage d'un homme, l'air parfaitement agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il rudement

« Récupérer un de vos pensionnaires » annonça Minho d'un ton assuré

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça ici, repartez » Le type se retournait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? » intervint Jorge en montrant sa carte bancaire à la caméra.

Le garde haussa les sourcils, et un deuxième visage apparut dans l'écran. Le type étrécit les yeux, clairement intéressé. Il regarda son collègue et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

La porte émit un long bip et Minho poussa, s'engouffrant dans l'Hôtel des Fondus, les trois autres sur les talons.

« Il doit être arrivé hier. Blond, les yeux clairs. Grand et mince » les informa Minho, le coeur lourd.

Les deux gardiens échangèrent un regard, lorgnant avec envie sur la carte mise en évidence par Jorge.

« Moute, c'est ça ? » demanda le premier, Hanz, avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Newt » le corrigea Minho, les poings crispés. Il était toutefois soulagé qu'il soit bien ici.

S'ensuivit une longue séance de marchandage entre Jorge et les deux grippes sous qui mit Minho à bout de nerfs. Ils convinrent d'un paiement en deux échéances, une part immédiatement, et une seconde, une fois Newt à leurs côtés.

« Je veux pas la jouer défaitiste » commença Hanz, « mais vous avez peu de chance de le trouver. Et puis quel intérêt ? »

Minho grinça des dents : « Prenez l'argent et montrez le chemin, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande » gronda-t-il, excédé.

L'autre lui lança un regard irrité, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant sur son appareil un message confirmant la transaction.

Ce type lui donnait envie de vomir. Minho détourna les yeux et s'approcha de Thomas. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas du tout, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

« Je vais y aller seul » lui déclara-t-il tout de go.

La bouche de Thomas s'ouvrit en « o ». Il lui fallut une seconde pour assimiler l'information. « Pourquoi tu ferais un truc pareil ? On devait y aller ensemble ! » opposa enfin le Glader, les sourcils froncés, un éclat paniqué étincelant dans son regard.

Minho jeta un oeil au gardien qui avait empoché la carte en les attendant. Il était prêt à y aller. Minho le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il avait une arme à la ceinture, il faudrait que Minho réussisse à la lui dérober. Il reporta son attention sur Thomas.

« Newt n'est plus dans son état normal, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on y aille tous ensemble. J'aurai plus de chance de le ramener si j'y vais seul » mentit-il sans oser croiser les yeux de son pote.

« Minho, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » insista Thomas en s'avançant, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Il avait remarqué comme ses mains tremblaient et la transpiration qui perlait sur son front alors même qu'il était pâle comme un linge. Minho n'allait pas bien, il lui cachait quelque chose, et le Glader craignait le pire.

Le Runner releva la tête et fixa son regard sur celui de Thomas. Ses yeux noirs étaient plein de terreur, plus foncés que jamais : « Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais c'est important. Je fais ce qu'i faire » avoua-t-il d'une voix forte malgré sa gorge serrée en faisant un pas en arrière.

Thomas cherchait ses mots. Il voulait le retenir mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tendit la main pour l'arrêter, et Brenda s'interposa, secouant la tête lentement. Le Glader ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Minho allait l'abattre, c'est ça ? Comme un chien enragé ? Thomas ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il fallait qu'il trouve, qu'il l'arrête, qu'il… Il serra fort les poings, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Minho qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Thomas ne parvenait pas à y croire. Minho ne pouvait pas faire ça, non ? Il allait trouver une solution, revenir avec Newt. Ils pouvaient même tous ensemble retourner à WICKED s'il voulait, Thomas avait compris maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution.

Newt bordel, non… Il _devait_ y avoir un moyen de le sauver, il le fallait ! Newt était ce qui les maintenait tous unis, il ne pouvait pas disparaître.

Thomas sentit des bras l'entourer. Il tremblait de tous ses muscles, la respiration hachée et bloquée au fond de sa gorge. La panique avait comme éteint son cerveau.

« Non non non non, Brenda, s'il te plait, il faut faire quelque chose, arrête le, s'il te plait » débita-t-il en s'écartant violemment de la jeune fille, le regard fou. Il trébucha et manqua tomber. Elle le retint à la dernière minute, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Thomas était en pleine crise de panique. Brenda plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le forçant à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il respire, ou il suffoquerait _vraiment_.

« Thomas ! » essaya-t-elle d'attirer son attention, « _Thomas_ ! » répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Son regard ne semblait pas pouvoir se fixer, il papillonnait de tous les côtés, complétement ahuri, le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine.

Brenda avait appris qu'on pouvait se sortir d'une telle crise en retenant sa respiration. Elle ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Elle réfléchit à comment l'empêcher de respirer, quand une idée émergea.

Brenda saisit Thomas par les épaules. C'était une affaire de secondes, il avait déjà les lèvres bleues ! Elle l'immobilisa comme elle put, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, les yeux grands ouverts, dans l'expectative. Il fallait que cela fonctionne ! Thomas ne s'écarta pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Etre si près de quelqu'un les yeux ouverts étaient vraiment trop gênant. Brenda finit par les fermer elle aussi. Quand elle considéra que cela avait duré suffisamment longtemps, elle se recula.

Thomas ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa respiration, certes rapide, avait retrouvé un semblant de normalité. Il inspira profondément, puis expira.

« Et si on retournait au Berg ? » proposa Jorge, brisant le silence gênant qui flottait, palpable, dans l'air.

Les deux autres acquièrent d'un signe de tête.

« Merci » murmura Thomas, un peu embarrassé, une fois que Jorge eut le dos tourné.

« C'est normal » répondit Brenda simplement. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, maintenant c'était au tour de Minho.

_PS : Petit clin d'oeil aux amoureux de Teen Wolf, par hasard, qui reconnaitront peut être la scène de Lydia et Stiles ;)_

_Vous pouvez voir que moi-même je retarde beaucoup l'échéance... Aïe aïe... :(_

_Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait tellement plaisir ! Quelle fidélité lyraserah et Didou614, ça me fait chaud au coeur :D Gros bisous les readers, je vous aime :*_


	36. FIN 1 : Chapter 36

Minho suivait le gardien. Il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à se retenir de lui dire d'accélérer. L'endroit était terrible. Cela ressemblait plus à un ghetto qu'à un village. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés et une odeur nauséabonde envahissait l'air. A l'occasion, Minho croisait un regard, souvent hagard, fuyant. Il y avait plusieurs stades dans la Braise, et tous les pensionnaires n'en étaient clairement pas au même. Une jeune femme, certes sale et l'air inquiet, lui fit un petit signe de main, tandis qu'un autre écopa d'un coup de matraque pour s'être approché trop près. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sa peau grise était couverte de coupures et de sang séché. Son bras droit pendait dans un axe étrange, un coude ne pouvait décemment pas avoir une telle forme.

Pendant l'intervention, Minho avait réussi à subtiliser le révolver du gardien. Il avait fait semblant de le bousculer dans un accès de terreur. Peu importe que l'autre le prenne pour un lâche tant qu'il obtenait ce dont il avait besoin.

L'arme était froide dans son dos. Il l'avait coincée à sa ceinture, sous sa chemise. Elle était lourde et froide. Comme le chagrin. Minho s'obligea à respirer profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Newt était le seul élément sur lequel il devait se concentrer.

Ils avancèrent un moment encore, traversant une sorte de place où se regroupaient les Fondus. Ceux-là avaient tous l'air bien avancé dans la maladie. Bientôt, ils avaient leur regard fixé sur les deux intrus. En fait non, ce n'est pas eux qu'ils regardaient, c'était le Launcher que tenait Hanz. Minho comprit vite que sans l'arme, ils étaient morts. Il se rapprocha plus près encore du gardien, tel une deuxième ombre.

Ils durent traverser le groupe qui se sépara en deux, pour arriver à la hauteur d'un… bowling ? Minho prit conscience qu'ils avaient tout simplement construit des enceintes autour d'une ville préexistante, balayée par les brûlures du soleil.

Le gardien se tourna vers lui sans vraiment lâcher les Fondus des yeux :

« Ton bonhomme est à l'intérieur, grouille toi, je t'attendrai pas éternellement ».

Minho ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La boule dans sa gorge ne semblait que croître au fur et à mesure des pas qui le rapprochaient de Newt.

Il dût enjamber plusieurs Fondus allongés au sol, en contourner d'autres. Il regardait de tout côté à la recherche de _son_ Fondu, son Crank. Newt.

Le Glader était debout dans le fond. Le voir remua quelque chose dans son ventre, les fameux papillons de l'amour, et l'angoisse, peut-être plus forte encore. Il lui tournait le dos.

« Newt ? » l'appela Minho d'une voix tremblante.

Les épaules du garçon se raidirent, mais il ne réagit pas plus. Minho s'avança encore, gardant les Fondus à l'oeil. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'intéresser à lui.

« Newt » répéta-t-il doucement, « C'est moi, Minho ».

« Vous n'avez pas eu mon message ? » éructa Newt sans même se retourner, « Je ne veux pas vous voir ».

Minho cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étonné par l'aigreur de Newt.

« Il n'y a que moi, Newt »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence en lui faisant face, « Toi ou les autres, quelle différence ? »

Minho eut un mouvement de recul. Ses mots aussi bien que son apparence le blessèrent au plus profond de lui-même. Ses yeux d'un bleu si profond ressemblaient désormais à des marais saumâtres. Sa peau était grisâtre et sale. Ses vêtements en lambeaux pendaient lâchement sur son corps. Il avait maigri, ses os pointaient sous sa peau. Minho n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu autant changer en si peu de temps ? Des larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux. Le poids de son devoir était d'une intensité effarante. Il avait la preuve, devant les yeux, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« T'admires l'étendue des dégâts, c'est ça ? » lâcha Newt, un rictus narquois lui déformant les traits du visage. « Fou que t'aies pu baiser un truc pareil, nan ? »

« Newt, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » murmura Minho en faisant un pas en avant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Je t'aime, tu le sais »

« M'approche pas ! » siffla le Glader, hystérique, en trébuchant en arrière, les yeux fous.

Minho s'interrompit immédiatement. « Je ne te veux aucun mal, Newt, eh blondinet, c'est moi » balbutia le Runner, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

Un éclat sembla étinceler dans les yeux de Newt. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, se pencha un peu en avant comme pour inspecter ce qu'il avait devant lui. « Minho ? » souffla-t-il comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Un sourire immense éclaira le visage de Minho qui s'approcha en vitesse du Glader, mais Newt secoua violemment la tête. Il tendit la main dans son dos et en sortit un Launcher, le canon braqué sur le Runner. Minho n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait une telle arme. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Même ici, Newt savait se débrouiller. Ce type ne méritait vraiment pas d'y passer. La rage bouillonnait en Minho, et le pire c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Newt persistait et le repoussait.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, interloqué.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, Minho. S'il te plait… juste… pars » l'implora Newt en se détournant.

Minho vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Les siennes redoublèrent. « Newt je t'en supplie laisse moi m'approcher, d'accord ? Je te jure je ne ferai rien de mal ! » chevrota-t-il lamentablement

Newt secoua violemment la tête : « Je ne _veux_ pas ! » répéta-t-il en hurlant. « Tu m'as vu ? T'imagines le putain de souvenir que ça va te faire ! »

Minho serra les poings. Il voulait qu'il arrête avec ça, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« T'as eu mon mot ? » lança finalement Newt, un ton plus calme et une expression étrange sur le visage.

Minho hocha lentement la tête. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa poitrine était terriblement douloureuse.

« S'il te plait Newt, laisse moi faire. Je ferai tout ce que tu demanderas, tout ce que tu voudras, mais s'il te plait laisse moi m'approcher » supplia Minho d'une voix étouffée.

Newt plissa les yeux, réticent, puis acquiesça lentement d'un mouvement de tête. Minho se précipita vers lui et l'engloutit dans la chaleur de ses bras. Newt, nom de dieu, _Newt_. Minho le serrait de toutes ses forces, ses larmes mouillant le corps frêle de l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son être.

« Minho » l'entendit-il dire tout bas, « je veux que tu le fasses ».

Minho tremblait de tout son corps, des sanglots violents l'empêchant de respirer. Il s'agrippait si fort à Newt, il devait lui faire mal. Newt le repoussa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Leur bleu magnifique était presque revenu. Il sentit la main du Glader se glisser dans son dos, sous sa chemise. Il prit le révolver sans jamais quitter le Runner des yeux, et l'amena jusque sa tempe. Minho avait le regard rivé au sien, les larmes coulaient sans cesse. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Newt meurt. Il plaça toutefois la main au-dessus de celle de Newt, autour de la crosse de l'arme. Newt lui adressa un tout petit sourire :

« Je t'aime Minho. S'il te plait, fais le ».

Minho n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Il devait appuyer sur la détente, il le savait. Newt avait un regard suppliant, et il voyait le garçon qu'il aimait dans le fond de ses yeux. Newt était là, il était encore vivant quelque part. Minho ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui lui restait à vivre avec Newt.

Newt effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Minho qui ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre sa main. Il ne voulait pas que Newt parte. Il serait seul. Il n'avait aucun souvenir sans Newt. Newt était son ancre, ce qui le maintenait en vie. Oh bordel. Il l'aimait, il était toute sa vie.

Newt s'approcha tout doucement de Minho, hésitant, et le Runner réduisit la distance entre eux. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation était incroyable. Pourquoi devait-il lui faire tant d'effet ? Il serra le corps mince contre lui. C'était le moment. Minho ferma les yeux, fort, tellement fort, et pressa la détente.

La détonation retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'espace clos. Minho tomba à genoux, le corps de Newt tel une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Les sanglots le secouaient, les larmes l'étouffaient. Il tint son corps encore chaud au plus près de lui, pleurant dans son cou. Il le berça en murmurant des mots d'amour incompréhensibles. De toute façon, Newt était mort. _Mort_.

Minho n'entendrait plus jamais son rire, ni le son de sa voix. Il ne le verrait plus rougir ni fuir timidement son regard. Il ne sentirait plus jamais son corps frémir contre le sien. Et Newt ne verrait jamais la liberté.

Minho n'avait jamais autant souffert, et il ne souffrirait jamais plus autant. Sa poitrine était un gouffre sans fond. La souffrance irradiait, insatiable. Il ne resterait plus rien de lui.

Perdu dans la douleur, il ne réalisa pas que les Fondus se rassemblaient autour de lui, menaçants. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, s'écartant légèrement de Newt. Le garçon était froid, les membres raidis, les yeux fixes. Il avait dû rester là un moment, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre et l'abandonner. Minho déposa un baiser sur son front. Newt avait voulu en finir. Maintenant il ne souffrirait plus. Newt en avait fini avec la vie et ses horreurs. Définitivement.

Minho était malade de tant d'injustices. Newt était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Il aurait mérité la plus belle des vies, et au contraire ils l'avaient jeté en enfer.

Minho leva enfin les yeux du cadavre, et constata le cercle de Fondus qui le surplombait. Il attrapa le Launcher de Newt avec réticence et se redressa. Il regarda une dernière fois celui qui avait tant fait battre son coeur et qui semblait avoir emporté cet organe fondamental avec lui, puis brandit l'arme en direction des Fondus. Il était mortifié de devoir abandonner Newt ici, mais il se promit qu'il lui ferait une tombe digne de ce nom, que son corps repose dessous ou non.

Les malades s'écartèrent, se refermant ensuite progressivement sur le corps sans vie du Glader, lui bloquant la vue.

Il ne reverrait plus jamais Newt.

Le gardien ne l'avait pas attendu. Minho s'en fichait, il partit en courant, à pleine vitesse, ce qu'il avait appris à si bien faire aux côtés de Newt. Les larmes s'étaient taries. Minho se sentait épuisé, mais il fallait qu'il rejoigne les autres. Ses mains étaient couvertes du sang de Newt. Il serra les dents, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de resurgir.

Il atteignit enfin la porte métallique qui pendait grande ouverte, en équilibre précaire sur un seul gond. Minho plissa les yeux mais ne s'attarda pas. Si les Cranks s'échappaient, ce n'était pas son problème. Denver, la ville où étaient allés Thomas et les autres, étaient désormais infestée. C'était le cas du monde entier.

Minho grimpa dans le Berg qui décolla. Sa raison de vivre était derrière lui, restée au sol. Il se roula par terre et s'endormit, emporté par un sommeil agité et douloureux.

_PS : Bon bah voilà, j'ai fini par l'écrire. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, grande sensible, j'ai pleuré ! En l'écrivant, oui, c'est minable je sais... Pauvre Newt... Ne vous inquiétez, une autre fin vous attend :) love you guys !_

_J'attends vos reviews, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça vous a un petit peu attristé quand même, parce que si ça ne vous a fait aucun effet, alors je ne suis bonne à rien ! :) __bsx !_


	37. FIN 1 : Chapter 37

_Voilà, plus de Newt... Je continue un peu sur cette ligne là, je vous préviens quand on passe à la fin 2 :) J'ai encore quelques projets pour mon petit Minho ! Ne vous inquiétez, ce ne sera pas trop trop long :p_

« Minho ? »

Le Runner leva la tête lentement. Il sentait qu'on le secouait. Il avait les yeux qui piquaient, la tête lourde et vaseuse.

Thomas le surplombait, l'air inquiet.

« On est de retour à Denver » l'informa-t-il d'une voix douce, « quand tu es parti pour WICKED, on a rencontré des gens qui veulent en finir avec eux… J'ai pensé que maintenant… on serait tous d'accord pour s'allier à eux… ? » hésita Thomas en scrutant son pote.

Minho plissa les yeux, il ne comprenait pas tout. Peut-être avait-il rêvé tout ça. Ce ne serait pas impossible, WICKED lui avait déjà fait le coup. Ils étaient balèzes pour que ça ait l'air parfaitement réel. Newt ne pouvait pas être mort de toute façon, non ? Les autres meurent, mais pas Newt.

« Minho, tu ne dors plus. C'est la réalité » confirma Thomas à contre coeur devant les yeux perdus de son ami.

« Je … » sa voix craqua lamentablement. Il se racla la gorge, et alors qu'il allait se frotter les yeux, il remarqua ses mains ensanglantées. Sa respiration se bloqua d'un coup, sa poitrine se serrant violemment. Paniqué, il se parcourut du regard, son sweat était couvert de sang séché.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » souffla-t-il, les yeux exorbités

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, Minho, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire » essaya de le calmer Thomas, prenant une voix calme et posée.

Minho se tourna vers lui, le regard suppliant : « Il est… mort ? »

Thomas déglutit, il ne voyait pas que dire d'autre : « Oui, Minho, je suis désolé ».

Il vit les larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux et se déverser sur son visage blanc comme un linge. Lui même avait du mal à contenir son chagrin. Et il n'aimait pas Newt comme Minho avait pu l'aimer… Il s'agenouilla à côté du Runner, toujours au sol. Thomas hésita un instant, et prit l'autre dans ses bras. Il sentit Minho s'agripper à sa veste, les sanglots le secouant silencieusement. Il lui frotta le dos pour l'encourager.

Thomas voulait juste qu'il sache qu'il était là pour lui, quoiqu'il ait pu faire ou dire par le passé. Rien n'était plus important que ses amis, c'est pourquoi il était si déterminé à mettre WICKED à terre. D'une vengeance purement personnelle, ne concernant que lui-même, sa motivation avait évolué. Il ne fallait plus que de telles choses se produisent. Des innocents ne devaient plus mourir pour des expériences, des tests. L'intention était peut-être bonne à l'origine, il n'empêche que WICKED avait abusé, dans les grandes largeurs. En sacrifier certains, et en plus sans résultat, n'avait plus de justification. Ce n'était que de la barbarie et il fallait que cela cesse.

Minho se laissa faire un moment, puis s'écarta. Il devait retrouver un peu de force quelque part. Ou au moins faire semblant.

Il parvint à faire un petit sourire à Thomas, qui le lui rendit avec un signe de tête. Il se releva enfin, le corps douloureux et courbaturé. Il s'épousseta vaguement et souffla un grand coup.

« On va où ? » demanda-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le plan était simple. Retourner dans Denver, retrouver Gally qui à la grande surprise de Minho n'était pas mort. Il s'était allié au Bras Droit, cette organisation qui voulait défaire WICKED.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Berg, la réalité était tout autre. Ils furent accueillis par une bande de types armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Par ici, les amis » ricana l'un d'eux.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les types leur mirent un sac sur la tête et les embarquèrent.

Thomas était fou, Minho s'en fichait. Il n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans l'avenir, alors trouver une motivation et être en colère ou inquiet… Son moteur avait toujours été Newt.

Parmi les Munies, ils retrouvèrent Theresa et les autres Gladers, ainsi que les filles du groupe B. Minho croyait au moins ressentir quelque chose pour ses potes, une forme de soulagement, rien que ça. Mais non. Il ne put leur dire pour Newt. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Thomas négociait tout seul leurs retrouvailles, et c'était parfait pour Minho.

Thomas insista pour se rebeller et se libérer, encore et encore. Le moment venu, Minho resta à ses côtés pour défaire un garde alors qu'ils leur distribuaient de la nourriture. Ces gars-là n'étaient pas très doués, en moins de deux, Minho et Thomas en avaient désarmés et mis deux au sol.

Minho faisait le bon soldat. Il obéissait à Thomas et ne s'investissait pas plus. Ils parvinrent à forcer l'un d'eux à les emmener à leur chef… qui se révéla être le chef du Bras Droit.

Thomas le regarda de travers. C'était quoi ce délire encore ?

« Vous vous fichez de nous ? » s'insurgea-t-il, furieux, « Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Vince, le chef, leva les yeux au ciel, l'air renfrogné. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais mes stratégies. » décréta-t-il

« A partir du moment où j'en fais partie, ça me paraît nécessaire » rétorqua Thomas avec véhémence.

« Tu crois que tous les membres connaissent les plans d'attaque ? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « organisation secrète » ? » railla Vince, à raison

« Je ne suis pas un membre comme les autres » le contredit Thomas, un peu refroidi. « En fait » reprit-il, « je pourrais même vous être d'une grande aide ».

« Vraiment ? » dit l'autre en haussant un sourcil, intrigué

« C'est donnant-donnant » sourit Thomas, satisfait de le tenir dans sa main. « Vous me dîtes ce que veux dire tout ça, et je vous aide ».

Vince le scruta un moment. Ce gamin pouvait être utile, il était déjà allé au siège de WICKED. Toute aide était bonne à prendre, même s'il se vantait du contraire. Et puis il savait qu'il n'irait pas éventer la tactique.

« Très bien. Nous réunissons suffisamment de Munies pour les remettre à WICKED. Parmi eux, certains seront des agents infiltrés. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Donnant-donnant » le singea Vince en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Thomas soupira. Soit. « WICKED m'a contacté. Ils veulent que je retournent là-bas, ils ont besoin de moi pour finaliser le remède ».

Minho lui lança un regard de biais. _Pardon ?_ Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ils auraient peut-être pu sauver Newt ! Thomas dû sentir son regard car il se détourna légèrement, l'air franchement mal à l'aise.

Thomas reporta son attention sur Vince. Il avait l'impression de voir les engrenages de sa réflexion se mettre en place.

Il savait que Minho le regardait. Il ne devait rien y comprendre, et lui en vouloir. Le truc c'est que Thomas n'avait pas su à ce moment-là que Newt aurait disparu. Même s'il aurait pu intervenir lorsque Minho s'en est allé avec une intention des plus transparentes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à penser à cela maintenant. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler - de se disputer violemment, plutôt - plus tard.

« Ok, j'ai une idée » le sortit Vince de ses pensées.

Le plan n'était pas très engageant, mais nécessaire. Thomas irait le premier au siège de WICKED, chargé d'un mécanisme informatique qui neutraliserait toutes leurs armes. Des scientifiques avaient travaillé à ce sujet pendant des mois, leurs armes, sophistiquées, fonctionnant à l'énergie électrique, toutes connectées à un système central. La bombe informatique permettrait de les mettre hors d'usage. A défaut d'avoir des armes, le Bras Droit détruisait celles de WICKED. Une fois le mécanisme posé, Thomas n'aurait plus qu'à attendre la livraison des Munies, et les soldats infiltrés parmi eux. WICKED était friand de Munies depuis un moment à cause du taux de mortalité des sujets d'expérience… A croire que le remède était vraiment inaccessible, et leur expériences totalement déplacées. La deuxième vague n'arriverait qu'une fois l'accès ouvert par les premiers intervenants. Minho ferait partie de cette deuxième vague.

Minho et Thomas n'eurent pas tellement l'occasion de discuter, et pour être honnête, Thomas devait avouer qu'il évitait Minho.

Le grand jour arriva rapidement, seulement 3 jours plus tard. Le Bras droit avait préparé le sac de Thomas. Le concepteur de la bombe lui expliqua où la placer, quand et comment l'enclencher. Le fonctionnement était relativement long, et Thomas espérait être encore vivant à la fin de la journée.

Ils le déposèrent en Berg non loin de là. Minho, malgré son amertume, eut le coeur serré de voir Thomas partir seul. Il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

Vince les avait prévenu. Il faudrait une dizaine d'heure au minimum avant d'envoyer les Munies. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop évident et cela couvrirait le temps nécessaire au mécanisme pour être efficace. Une autre paire d'heures s'écoulerait avant que les premiers rebelles ouvrent la voie, et encore une autre pour que la deuxième vague intervienne. Thomas ne serait pas secouru avant une vingtaine d'heures. Minho avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Une fois Thomas parti en mission, l'attente sembla interminable. Il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est guetter les signes, les messages, pour savoir quand attaquer. Les Munies furent envoyés et reçus sans encombre. Les gardes n'eurent pas l'air de s'inquiéter. Après tout, nul n'était censé savoir que Thomas été retourné dans leurs murs.

Minho était d'autant plus inquiet qu'il était dans le noir complet au sujet de ce que WICKED comptait faire à Thomas. Et s'ils lui prélevaient le cerveau comme ils avaient prévu de le faire pour lui ? Peut-être en plus n'attendraient-ils pas aussi longtemps et seraient plus prudents avec lui du fait de leur échec avec Minho… Le Runner avait des questions plein la tête et personne pour lui répondre. Attendre. Minho n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de patient.

Le soir venu, ses ongles avaient quasi disparu et l'angoisse le dévorait encore. Des murmures commencèrent alors à s'élever parmi les rebelles. L'attaque était pour bientôt. Minho sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui, remplaçant l'angoisse par l'anticipation.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient largués à proximité du siège de WICKED. Ils devaient être discrets pour ne pas se faire prendre avant que les premiers n'aient ouvert la voie, et en même temps se dépêcher pour que ceux-ci ne soient pas submergés et abattus.

L'attaque fut fulgurante. Les gardes de WICKED ne s'attendaient absolument pas à cela et, bien que la sécurité ait été améliorée après l'évasion des sujets d'expérience, la destruction de leurs armes les laissa démunis.

Rapidement, les rebelles investirent la place et la maitrisèrent. Minho fouillait chaque pièce à la recherche de Thomas, sans succès. Il était parti en solo malgré l'insistance de Theresa. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec cette garce.

Alors qu'il commençait franchement à désespérer, il tomba nez à nez avec lui, au détour d'un couloir. Ils se fixèrent un moment, abasourdis, puis se remirent vite de leurs émotions. Ils devaient retrouver les autres. Le temps des explications arriverait bien assez tôt.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les membres du Bras droit. Minho jeta un regard inquiet aux autres, ils se dispersaient partout, les bras chargés… d'explosifs ? Ce n'était pas prévu, Vince ne leur avait pas parlé de ça. Thomas et Minho se précipitèrent là où on leur indiqua la petite réunion.

Vince était là, avec Gally et les autres. Thomas n'y croyait pas. Il fallait d'abord sauver les autres Munies avant de démolir le bâtiment. Paige lui avait laissé un mot, avec un plan montrant leur emplacement.

Ils étaient tous dans le Labyrinthe.

Malgré ses réticences, Thomas ne pouvait pas les abandonner à une mort certaine. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être enfermé là-bas, et il ne voulait pas que d'autres affrontent la même chose et meurent dans les mêmes circonstances sordides. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'anéantir WICKED. Le Glader ne pouvait se résigner à se comporter comme eux. Tuer des innocents… WICKED n'en valait pas la peine.

« Il y a des gens ici qui n'ont rien demandé, on ne peut pas les laisser mourir » tonna Thomas en s'avançant dans la pièce, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Vince.

« Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre » le sabra-t-il, « de toute façon ce ne sont que des Munies » dit-il comme pour lui-même en se détournant de Thomas.

« Il _faut_ les sauver ! Je sais où ils sont » le coupa le Glader alors que Vince reprenait sa conversation avec l'homme sur sa gauche.

Vince le fusilla du regard : « J'ai dit non. » et l'ignora à nouveau.

Thomas serra les poings, frustré. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Gally, qui baissa les yeux. « Ils sont dans le Labyrinthe ! » dit-il alors aux Gladers en les balayant chacun du regard, écopant de regards surpris et troublés. « Dans _notre_ Labyrinthe ! Ils les ont enfermés dans le Glade ! On ne peut pas les abandonner là-bas ! ».

Les autres restèrent muets. Même Minho ne se plaça pas à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner là où tout avait commencé, surtout sans son Glader. Son absence n'en serait que plus douloureuse et évidente…

« Très bien » souffla Thomas. « J'irai seul s'il le faut ». Sur ce, il se retourna et se mit à courir.

« Attends ! » entendit-il derrière lui.

Il s'interrompit et se retourna. Gally était sur ses talons. « J'ai tué Chuck, ils m'ont fait faire ça… » débita-t-il d'une voix tremblante et saccadée. « Personne ne doit mourir par leur faute, et surtout pas par la nôtre… » conclut-il alors que d'autres Gladers s'amassaient derrière lui.

Minho, Gally, Frypan, Theresa et quelques filles de l'autre groupe prirent la suite de Thomas. Il était seul à savoir comment rejoindre le Labyrinthe.

Minho ne pouvait croire qu'ils y retournaient. _Volontairement_.

_PS : faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez, et merci beaucoup à mes fidèles reviewers ! Désolée lyaserah, je ne peux plus te répondre, tu n'avais pas un compte avant ? Bsx !_


	38. FIN 1 : Chapter 38

_Bon les amis il faut vraiment me pardonner du temps que j'ai pris à poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu quelques ... difficultés, du genre des décès, des examens, et une certaine fatigue nerveuse ;) Bref, me revoilà. Je vais essayer de revenir à mon ancien rythme. With love !_

Minho était comme dans un brouillard. Le Homestead, la Porte Est, le jardin, l'enclos des animaux, tout était là, et il revoyait Newt. Newt parler à un Glader, Newt gronder un Greenie, Newt sourire, Newt rire. Newt le regarder lui. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, la respiration bloquée.

Et pourtant tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui. Thomas se démenait pour réunir les Munies - qui étaient excessivement nombreux ! - et les entraîner dans le Labyrinthe. Le temps leur manquait, des explosions commençaient déjà à faire s'effondrer le sol sous leurs pieds. Les anciens Gladers l'aidaient, chacun ayant son rôle à jouer.

Mais Minho n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer violemment et sortit de sa transe. Il contempla la scène devant ses yeux. Newt n'était pas là, et des centaines de personnes avaient besoin de son aide. Elles, elles étaient bien vivantes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des jeunes, des vieux. WICKED n'avait épargné personne.

Minho se mit alors en mouvement, Thomas lui fit un signe de l'autre bout du Glade. Il s'élança dans le Labyrinthe tandis que Minho encourageait les gens à avancer et suivre Thomas.

C'était laborieux, et les Munies étaient affolés. Des pans entiers du Glade s'étaient effondrés, le sol tremblait et rendait leur équilibre précaire. Certains Munies chutaient, se faisaient piétiner. Minho serra les dents, ils n'étaient quand même pas du bétail !

Il aida un garçon à se relever et l'entraina avec lui. Le Labyrinthe lui-même tremblait, les murs tanguaient. A peine Minho et le garçon eurent-ils passé la porte que celle-ci s'écroula. Minho accéléra, la main du garçon coincée dans la sienne. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il évitait comme il pouvait les trous qui se formaient, le sol qui cédait sous ses pas, accélérant encore. Il portait à moitié l'enfant, le petit devait avoir à peine cinq ans.

Ils rattrapèrent le groupe et Minho leur dit d'aller plus vite. Des Munies tombaient, un homme se fit écraser par un pan du mur tandis qu'un vieillard trébuchait et basculait dans le vide. C'était du chacun pour soi, ils couraient tous pour sauver leur peau.

Et la course ne semblait pas en finir. Minho était à bout de souffle, le gamin suspendu à son cou comme un poids mort. Il n'en verrait jamais la fin ! Il réaffirma sa prise sur le garçon et redoubla d'efforts. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester à l'arrière, tout partait en vrille, et l'enfant devait vivre. Il s'assura que les retardataires puissent toujours le voir et poursuivit sur sa voie.

Ses repères volaient en éclats. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Il avait passé toute sa vie dans ce foutu Labyrinthe et maintenant il ne reconnaissait plus rien ! Vince était un imbécile. Il tuait tout un tas d'innocents pour rien.

La rage au ventre, Minho arriva enfin au Grievers Hole. La plupart des Munies étaient déjà passé. Il hésita à laisser l'enfant avec les autres, mais il n'avait aucune confiance. Il préférait ne se fier qu'à lui-même. Une leçon que lui avait inculquée ce bon vieux Labyrinthe.

Le passage était maintenant bien visible, les systèmes électroniques devaient lâcher les uns après les autres.

Bientôt ce fut leur tour, enfin. Et ce qui les accueillit n'était autre que ces monstrueux Grievers. Manquait plus que ça ! Il allait se joindre à Thomas et Brenda quand il remarqua qu'ils les avaient déjà mis ko. Wahou, il faudra qu'il leur demande leur tactique. Plus tard.

La course reprit. Le petit était étrangement calme face à l'horreur qui l'entourait, et Minho l'en remerciait. Il le balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et repartit de plus belle.

Thomas était déjà loin, il avait repris la tête du groupe qui l'attendait bêtement. Il se dirigeait grâce au plan donné par Paige.

Ils déboulèrent tous dans une pièce, bien trop petite pour les contenir tous. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Shuck !

Minho lança un regard désespéré à Thomas qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Il s'approcha toutefois et lui montra le plan en question. Minho avait confiance en Paige, elle l'avait sorti une première fois de cette mascarade, elle ne les aurait jamais entraîné dans un cul-de-sac.

Une sortie, que l'on ne peut pas voir à l'oeil nu. Bingo !

Minho se tourna vivement vers Thomas : « Un Flat trans ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les yeux de Thomas s'éclairèrent. Puis sa mine se renfrogna : « Mais où ? ».

Les gens s'impatientaient, paniqués. Le garçon se mit à sangloter dans son cou. Double shuck !

Ils se mirent tous deux à tâter les murs. L'espoir commençait franchement à disparaître quand d'un coup la main de Thomas disparu, sans raison apparente. Un cri de joie lui échappa : « Minho, ici ! ».

Le Glader sourit. Enfin ! Il posa une main réconfortante sur le dos du garçon et fit face aux autres : « Ecoutez moi, tout le monde ! » hurla-t-il par dessus le brouhaha infernal, faisant sursauter l'enfant. Les visages se tournèrent vers lui, dans l'expectative : « Nous avons trouvé la sortie. Il va falloir nous faire confiance. On n'a pas le temps pour les explications. Il faut que vous obéissiez. On vous a pas amené jusqu'ici pour vous laisser tomber. Brenda (qui fit un geste de bras à l'intention des Munies) passe la première et vous, tout le monde, la suivez. C'est bien compris ? » Il lança un regard circulaire, reçut quelques hochements de tête en réponse.

Brenda lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Thomas avant de passer le pas du flat trans. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent ou tout s'effondrerait avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de fuir.

L'ouverture du Flat trans était petite, elle ne permettait le passage que d'une personne à la fois. Minho mourrait d'impatience. Ça ne marcherait jamais !

Thomas les boostait comme il pouvait, les presser sans non plus les précipiter. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se mettent à se bousculer non plus.  
L'attente était insupportable ! Minho ne lâchait pas le passage des yeux, avec la crainte constante qu'il ne se referme, et tenait le petit serré contre lui. Il en tirait un certain réconfort pour être honnête, et ses yeux paniqués lui rappelaient ceux de Newt. C'était étrange.

Le flot commençait à se tarir quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer violemment l'épaule. Il se retourna, le regard furieux, et tomba nez-à-nez avec la copie conforme, en plus vieux, de l'enfant blotti dans ses bras. Son frère, de toute évidence. Le regard du Munie ne resta pas longtemps sur celui de Minho, fondant directement sur la tête blonde, les larmes faisant briller ses yeux.

Minho se racla la gorge, gêné. Il était plus costaud que l'autre, il garderait l'enfant dans ses bras, pas de discussion possible. « Il faut s'activer, je … ».

Il réfléchit une seconde. Il voulait attendre que tout le monde soit passé avant d'y aller. Il lança un dernier regard à l'enfant avant de le tendre à contre coeur à son frère. « Prends-le, dépêche toi » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Le Munie leva les yeux vers lui, pris au dépourvu, et hocha la tête, remis de ses émotions. Il s'avança vers le Flat trans avant de se retourner une seconde vers le Glader : « Merci » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux droit dans les siens. Minho sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Ils avaient franchement un truc en commun avec le regard de Newt.

Il se secoua, hocha la tête en réponse et reporta son attention sur les Munies restant. Telle une télévision qui capte mal, le Flat trans sautait et se remettait. Nom de dieu, ça ne durerait vraiment plus longtemps !

Minho les poussa encore plus à se dépêcher, Thomas lui cria d'y aller, qu'il s'occuperait des autres. Theresa était à ses côtés et hochait vigoureusement la tête pour l'encourager. Minho fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner ! Il ne restait que cinq Munies. Quatre. Minho secoua la tête en direction de Thomas en signe de refus. Deux Munies. Tous passés, enfin.

Le toit s'effondra. Shuck. Minho n'entendait plus rien. Le boucan était terrifiant. La poussière flottait dans l'air, il n'y voyait rien. Où était Thomas for shuck sake ? Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini quand il sentit une main le pousser brutalement dans le dos. Il reconnut Thomas par dessus son épaule et s'élança en avant. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se jeter dans le Flat trans que celui-ci se referma.

Fini.

Ils n'entendaient plus rien. Ils étaient tous les deux affalés l'un sur l'autre, la face contre le sol. Il sentait Thomas trembler contre lui, ou bien était-ce Minho qui tremblait comme ça ?

Chacun de ses muscles étaient douloureux, sa gorge et ses yeux brûlaient, ses oreilles se remettaient à peine de l'explosion sonore.

Mais encore une fois, ils étaient vivants. Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Minho. Où était Theresa ?

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Thomas aimait Theresa, peut-être plus comme au début, mais il avait une affection particulière pour elle. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi, ayant refusé de recouvrir la mémoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, les sentiments n'ont pas besoin de raison.

Il n'avait pas la force de se relever, à la place, il se blottit contre Thomas et enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant fort. Thomas enfouit son visage dans son épaule, trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.


	39. FIN 1 : Chapter 39

Minho se détacha finalement de Thomas. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement du Flat trans pour éviter les projectiles qui pourraient passer avec la destruction du bâtiment de l'autre côté. Ils étaient dans une sorte de cabane de bois, dont ils se firent virer brutalement par Brenda. Elle pianota sur un tableau de bord à côté du Flat trans et la zone trouble disparut enfin. Elle sortit de la cabane et y mit le feu, le Flat trans explosant derrière elle. La cabane vola en éclat, comme percutée par un boulet de canon. Plus personne ne passerait par le Flat trans. Ils auraient la paix.

Minho et Thomas échangèrent un long regard. Ils avaient à parler, de plein de choses, mais ce n'était pas le moment, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Brenda courut vers eux, inquiète, et prit Thomas dans ses bras.

Minho se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne pouvait empêcher un pincement au coeur en les voyant ensemble, Thomas le visage enfouit dans le cou de Brenda, les bras serrés autour de sa taille.

Minho était seul. Il laissa tomber ses yeux au sol, vidé.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, ne savait pas où aller. Il se redressa et prit la mesure de ce qui l'entourait. Les Munies, dans un état pathétique. Et de l'herbe, à perte de vue d'un côté. De l'autre, une montagne plus loin. Il entendait un bruit fort, inconnu. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. C'était le même bruit que celui proche du QG de WICKED. Distrait, il marcha dans la direction du bruit qui rugissait comme un vent de tempête dans les arbres. L'herbe en fait n'était pas à perte de vue, pas par là. Il se mit à courir, impatient de fuir les autres pour s'effacer dans la fureur du bruit.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il courut ainsi. Une dizaine de minutes, ou plus ? À son rythme, cela permettait d'aller loin.

D'un seul coup, le sol s'interrompit pour donner sur le vide. Wahou. Minho dérapa en s'arrêtant.

Du bleu. L'horizon se confondait avec la violence des vagues. C'était magnifique. La mer. Le mot lui vint instantanément à l'esprit, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu un tel spectacle. L'odeur même était particulière, comme si un goût de sel flottait dans l'air. Les vagues venaient se heurter avec un bruit fracassant contre la falaise et les rochers en contrebas. Tant de puissance. Minho était ébahi. Les larmes lui vinrent à l'idée que Newt n'assisterait jamais à cela.

Le Glader s'assit prudemment au bord, les pieds pendant dans le vide. L'eau dansait dix mètres en contrebas, peut-être plus, menaçante et tellement tentante. Il s'approcha un peu plus du rebord, le regard perdu dans les vagues et le passé. Ce serait si simple de lâcher prise…

Minho sursauta et s'agrippa au rebord lorsqu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Bark ? Le chien du Glade ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle était là ! Newt avait tellement eu peur que WICKED l'ait abattue — elle aussi… Minho plissa les yeux, il devait se tromper. Un chien ressemble à n'importe quel chien non ? Mais non, c'était bien Bark. Elle avait cette oreille avec la pointe coupée. Un Glader s'était énervé et lui avait flanqué un coup de pelle. Minho avait détesté le bonhomme dès le début, et il fut l'un des premiers à se faire éjecter dans le Labyrinthe. Grand fanfaron et mort en moins de deux entre les pattes des Grievers. Personne ne l'avait regretté, il faut être honnête.

La vue de la petite chienne fit gonfler le coeur de Minho. Il rampa à l'écart du bord et enfouit les mains dans la fourrure de l'animal. Il eut le droit à un grand coup de langue sur la figure, le genre de trucs qu'il détestait mais qu'il était tellement heureux de recevoir là, maintenant. Il avait toujours dit aux Gladers de ne pas la laisser faire, mais pas moyen, ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et Bark aussi. Nom des plus stupides d'ailleurs pour la chienne que Minho n'avait jamais entendue aboyer (bark = aboyer en anglais).

Il se souvint de Newt blotti contre sa poitrine alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il croyait être arrivé à leur chien. Minho n'avait pas su quoi répondre. S'il avait dit la vérité, il se serait trompé. Bark était bien vivante, et plutôt contente de le revoir.

Elle finit par se calmer et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, allongé sur le dos, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu. Ici, il pourrait tout reconstruire. Mais pas maintenant.

Minho ferma les yeux, la chienne pressée contre son flanc, une présence rassurante bienvenue. Il reposa sa main dans le cou de Bark et quelques secondes plus tard il s'endormait, bercé par le bruit des vagues et la respiration calme du chien.

Quelques heures plus tard certainement, Minho retourna auprès des autres, Bark sur les talons. Il cherchait après Thomas quand le petit qu'il avait aidé apparut devant lui. Minho s'arrêta, incertain. Que devait-il faire au juste ? Le petit avait l'air tout timide mais ses yeux ne le fuyaient pas. Des yeux bleus et doux comme ceux de Newt. Son visage lui faisait étonnamment penser à son ami, et la sensation était étrange.

Le garçon se racla la gorge. « Je m'appelle Tyler, et mon grand frère là-bas c'est Matthew » dit-il d'une petite voix en indiquant d'un signe de menton celui qui l'avait récupéré plus tôt, plongé dans une discussion avec l'une des filles du Groupe B.

Minho suivit son regard et hocha la tête : « Je m'appelle Minho » répondit-il en tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se mordit la joue. Est-ce qu'on était censé serrer la main d'un enfant de cet âge ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le visage du petit s'éclaira et il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci Minho ! » s'exclama Tyler en retournant vers son frère. Minho jeta un oeil de ce côté. Le dit Matthew le salua d'un signe de tête. Il s'agenouilla devant son frère, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant un truc que Minho était trop loin pour entendre. Le petit rit de bon coeur.

Minho se détourna. Il déambula sans but précis jusqu'à tomber sur Brenda :

« Tu as vu Thomas ? » lui demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça : « Gally est avec lui, ils sont déjà en train de réorganiser tout ça ».

Minho sourit faiblement : « Je ne vais pas me plaindre de passer le flambeau… Pas sûr d'être un bon chef en temps de paix ». Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux et se retint de préciser qu'il n'était pas spécialement un bon chef en temps de 'guerre' non plus…

Brenda lui rendit son sourire : « Tu ferais un très bon leader, t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste que Thomas se sent comme s'il avait une mission, une dette à payer pour le rôle qu'il a joué dans WICKED… J'ai essayé de le convaincre du contraire mais pas moyen », elle soupira, puis sourit à nouveau en relevant les yeux vers son visage, « Il fera ça bien ».

« Aucun doute là-dessus » affirma Minho, la tête déjà ailleurs.

Il avait toujours du mal à rester concentré. C'était d'autant plus dur maintenant qu'il n'avait rien d'urgent à faire et accapare ses pensées.

« Tu veux aller les voir ? » le ramena-t-elle sur terre

« Hum ? Euh non, ça ira, je leur fais confiance. Je leur demanderai comment ça s'est passé après ».

Elle posa la main sur son épaule, serra un peu et s'en retourna à ses activités, c'est-à-dire compter les Munies et en faire un registre.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, les mains enfouies dans les poches, un type l'interrompit. Il soupira, le regard dur en levant les yeux, quand il reconnut le frère… Son nom c'était… ? Matthew ! Il se félicita pour sa mémoire, et adoucit son expression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop agressif.

« Te parler » hésita l'autre.

Minho fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire exactement ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. « Euh d'accord, vas-y » dit-il sans réel intérêt.

« En privé ? » glissa Matthew, un peu embarrassé en faisant un pas à l'écart des Munies qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder, n'ayant rien à faire de mieux en attendant.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et cela n'échappa pas à Matthew. Il déglutit avec peine mais insista toutefois.

« C'est important ».

Minho repassa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'inclina : « Ok, je te suis ».

L'autre hocha la tête, soulagé, et réalisa qu'il allait imiter le geste de Minho. Il retint la main le long de son corps.

Minho n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il lui rappelait Newt. Le Glader avait le même froncement caractéristique du nez quand il avait une idée en tête dont il ne démordrait pas. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à une telle expression, donc il suivit Matthew.

Sa démarche, elle, était différente. Déjà, il ne boitait pas, et surtout il paraissait … agressif. Après tout, lui aussi devait en avoir vu de belles avant d'arriver là.

Une fois que Matthew considéra qu'ils étaient assez loin, c'est-à-dire à quelques pas de la falaise, il s'arrêta.

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un peu ton endroit, ici » dit Matthew en respirant un grand coup, les yeux au large.

Minho hocha lentement la tête bien que l'autre ne le regarda pas, et vint s'assoir au bord du vide. Il entendit Matthew rire doucement derrière lui, et se retourna, les sourcils levés, interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou m'inquiéter, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas sauter » répondit Matthew à sa question muette.

Minho se détourna et plongea le regard dans les vagues en contrebas, brisées dans leur élan par les rochers acérés. Oh oui, il y pensait lui aussi…

Il força un sourire et se retourna : « Aucun risque ».

Matthew secoua lentement la tête et finit par s'assoir à côté de Minho.

Le vent lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues, du moins c'est ce que Minho croyait. « Tu voulais me parler de quoi alors ? » l'encouragea-t-il.

Matthew se mit à tripoter ses manches, avant d'enfouir les poings dans ses poches de sweat. Il se racla la gorge, le regard focalisé sur l'horizon.

« C'est à propos de mon frère », il lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif, « pas Tyler, mais Aaron ».

« Aaron ? » releva Minho sans comprendre. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom.

Matthew soupira.

« Je ne sais pas sous quel nom tu le connaissais, vous avez un surnom, tous, apparemment… »

Minho sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Ou bien…

« Est-ce qu'on se connait ? » dit-il en s'écartant un peu pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

« On était à l'école ensemble » murmura Matthew, la tête basse.

Minho plissa les yeux. C'était quoi ce délire ?

« C'est quoi le rapport avec ton frère ? » insista le Glader

« Vous étiez amis, tu l'avais rencontré à la maison, Tyler n'était pas encore né » répondit Matthew en levant les yeux vers son visage.

Minho avait le front plissé, dans le noir complet.

« Attends, reviens au début, je ne pige rien ! »

Matthew souffla un grand coup à nouveau, puis commença :

« On habitait en Angleterre, mes parents, mon frère et moi. J'avais cinq ans et Aaron quatre. On est arrivés en Californie, aux États-Unis. Ma mère avait eu un boulot à Los Angeles, promotion ou quelque chose comme ça ». Matthew regardait toujours au loin, une expression nostalgique lui donnant l'air plus vieux. Il haussa les épaules et glissa un regard vers Minho en poursuivant : « on est entrés à l'école, et je t'ai rencontré. Tu venais de Corée je crois, enfant unique. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu tes parents… Et je ne me rappelle pas ton prénom non plus ». Il sourit à une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre. Minho ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il disait. C'était sa vie, ses souvenirs. Matthew le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire chaleureux lui éclairant le visage : « on était fan des Lakers, super équipe de basket en NBA, et tout. On rêvait d'en faire partie » il secoua la tête, « tu voulais toujours qu'on t'appelle Lakers. C'était ridicule, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais sur le coup ça nous paraissait génial ! ». Minho sourit à son tour. Ils avaient seulement cinq ans après tout. « Tu disais que t'en avais marre que les gens prononcent mal ton prénom, ou l'oublient. Celui là était plus facile ». Matthew leva les yeux au ciel : « et puis tu as rencontré Aaron. Au début, on l'envoyait balader. On était grands nous, lui c'était juste un gamin ! Pendant un moment tu refusais même de lui adresser la parole, ou alors c'était juste pour te moquer de lui. On était abominables » dit-il en riant, les yeux pétillants. Il était complétement immergé dans ses souvenirs. C'était beau à voir. A l'époque, il devait faire bon vivre… « Un an avait passé et on pouvait plus vous séparer. Tu m'avais complétement snobbé ! » l'accusa Matthew le visage fendu par un sourire. Minho lui retourna son sourire. C'était facile de sourire avec Matthew, c'est comme s'il effaçait un peu de sa douleur. Matthew se détourna, les joues rougies par l'excitation de parler de tout ça. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas évoqué ces moments de sa vie. Même y penser il ne le faisait plus. Il devait bien ça à… Minho ? « Bien sûr tu me parlais encore, mais c'est comme si tu l'avais pris sous ton aile. Tu m'avais volé mon petit frère » murmura-t-il plus bas, le visage plus mélancolique à présent. « Vous étiez meilleurs amis comme on dit. Tyler est né quand on avait treize ans et Aaron douze. Tu passais ton temps à la maison, ma mère se vantait toujours d'avoir quatre enfants sans les douleurs d'une quatrième grossesse. Je comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire à l'époque. Qu'est-ce que je connaissais à la douleur, hein ? » raconta-t-il, la voix un peu plus dure. Son visage s'assombrit quand il reprit : « Ce jour-là, on était à quatre dans le sous-sol, avec bébé Tyler dans son berceau, on avait une salle de jeu. Mon père nous disputait toujours d'y rester sans arrêt. Il trouvait stupide de ne pas être à l'air libre alors qu'il faisait si beau. Rien que pour ça, parce qu'il avait dit que c'était mieux d'aller dehors, ça nous paraissait tellement mieux de rester cloitrés à l'intérieur ». Il secoua lentement la tête. « Il a dévalé les escaliers comme un fou, rouge pivoine. Il avait les yeux paniqués. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'était… effrayant ». Il serra les poings, le corps raide. Minho s'approcha un peu pour lui montrer son soutien. Matthew le remarqua du coin de l'oeil et laissa échapper un soupir laborieux. Ce n'était jamais facile de se remémorer de tels événements… « Il avait le côté du visage bizarre, comme boursouflé. J'avais voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais j'avais peur de lui parler, de l'énerver. On comprenait rien, et Tyler s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait à peine quelques mois. Aaron s'était collé à nous, les larmes aux yeux. Mon père n'avait rien dit. Lui non plus ne savait pas, c'est après qu'il avait appris par les autres toute cette histoire de brûlures du soleil, etc. On était restés à l'abri un moment, puis mon père avait essayé de sortir. Il avait allumé la radio, sans trop d'espoir, mais elle recevait un signal. C'était fouillis, ils parlaient vite, déversaient des tas d'informations sans qu'on puisse rien y comprendre. Papa avait zappé sur la station nationale, le phénomène avait été général sur la planète, tous les habitants vivants près de l'eau devaient fuir au plus vite, avec la fonte des glaces, tout ça, les terres allaient être submergées. On voulait pas partir, on voulait attendre ma mère ». Matthew frotta ses paumes de main sur son jeans, et Minho posa une main rassurante sur son bras, exerçant une simple pression. « On n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de tes parents non plus. Papa était allé voir chez eux, mais pas trace de leur présence », il lança un regard désolé à Minho. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait encore l'espoir de retrouver ses parents… « On n'avait pas eu le choix. Papa était resté calme ce coup-ci. Il avait emporté les premières nécessités, nourritures en boîte, affaires pour bébé, et on avait fuit. On avait eu chaud, désolé pour le jeu de mots » grimaça-t-il, « l'océan dévastait tout, un truc de fou. En moins de deux, l'eau bouillante avait tout recouvert. Papa nous avait emmenés sur le flanc d'une montagne. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Tout avait fini par se stabiliser, les survivants avaient bâti des sortes de village. On vivait presque bien. Tu étais toujours avec nous, normal. On avait tous eu du mal à accepter les décès… Mon père— » sa voix se cassa, il avait déjà beaucoup parlé. Il se racla la gorge et reprit : « mon père a été tué quand les Bergs sont arrivés avec le virus. On croyait qu'ils nous sauveraient, mais non. Des types tiraient des fléchettes depuis les engins. C'est comme ça que la Braise s'est répandue. Papa est mort en quelques jours, Tyler avait été touché mais il n'a pas développé la maladie. On a compris après qu'il était immunisé, comme toi et moi. Je sais pas si Aaron était immunisé, j'imagine que oui puisque WICKED l'a pris » précisa Matthew d'une voix incertaine. Minho déglutit avec peine. « Après, c'était pire. Il fallait trouver de la nourriture, ne pas tomber malade et éviter les Fondus, tout ça avec un bébé. On avait que quatorze ans… La deuxième fois que les Bergs se sont pointés, on savait que rien de bon n'en sortirait. Je te vois encore, Tyler coincés dans les bras en train de courir, Aaron sur les talons. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et des types sautaient des appareils pour nous attraper » il déglutit avec difficulté et baissa la tête, comme honteux, « Aaron s'est fait prendre… Tu t'es précipité sur moi, je ne comprenais pas. Tu m'as balancé Tyler dans les bras et t'as fait demi tour. Tout allait si vite ! T'as sauté sur le type qui tenait Aaron, et vous étiez à nouveau en train de fuir. Ce n'était pas si catastrophique. Et puis Aaron a trébuché, il s'était pris un sale coup par l'autre enfoiré » sa voix monta, profonde et hargneuse, « t'as refait demi tour, tu l'as relevé. Un type vous est tombé sur le poils. Un autre est venu en renfort. Tyler pleurait dans mes bras. Il ne s'agissait pas que de moi, alors j'ai couru, je vous ai abandonné ». Minho vit les yeux de Matthew briller, et il serra son bras à nouveau, pour lui rappeler que tout ça c'était terminé. Ou presque. Aaron, de plus en plus synonyme avec Newt dans l'esprit de Minho, était mort. « Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à rejoindre une ville fortifiée comme on les appelait. On y a vécu plusieurs années, et un jour quelqu'un a défoncé la porte. On déménageait régulièrement pour éviter ce genre d'intrusion, les gens ont une dent contre les Munies… On a été livrés à WICKED, et flanqués dans votre Labyrinthe. Vous êtes venus, et voilà » conclut-il en reportant son regard sur Minho, hésitant.

Minho lui rendit son regard, prenant conscience de leur proximité. Il retira sa main et s'écarta. Il vit un éclat de douleur dans les yeux de Matthew, et s'en voulut. Il ne le jugeait pas, il n'avait juste pas envie d'être si près.

« C'est normal » dit enfin Minho, « que tu sois parti, je veux dire, il fallait sauver Tyler avant tout ».

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Newt et lui, n'était pas de la faute de Matthew. Il se serait fait prendre lui aussi s'il avait essayé quoique soit. WICKED était une organisation sacrément déterminée…

Alors comme ça il avait connu Newt avant ? Il n'avait aucune garantie, mais la ressemblance frappante entre Newt et eux, la concordance entre les histoires, c'était troublant. Et Matthew se souvenait de lui, non ? Tant de coïncidences, il ne pouvait en venir qu'à une seule conclusion. Aaron était Newt, et Minho avait tué leur frère. En voilà une charmante situation. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Matthew avait reporté son regard sur l'océan sans répondre. Il s'en voulait encore, et pourtant il n'était pas responsable du destin de Newt, hum Aaron, comme l'était Minho.

Minho scruta son profil. Ce n'était pas Newt, c'est sûr, mais on ne pouvait nier les points communs.

Matthew se tourna vers lui d'un seul coup, il avait dû remarquer son regard insistant.

Minho se détourna vivement. Non, ce n'était pas Newt. Est-ce qu'il se ferait un jour à sa mort ? Il voyait encore ses yeux suppliants au moment où il avait pressé la détente, la chaleur de son corps, pressé contre lui, bientôt évaporée. Il l'aimait tellement… Une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue. Cela n'échappa pas à Matthew.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Minho passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs après avoir effacé sa larme. Il déglutit pour faire disparaître la boule qui semblait obstruer sa gorge, en vain.

« Il est mort » avoua-t-il tout bas, les mains enfouies sous ses cuisses dans l'idée de cacher leurs tremblements.

Il ne vit pas la réaction de Matthew, il n'osait pas regarder. Il devait encore avoir eu l'espoir de le revoir, avant d'avoir la certitude qu'il était mort…

Minho ne put retenir les larmes qui affluaient. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il sentait son ventre se tordre, sa poitrine brûler. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir un jour se débarrasser de la douleur. Tant que Newt resterait dans ses pensées, et il comptait bien l'y garder, il souffrirait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre…

Minho sécha son visage d'un poing rageur.

Matthew s'était rapproché, triste, inquiet, mais curieux. C'était son frère, c'est normal. Le Glader hocha lentement la tête et tenta de se reprendre.

« On l'appelait Newt, c'est le nom dont il s'est souvenu en se réveillant dans le Glade. Il vous ressemblait terriblement » il baissa la tête et serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cet épisode de sa vie, à personne. Il l'avait vécu, c'est tout. Toute sa vie résidait dans un si petit laps de temps. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait l'effacer. Ces souvenirs avaient beau être douloureux, ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait de Newt. Il les chérirait à jamais. « Il était mon seul ami. On a réussi à fuir le Labyrinthe, pour se retrouver dans un désert. On a vu nos premiers Fondus. C'est là qu'il a dû chopper la Braise » il dut s'interrompre pour que sa voix ne craque pas. Respire Minho. Il perdit son regard au loin. Le ciel avait presque la couleur des yeux de Newt. La mer plus encore, un bleu plus intense, plus vivant. Il reprit : « WICKED nous a récupéré, ils nous ont dit qui était immunisé, qui ne l'était pas. Newt, Aaron désolé, n'était pas immunisé. La Glue, ils disaient, celui qui nous liait tous » Minho eut un ricanement amer. Il avait froid tout d'un coup, les muscles tendus et durs comme du roc. « Ils l'ont laissé se faire contaminé dehors, au contact des Fondus. J'étais fou de rage » grogna-t-il, la chaleur revenant instantanément dans son corps. Il se sentait presque fiévreux. Il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier. « Newt allait mourir, on le savait tous » il secoua la tête, « il ne voulait pas en parler. Newt était comme ça, il ne se souciait jamais de lui-même, il ne voulait embêter personne avec ses histoires de toute façon. Et moi— » sa voix se brisa, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, brûlantes, « j'ai fait le con avec lui, tellement » murmura Minho sans entrer dans les détails. « On s'est sauvé mais on avait des implants dans le crâne que nous avait mis WICKED. On voulait les retirer, il fallait aller dans une ville. On était cinq, Thomas, le brun, là-bas avec Gally » Matthew hocha la tête, « Jorge, Brenda, Newt et moi. Newt était contaminé, il ne pouvait pas entrer, alors on l'a laissé dans le Berg », il passa sous silence la tentative avortée à WICKED. « Quand on est revenus, des types l'avaient emmené dans l'Hôtel des Cranks de Denver ». Minho ne se sentait pas vraiment de continuer. Allait-il lui avouer qu'il avait tué son frère…? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Matthew qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Aïe… Il avait déjà l'air dévasté… « J'y suis allé seul… et je l'ai trouvé… » Nouveau regard vers Matthew. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. « Il était mort » mentit-il à moitié. Il déglutit laborieusement, les yeux pointés vers l'horizon, les mains agrippées à son pantalon. Il essuya distraitement son visage avec sa manche avant de reprendre : « Je suis retourné auprès des autres. On est venus vous chercher. Fin. » En réalité, la fin pour Minho c'était la vie fuyant les yeux de Newt.

« Vous étiez très proches » conclut Matthew, les yeux posés sur le visage de Minho.

Minho se leva en moins de deux, et lâcha « On peut dire ça » avant de le laisser en plan.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » murmura Matthew, abasourdi, dans le dos de Minho. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Ramener tout ça à la surface était vraiment une idée stupide, Minho n'avait qu'une seule envie : être seul. Il longea la falaise jusqu'à trouver un endroit où descendre. Les pierres glissaient, la descente était dangereuse, mais assez rapidement Minho était en bas, perché sur un roc, trempé jusqu'aux os en dessous de la taille. Il était glacé mais il s'en fichait.

La surface du rocher était assez large pour qu'il s'y allonge, les pieds pendant dans l'eau. Il se laissa submerger par les émotions et les vagues. Au moins maintenant il savait pourquoi son visage était mouillé.


	40. FIN 1 : Chapter 40

Minho sursauta. Quelqu'un le tirait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas simplement lui foutre la paix ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour râler quand sa respiration se bloqua soudainement, un goût salé et une sensation de froid lui envahissant la bouche et la gorge.

Tout lui revint alors. Il était allongé sur un rocher balayé par les vagues. Futé l'ami.

Minho se redressa violemment, crachant ses poumons. Son nez brûlait douloureusement. Saleté d'eau de mer ! C'était sa première tasse et il ne comptait pas réitérer l'expérience.

Quelqu'un lui tapait dans le dos pour le soulager. Il se retourna tout en disant : « C'est bon, c'est bon », clairement agacé, repoussant les mains qui le tenaient en place. Il leva la tête. Matthew. _Encore lui ?_

Vu l'expression mortifiée du garçon, Minho avait dû parler à haute voix. Malgré tout, Matthew assura sa prise et le tira debout. Une fois fait, il se retourna pour s'en aller.

Minho le suivit des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il essuya les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner l'autre. Il agissait comme s'il… le connaissait ? Minho eut envie de se gifler. Bien sûr qu'il le traitait comme ça, il le connaissait vraiment ! Ils avaient grandi ensemble, et quelques années plus tôt ils formaient une famille.

Mais Minho avait oublié tout ça. Il grinça des dents, frustré. Il ne savait pas si les souvenirs reviendraient un jour, et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir se comporter tel qu'un ami le ferait avec Matthew. Ils n'avaient plus cette familiarité.

Le froid le chassa rapidement de son rocher. Les vagues étaient inépuisables, le vent plus fort que jamais. Il reprit le chemin escarpé qu'il avait utilisé pour descendre. Ses mains tremblaient avec le froid, ses gestes saccadés le faisant trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Il manqua tomber à la renverse, à quelques pas seulement du sommet, quand on le rattrapa encore.

Ok, Minho passait son temps à envoyer bouler quelqu'un qui passait le sien à le sauver. Ce n'était pas très juste, non ?

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Matthew. Leur bleu était plus sombre que ne l'était celui de Newt. La couleur de la mer agitée, sous un soleil couchant. Minho faillit lever les yeux au ciel face à une pensée aussi niaise.

Il était surpris qu'il ne soit pas parti. Quelle détermination… Minho ne savait qu'en penser.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé de ne pas être le type que tu connaissais avant… » offrit-il en détournant le regard, se sentant stupide. De façon certaine, il lui faudrait un petit moment pour avaler la ressemblance de Tyler et Matthew avec Newt. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, cela lui passerait… Peut-être arrêterait-il de faire l'amalgame entre eux.

Lorsque Minho posa à nouveau les yeux sur Matthew, celui-ci le fixait toujours. Minho eut l'impression qu'il le comprenait bien qu'il n'ait rien dit de tout cela à voix haute. Embarrassé, il se racla la gorge, le pique de douleur lui rappelant avec amertume son bain d'eau salée.

Matthew pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, dans l'expectative de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je préférerais qu'on garde nos distances » déclara Minho d'une voix rauque.

Minho crut lire de la déception dans le regard de Matthew.

« On l'a perdu aussi tu sais » lui rappela Matthew dans un haussement de sourcil.

Minho secoua la tête lentement : « Je sais, mais toi tu as la chance de ne pas avoir son clone debout en face de toi ».

« Je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça » contra Matthew, « et je ne suis pas Aaron ».

Minho leva les yeux au ciel : « Sérieusement, c'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots ». Il enfouit les mains dans ses poches, avant de lâcher : « et t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris la différence entre lui et toi ».

Cette fois, il l'avait vraiment blessé. Matthew contracta les mâchoires à s'en faire grincer les dents : « Comme quoi tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi délicat » rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il fallut un moment à Minho pour mettre le doigt dessus. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Il commençait franchement à se lasser de cette conversation. Minho leva les mains entre eux deux, comme pour s'excuser, et fit mine de reculer. Matthew, les yeux exorbités par la peur, se précipita vers lui et le tira brutalement par le bras.

Eh merde, Minho avait déjà oublié qu'il était toujours au bord de la falaise.

Matthew haussa un sourcil amusé en s'écartant et lança : « Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps par toi même ».

« Je n'étais pas seul » grogna Minho en s'éloignant prudemment du précipice. Sa vie n'avait plus vraiment la même valeur aujourd'hui.

Matthew tiqua à l'usage du passé : « Tu n'es pas seul maintenant non plus ». Il hésita une seconde et regarda ailleurs : « Certaines personnes veulent t'aider ». Sa gêne criait tout haut « moi, moi, je veux t'aider ! ». Minho ne savait pas si c'était gentil ou juste pathétique.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne » décréta-t-il.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'autre. « Très bien » se renfrogna Matthew. Il marcha outre Minho et retourna au camp sans un regard en arrière.

Minho haussa les épaules, un peu surpris, et le suivit après quelques minutes. Il fallait bien qu'il se change.

Le pire, c'était que de dos, comme ça, Matthew ressemblait encore plus à Newt. Minho se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, les yeux plus brillants que de normal.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Minho eut la paix comme il l'avait demandée. Tyler venait le voir quelques fois, pour se faire gronder ensuite par Matthew. Minho le voyait faire, mais Matthew ne croisait jamais son regard.

Leur camp avait maintenant meilleure allure. Quelques bâtiments de fortune avaient été construits, chacun créant progressivement son propre espace, certains plus doués que d'autres. La maison de Gally était clairement la meilleure. Thomas et Brenda s'étaient décidé à vivre ensemble. L'avantage de la précarité de la situation actuelle était qu'en cas de rupture, il suffirait de se construire une cabane un peu plus loin.

Minho s'installa à côté de chez eux.

Le village était à la lisière des bois. Les Munies espéraient ainsi s'abriter un peu du vent qui montait parfois et devenait très violent. Le climat et ses tempêtes n'avaient cependant rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient pu expérimenter dans le désert.

Thomas avait organisé plusieurs expéditions dans le but d'explorer les bois et les alentours. Les deux cents Munies étaient alors dispatchés en équipe, certaines d'exploration, d'autres de chasse, de cueillette, de pêche. L'emplacement était avantageux mais ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants s'ils ne s'efforçaient pas un petit peu.

Minho dirigeait une petite escouade de chasse quand ils avaient découvert un grand hangar, dans les bois. WICKED pouvait se lire sur le mur, gravé dans le béton verdi. Minho sentit sa gorge se serrer. Est-ce que cette foutue sensation disparaîtrait un jour ? Avec l'aide des autres, il ouvrit la porte, barrée par une poutre.

Minho était bouche bée. Il y avait des montagnes de boîtes de taille identique avec des inscriptions précisant leur contenu. Il remarqua quelques boîtes, « Soins médicaux », « Outils », « Culture », « Nourriture », il y en avait même une étiquetée « Alcool » !

Minho renifla l'air une seconde. Une odeur étrange persistait. Il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un bruit. Les Munies échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais Minho croyait reconnaître ce bruit là. Il y avait le même dans le Glade. Il avança dans la direction à la fois de l'odeur et du son. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, quoique la surprise ne fut pas moindre pour autant. Minho se pencha par-dessus la barrière d'un enclos en bois : des cochons !

Leur enclos n'était même pas si sale, et leur auge n'était pas complétement vide. Comment WICKED avait-il réussi à entretenir des animaux… ? Minho regarda autour de lui, et repéra dans le fond du hangar une console, comme celle qui se trouvait dans la cabane de bois, là où le Flat Trans les avait déposés. Ils étaient donc passés par là pour s'occuper des bêtes. Minho s'en approcha et se fit la remarque qu'il devrait demander à Brenda de désamorcer ce Flat Trans là aussi.

Après une plus longue inspection, ils quittèrent les lieux et refermèrent derrière eux.

Arrivés au village, Minho informa Thomas de leur découverte, et prévint Brenda pour le Flat Trans.

En quelques jours, un enclos fut bâti pour les cochons, et les animaux y furent transférés. Il y eu ensuite des discussions au sujet des fournitures dans le hangar. Certains voulaient conserver au maximum les ressources pour ne les utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'était la position de Minho au sujet de la nourriture en conserve et autres denrées de longue conservation. Thomas le rejoignait sur l'idée, ils savaient tous les deux ce que c'était que de ne pas pouvoir manger à sa faim. D'autres au contraire voulaient tout ramener, considérant qu'ils auraient le temps de créer des stocks une fois leur forme pleinement retrouvée.

Finalement, Thomas annonça un vote. Les Munies avaient confiance en Thomas et Minho qui les avaient menés à la liberté. La majorité se révéla en leur faveur. Bougons, les autres acceptèrent néanmoins la décision générale.

Les Munies s'accordèrent tous, en revanche, au sujet de l'alcool. Il était seulement question de fêter leur liberté. Après tout, ils étaient tous passés par de sacrées épreuves, et leurs efforts pouvaient être récompensés. Thomas émit quelques réserves, il avait peur que cela ne tourne mal. Après tout, l'alcool ne sort pas forcément le meilleur de nous-même… Brenda le poussa un peu, lui assurant qu'ils surveilleraient la fête, et posa une limite à la quantité d'alcool disponible. Il ne s'agissait pas de vider complétement le stock. Seules quelques bouteilles seraient sorties. De toute façon, il fallait exclure les enfants, et bon nombre de Munies refusèrent de boire. L'idée de la fête ne réjouissait pas tout le monde non plus.

Sur deux cents personnes, il était logique que des discordances voient le jour.

Minho était quant à lui plus que partant. Il avait bien l'intention d'effacer ses souvenirs et sa douleur l'espace d'une nuit. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Minho ne pouvait pas nier que toutes les activités, la nécessité de construire une nouvelle vie, l'aidaient à oublier. Le problème, c'était quand il s'arrêtait. Quand il se couchait pour dormir, ou quand il mangeait, ou quand une activité ne demandait aucune réflexion. Dans ces moments là, la douleur était presque insoutenable. C'était comme si quelqu'un forait un trou dans sa poitrine. Il ne constatait aucune amélioration, c'était même pire qu'au début. Minho passait son temps à cacher ses émotions. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment nouveau à cela, mais c'était plus dur, cacher le manque requérait plus d'efforts que cacher un simple agacement.

La fête arriva ainsi à point nommé. Il allait boire et oublier. La préparation de Gally, dans le Labyrinthe, avait ce pouvoir magique là, Minho espérait bien que les alcools de WICKED auraient la même vertu.

Le tout était de ne pas faire de choses trop stupides… Mais ça… c'était moins important.


	41. FIN 1 : Chapter 41

_Désolée pour le temps d'attente ! Voilà la suite, merci de suivre :D La deuxième fin arrive bientôt, promis ;)_

Et la fête arriva. Ils avaient fait un effort sur la nourriture. Thomas insistait pour que ce soit festif, joyeux. Tout du long, il gardait un oeil sur Minho. Il était inquiet, il voyait bien que le Glader allait de plus en plus mal en ce moment. Il voulait l'aider, mais Minho n'était pas quelqu'un de facile… Il ne laissait personne l'atteindre, même le petit, Tyler, Minho le rejetait.

Quand la nuit tomba, une grande partie des Munies rentrèrent chez eux se coucher. Il ne restait plus que les jeunes.

Thomas, un verre dans chaque main, s'approcha de Matthew assis près du feu, seul, et lui en tendit un. L'autre lui adressa un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Tyler ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui devant le feu.

Des filles du groupe B lui firent un signe de main en le voyant, auxquels il répondit par un sourire. Ils se parlaient tous entre eux, mais l'expérience du Labyrinthe, peu importe le groupe, avait créé des liens particuliers. C'était leur histoire. Les garçons du groupe A seraient toujours plus proches les uns des autres, et les filles du groupe B entre elles. Aris était assis parmi elles, la tête baissée comme pour éviter le regard de Thomas. Celui-ci n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait avec Theresa. Lui faire croire qu'ils allaient le tuer, et ce pour obéir aux ordres de WICKED… Thomas ne le leur pardonnerait jamais. Même s'ils avaient justifié leur acte par la nécessité de le protéger. C'était trop facile, et Thomas n'avait jamais aimé respecter les ordres, cela n'attirait que des problèmes. Jouer le bon petit soldat n'exonérait personne de ses responsabilités.

« Je l'ai confié à des amis partis se coucher » répondit Matthew, le ramenant sur terre. Son visage illuminé par les flammes paraissait d'autant plus fatigué.

Thomas pensa à Minho. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne supportait pas d'être autour de Matthew. Il ressemblait trop à Newt. Thomas lança un regard circulaire, à la recherche dudit Minho. Il le repéra, assis à une table, un verre vide dans la main, une bouteille dans l'autre pour le remplir. Son coeur se serra pour son ami. Il remarqua que Matthew regardait dans la même direction. Il connaissait ce regard, et il fut surpris de le voir sur le visage de Matthew.

« Tu le connais ? » tenta Thomas.

Matthew prit un air coupable en détournant rapidement les yeux, comme s'il avait été surpris en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

« Oui » murmura-t-il finalement, « on a grandi ensemble, mais il a tout oublié… ». Un ricanement faible lui échappa, et il se tourna vers Thomas : « Mais tu sais tout ça, non ? ».

Thomas hocha lentement la tête. Il ne les avait pas vu parler souvent. En fait, seulement le premier jour. De toute évidence, Matthew aimerait renouer le contact. Thomas se demandait si Minho lui avait tout dit de sa relation avec Newt. A voir le regard de Matthew, il en doutait.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler ? » l'encouragea Thomas en indiquant Minho du menton.

Matthew secoua vivement la tête. Un peu et Thomas aurait dit qu'il avait peur.

« Il ne veut pas, il a été plutôt clair à ce sujet » rejeta-t-il l'idée en buvant le contenu de son verre d'un coup.

Thomas lui lança un regard surpris. L'alcool qu'il lui avait donné était du genre costaud…

« Minho fait le gros dur, mais il vaut le coup de faire un effort » insista le Glader.

Matthew se tourna vers lui, l'air agacé : « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas déjà ? » dit-il fermement, la colère couvant sous ses mots. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas la faute de Thomas après tout.

Thomas fit une tête bizarre, et Matthew fronça les sourcils, la question « quoi ? » suffisamment claire sur son visage pour qu'il n'ait pas à la poser de vive voix.

« C'est juste que… Newt faisait la même chose. Il avait la même mimique » souffla Thomas, abasourdi, et légèrement choqué.

Matthew détourna les yeux. Cette ressemblance commençait sérieusement à l'embarrasser. Il avait juste envie d'être lui. Thomas dût le comprendre, puisqu'il reprit « Je suis désolé, c'est juste que c'est… étonnant, et pour Minho, c'est vraiment dur, il l'aimait… » Matthew le regarda avec un sourcil levé, curieux et peut-être un peu angoissé, « vraiment beaucoup » finit Thomas, prudent.

Matthew hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que cela pouvait faire. Pour être honnête, il avait eu le temps de faire le deuil de son frère. Les années avaient lissé la douleur. Il n'avait plus eu d'espoir de les revoir vivants. Quand il avait vu Tyler dans les bras de Lakers… Minho ?, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Il avait vite compris qu'Aaron ne s'en était pas sorti, mais cela n'avait pas atténué le bonheur de revoir Minho. Se faire rejeter avait été dur… Il imaginait bien que c'était une véritable torture pour lui de le voir, il n'empêche que Matthew aurait bien aimé retrouver son ami.

Il soupira et son regard se posa à nouveau sur Minho, qui vidait un énième verre, tout seul, les yeux éteints, l'air misérable.

Thomas ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Brenda se pointa devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Jorge, à ses côtés, lui lança un regard amusé, goguenard, tout en se dirigeant vers sa cabane. La fille salua Matthew et reporta son attention sur Thomas, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Thomas adressa un petit sourire contrit à Matthew et saisit la main tendue. Matthew se doutait bien de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et il préféra ne pas y penser. Quoi de meilleur quand on est seul comme un con que de savoir que d'autres s'amusent, _à deux_ ?

Dépité, il se perdit dans la contemplation du feu, un autre verre ayant fait une mystérieuse apparition à ses côtés, accompagné d'une bouteille. Il remercia intérieurement Brenda de son attention, et se versa un verre.

Quand Matthew releva la tête, il était seul. Les autres étaient tous rentrés. Lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction de Minho, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus assis à la table. Il le chercha du regard, sans succès. Il s'apprêtait à se lever et rentrer quand une voix trainante derrière lui le fit sursauter :

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? » demanda un Minho bien alcoolisé, penché en équilibre instable au-dessus de l'épaule de Matthew.

Matthew ne répondit rien, trop surpris pour penser à quoique ce soit.

Minho n'attendit pas de réponse et marcha - d'un pas des plus chancelants - vers la maison de Matthew.

Le garçon n'y comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait exactement ? Il se leva en vitesse, et lorsque sa tête tourna sérieusement il réalisa que lui-même n'y était pas allé mollo sur l'alcool.

Il le poursuivit du mieux qu'il put, et l'interpella. Minho ne se retourna pas.

Matthew arriva à sa hauteur et tira d'un coup sec sur son bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

Minho lui fit face, en colère. Puis son visage s'apaisa presque instantanément. Matthew eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard était… étrange. Comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

La seconde d'après, Minho le tirait par sa veste et écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Matthew, d'abord perplexe, ne fut pas long à répondre. Il avait refoulé son attirance pour lui depuis tellement longtemps, il n'imaginait plus que cela puisse arriver un jour. Lakers — non, Minho, se morigéna-t-il, — dans ses bras, l'embrassant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » l'entendit-il murmurer, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Ses bras le serraient fort, le corps de Minho pressé contre le sien. Il sentit une larme couler dans son cou. Minho pleurait ? Matthew essaya de le repousser pour voir son visage, mais le Glader s'accrocha à lui. Ses mains descendirent ensuite, se logeant dans le creux de son dos, l'attirant plus près de lui. Il déposa des baisers sur sa peau, suivant la courbe de la nuque, puis la ligne dure de sa mâchoire, retrouvant enfin ses lèvres. Matthew ne pouvait réprimer ses frissons. Le contact envoyait des petits éclairs dans tout son corps. Lui-même s'agrippait au sweat de Minho. Il n'osait pas bouger, il avait peur qu'il s'évapore, comme s'il l'avait imaginé et que Minho n'était pas vraiment là avec lui.

Les mains du Glader glissèrent sur ses fesses avant de remonter, sous son t-shirt cette fois. Ses doigts étaient froids mais ils ne tardèrent pas à se réchauffer au contact de sa peau brûlante. Minho était plein de douceur, le touchant avec une délicatesse incroyable. Ses gestes étaient attentionnés. Matthew se sentait aimé, et c'était pour le moins inattendu. Lorsqu'il frôla la peau du Glader avec hésitation, il obtint un grognement de satisfaction en retour. Encouragé, il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Minho, et lui maintint le visage à hauteur. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure, écopant d'un petit gémissement. Minho était autant dedans que lui, et c'était génial.

Enhardi, il entraina Minho et poussa la porte de chez lui. C'était la première fois que Minho entrerait dans sa maison, et l'idée réjouissait Matthew. Celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours le serrait dans ses bras avec tendresse et désir. C'était un rêve éveillé.

Minho était dans un état second. Il devait rêver. Il avait retrouvé Newt ! Il était serré contre lui, son corps chaud enveloppé autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Il mordilla le creux du cou et de l'épaule, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Minho fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Newt ne sentait pas cette odeur-là. Il avait partagé sa chambre pendant un bon moment, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Le Glader se secoua une seconde, c'était seulement qu'il ne se lavait plus avec le même savon. Newt s'écarta un peu et le tira derrière lui. Minho suivit sans hésitation, mais l'impression d'étrangeté le repris. Newt ne boitait plus. Pourtant il boitait toujours, non ? Son front se plissa avec l'inquiétude. C'était comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, et de la plus grande importance. L'alcool eut raison de son inquiétude, il suivit Newt et le poussa contre le mur. Newt l'attira plus près et l'embrassa fort. C'était presque douloureux, et cela convenait parfaitement à Minho. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il savait que c'était de circonstance. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Minho s'en fichait. Il voulait aimer Newt comme il le méritait.

« Minho » souffla l'autre alors qu'il lui retirait son t-shirt.

La voix le fit stopper net. Elle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce n'était pas Newt bon sang. L'alcool s'évapora comme par magie. Minho était désormais tout à fait sobre. Il contemplait ce garçon devant lui, le portrait craché de Newt, mais ce n'était pas lui. Comment avait-il pu se méprendre ?

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne voulait pas être blessant. Il l'avait trop été avec Newt, il comptait bien éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Il se contenta d'un « Je suis désolé » murmuré tout bas, fit demi tour et s'en alla. A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il se mit à courir. Il entendit Matthew l'appeler derrière lui. Entendre sa voix était physiquement douloureux. Elle lui rappelait son échec, la trahison, et la douleur était insoutenable. Il courut jusqu'à ce que la falaise l'interrompe. Il longea la côte un long moment. Le bruit des vagues l'éloignait de la réalité.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à la mort de Newt. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, qu'il penserait à lui à chaque instant de sa vie. Et c'était vrai, il avait tenu parole, malgré lui d'une certaine façon. Mais maintenant il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'oublier. Il avait tellement mal, ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meure, bordel ?!

Le ciel s'éclaircit progressivement, rejetant le noir au profit d'un bleu sombre, puis plus clair. Les éclats oranges et roses du soleil illuminèrent bientôt le ciel, chassant les ombres de la nuit. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Minho admira le lever du soleil, émergeant lentement des vagues, désespéré que Newt ne soit pas là pour partager ce moment avec lui. Ses mains serrées en poings depuis qu'il avait quitté Matthew se relâchèrent.

Newt l'aimait. Il voulait son bonheur. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il abandonne. Il devait faire un effort. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant. L'absence, le manque, c'était terrifiant. Mais il faudrait toutefois qu'il fasse avec. Newt était mort, mais la vie continuait. Minho était une plaie pour ses amis. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, il voyait leurs regards tristes, pleins de pitié. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il ne les laissait rien faire de plus.

Une fois le soleil haut dans le ciel, Minho se décida à faire demi tour. Il était épuisé, et il avait parcouru une sacrée distance. Lorsqu'il arriva, les Munies mangeaient le repas du midi.

Thomas le repéra tout de suite, à croire qu'il l'avait guetté. Il se précipita vers lui, l'air soucieux.

« Tu étais où, nom de dieu ? » s'exclama Thomas d'une voix dure et soulagée à la fois.

« J'avais besoin de courir » répondit-il à contrecoeur. Il n'avait jamais aimé devoir se justifier, il était un grand garçon, non ? Il essaya de se rappeler ses nouvelles résolutions. Comme être plus agréable avec ses amis. Aïe…

« Matt n'est vraiment pas bien tu sais…. » dit Thomas en s'approchant plus près de Minho, hésitant. Il savait que le Glader n'allait pas apprécier qu'il s'immisce dans leur… relation ? Mais Matthew était devenu son pote, et il n'aimait pas voir ses amis malheureux. Minho rendait Matthew malheureux.

« Parce que tu l'appelles Matt maintenant ? » rétorqua sèchement Minho, les yeux plissés. Des profonds cernes noirs encadraient ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, comprit Thomas.

« Eh ça va Minho hein, c'est pas parce que tu ne supportes pas de te l'être tapé qu'on doit tous le détester » s'insurgea-t-il, le ton assez bas. Les Munies n'étaient pas très loin. Il s'était dit de rester calme, d'essayer la délicatesse. A croire qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ça.

Minho lui lança un regard noir, les poings serrés.

« Je ne me le suis pas tapé » grogna le Glader, raide comme un piquet et l'air surpris, presque paniqué.

« Tu joues sur les mots » balaya-t-il sa rebuffade.

Les yeux de Minho lançaient des éclairs : « C'est lui qui t'a raconté ça ? ».

« Ne lui mets pas tout sur le dos, vous étiez deux hier, je me trompe ? » contra Thomas en faisant un pas en avant. Déjà que Minho foute sa vie en l'air, ça ne le réjouissait pas, mais qu'il entraîne un autre avec lui, c'était hors de question.

« J'étais bourré ! » cracha Minho, hors de lui, « c'était une erreur ! Il n'y a que Newt bordel, tu comprends ça ? » il bouscula fort Thomas hors de son passage et s'enferma dans sa maison.

Minho avait parlé fort, il avait limite hurlé. Les Munies faisaient tous semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, même Matthew, assis à la table la plus proche, le visage si près de son assiette qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était tombé dedans.

Thomas baissa la tête, penaud. Il n'aurait pas cru que la conversation tournerait si mal. Il n'aurait pas aimé entendre ce que Matthew venait de se prendre dans les dents. Il lui lança un regard contrit et se rassit lentement. Il n'avait plus très faim.


	42. FIN 1 : Chapter 42

Thomas eut une idée. Il ne savait pas si cela réglerait tous leurs problèmes, mais peut-être que ça aiderait. Brenda l'y avait encouragé, et elle se trompait rarement.

Minho n'était pas sorti de chez lui de la journée. Il dormait certainement. Personne n'avait osé aller le déranger. Thomas osa.

Il tapa deux fois. Assez rapidement, il entendit une chaise qu'on pousse, un grognement, et la porte s'ouvrit. Minho avait une mine effroyable.

« Tu viens marcher un peu avec moi ? » lui demanda Thomas en s'écartant légèrement du pas de la porte en signe d'invitation.

Minho fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis sembla se résigner. Il attrapa une veste et referma derrière lui.

Thomas le vit garder la tête basse. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de croiser le regard des autres.

Il se frotta la nuque dans un effort vain pour la détendre. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Ce serait forcément sensible.

Minho gardait le silence, et avait apparemment l'intention de le laisser parler le premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu le chercher.

Thomas les menait vers les bois. Il voulait de l'intimité, mais il cherchait aussi quelque chose de précis, quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire. Il fouillait le sol des yeux quand Minho prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la question, seulement de la curiosité. Cela rassura Thomas. Minho avait l'air de meilleure humeur. Si ça se trouve, il allait tout gâcher avec son idée…

Il s'arrêta de piétiner et se tourna lentement vers Minho. Il le regarda dans les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et se mordit la lèvre. Il détourna le regard et se remit à marcher. Minho le suivit, marchant à sa hauteur, sans s'impatienter. C'était perturbant. Minho était plutôt du genre expéditif habituellement. Ou bien c'est juste qu'il se fichait de ce que Thomas avait à lui dire, mais il en doutait. Il n'aurait pas alors pris la peine de venir.

Thomas se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise : « Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil » dit-il enfin.

Minho se tourna vers lui, raide, et soupira un grand coup.

« C'est vrai » concéda le Runner en shootant distraitement dans un caillou.

Thomas le regarda faire, soucieux et surpris par sa réaction. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait lui faire comme une tombe tu sais ? » poursuivit-il son idée.

Minho se raidit encore plus. Thomas voyait les réflexions défiler derrière ses yeux perdus.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il voie la mer. Il aurait adoré » murmura Minho au bout d'une minute ou deux.

Thomas ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir, puis il hocha lentement la tête : « On peut faire ça devant la mer alors » répondit-il doucement sans lâcher son pote des yeux.

Minho acquiesça. « Mais pas en haut de la falaise ».

Thomas était parfaitement d'accord. Newt avait sauté d'un mur du Labyrinthe, ce n'était certainement pas pour le percher éternellement au bord d'un précipice, même symboliquement.

« Il aimait lire » pensa Minho tout haut.

« Euh » hésita Thomas. Il ne voyait pas tellement en quoi cela les aidait pour trouver une idée de stèle ou autre.

Minho sourit, ce qui surprit Thomas une nouvelle fois.

« Il disait que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour être libre » expliqua-t-il, de la tendresse dans la voix.

Minho se tourna brusquement vers Thomas, un sourire plus prononcé sur le visage : « Je sais ce que je vais faire » déclara-t-il fermement. « Merci Thomas, t'es un vrai pote » dit-il en le tapant gentiment sur l'épaule avant de repartir en courant.

Thomas était dans le flou. Apparemment ça avait marché. C'était une affaire personnelle, il le laisserait la gérer comme il l'entendait, ce qui signifiait pour le moment qu'il devait rester sur la touche.

Il promena son regard sur le sol et remarqua une pierre de bonne taille. Il s'approcha, l'examina de près. Elle était d'un gris classique, de forme assez rectangulaire. Elle était surtout trop lourde pour qu'il la porte seul. Il reviendrait avec Gally et d'autres. Ils s'en sortiraient. Minho aurait son propre sanctuaire, mais les autres Gladers pourraient aussi pleurer leur ami. Il avait encore une pierre à trouver, pour Theresa. Peut-être ne parviendrait-il jamais à pardonner ses trahisons, toutefois elle restait quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé et qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie. Il lui devait bien ça.

Minho fila vers l'établi de Gally. Il avait pensé à quelque chose, il doutait que ce soit fabuleux, mais l'intention était là.

Gally lui lança un regard inquiet en le voyant arriver en courant.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant ses mains sales sur un torchon. Il était occupé de vernir un nouveau plan de travail pour la cuisine commune. La plupart des Munies mangeait désormais en famille chez eux, mais les plus jeunes se réunissaient encore pour le repas, et Frypan avait exigeait une extension de sa cuisine.

Minho hocha la tête en jetant un oeil à son travail, puis croisa son regard :

« J'aurais besoin d'instruments pour graver dans de la pierre, tu as ça quelque part ? ».

Gally haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sans pour autant poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Je peux te trouver ça, attends là une seconde ».

Minho le remercia et avança plus avant dans l'atelier tandis que le Glader passait dans l'arrière boutique.

Gally était doué de ses mains. Il savait faire dans le fonctionnel, mais aussi dans la finesse et l'élégance. Il fit le tour et remarqua dans le fond, sur une étagère, pratiquement cachée derrière d'autres figurines taillées dans le bois, une silhouette miniature d'enfant rond aux cheveux frisés, Chuck. Minho eut un pincement au coeur. Gally ne s'était toujours pas remis d'avoir tué le garçon. Il était alors contrôlé par WICKED, mais cette justification ne suffirait jamais à effacer le souvenir du Glader qui a pressé la détente et vu l'enfant tomber au sol.

Minho entendit les pas de Gally et s'écarta rapidement, comme pris en faute. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il fouille ou qu'il s'introduit dans ses affaires. Ou pire, qu'il le juge. Minho aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour lui, à quel point il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait tiré volontairement sur Newt, certes, mais c'est WICKED qui avait provoqué sa maladie et rendu l'exécution nécessaire. Cependant Minho n'avait pas les mots. Il ne savait pas comment réconforter quelqu'un, et il doutait que Gally ait envie qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort.

« J'ai trouvé des ciseaux de gravure dans les boites du hangar. Ils sont plus ou moins épais selon ce que tu veux faire ». Le Builder lui tendit lesdits ciseaux, dont s'empara Minho, et se retourna, fouillant distraitement dans un coffre. « Voilà pour le marteau ».

Minho le récupéra et regarda les outils, un peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais fait ça mais tant pis, il improviserait.

« Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as besoin de tout ça ? » finit par lâcher Gally, cédant à la curiosité.

Minho serra les mains sur ses instruments alors qu'une vague de tristesse assombrissait son visage :

« Je vais dire au revoir à Newt » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. A mi-chemin, la voix de Gally l'interrompit :

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment il est mort » dit-il sans détour.

Le coeur de Minho rata un battement. Il baissa la tête. « Je l'ai tué » avoua-t-il, le dos tourné. Il n'attendit pas de réaction de la part de Gally et s'enfuit.

Dans sa hâte, Minho percuta un Munie. Il retint un juron alors que les instruments lui échappaient des mains. Il tomba à genoux, récupéra tout au plus vite.

« Désolé » entendit-il au-dessus de sa tête. Matthew. Shuck it.

Il leva la tête rapidement mais Matthew repartait déjà.

« Attends ! » l'interpela-t-il.

Matthew s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé. Minho se mâchouillait l'intérieur de la joue, embarrassé.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ».

Matthew eut un sourire faiblard : « Désolé peut-être, mais tu le pensais ».

Il n'était pas en colère, juste… triste.

Minho ne voulut pas lui mentir, alors il ne le contredit pas. « Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un peu penaud.

Matthew baissa les yeux sur les mains pleines de Minho : « Tu vas faire quoi ? » changea-t-il de sujet sans subtilité.

Minho se raidit. Un jour il raconterait tout à Matthew, qu'ils étaient amoureux, qu'il a dû le tuer, tout. Mais pas maintenant.

Matthew eut un petit rire contrit quelques secondes plus tard et secoua la tête : « Désolé, tu es pressé, et je te retiens ».

Minho devait lui reconnaître qu'il savait désamorcer les situations délicates. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et le contourna pour poursuivre son chemin. Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers lui : « Merci ». Matthew hocha lentement la tête. Il le regardait toujours quand Minho s'éloigna.


	43. FIN 1 : Chapter 43

_Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà ! Désolée pour cette attente interminable, j'étais en vacances sans connexion internet, et puis j'avais mieux à faire que rester sur l'ordi ;D_

_Donc voici un nouveau chapitre (trèèèèèèès court !) qui signe la fin de la Fin 1 (ah ah, j'aime les trucs qui s'enchaînent sans fin, comme un plan dans un cours de droit !). J'engagerai de ce fait prochainement la fin 2, dans laquelle (oh suspense !) Newt survit ! Si jamais certains d'entre vous voudraient une fin 1 rallongée, avec des scènes Minho/Matthew par exemple, demandez sans hésiter, ce serait avec plaisir ! J'ai ressenti ce chapitre comme le dernier mais je ne serais pas contre élaborer un peu plus leur relation._

_Voili voilou, enjoy guys ! 3_

_(Petit conseil : relisez la fin du chapitre précédent, sinon vous ne vous rappèlerez pas de pourquoi il bricole en bas de sa falaise ! =p)_

Minho passa par chez lui et récupéra un sac à dos dans lequel il fourra ses outils. Il aurait besoin de ses mains pour descendre de la falaise.

Il courut jusqu'à destination et contempla le panorama. Oui, ici ce serait bien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pente, une pointe d'appréhension le retenant l'espace d'un instant. Il secoua la tête. Quelle blague, il avait quand même fait pire que ça. Minho ajusta le sac sur ses épaules et se lança. Il avait de la chance, c'était marée basse et il aurait le temps de faire ce qu'il avait en tête sans être aspergé d'eau toutes les trois secondes.

Vingt minutes et de nombreux grognements plus tard, Minho était debout sur les rochers. La mer était encore loin. Il n'était pas complétement dans le fond, des pierres, attachées à la falaise par le passé, s'entassaient et l'empêchaient de descendre plus bas. La hauteur néanmoins n'était en rien comparable avec un précipice. Newt n'aurait pas été mal à l'aise.

Minho se plaça en face de la falaise sur un rocher suffisamment large pour qu'il y étale ses affaires. La pierre était lisse, érodée par l'eau salée. Le Glader avait bien conscience que son hommage serait éphémère, mais ainsi va la vie, et lui-même n'était pas éternel. Newt en était la preuve par a plus b.

Il avait également conscience de la maigreur de ses talents. La canne qu'il avait taillée pour Newt était pitoyable, il fallait l'admettre. Mais il l'avait aimée, alors Minho se disait qu'il apprécierait aussi ce qu'il s'apprêtait à tailler dans le roc.

Il resta immobile un long moment. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ne savait même pas quel dessin exactement il allait réaliser. Il avait pensé à une chose. Un oiseau. Newt était un assoiffé de liberté, ils l'étaient tous. WICKED lui avait volé sa chance, Minho la lui rendait. Les oiseaux volent, ils n'ont pas de chaines qui les retiennent au sol. Newt avait trouvé la liberté dans la mort, du moins Minho l'espérait. Il n'était pas croyant comme d'autres pouvaient l'être. Il en avait entendu certains parler dans le vide à un « tu » qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils lui avaient expliqué que WICKED leur avait enseigné des religions. Une entité là-haut aurait créé le monde et les laisserait maintenant gérer leur vie. Et cette entité les aimerait. Minho avait du mal à croire qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Comment peut-on aimer et permettre de telles atrocités ? Un père qui laisse ses enfants s'entretuer est cruel. Du moins, c'était son avis, et du coup il rejetait aussi l'idée de vie après la mort. Les animaux meurent, comme les plantes et tout le reste. Après il y a seulement la décomposition et puis plus rien. Minho n'était pas assez prétentieux pour croire qu'il valait plus que le reste.

Dans un instant morbide, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien rester de Newt maintenant. Rien certainement, les autres Cranks l'avaient peut-être même dévoré. Il serra les dents, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Et si on changeait de sujet ?

Minho empoigna un ciseau et le marteau et se mit au travail.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour que son gribouillis ressemble à un oiseau. Une autre heure encore fut nécessaire pour que le résultat soit, même selon Minho, « beau ». Il était plus élaboré que le simple V, on pouvait voir les ailes déployées, la tête pointée vers l'horizon. Tous les matins, le soleil se lèverait sur son oeil grand ouvert, qui d'ailleurs était peut-être un peu disproportionné. Bref. Minho lui avait quand même épargné la touffe blonde. Eh oui, il symbolisait Newt, n'est-ce pas. Le Glader sourit, caressa son travail doucement. « Tu es libre maintenant » murmura-t-il en effleurant le bout de son aile.

Les vagues se rapprochaient de plus en plus et lui léchaient les jambes. Il accorda un dernier regard à sa stèle de fortune, et partit. Minho avait dit au revoir à Newt. Il l'aimerait toujours, mais il faisait désormais partie de son passé. Thomas avait raison. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, c'était simplement impossible. Mais il était jeune, trop jeune pour s'enfermer dans un deuil sans fin. Certaines personnes avaient besoin de lui. Le petit Tyler, Matthew, et ses amis. Il leur devait bien de se battre un peu.

Minho retourna au campement le coeur plus léger. On dit toujours que le retour semble plus rapide que l'aller. Eh, en quelque sorte, il revenait parmi les vivants, et mine de rien, ça faisait du bien.

S'il avait été plus romantique, il aurait dit que la brise chaude qui lui chatouilla le cou était une dernière caresse offerte par Newt, comme un adieu, mais il n'était pas si romantique que ça. Minho sourit toutefois. Des fois, ça fait du bien d'y croire.

FIN


End file.
